Promise Me This
by ButterflyWhisperer
Summary: Was it meant to be? Or is love a big fat lie? Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan just broke up and nothing seems right. That's until they're both hit with some pretty big news. Could a bump along the way bring them together? Or tear them apart even more? (AU. Mostly Slexie. Some MerDer. Takes place after 06x14. This is how I wish things could've maybe gone instead)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Okay so I just wanted to maybe try something out. So I've been watching Grey's and let me just say, Lexie and Mark are my favorites and I don't like how their relationship went downhill like that in season 6. So, I'm going to take matters into my own hands and try this AU. Let's say this is how I wish things could've maybe gone. It's going to take place sometime after 06x14 'Valentine's Day Massacre.' It's going to mostly be Slexie, but there'll be a little Merder and some Mark/Callie brotp love. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter One **

Lexie Grey groaned as she finished her last rounds of the day. She was extremely tired. After spending twenty-four hours in the E.R, she wanted to just sleep. It all felt like a blur to her today. Injured person after injured person...She just wanted to sleep it all off. That's all she wanted. _Sleep_. It's bad enough she had to deal with the aftermath of breaking up with Mark, she also had this whole mess going on with Alex. Her whole life was a big fat blurry mess.

"Hey Lex, were you in here all night?" Meredith asked, noticing her sister was sitting behind the desk half asleep with her face in her hands.

Lexie looked up to see Meredith standing over her with Derek by her side. The two had their hands intwined together as they looked down at the resident. Lexie smiled sadly at them. She felt a tightness in her chest seeing their closeness.

"I'm okay, just exhausted. That's all," Lexie replied, sighing as she leant her cheek against the palm of her hand. "Plus I've just been a little um…Under the weather."

"You do look a little pale," Meredith observed, taking a better look at her sister. "You should really come home."

"Probably just need some sleep. It's been a long day at the E.R," Derek chimed in, referring to the fact they had all those patients from the collapsed restaurant. He then waved his hand towards him and Meredith. "Come on, we'll drive you home."

"Okay, sure. My shift ends now. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be there. I just need to go get my stuff and change out of my scrubs," Lexie announced, standing up and giving them a tired smile. "I'll meet you two at the car."

"Okay, see you in there," Meredith replied, walking away hand and hand with Derek.

"Does Lexie seem a little off to you?" Derek asked his post-it wife as walked into the parking lot. There was a light drizzle hitting the as two swung their intwined hands back and forth."She's been acting a little…Odd? I guess that's the word, lately."

"She just broke up with Sloan, that's probably why. It's hard to recover from something like that," Meredith replied, sighing a bit. "I think she really loved him."

"True. Mark hasn't been the same since Lexie left and now with Sloan gone, it's been a bit harsh. He's grown up a bit for his daughter, but Lexie had a really good affect on him," Derek said, sighing as he thought of his best friend and sister in law. "Things'll work out though in the end."

"I guess. Just have to wait and see what'll happen," Meredith said, leaning over to kiss Derek on the lips. The two smiled as they then headed into their car to wait for Lexie.

Meanwhile Lexie was rushing down the hallway, quickly and as quietly as she could. She headed straight to the locker room where Alex was waiting for her. He looked really nervous as he then shoved a paper bag into her hands.

"Thanks," she whispered, putting it into her purse. "I'm going to check them tonight and I'll tell you in the morning. Alright?"

"Okay. Just..." Alex struggled with his words as Lexie began to get ready to head home. "Look, Lex...I'm not going to abandon you. If...If it's mine I'll be there for you and even if it's not, I'll help you out too. You know I'm not a bad guy. I'm not like that, you know? I won't make you go through this alone. Whatever you chose to do, I'll support it. Just know I won't be your enemy."

"I know," Lexie whispered, her lips forming into a sad smile. "I know Alex, just don't get your hopes set too high. You might not even-"

"I know," he cut her off, repeating almost the same answer she gave him. Alex gave her a small smile before she darted off, rushing down the hall to get home with Meredith and Derek. Lexie was nervous, all sorts of butterflies flying in her stomach. She needed to know and fast.

Running down the hall, Lexie didn't notice but she whacked head on into the broad chest. When she looked up to see who it was, it was none other than McSteamy himself. When Lexie's eyes locked with the icy blue ones staring back at her, she cringed. Her cheeks burned and she could tell she was blushing a bright red. "Sorry, Dr. Sloan."

"It's fine, Dr. Grey. Just watch where you're going next time," He replied, his tone icy. Lexie nodded meekly, feeling her nerves taking over.

"I was just...I'm just going home now that's all. Meredith and Derek are waiting in the car and...Yeah," She stuttered, looking down at her feet. She didn't know why she needed to explain this to Mark, but it slipped out. Maybe it was the nerves.

"Are you alright Grey?" He asked, noticing the slight paleness of her face.

Mark Sloan wasn't taking this whole break up with Little Grey very easy. He was angry with her, but at the same time he missed her...A lot. He loved Sloan and his grandson so much, but the small selfish ugly part of him wished that she never came to Seattle Grace for him. Now they were both gone since Sloan left as well and he had no one. He lost his family. Mark was frustrated. He wished Lexie understood in the beginning what this meant to him and this whole thing wouldn't be a mess right now. He wished that instead of abandoning him and sleeping with freaking Karev...She could've stayed. Lexie could've became a family with him, Sloan, and the baby. But no, Lexie wasn't ready…Then again, she was only twenty-five and his daughter was closer in age to Lexie than Mark was. Maybe it's the fact they're from completely different worlds, but Mark still loved her. There was no doubt about it that Mark Sloan still felt a pang of sadness every time he saw her walk down the hall.

"I'm fine," Lexie stammered, gripping tighter to her purse. "Just had a rough night, that's all...I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Sloan," She replied civilly before rushing down the hall way again.

"Wait, Grey-" Mark blurted out, not wanting her to go just yet.

"What?" Lexie asked, spinning around so she was facing him in the eyes again.

Mark tried to speak, but the words slipped off his tongue. He sighed and just shoved his hands into his pockets, "Nothing."

Lexie just huffed and walked out the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Seeing Mark, it took a bit of a toll on her. She could feel tears welding up in her eyes and a lump in her throat. Lexie didn't want to admit it, but she missed him. Alex's been nice, but he missed Izzie. To be quite honest, they were just one another's rebound.

Lexie just shoved her feeling aside as she then headed into Meredith and Derek's car. She had bigger things to worry about. She was happy they didn't seem to notice her nerves in the car as they talked normally with one another. They did include Lexie in the conversation as well, but they seemed very wrapped up in each other for the most part. Talking about their day and all. Derek and Meredith were so in love and it made Lexie feel bittersweet.

As they rode home the radio softly played in the background. Lexie toned the music playing for a bit, but just as they drove away from the hospital the soft tune of Poison's _Every Rose Has it's Thorn_ started to play. When Lexie heard that tune she felt her chest tighten up. She smiled though, remembering how things use to be.

_"__I use to love the Backstreet boys," Lexie said, chuckling as she turned up the radio when she heard the old tune. "When I was younger, my best friend use to be obsessed with them. I went to a concert with her in 1999 and they weren't half bad. They were my first concert." _

_"__I hated the Backstreet Boys. I prefer some good classic rock n' roll. Plus when this song came out I was thirty-one and as great as those times were, the Backstreet boys were the last thing on my mind," Mark told her as he then changed the station to one that was now blasting some Led Zeppelin. _

_"__Sometimes I forget we grew up in different eras," Lexie said, her tone teasing. "I was in diapers while you were probably 'shaking your grove thing' at your junior prom." _

_"__Hey, Little Grey, I'm not that old. Don't make me older than I already am," He said, his eyes showing signs of playfulness. "Anyway we didn't 'shake our grove things' back in the eighties. This was a different time of big hair and very loud, bright clothing. Don't you remember, you were born in the eighties." _

_"__Yeah...1984. I was five in 1989. Don't remember a lot," Lexie said, shrugging. _

_"__So that means while you were starting kindergarten I was in college." Mark breathed. The two sat in a few moments of awkward silence. It didn't last long because all of a sudden the Poison song started to play. Lexie Grey brightened up immediately and turned it up. _

_"__Hey, I remember this song when it came out. It was around the time of Molly's second birthday. The end of 1988 I believe...Molly use to love this song so much." Lexie laughed at the thought, causing their subtle doubts about their age difference to settle down. Mark let a small smile cross his face as she spoke. "My mom even took pictures of us on this old little camera she use to have and we were sitting in the back seat of the car jamming out to it..." Lexie trailed off as a memory of her mother hit her. She missed Susan. _

_"__Hey." Lexie looked up to see Mark smiling down at her. He seemed to notice her distress talking about her mother. He piped up, "I use to love this song too. Derek's sisters use to sing it all the time and I remember it playing this one time Derek and I went to this really awesome party." _

_"__Looks like we do have something to share from similar eras," Lexie said, grinning proudly to herself. _

_"Well hey, age is just a number. What we have...It's something else," Mark told her, a classic Sloan grin gracing his face. Lexie chuckled as he parked the car in front of their apartment building. The two then leaned over in their seats, kissing each other gently yet passionately. _

_"I love you," She murmured against his lips as his fingers ran through her hair. _

_"__I love you too," Mark replied, kissing her again. The two didn't take long but soon they were rushing upstairs to the warmth of their bed. _

Lexie sighed to herself. She remembered it all so well and how after she just spent the night lying in Mark's arms. She remembers the way it felt, how his arms wrapped tightly around her. How warm he was and the sound of his breathing. The way her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck and the way it just seemed so perfect. Like something out of a dream. She felt like some sort of puzzle was completed with him around. She missed that feeling, that wholeness.

When they got home, Lexie ran straight into the bathroom. Meredith and Derek were too busy 'romancing the stone' to get out of bed so Lexie had an easy chance to do this without suspicion.

They were suppose to be a few quick moments, but they felt like hours. She felt so anxious, trying to hold it together. Her nerves bouncing all over the place. Soon the timer went off on her phone and Lexie Grey approached the three sticks slowly.

Each one had the stupid pink plus sign.

They were all positive. Lexie Grey was going to have a baby and she didn't even know who the father was. Her life was truly a big fat blurry mess.

* * *

**A/N: Soo? Tell me what you think about it and let's see how I'll continue this. Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lexie laid awake for most of the night. She should've seen this coming a long time ago, for god's sake she was a doctor. She should know the basic signs of a pregnancy!

Lexie knew something had to be up when she started to get sick. She would wake up with the worst morning sickness, throwing up everything in her stomach from the previous night into the toilet bowl. Plus she did notice the weight she was gaining and just thought it was from all the stress. Then, it finally hit her. She missed her period. That's when she started to worry.

Now here she was, knocked up with know clue who the father was. Lexie didn't know what to do at all. She didn't know who to tell or how to even raise a baby. Well first thing is first, she is going to tell Alex in the morning for sure. He was the one to buy her the tests and more importantly he could possibly be the father of this baby. Alex did promise Lexie he wouldn't abandon her, but Lexie needed a breather right now. She wasn't sure if she could do this.

The baby could definitely be Alex's or it was going to be Mark's baby. _Mark Sloan_. As if he didn't already have his grandson and Sloan to deal with, now he might have to deal with this mess. He'd probably laugh at her. After all, she didn't want to start a family and it's the whole reason why their relationship was toast in the first place. She could always get rid of it...But she couldn't. Lexie could not get rid of this baby. Maybe it meant something more than a maternal attachment, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. All Lexie Grey knew was that she didn't want to get rid of this baby.

Lexie groaned loudly into her pillow before finally getting some sleep. When she woke up it was time to go to work and pretend that everything was normal.

"Hey, morning Lex," Meredith said as Lexie approached the kitchen area. Derek was currently cooking some pancakes while Meredith was drinking a glass of orange juice. Lexie smelt the pancakes and bacon and felt her stomach rumble. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, I actually do," Lexie lied, feeling her stomach get all twisty. "I'm...I'm better. Much better."

"You sure?" Derek asked, noticing she seemed a little uneasy.

"Really I'm fine, but I am starving," Lexie exclaimed, trying to act positive as she rushed to her seat. Her mouth watered seeing the food as she shoved the pancakes in her mouth. Derek and Meredith gave each other glances, watching the youngest Grey scarf down a bunch of pancake.

"Um Lex, slow down or you're going to choke," Meredith said, gently putting Lexie's arm down on the table. "You're acting like you've never seen food before."

"Oh um sorry, I'm just really hungry," Lexie replied, talking with her mouthful as she then swallowed. "I gotta um get to work. I'll see you there!"

"Don't you need a ride?" Meredith questioned as Lexie then rushed down the hallway.

"No! Alex's got me covered!" Lexie cried out, running upstairs to find Alex. She found him in his room, getting ready for work. He looked just as nervous as she did the night before.

"Lexie! Thank god," he said, rushing over to her. "Are you-"

"I'm pregnant," Lexie blurted out to him. "I am 100% positive I'm pregnant. Alex, I don't know who this baby belongs to...It's either you or Mark and I'm freaking out! I need to know!"

"Hey, hey calm down," Alex said, swallowing nervously as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Look, you're going to get a ultra sound and from there we're going to determine how many weeks along you are. Lex we've been going out for about two weeks. You were dating Sloan for months and if the baby is older than two weeks then it's definitely Sloan's baby...But you should probably also get a DNA test."

"Okay. I know, but thanks for um being there Alex," Lexie said, stuttering.

"I'll sneak you over to Ped's during our lunch break. We'll give you a check up and see how the baby is," Alex announced, taking a deep breath. "I promise Lex, I won't make this difficult for you."

"I know, Alex," Lexie said, sighing a bit. She could tell he was a little freaked out. They weren't in the most committed relationship and this was something neither of them planned. Lexie wanted kids, but not now and probably not with Alex. He was a nice guy, but he wasn't the guy she pictured starting a family with. But who knows, if it is his kid they would be starting a family together. It could be a good thing. "Thank you, again."

"Alright. Great! It's all settled then," Alex said, grinning as he clapped his hands together awkwardly.

"Not quite." Lexie and Alex both looked up to see Meredith Grey leaning against the doorway. She raised an eyebrow at them while her lips formed a straight thin line.

"Hey there..." Lexie said, her voice laced with nervousness. She felt like she was going to barf now.

"How much did you um hear?" Alex asked, his face in a fake grin now as they both stared at Meredith.

"All of it. You two, ohhh. We need to talk, Lexie," Meredith said, holding her hand out for her little sister. "Alex go to work, I need to have a nice long talk with my sister. Meet me during lunch. You're coming to her first appointment."

"Um okay," Alex said, scampering away from the two Grey sisters. Lexie Grey swallowed as she then looked at Meredith with scared brown eyes. Her breathing became erratic. She was scared now. What was her sister going to do? To think, she finally got on Meredith's good side and now she's going to hate her.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. Calm down and just talk," Meredith said, sitting her sister down on the bed. "How...How did this and when did this happen? I just want to know."

"I...I found out last night. I don't know who's baby it belongs to Meredith!" Lexie cried out, bursting into tears. "I..I..I don't know. It can be Mark's or it could be Alex's baby. Mark doesn't know and Alex does, but Alex is freaking me out because he's forcing himself to be Mr. Dad but at the same time it's rather sweet- and I don't know what to do!" Lexie was bursting into sobs at this point Her hormones were taking over her rather well right now.

"Shh, Lexie calm down. We don't need Derek knowing just yet," Meredith hushed her, motioning downstairs to the fact they weren't the only ones in the house still. "Look, it's okay. I know you're scared and this is freaking you out, but let's just see if we can maybe determine more about this baby. Don't get worked up yet until you have all the information. Now understand this, I'm going to go with you and Alex to do this during lunch. And, instead of going to some secret closet and having Alex preform this thing by himself we're going to take you to a real gynecologist who's going to look at this baby. Then they're going to determine when we can get a DNA test. It's going to be the office down the block and that means no one in the hospital will know just yet. You're going to get through this."

"Wow Mer, thanks for the pep talk," Lexie chocked out, breathing normally once again.

"It's okay. I'm going to help you get through this because well...That's what sisters do and I'm going to be nice about it. Alright, so get ready for work so we can drive you in. You're going to be okay, Lexie, and if you can't handle this on your own, you have me and Derek. I promise that we'll help you get through this."

"Thank you Meredith," Lexie murmured, dapping her eyes. "Damn hormones."

"Come here." Meredith rolled her eyes, bringing Lexie into a side hug. She allowed her sister to cry for a few moments on her shoulder before heading off to go get ready for work. Lexie felt a little more at ease now with Meredith's support. She was going to make through this, she just had to tell herself that more.

Work was pretty normal for everyone. Lexie went for rounds and then did some paperwork. Mostly it was to avoid a lot of the others, especially Mark. Every time they passed each other in the hallway their eyes would meet and it was hard to unlock from his sight. But, after a few hours writing her eyes and hands were killing her.

"Mark!" Callie Torres cried out, causing her best friend to snap out of whatever day dream he was having about Lexie Grey.

"Yes Torres?" Mark asked, keeping his cool as she came rambling over to him.

"Guess what?! Arizona actually got Bailey to go on a date with the Ben guy. Can you believe it," She said, flipping through some labs. "Anyway, more importantly how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Mark said, glancing at Callie. He knew she was trying to get him to talk for days. "No need to-"

"Oh no, I know something's up. You're my best friend for a reason Mark," Callie said, glaring at him. "What I meant to say was how are you holding up with Sloan out of the house. You haven't talked to me about it for days."

"I don't know, look I have a surgery. I need to go to," Mark said, trying to ignore the fact his daughter and Lexie Grey were both out of this life. He didn't need to talk about it with Callie right now.

Just as he was about to leave he saw Lexie Grey emerging from the hallway, rushing away. "Where is she rushing too?" He mused. "She's been acting odd the past couple of days."

"You should ask her. It might be nice for you two to talk, you know," Callie said, smirking a bit. She knew Mark was still in love with Lexie, no doubt about that. A blind man could tell those two still loved one another.

"No, most certainly not," Mark muttered like a child.

"It might make you feel better, you never know," Callie said, her tone slightly chiding.

"You know what would make me feel better, sex. Dirty hot sex in the shower," He said, smirking at her. Callie rolled her eyes as she gave him a nice punch in the arm.

"Yeah, nice try buddy," She said, walking away. Mark sighed, looking back at Lexie before heading into surgery. He missed his little Grey.

Meanwhile it was finally lunch and Lexie was going to find out more information about this baby. Lexie rushed out of the room to head to the parking lot where Meredith was sitting in a car with Alex Karev in the front seat.

"Get in," Meredith said, smiling at her. Lexie nodded before hopping into the car with them.

"So...What do I do after this?" Lexie asked, looking at her sister and Alex. "Do I tell Derek? The others? What about Mark? He kind of needs to know, as much of an ass as he is, he needs to know. Mostly considering the fact this could be his baby."

"The time you think is right Lexie, it's your life and your baby. Plus it's your body so you're entitled to do whatever you want," Meredith told her as she drove away from the hospital. "Though my only suggestion is to maybe tell Derek...Or Cristina?"

"Oh someone's itching to talk about it!" Alex laughed at his friend, earning a glare from Meredith.

"Meredith!" Lexie groaned, rolling her eyes as she let her face fall into her hands. "Really?"

"Hey! I just want to tell someone, and Lexie you're my sister so I'm not going to say anything. But, Derek is my husband and Cristina, well she's my person. It's hard to keep things away from them," Meredith said, looking back at her sister.

"Well I'm going to tell Derek anyway because he's my brother now, and Cristina can wait. Happy?" Lexie stated, chuckling.

"Okay much better." Meredith laughed, smiling victoriously as she then pulled into the parking lot.

When they got in there the three of them snuck into the doctor's office. Soon they were heading into one of the rooms to get an ultra sound.

"Hello there, Dr. Grey. I'm Dr. Arthurs. How are you today?" She asked, looking at the three of them.

"Good, just want to get some information about this baby. I just found out I'm pregnant and all," Lexie said, rambling off a little bit.

"Okay. That's great. Let's get started then," Dr. Arthurs replied, setting up her equipment. "So your friends are..." she trailed off, looking at Meredith and Alex.

"That's my sister, Meredith Grey, and my um friend Alex," Lexie told the doctor, not sure if she should call Alex her baby daddy yet.

"I'm her possible baby daddy," Alex filled in the doctor. "Speaking of which, not butting in here, but we're going to need to do a DNA test."

"Alex," Meredith scolded, smacking his arm. She then turned to the doctor while Lexie's cheeks flared up like red tomatoes. "My sister broke up with a boyfriend and this idiot decided to sleep with her. So we're just trying to see who the father is. That's all."

"It's fine, don't worry. I've had odder cases in my life time, this isn't a first," Dr. Arthurs replied warmly, placing the gel on Lexie's stomach. "Now this'll feel a little cool, Dr. Grey."

"Okay," Lexie said, holding Meredith's hand tightly as they looked at the monitor above them. Appearing there was a small little white mass of baby, moving all around in Lexie's stomach. They could even here the baby's heartbeat echoing throughout the room now.

"It looks like your about a month pregnant, Dr. Grey. I'm 99% sure," Dr. Arthurs said, looking around at the monitor. "And he or she looks very healthy."

"So does that mean it's Sloan's kid?" Alex asked, looking back at Lexie. "Because we only had sex a few times and that was in the past two weeks."

"I guess it is..." Lexie said, feeling her nerves tightening in her stomach and all around her body. She was 99.999% that she was carrying Mark Sloan's kid. Mark freaking Sloan. Oh great, she knew she was going to get some hell of a shit storm now.

"You can still take the test, just to be sure if you'd like," Dr. Arthurs offered. "Just to be 100% positive."

"I think I will, and when will I be able to take that?" Lexie asked quietly.

"You're next appointment," Dr. Arthur's told her gently. "We'll have the tests done then because you'll be nine weeks into your pregnancy and it'll be easier for you and the baby to take them. But, Dr. Grey I'm very positive that this child is not this gentlemen's over here."

"Okay, thank you then. Very much," Lexie said, shaking hands with the Doctor.

"I'll be back. I just need to get some paperwork and vitamins for you dear, and then you'll be off. Congratulations!" Dr. Arthurs told them before heading out of the room.

"So look, one mystery was solved already. Alex is probably not the baby daddy, doesn't that make you feel a little bit better?" Meredith asked her sister.

"Hey! I would've been a pretty great father to the kid," Alex said, shrugging. "But hey, as I said before Lexipedia, you need any help or if Mark gives you any crap, just call me. I may be a jerk, but hey I'm not a horrible guy. I'll kick his ass if I have to."

"Aw, the evil spawn is growing up," Meredith teased, causing Alex to eye roll.

"No, it's cool." Lexie chuckled, smiling at him.

Alex smiled back before getting up from his seat. "I'm going next door to the mini mart to get us some lunch. See you out there in a bit."

"Alright!" Meredith and Lexie called out as he then left them alone. Lexie sighed, burying her face into her hands.

"I'm a mess, Meredith. Mark's the baby's father. MARK!" she cried out, tears rushing down her cheeks. "How is he going to take this? I broke up with him because I wasn't ready to start a family, but it looks like now I am. The irony!"

"Hey! Calm down, you don't want to put stress on the baby," Meredith told her gently, rubbing her back. "Lexie, I'm sure it'll be fine. Okay? I think you are just going to be fine. You are a strong woman Lexie. Mark, he may be a man-whore, but he cares about you and he'll care about this baby. Don't worry, alright? I'm going to be here to help you every step of the way, but you need to stay strong yourself. Alright? You're a Grey. You can do this."

"Alright," Lexie said, taking a deep breath before smiling brightly at Meredith. "I can do this."

"Good, now come on before Alex eats all our food," Meredith teased with her before they headed out after the paperwork.

Lexie smiled, looking at the picture of the little peanut she now had her in stomach. This could be good for her and she can do this. Even if Mark or Alex have nothing to do with this baby, Lexie can do it. She's Alexandra Caroline Grey. She can do this. She was going to do this.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo whatcha think? :) Can't wait to see more Slexie moments? Who's excited about the baby hehe? Anyway in the meantime thanks for reading, be on the look out for the next update, and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lexie, Alex, Meredith, and Cristina all stood around waiting for the ambulance to arrive. It was pouring in Seattle as they waited for a bunch of crash victims to arrive at the hospital. Lexie was pretty of tired after the appointment. She had so much she needed to do now.

Lexie was planning to at least tell Derek at home today, so that's one less person to worry about. The only problem with Derek was that Lexie knew what he'd be pushing her to tell Mark. He was Mark's best friend and it wouldn't be right for Derek to keep this away from him. She just needed to find a time and place to tell Mark, but for now she was going to take baby steps.

"Incoming trauma, great. This is great," Lexie said to the others, trying to keep her mind off of her pregnancy for a bit. She was ready to get her hands dirty and save lives. "Not that it's great for the patient but- oh you know what I mean."

"Man, Lexipedia, you're really anxious today," Alex teased, laughing. Lexie rolled her eyes and playfully nudged him.

"Lexie, you know you should try to relax a little. You've had a um stressful week and stuff," Meredith muttered, trailing off. She was really trying hard to support and help Lexie now since her sister will need her. Thatcher was to busy getting sober while Molly was living at some military base half way across the country in North Carolina. Meredith knew Lexie was going to need all the support she could get right now, so she was trying.

"Since when do you act all sisterly?" Cristina teased Meredith, eyeing her with amusement.

"Well she's my sister and I was worried about her, that's all," Meredith said, quickly coming to her defense.

Lexie groaned. She loved the fact that Meredith and her were getting on better terms, but Mer really didn't know how to be sisterly sometimes. Though Lexie was happy that she was getting positive feedback from her sister. "I'm fine, but thank you Meredith."

"You know Mer might be right-"

"Alex, Meredith. Stop, let's just talk about something else," Lexie warned the two of them.

"I know! So how's it feel to be carrying McSteamy's baby, three?" Cristina all of a sudden teased. Lexie felt her cheeks turn red as she looked right at her sister for an explanation.

"Hey! It wasn't me for once! Alex was talking to me and Cristina overheard. If you want to blame anyone, blame Alex," Meredith said, jerking her thumb at their friend.

"Alex!" Lexie hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Really?"

"What! It's not my fault that this one has ears like a hawk. It was just me and Mer talking and I don't know she overheard. We didn't mean for it to happen, I swear," Alex said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Alright..." Lexie muttered, trailing off as she then looked at Cristina. "Say a word and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Cristina questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do something! Just please don't say anything. Right now you guys are basically the only ones on this planet who know about this," Lexie begged, looking around to see if Bailey, Owen, or someone was coming near them.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone. Who do I have to tell? The only person here I'd want to tell this to is biologically related to you," Cristina said, huffing as she motioned to Meredith. "Of course there's Owen too, but not knowing this won't kill him."

"Good," Lexie muttered, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey look, it's trauma!" Alex announced, causing all of their focus to look at the ambulance hurtling over.

"What do we got?" Owen asked, rushing into the area as the gurney's were lowered down from the ambulances. They were all victims of a car accident. It was a drunk driver and his passenger along with a family he hit. Lexie felt a pang in the pit of her stomach as she was then assigned to a little girl coming in.

This girl was a small thing. Her hair was a long black mess and she had the biggest brown eyes. She was scared, very scared as she cried out for her mommy and daddy who were being taken away to trauma rooms.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay," Lexie soothed the little girl as she observed her. The others were too worried about her parents and the drivers from the other car since they were in more critical conditions. Lexie examined the child carefully, checking her vitals and looking for any other signs.

"I want my mommy and my daddy!" the little girl cried, rubbing her eyes. "And my arms hurt!"

"Shhh, let me see sweetie. It's going to be okay, alright?" Lexie told the little girl softly as she carefully held her arm. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My name's Emma," the little girl muttered. "I'm 5 and 1/2 years old. We were just going on vacation. We finally saved enough money for it. We were gonna go to California and go to Disneyland. I was suppose to see Minnie and Mickey!"

"I'm sure you're going to see them. You'll be going to Disney soon enough," Lexie comforted the young girl.

Lexie looked closely to see there were second degree burns along Emma's arms. After getting a few x-rays and scans done Lexie found that she had a fractured leg and a sprained wrist. Emma also had a couple of cuts and bruises she would have to patch up. This girl was very lucky with her injuries in the car crash she was in, meanwhile Lexie was sure her parent's weren't doing well. Last time she checked Emma's father was coding.

"Someone page Dr. Sloan and Dr. Torres," Lexie ordered an intern. She paused for a moment, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. She gripped to the railing for a moment as she looked down at the floor. The baby really wasn't agreeing with something in her stomach right now.

"What's going on Little Grey?" Sloan asked, rushing over to the area he had been paged at. When Mark noticed she was hunched over against the bed railing he got worried. "Are you okay?"

Lexie snapped her head up to see Mark Sloan watching her with very worried eyes. She felt her cheeks warm up, causing her to whip her head towards the little patient to avoid eye contact with him. Though it failed because Lexie couldn't look away from Mark's gaze.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine, but she needs help," Lexie told him, gently touching the top of the little girl's head. Emma looked up at Dr. Sloan with worried eyes.

"She has a second degree burns on her skin and when Dr. Torres has a chance, she seems to have a fractured leg," Lexie told him, pointing out the burns on her arms.

"Alright, let's get you fixed up-"

"Emma," the little girl told him shyly. "My name's Emma."

"Well nice to meet you Emma. I'm Dr. Sloan. Dr. Grey and I are going to take very good care of you today," Mark told her as he began to examine the burns on her arms.

"Are you gonna use needles? I hate needles," Emma asked, sniffling as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mark sighed looking at the fragile and scared little girl in front of him. "I'm going to be honest with you Emma, I'm going to have to use a needle. It will hurt a little bit-"

"No! Don't! Please!" Emma begged, crying her eyes out. "I can't without my Mommy or Daddy!"

"Hey, honey it's okay. I'm only being honest with you because you need to know that you have to be brave. It's just a little pinch and I promise it'll be over in a few seconds. It'll make your feel al lot better," Mark told the little girl gently. "And while I do that Dr. Grey is going to hold your hand and make sure you feel better. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma agreed, sniffling. Mark looked to Lexie, who nodded in response as she took a seat next to the little girl on the bed. Lexie was surprised to see little Emma crawl up on her lap, gripping to her arm.

"It's going to be okay, Emma. I promise. Dr. Sloan is one of the best doctor's in this hospital," Lexie soothed her, rubbing Emma's back. Lexie could feel eyes on her as she looked up to see Mark smiling at her. She blushed before returning her attention back to the little girl.

While he fixed her up with Lexie's help the two doctors kept Emma busy with all sorts of questions to keep her mind off the pain.

When Mark had to use a needle, Emma tried to be brave as she could. She looked away, burying her face in Lexie's shoulder as Mark stuck the point into her skin.

"Ow," Emma whimpered, gripping tighter to Lexie.

"Almost done kiddo," Mark told her gently, taking the needle out of her arm as quick as he could.

"Am I done?" Emma questioned, sniffling as she looked at the now patched up arm.

"Yep. All better now," Mark told her, smiling at the little girl. "You were very brave."

"And see, that wasn't too bad," Lexie chimed proudly, rubbing her back. Emma gave them both a watery smile as Lexie then propped her better on the bed.

"Dr. Sloan, do you think my boo-boo's will heal fast?" Emma asked, looking up at Mark with her big brown doe eyes. "I'm suppose to go to Disney and I don't wanna be hurt when I get there."

"I'm sure they will," Mark told her warmly. Lexie smiled at him as he interacted with the little girl. He was gentle, sweet, and he made Emma feel better. Lexie felt a hand rest against her stomach. Maybe he would be a good father, after all this is what he wanted. Mark seemed ready for it and he would be adorable if they had a little girl together.

"Okay, that should do it. Now Dr. Grey is going to make sure you get all better. While she does that I'm going to get Dr. Torres to look at your leg," Mark said to Emma, giving her a gentle smile.

Emma smiled back at him, "Thank you, Dr. Sloan!"

"No problem, now get better sweetie," he said before coming up to come face to face with Lexie.

"Do you know anything about her parents?" Lexie asked him softly, making sure Emma couldn't hear them.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out now. I hope they're okay," Mark muttered under his breath. "She's a cute kid."

"Yeah, she is," Lexie agreed, looking back briefly at Emma. She sighed as she then went to go tend to Emma some more before Callie came in.

"Hey, what do we got here?" Callie asked, flipping through the little girl's file.

"She seems to have a big fracture on her left leg," Lexie told Callie as they looked at her x-rays together.

"Alright," Callie said, putting them down before heading to Emma's side. "Hi honey, I'm Dr. Torres and I'm going to fix your bones. Okay?"

"Okay," Emma replied shyly, nodding her head. All of a sudden Lexie felt the contents of todays breakfast begin to whirl around in her stomach and her eyes widen. She knew what was coming.

"I'll be right back Dr. Torres, I have a um emergency," Lexie chocked out.

"Alright then Grey..." Callie trailed off, eyeing the youngest Grey as she darted out of the room. Lexie began to sprint after that, holding it in until she got to the supplies closet. It was the closest thing she could get to as she then hurled everything she ate into a supplies bin. Lexie felt herself cringe as she kept throwing it up. Then, out of nowhere, she realized that a hand was on her back, supporting her, while the other held her hair back as she threw up.

Lexie looked to see it was Mark. He was supporting her gently as he stroked some of her hair. Lexie felt a sense of relief as she then leaned against Mark's shoulder for support.

Meanwhile Mark had scene her run into the supplies closet form a distance. He just got news on Emma's parents and we going to tell her. From there he decided to follow her where he found Lexie. She was hunching on the ground and throwing up. It only took him a few seconds but he knelt to the ground and helped her. He didn't like seeing her in pain.

"What are you doing?" Lexie asked after a few minutes, taking a deep breath.

"I'm helping you, Little Grey. What does it look like?" He replied, looking down at her. "You don't feel good today? Is that it?"

"I'm fine, Mark. It's nothing. Something was just making me sick to my stomach, that's all," Lexie lied, pulling at strings.

"I know you're lying, Lex. You may be a human encyclopedia, but you aren't the best lier," Mark said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is," Lexie retorted, glaring at him. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not, Lex. I've seen you acting up for the past couple of days. You're acting like something's wrong. Tell me, please."

"Well, why should I tell you what's wrong?" Lexie remarked, glancing at him with steady eyes.

"Because, I still care about you and I want to help you. We may have broken up, but that doesn't mean I have to stop caring about you Little Grey," he replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I promise I'm okay. It's just a little bit of an upset stomach. I should be fine," Lexie told him, touching his arm gently. Mark felt a tightness in his chest as her hand contacted with his arm. It seems like ages since she's even made any physical contact with him.

"Alright. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Mark said, helping her up. "And you should really take a break, you look pretty tired."

"I'll be okay...Thank you," Lexie fumbled softly, looking up into Mark's icy blue eyes. "I still care about you too...And thanks."

"No problem, Little Grey. Now take it easy," he said, placing a hand gently on her forearm. "And if I see you looking sick still, I'm going to tell Meredith or Derek. Or I'll take you home myself. Got it?"

"Got it," Lexie replied, chuckling a little as she watched Mark leave the closet. She then placed a hand on her stomach once more before heading out of the supplies closet to the locker room to clean herself up.

Lexie should tell him soon. She really needed to in the upcoming weeks, after all he's going to have to take part in a DNA test. He's a good guy underneath all the man-whorish exterior. He deserves to be in the baby's life, even if they aren't together.

"Dr. Grey, guess what Dr. Torres is really funny! She was telling me a few bone jokes," Emma said once she came back into the room. "And my leg is feeling a lot better thanks to you guys."

"That's great honey," Lexie said, coming to her bedside next to Callie.

"She's a great patient," Callie said, smiling at Emma fondly. "Um Grey, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you get Emma's results from the CT?" Callie asked. "And maybe get some news on her parents. Mark said he couldn't find out anything yet. I was wondering if maybe you can try too?"

"Of course, no problem," Lexie said quickly.

Lexie headed downstairs to CT first before finding out news about Emma's parents. Meanwhile besides the fact she had to find out the fate of a five year old's parents, Lexie also had to figure out how to tell Derek and Mark about her pregnancy. Once she told Derek the news it wasn't going to be long until she would have to tell Mark.

_Well it was going to be a long week, that's for sure, _Lexie Grey thought. She groaned to herself before heading into the elevator. As she said before, her life was such a mess.

Later that night they were all back at the house. All of them were fairly exhausted as they crowded around the living room, eating a pizza they delivered. It was just Meredith, Derek, Alex, and Lexie as they talked watched T.V and talked about their day. It wasn't something they did often but tonight it felt right. As they talked Lexie tried to think of some way to blurt out he news to Derek.

"My patient, Danny Vargas, he doesn't look to good," Derek said as he picked up a slice of pizza from the box. "Right now he's stable, but he had a lot of bleeding in his brain. He's the father of that little girl, Emma. Him and his wife are stable now and I just hope they keep that way."

"I hope so too, Emma was pretty worried about her parents," Lexie said, taking a big bite of pizza. "Callie and Arizona are monitoring her for the night. None of us want to leave her alone to be honest."

"That poor little girl. I can't imagine what she's going through," Derek muttered, shaking his head sadly. "I talked to Danny Vargas for a bit before he started to code again. He was so worried about his wife and daughter. He was so relieved to know Emma was all good though."

"Parents only want the best for their kids. Speaking of kids, Lexie isn't there something you want to mention to Derek," Alex said, patting her knee.

"Alex!" Meredith and Lexie yelled at the same time, glaring at him.

"What? None of you were going to say anything," Alex said, putting his hands up in defense. "Not my fault both Grey sisters are slow at this."

"Well it was something I wanted to be subtle about," Lexie remarked, frowning at him.

"Whatever, you'll thank me later," Alex said, getting up with his dish. "I'll be in the other room."

"What is Alex talking about?" Derek asked, looking at Lexie and Meredith with a very concerned look in his eyes. The two sisters both bit their lips, exchanging looks. "What's wrong?" He asked again, frantically looking back and forth at the two sisters.

"Derek, there's something huge I need to tell you," Lexie told him gently. Meredith was now glued to his side as the couple sat down on the couch. Lexie approached them and held her hands together, fumbling with them nervously.

"I'm pregnant," Lexie blurted out. Meredith and her watched as Derek's eyes widen and he looked pretty shocked.

Derek Shepard didn't think that was the news he was going to hear come out of Lexie Grey's mouth. He thought maybe she screwed up something or maybe even accidentally killed someone. He didn't expect pregnant to come out of her mouth.

"Who's the father?" he asked, his face frozen.

"I think it's Mark. We're pretty sure it's Mark, but there's a slight possibility it may be Alex and we need to still get a DNA test done to double check," Lexie blurted out. It all sounded like the words were scrambled together in one big word.

Derek nodded, taking in this new information as Meredith rubbed his arm. "We wanted to tell you."

"Does Mark know?" Derek asked quietly, looking up at Lexie.

"Not yet, I need to find some way to tell him. I just haven't gotten the chance to yet. I haven't known that long, but I don't want it to scare him or anything," Lexie muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Plus this is the reason why we broke up to begin with. I didn't want to be a grandma or a mom, but...I don't know anymore."

"Do you want this? Being a mother, are you ready?" Derek asked her. Lexie nodded.

"Yeah. I want this baby and I'm going to be a proud mother. Sure it's earlier than I wanted, but I always wanted kids," Lexie said truthfully.

Derek nodded as he then approached Lexie and gave her a hug. Lexie felt a lot more relaxed now that she told him because to be honest, even though he was Meredith's husband and Mark's best friend…Derek was Lexie's brother now and he's been family to her since the beginning so he deserved to know.

"Lexie, I'm happy for you. If you're happy about this then I'll be happy about it, plus I'm happy anyway because it's a baby. This is great, Meredith and I are going to be an Aunt and Uncle. My only suggestion is that you need to tell Mark soon because if it's his baby, he's going to want to be there," Derek said to her gently. "You and I both know how much he wants this. He lost Sloan and his grandson, and even if you two never get back together he's going to be there for this kid," Derek reassured Lexie, giving her one of his classic comforting McDreamy smiles.

"I know," Lexie replied, sighing in relief as her hand touched her stomach. "I've been trying to think of ways to tell him and it's just been nerve wracking. Just don't slip this out to anyone else. I'm going to tell him sometime this week."

"Alright. Good. This is good," Derek said. Meredith and Lexie both shared smiles with one another as they took seats on the couch.

_One down, one more to go_ Lexie thought. She just needed to tell Mark now.

* * *

**A/N: So Fanfiction was down all day (gross) but I was finally able to get on, Yes! So here it is, chapter three! Anyway, woo Derek and Cristina know now. That means one more person Lexie needs to tell, Mark! I hope you all liked it! In the meantime thanks for reading, be on the lookout for the next update, and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

"Is it just me, or is Lexie Grey acting odd..." Callie muttered to Mark as he walked over to her. "I know you said something before, but now I'm seeing it. Especially the other day after she ran out of the room looking like she was gonna hurl."

Mark bit his lip as he looked up at Torres. "She kind of did..."

"Oh god." Callie's face scrunched up. "Well she came back to check on Emma, who is getting a lot better might I add."

"That's good. That kid is adorable," Mark said, sighing as he signed off his papers. "You know, seeing Emma it makes me wonder…"

"About?"

"It's just...Sometimes I kind of wish I did stay in Sloan's life but at the same time part of me doesn't want to change how my life went," Mark said woefully as he tapped the end of the pen against the counter.

"Well I wouldn't want you to change anything either because, well then we probably wouldn't have met," Callie teased him, winking. Mark chuckled as Callie began to through some of the paperwork in her binder. "Plus you might've not met Lexie."

"Oh shut up, Torres," Mark responded scowling. Callie just chuckled as she gave him a playful nudge.

"Well I'm going to check back on Emma," Callie announced, closing her binder. Besides Lexie and Mark, Callie Torres has formed an instant attachment to Emma Vargas. Her and Arizona were watching the little girl carefully now even though Mark and Lexie would sometimes stop by to check on her. "I got her this for her in the gift shop," Callie whispered to him, showing off a brown stuff bear. "I wanted to cheer her up because of her parents."

"They really aren't doing too well, are they?" Mark asked, getting a soft nod from Callie. It's been a two days since they came in to the E.R. The drunk driver died on the table while his wife was still alive, but she was currently in a coma. Meanwhile Danny Vargas was still in critical condition and under high observation. His wife, Diana Vargas, seemed to have improved, but the tear she had in her heart wasn't looking too good. Seattle Grace Mercy West was doing everything in their power right now to help them.

"Mark, I don't know if they're going to make it. Her mother might, but her father is in critical condition. I need them to make it because that little girl needs her family," Callie said sternly, looking towards Arizona who was in Emma's room now.

"Wow, you really like this little girl?" Mark observed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I stayed with her again last night. When I first met her, after wrapping her up with Little Grey, she seemed very scared. Once I sent Lexie home for the night, I just stayed with her. Talked with her until she went to sleep with Arizona and I don't know...We just stayed there. No kid should be left alone like that," Callie said, sighing. "Make me want kids even more."

"You should try to adopt, it would be a good thing or even get a fertility treatment done. I'm sure Addie or Naomi would do it for you with no problem," Mark suggested.

"Yeah, but I need to talk about it with Arizona first," Callie replied uncertainly as she looked down at the bear.

"Well whatever you do, you would be a great mother, Torres," Mark said, chuckling as he gave her a side hug. "Now go check on Emma. I'll find out more about her parents. Hopefully one of them will be well enough to see her."

"I hope so too," Callie responded, backing away towards Emma's room. Mark chuckled before going back to charts. He then heard a light laughter and cocked his head to see Lexie walking in with Alex Karev and Jackson Avery. She was laughing with the two of them at something.

He just sighed, forcing himself to turn away. Mark just needed to walk away. He needed to.

"So, when do you plan to tell Sloan?" Alex asked as he and Lexie hung around by the locker room to get their assignments for the day. Jackson went off to go find April leaving them alone. "It's going to be almost been a week since your appointment. You need to tell him..."

"I know, I've just been wrapped up with a case," Lexie muttered, rubbing her stomach. She was in a pretty nasty mood today. The highlight of her morning so far was throwing up her breakfast and then crying for almost ten minutes after she accidentally spilled the orange juice on the counter. Then there was the lack of sleep and the fact everything she does lately has gone to shit. Now she had Alex Karev acting like a moral compass. "I'm kinda tired today, that's all."

"Are you sure you're up for work, Lex. You seem a little pale," Alex observed, placing the back of his hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine. I didn't get any sleep last night, that's all," Lexie said, yawning as she swatted his hand away from her forehead.

"You got to be careful though. You're not just watching out for your self now, you're watching out for the your little cargo," Alex pointed out to her, tapping her stomach with his finger.

"Don't call the baby little cargo," Lexie groaned, rolling her eyes. "And I'm fine. Trust me, I'm fine. I'm sick of people asking me if I'm fine."

"Okay, shesh," Alex said, putting his hands up in defense. "Just take it easy, alright."

"Yeah, yeah," Lexie mumbled, placing her chin in her hands as she leaned against the counter. Her body was all achey today and she felt like she was sick. It was probably from her exhaustion and the fact that she was pregnant.

Lexie looked at her chart to see she was checking up on Mr. and Mrs. Vargas. Before she went to Mrs. Vargas's room, Lexie peaked her head in Emma's room to check on her. Lexie watched as she just woke up but was chit chatting away with Callie. The two formed a pretty instant bond and it's caused Callie and Arizona to watch out for her since she was emitted into the hospital. Lexie was happy to see Emma was awake and well, but now it was time to check on her mother.

Diana Vargas had a punctured rib, a couple of broken bones, and a big tear in her heart. She just woke up last night and seemed to be doing a little bit better today.

"Hi, Mrs. Vargas. I'm Dr. Grey, I'm your Doctor today," Lexie introduced herself to the women. "I'm just going to check how you're doing."

"Oh I feel a lot better," the woman replied, her voice a bit raspy though. "How's my Emma? Or my Danny?"

"Emma is absolutely fine and Danny is still unconscious, but he's improving," Lexie told her as she got her stethoscope out, placing it on the woman's chest. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling a little better," Diana confessed to her. "Just sore, that's all."

"Well that should be normal, you did get into a pretty huge car crash," Lexie told her, checking out her vitals.

"Hey there." Lexie froze when she heard the familiar voice. She snapped around to see Mark standing behind her. "I was just wondering how Mrs. Vargas was doing. Emma's pretty worried about you."

"Oh, my poor baby. I hope she knows I'm alright. I'm glad she made it out okay," Diana said, sighing in relief as she leaned back against the pillows.

"She was a very good patient. Dr. Grey and I treated her when she came in to the E.R. Emma's a very brave little girl," Mark said, giving Diana a warm smile.

"Good. She must be worri-" Diana Vargas was then cut off, her position frozen as she looked down at her bed.

"Mrs. Vargas?" Lexie questioned, looking down at her to figure out what was wrong. She gently approached the women but out of nowhere Diana's body seemed to collapse. Lexie's eyes darted to the machines which were now beeping out of control.

"Code blue!" Lexie yelled out as Mark and a few nurses ran to her side. "It's a code blue!" She turned Diana on her side to check for any signs of a pulse or breathing. Of course, it was very faint and almost non existent. Lexie gritted her teeth as she began compressions while the nurses came in with paddles.

"Clear," Lexie called out as they charged the paddles. They shocked Diana, but still nothing. Lexie kept upping the charges, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Lex, Lexie you need to stop," Mark told her, touching Lexie's arm gently as she tried to up the paddles up one more charge. "It's been almost twenty minutes…"

"No. No, I can't stop," Lexie snapped at him, beginning to start chest compressions. "This little girl can't lose her mother. She can't be without her mom. She needs her mom!"

"Lexie!" Mark yelled, causing her to freeze all together. He sighed, pulling her away gently from the now dead body of Diana Vargas. "She's gone. Someone call it."

Lexie trembled as she looked at her watch, "Time of death. 10:30 am." She then stormed out of the room, not looking back. She felt a lump rise in her throat. Lexie tried to shove it down her throat, the sobs, but she couldn't. Emma doesn't have a mother. That sweet baby girl doesn't have a mother. How could something like this happen? Why do things like this happen? _What if her baby lost her?_ Lexie felt sick to her stomach even thinking about that.

"Lexie! Lexie! Wait up!" Mark called out, running down the hallway after her. He kept running until he finally caught up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from progressing over to the elevator. "Are you okay?"

"No, she's dead. Emma doesn't have a mother!" Lexie cried out, letting the tears stream from her eyes. "Why...Why does life work this way? Why?!"

"It just does, Lex," Mark said, touching her shoulder gently. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lexie questioned, dapping her eyes with her sleeve.

"What it means is, I know something's up," He said, making sure she didn't leave his side. "You aren't acting like yourself."

"Maybe I've changed Mark!" Lexie cried out desperately. "Maybe things are changing! I'm not the same Lexie you know!"

"Lex, what...Look, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, his tone was pretty much begging for an answer. "I know, I know there's something up. You can deny it all you want Little Grey, but I know when there's something going on with you."

"Look, Mark...I need to tell you something but I just-" Lexie then got cut off as a bunch of nurses and doctors ran to the room right next to Mrs. Vargas's room.

It was her husband, Danny Vargas.

Lexie felt her heart drop as the nurses ran in there. "What's going on?" Mark demanded, being the first doctor in there as him and Lexie dashed in.

"I don't know. I was walking past the room and the machines went all crazy. He's coding!" a nurse informed them.

"Mark..." Lexie's voice was now wobbly as she watched Bailey run in there too to preform CPR with Mark.

"What Lexie?" Mark barked, only because he was concentrated on Danny Vargas. He needed Emma to at least have one parent alive. "Whatever you needed to tell me, it has to wait for a second."

"I don't think it can," Lexie responded, gripping to the doorway. She felt lightheaded as she stumbled. Lexie's heart was pounding out of her chest and it was becoming hard to breathe. The room was spinning before her now and she couldn't seem to control where they were moving to next. "I'm...I'm-"

"Grey? What are you doing?" Bailey questioned, noticing Lexie was stumbling in the doorway.

Suddenly the world is black for Lexie Grey as her eyes roll back. Her body going limp, causing her head to hit the doorway in the process.

"Lexie!" Mark yelled, running to her right before her body could collapse to the ground. He was now holding her in his arms bridal style. Lexie's arms were dangling out of his arms as he tried to hold her tightly to him. "Lexie! What's the matter with her!?"

"Get her out of here! And page another doctor!" Bailey yelled at him as she continued CPR. Mark sighed, heading out of the room, trying to get help. He looked back at Lexie who looked even paler than before.

"Shit!" Mark looked up to see Alex Karev starring at him from down at hall. His eyes were now wide as he then began to run towards them. "I told her this morning to take it easy, but does she listen to me? No! No one listens to me," He muttered to himself as he approached the two.

"Karev, what's going on?" Mark asked, holding tightly to Lexie. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"I don't know if I should be the one telling you know," Alex muttered, scratching the back of his head. "But let's just get her into a room. Now."

Derek grinned as he watched Meredith from afar fill out some labs. She peaked up, sensing that he was looking and grinned. Slowly she approached him and let his arms wrap around her waist. "So, I was thinking maybe tonight we go out for dinner. The kids seem pretty busy tonight," Derek said, chuckling as he referred the fact Lexie and Alex would be on call tonight. Meredith chuckled as well before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I just want to make sure Lexie gets home safely though and at one point discuss with her about cutting her hours short," Meredith told him, playing with a button on his shirt. "Is it weird..."

"What's weird?" He questioned, cupping her face in his hands.

"Is it weird...I just feel a lot more protective of Lexie since she got pregnant." Meredith sighed. "I mean, I just didn't know how to do it at first, be her sister and all, but now she could be in trouble and it scares me. It scares me and it makes me angry at the same time that someone like her, who had a wonderful family life growing up, is abandoned by everyone. Her mom's dead, Thatcher's been an ass since he took up drinking, and Molly, who I don't know her well, is halfway across the country."

"You want to protect your family," Derek remarked, giving Meredith a sweet smile that had her rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's just drop it," Meredith replied, playfully nudging him.

"You have grown so much, I'm proud of you," Derek told her, chuckling as he kissed her forehead.

"Really?" she laughed as he then threw an arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I was thinking we could use a quick break," Derek whispered to her, winking at her. Meredith grinned mischievously as grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way, Dr. Shepherd." The two laughed as they headed straight to the on-call room. They didn't get to make it because just as they were about to enter they saw Mark rushing out of the elevator with Alex Karev right behind him. In his arms was a girl.

It took a better look, but when Meredith realized who it was she felt her stomach drop. "Lexie!" She cried out, rushing over to the two guys with Derek right behind her. "What happened!?" Meredith demanded, trying to check on her sister.

"She fainted!" Mark told them fiercely. Derek noticed how Mark held the younger Grey sister in his arms. Her head was resting against his chest while he held onto her so tightly, making it seem she was trying to leave him. "Something's wrong with her!"

"Alright, just calm down Mark," Derek said, touching his arm gently. "Let's go get her check out. Meredith, you know who to page."

"On it," Meredith said, quickly taking out her pager and paging a 911 to an OB.

They brought Lexie down to the E.R where she was rushed to a room to be checked out.

"What's wrong with Grey?" Owen asked as came into the room to check on Lexie. Mark finally was able to let her down, lying her gently on the bed, but he didn't go anywhere. His hand held tightly holding her hand.

"I think I know what's wrong with her, but I don't think it's anything you boneheads can fix," Alex muttered, leaning against the doorway. "Just wait for the um doctor Meredith paged."

"Why can't you just say what's wrong with her!" Mark yelled at him. "She just fainted, in my arms. I'm not taking it lightly!"

"Well I can't tell you because well, it's not my place!" Alex responded keeping his ground, but right now he was feeling himself shrink a bit inside. Alex did not want to be the one to tell Mark Sloan that he could be Lexie's baby daddy. He was pretty sure Lexie, Meredith and Derek would kill him before he had the chance.

"Why can't you tell me!?" Mark was clearly getting agitated as he stood up, ready to get into Alex's face.

"Woah there guys," Owen said, stepping in the middle between the two men that were ready to fight it out.

"Mark!" Derek yelled, causing them to all look at him. "You need to calm down. It isn't Alex's place and neither is it mine. It was suppose to be Lexie's, but..."

"But now what?" Mark asked, growling as he then looked back at Lexie. "I know something is up with her Derek. I know you think I probably don't care about her, but that's a lie. A stupid lie because I care a lot about her still, okay! I know when there's something wrong with her!"

"Here, I brought Dr. Fields," Meredith muttered, walking in with a blonde lady right behind her.

"What do we got?" She asked, checking Lexie's vitals.

"Why is she here..." Owen trailed off, eyeing the others. "Is she-"

"Is she what?" Mark questioned, looking all around the room frantically.

"Why is someone from OB here?" Owen asked, causing the room to go silent. Mark's eyes widened as he looked at the doctor.

"Ooo, let me guess someone didn't know she was pregnant," Lucy murmured, looking around awkwardly before exchanging looks with Alex.

"You can say that..." Alex trailed off nervously.

"She's a twenty-six year old female, about five weeks pregnant now, and she just fainted," Meredith said to Lucy through the awkwardness of the silence.

"Alright, thank you," Lucy muttered, setting her equipment up as her and Alex checked on Lexie and the baby.

Mark looked down at Lexie in the bed. Looking at her, his whole world felt like it was spinning. His heart was racing and he couldn't seem to function as he looked at Little Grey. The same woman who broke up with him before she didn't want to start a family just yet. "She's pregnant." Mark felt the words leave his mouth slowly, his eyes frozen on her unconscious form.

"Sloan, wait-"

"No, I'm fine," he snapped, stepping away from Lexie's bed. "Have a nice life with her, Karev!"

Without the others being able to explain anything to him, Mark Sloan stormed out of the hospital room.

"Mark! You have it all wrong!" Meredith tried to yell at him, the others calling out to get his attention. But he didn't hear them as he ignored their protests and ran as far away as he could. All he could think was, _the woman he loved was going to have the baby of Dr. Doucheface._

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo Mark knows about Lexie's pregnancy! And now I'm gonna leave it off on that cliffy lol ;) In the meantime, thank you for reading, please review, and be on the lookout for the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

"I got him," Derek announced, being the first to say anything after Mark stormed out of the hospital room. He was determined to find his best friend and knock some sense into him.

"He found out?" a soft voice asked. The others turned around to see it was Lexie, now awake, looking at the doorway where Mark and Derek just left through. "And he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? Right?"

"Lex, no. That's not it," Meredith reassured, trying to calm her little sister down.

"No. No, he found out and he doesn't want the baby!" Lexie sniffled, the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Lexipedia, don't worry about Mark. He's just…He's just trying to figure some things out?" Alex attempted at comforting Lexie, but failed as she then burst into tears.

"Nice going Evil Spawn," Meredith said, shooting daggers at Alex now as she went to Lexie's side to soothe her.

"What! It's not my fault!" Alex defended himself, shrugging.

"Oh god, Karev," Owen muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I really hope Derek gets Mark soon."

Meanwhile, Derek looked all around for his friend. He needed to find him fast. Luckily, he didn't have to look far as he spotted Mark rushing down one of the hallways. "Mark! Wait up!" Derek yelled at him, running towards his best friend. "You don't have the whole story!"

"I think I kind of do," Mark replied, smacking the button for the elevator. "She breaks up with me, my daughter leaves with my grandson, and now the woman I love is going to have a baby with Karev. Out of all the damn people she had to choose, Lexie chooses _Karev_? Really?" Mark grumbled, smacking on the elevator button some more. "Come on!" He yelled at it, hitting the panel. "I don't need to stick around any long for-"

"Mark! Stop it!" Derek cut him off hastily. He frowned, pushing Mark's hand away from the elevator. "Lexie Grey is pregnant, but we're pretty sure the baby isn't Alex Karev's!"

"What do you mean..." Mark questioned, trailing off.

"What I mean is, Mark you could be this baby's father. In fact, it's a high chance you are. Lexie was trying to tell you for almost a couple of days now that you're the father!"

"I'm the father?" Mark questioned slowly, his eyes wide now. "I thought...Then-"

"Look there's going to be a DNA test just to double check that the baby is yours, but looking at the scans and all the calculations made, they're positive it's your child Mark. Lexie and Alex only had sex once or twice and all of it happened after you two broke up. Plus the timeline of the baby's life so far matches up with your relationship with Lexie."

"So, this kid is mine," He repeated, feeling a little shocked.

"Yes, it's most likely yours Mark. Your child with Lexie," Derek said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.

"Well...Wow...I feel like an ass..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"You kind of are," Derek replied, a small chuckle at the end of that statement. This caused Mark to roll his eyes at Derek. "Now, let's go back into that hospital room and see how she's doing. Okay? Because she's going to need you."

Even though his jealously was over with, Mark felt like such a huge idiot now. A big fat idiot who judged Lexie too much. Mark felt a sense of joy leap though his body though. He could be a father. _A father_. To a beautiful baby with the woman he still loves.

Mark followed Derek back into the room where Lexie was wide awake. Mark felt himself die a little inside as he watched her. Meredith was currently trying to calm her down with Karev and Dr. Fields. She looked like she was having some sort of panic attack as she cried in the middle of the hospital bed.

"I'm such an idiot! I should've told him sooner!" Lexie sobbed into her hands. "He hates me!And he hates this baby!"

"Shhh, no he's not," Meredith soothed, rubbing Lexie's back. "Calm down, or you're going to harm the baby."

"Thank god you came back," Owen muttered, pushing Mark into the room. "She woke up right when you stormed out."

"Oh god." Mark sighed, still feeling like the world's biggest dufus. "Look, I need one of you to get her peanut butter cups. Those calm her down."

"On it!" Owen said, trying to get out of this mess for a bit. Mark took a deep breath as he then walked towards the bed.

"Lex?" he called out to her hoarsely. She looked up from her hands to reveal red puffy eyes. She sniffled, touching her stomach ever so lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mark. It's just a lot of things happened," Lexie blurted out. "And I wanted to tell you so badly, but I just didn't know how!"

"No, Lexie. I should be apologizing for being an idiot and storming out of here. I guess you can say I was shocked," Mark told her quietly, approaching the bed side. "Really shocked and I assumed things too quickly."

"Oh wow, really?" Alex muttered sarcastically. "Look I'm pretty sure the baby is freaking his, why do we still need to have a DNA test?"

"Alex, hush," Meredith ordered him, sitting Alex down in the seat next to her.

"He's right. I don't think it's needed," Lucy Fields announced, agreeing with Alex. "Lexie Grey was pregnant before she had a relationship with Alex Karev. This child is Mark Sloan's, trust me there is no need for any DNA test. There is a chance it is Karev's baby, but if you makes you feel comfortable we'll have a test done in a few weeks when you can. Most likely at nine weeks."

"I still want it, I want to be positive," Lexie said to them. "Now if everyone else can please go, I need to have a word with _Dr. Sloan_..."

"Okay, we'll just be right outside Lexie," Meredith told her quietly as each person drifted out of the room.

Mark and Lexie sat in the room together for a few moments in silence before she decided to speak up. "Mark, look I need to speak for a few moments and you're just going to listen. I know it, and so does everyone else, that this baby is yours. I want this DNA test still because...I don't know. Maybe there is part of me that can't believe that I'm pregnant, with your freaking kid. I...I wanted this at one point. Okay, I wanted kids and I sure as hell didn't plan on having them now but it just happened. Now I'm pregnant with your kid and I broke up with you because I wasn't ready to be a mom or a grandma...But somehow I feel ready now and I'm scared, Mark. I don't want to do this alone and I still want a lot of things. I still want my career, yet I don't want to give this baby up. And I want you to be there for this baby even if you and I never become a couple. I want this baby to have a father. So you can hate me all you want, but don't hate this baby. Promise me you won't hate this baby."

"First off, I will never ever hate you Lexie Grey," Mark said softly, reassuring her with one of his sly grins. "And I most definitely will not hate this kid. Even if it was Karev's baby. Alright? I promise. Anyway, I should be apologizing for a lot of things. Forcing you to be a grandma and being an ass are two on my list..."

"You're forgiven for that," Lexie responded, chuckling lightly. "So you're on board?"

"I'm on board." Mark smiled, reaching over to place a hand on her stomach and right next to Lexie's hand. "Lexie, I'm going to be a daddy. We could be having a kid together, I couldn't be happier."

"Good. That's good," Lexie said, taking a few deep breaths. "I'm just a nervous wreck. What if it is Alex's baby? I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. And oh god, what'll the hospital say? I'm screwed!"

"Lexie, calm down. It's going to be okay, and you heard Dr. Fields. This baby is most likely ours and if it's not then so what. No one else needs to know your pregnant. The only people who do know are me, you, Meredith, Derek, Alex, Owen, and Dr. Fields-"

"And Cristina, she found out too," Lexie muttered awkwardly.

"Okay, and Cristina- Wait you told Yang?"

"She wasn't suppose to find out." Lexie groaned. "She overheard."

"Alright, well my point is that no one will say a thing. Plus you only have to wait four more weeks. It'll be quicker than you know."

"I know but- Ugh! Everything is such a mess. You know how ridiculous this whole thing sounds. You're _most likely_ the father? I don't even get why you're still here. How are you even handling this?"

"Because I want to and I'm not going to walk away from you. Mostly likely is good enough for me," He told her gently. "In the meantime you really need to calm down though, because I don't need you fainting on me again," He responded humorously, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lexie chuckled nervously too as she fiddled with her hands.

"I'm working on it," Lexie replied, sighing.

"I'll help you, promise," Mark said gently, holding her hand tightly in his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." Lexie held it back with as much might, giving him a small smile.

"Are you guys done in here because I should really start to see why Dr. Grey fainted," Lucy Fields said, peaking her head through the doorway.

"Yes, of course." Lexie breathed. She did feel a lot better knowing Mark was on board and also the fact Owen got her peanut butter cups, that calmed her down a lot. She needed Mark's support desperately though. Maybe it's the silly fact she could have feelings for him still, but right now she needed to focus on the needs for her unborn baby.

"You fainted from exhaustion and dehydration. Your baby is perfectly healthy, but I shall be prescribing you some vitamins to take once a day," Lucy told the group as she wrote some notes down on Lexie's chart. "Plus I suggest taking a little off from work just until you regain your strength, and after that definitely shorten the work hours."

"Alright, that sounds better," Derek said, trying to stay optimistic.

"No it doesn't. I almost harmed my own kid," Lexie muttered, burying her face into her hands.

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. Alright? You just weren't accustomed to this idea of being pregnant yet. Don't worry," Mark told her soothingly.

"Yeah, don't worry Dr. Grey. You didn't do anything wrong. Things like this, they just happen sometimes. Especially since you're early on your body isn't use to caring for another human being," Lucy explained to her. "And besides that I booked an appointment with me in a few weeks to get the definite role of the Daddy, but I'm fairly certain the father is Dr. Sloan. Now, Dr. Grey I expect you to go home and get some sleep. Page me if you need me," Dr. Fields said, finishing up her work.

"Thank you," Lexie told her before she left the room.

"See, I told you! Even the OB thinks the baby is Sloan's, but remember what I said Lex if this baby is mine I'm gonna be there for you," Alex said, patting her arm gently as he got up from the chair.

"I know Alex. In the meantime, anyone want to bring me home? I want to go take a nap," Lexie muttered sleepily.

"I got it," Mark said, standing up. "My shift ended early today."

"You don't have to," Lexie replied, rubbing her eyes.

"No, no I want to. In fact, I'd be happy to," Mark told her. "I don't mind, really."

"Okay. Fine then, let's go," Lexie muttered, lifting herself up off the hospital bed.

"See you at home Lex," Meredith said to her sister, rubbing her back. "If you need anything page me or Derek."

"Yeah, and by the way don't worry about time off and your hours. I got that covered," Derek said, typing something into his phone. "The bright side of having the Chief of Surgery as your brother in law. Plus I'll make sure the rumor mill stays low until everything is sorted out."

"Thanks guys," Lexie told them, yawning. "In the meantime, come on Mark. This baby and I need some shut eye."

"Let's go," Mark said, offering his arm to help her up. Lexie linked arms with him and the two made their way to the elevator quickly, trying to avoid any contact with the nurses and other doctors.

Once they entered Mark's car, it was silent. The only sound that could be heard is the soft tune of Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' playing in the background. The problem was, Lexie wasn't sure how to react with Mark right now. Everything was out in the open now, there were no more secrets, but she didn't know what to do anymore. She was exhausted though and for some reason she felt the need to stay awake.

"Lex, you should try to get some shut eye," Mark suggested softly. "You need it. You don't have to wait until we're at the house."

"I'm fine," Lexie muttered, trying to fight the sleep. But soon enough, the sleep won. She was now sleeping soundly against the window of the car.

Mark parked his car smoothly in front of the Grey household. When he looked over to check on Lexie she was still sleeping away. She seemed better and a lot more peaceful. He looked down towards her stomach and sighed. What if the baby really was Karev's? There's a slight possibility. Even if it wasn't his, he wanted to be there for Lexie in any way possible.

He got out of the car and carefully unbuckled her out of the seat. Mark didn't want to wake Lexie so he picked her up in his arms and brought her inside to the house. When he got in there he headed all the way up to the attic where her bedroom was. It looked the same as Mark last saw it, but instead of being a bare attic it seemed more like a bedroom. Gently he placed Lexie on the bed, tucking the sheets around her body. He made sure to leave the attic door open in case she woke up or something else happened. Meanwhile Mark decided to maybe make some lunch downstairs.

Lexie on the other hand was sound asleep for a good two or three hours before she woke up from the nap. She wiggled her nose as the scent of mac n' cheese filling her nose. _Who the hell is cooking? _She thought as she got up from the bed. Lexie noticed she was still in her scrubs and decided to take a quick shower first and get out of them.

Lexie sighed in relief as the hot water cascaded from the shower off her back. She really needed that nap. Now she just wanted to get rid of that hospital smell and get into a pair of cozy pajamas. As she scrubbed the shampoo in her hair she still wondered about the father of the baby. It _has to be Mark_. But then again, there is the slight chance it's Alex's considering the fact they had sex the night she broke up with Mark when they were drunk. But Lexie was sure her and Alex used a condom, then again they do break. Though Mark was the more likely candidate of being the father. They had sex so many more times than her and Alex did and well, they may have forgotten a condom once or twice. Sex with Mark was always..._creative _and possibly even the best sex she'd ever had_. _And this baby, it was older than her relationship with Alex. So right now, for an insane reason, she was praying this baby would be Mark's. If it was Alex's, then so be it, but for some reason Lexie needed it to be Mark's.

After thinking long and hard about it, the hot water was gone and it was replaced with freezing cold. Lexie shivered, heading out of the shower and into a nice warm fluffy robe. She dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and an old Columbia sweatshirt she had amongst her things.

Lexie's stomach, now grumbling like crazy, followed the scent of the food to find Mark in her sister's kitchen. He had a pot of mac 'n cheese while he read what looked to be the newspaper Derek was reading this morning.

"I see you had a nice nap. I just assumed you would be hungry after so I made some food," Mark replied, looking up from the newspaper and motioning to the mac 'n cheese.

"Yeah, the baby really wants some." Lexie chuckled, walking over to grab some from the pot.

"Hey, isn't that my old Columbia sweatshirt?" Mark grinned, looking down at the gray sweatshirt that was too big for her. "I was looking for that."

"Oh!" Lexie blushed, her cheeks burning up. "It must've been in my things when I left. I'll make sure to give it um back," She muttered, taking a nervous large bite of mac 'n cheese.

"No, keep it." Mark winked at her, chuckling. "It looks better on you."

Lexie rolled her eyes and went back to eating the food. "Thanks though, for bringing me home and making food."

"It was nothing Lex. No problem," Mark reassured her, smiling. Lexie smiled back and sighed a bit to herself. All she could think was, _this is going to be a really long four weeks_.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo Mark knows and slexie are growing closer to each other again hehe. So whatcha guys think? In the meantime, please review, thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for the next update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

On Meredith's couch, Lexie Grey sat in her pajamas with one her comforters wrapped around her body. She sighed, throwing popcorn into her mouth as she flipped through the T.V stations. It's been a few of days since she was released from the hospital and well, Lexie was bored as anything. By this time she read almost every single book in the home and looked at every single channel. She was soooo _bored_. Meredith, Derek, and Alex have been coming home late and are always way too tired to do anything or talk. Callie did stop by once or twice with Arizona to check up on her, bringing her some magazines and medical journals. They ended up telling Callie and Arizona of the pregnancy situation a little bit after Lexie's release. Lexie knew Mark was dying inside to tell his best friend, so she let him. Callie and Arizona were trustful people and they were really nice so Lexie was okay with it. Cristina and Owen even paid a visit the other day just to see how she was.

The only thing keeping her stable right now were her visits from Mark. He would come every lunch break and bring her something to do. Even if it was some stupid knitting kit he picked up at the dollar store the other day, she enjoyed every moment Mark use to try and make her feel better.

Lexie sighed, tossing the remote to the side as she flopped against the couch. She could always watch some medical procedures to keep her mind fresh, but she already watched all of Ellis Grey's procedures Meredith had on tape yesterday. Lexie decided to maybe practice some sutures on a banana. She had to watch out though, she put one of her sutured fruit back the other day and Alex ended up eating it.

She grabbed her nearby kit and started to sew up the banana. Lexie was trying to complete one of the harder sutures until she heard a knock on the door. Lexie grinned, hopping off the couch and running over to the front door. Behind the glass Lexie saw Mark with a pizza box and a few DVDs. Lexie chuckled, opening the door for him.

"I see someone was bored." Mark laughed, looking at Lexie who was still wrapped up in the comforter. "So I got off early today and I decided to come here to check on you. I brought a pizza and some DVDs. I got Avatar, Transformers, and a couple of chick flicks...They were the only new releases the store had."

"That's okay, there is nothing good on T.V anyway," Lexie said, chuckling as she let him into the home.

"So what were you up to?" Mark asked, placing the pizza down on the kitchen counter.

"Just suturing up this banana." Lexie chuckled, showing it off to Mark. "Very impressive, I know," she added sarcastically.

"No, you did a really good job," Mark praised her, eyeing the sutured fruit. "Maybe these two weeks are really good for your medical career," He teased.

Lexie chuckled, rolling her eyes as she playfully smacked him. "Very funny, Mark."

"What, I'm actually serious," He said, grinning at her.

"Well in that case, thanks," Lexie replied laughing, now peeling the banana. "So...How about that pizza."

"Banana and pizza?" Mark questioned as Lexie took a slice out of the box along with the fruit.

"What, it's the baby! He or she is hungry," Lexie stated, taking a bite of the pizza. She looked down at the small bump that was forming and rubbed it. If someone didn't know she was pregnant, they probably wouldn't be able to figure it out because it wasn't very noticeable. A small budge was beginning to form, but only the people who saw her every day could see something was there.

"This kid has the strangest cravings. The other day I was eating apple sauce, Mark. _Apple Sauce_. I hate apples, especially when they're mashed up and with cinnamon, but for some reason this baby wanted some!"

"Woah there Lex," Mark responded, chuckling as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I forgot you felt so strongly about this fruit."

"They shouldn't even be fruit," Lexie muttered, taking another bite of pizza. "You know, I feel bad because I actually yelled at Derek for bringing them home. Alex and Mer got a kick out of it though."

"I would've paid to see that." Mark laughed, taking a slice of pizza. "Shepard getting yelled at by a pissed off pregnant woman."

"Hey! I felt really bad after it! He's been like a big brother to me," Lexie said, chuckling. "Although, now thinking about it that was pretty funny."

"It probably was. So you former apple lover, I'll go set up one of the movies while you eat your banana pizza," Mark said, sitting up from the table. "But first, which DVD?"

"Avatar. I want to see why this movie about blue alien people is apparently so good," Lexie announced, taking a large bite of pizza.

"Got it!" Mark replied, setting it up in the DVD player. Lexie, sighing happily, brought the box over to the living room so Mark could eat some pizza too.

"Come on Little Grey, it's all set up," Mark said, patting on the seat next to him on the couch. She smiled, taking the seat as James Cameron's newest production showed up on the T.V screen. Lexie felt butterflies in her stomach watching the movie, mostly it was because Mark was right next to her. It was hard to look at the movie when right next to her is probably the hottest guy she ever dated.

It was hard for both of them considering they had feelings for each other still.

Mark, feeling a little sly, decided to put his arm on the back of the couch. She was right there and it was forcing every being in his body to not hold her. He missed her. He missed the way she use to snuggle against his side or the way they would spend their saturday nights, watching countless movies and eating all kinds of junk food.

Lexie felt her body go stiff and sucked in her breath. The butterflies were still swarming even more and her heart was pounding as Mark's arm came near. _It's only Mark. He's moved on, you've moved on. He's just being a friend, right? _Lexie tried to convince herself, but it wasn't really working. She sighed, giving in and letting her body relax against Mark's arm. She also allowed the arm to wrap around her shoulder. It felt _right_. So as Lexie felt tired, she also felt a little cunning. That's when she then rested her head against his shoulder, letting her eyes not move from the T.V screen.

Mark felt at ease with the warm body of Lexie Grey settling next to him. The way her small frame cuddled next to him was so familiar. He missed just being able to have her around with him. Mark missed the sex of course, the sex was always mind blowing with her, but he just missed _Lexie_. He wanted her back, so badly. Almost like it was natural, his hand drifted to her hair and started to play with a few strands.

Lexie felt like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders just lying there with Mark. The moment was timeless. Even if it was watching a movie on weird blue aliens in her ratty old pajamas with a half eaten pizza. They sat so close together as the action scenes graced the screen. Lexie began to curl into Mark more. She was so close she could feel his breathing and the beat of his heart through his shirt.

"That was...Well that was an interesting movie," Lexie muttered, rubbing the very small bump once the movie ended. It's been a habit of hers to do that since she found out she was pregnant. "I think the baby is hungry. I swear to god, this kid. I never ever had an appetite like this until now, well unless I'm stressed, but this kid is making me want to eat everything. Ugh, I'm going to have so much baby weight. I'm going to look like a big fat mess."

"Hey Lex, don't worry about that," Mark reassured her. "You'll be beautiful no matter what."

"Thanks." Lexie chuckled, grabbing a nearby orange. Her cheeks felt slightly tinted with pink as she tried to hide it by eating the orange. "So...Wanna watch the next movie?"

"Already on it," Mark said, laughing as he placed the DVD into the player.

Meredith walked into her home, hearing the booming credits of some movie playing in the home. She was exhausted. Things at the hospital have been hectic lately and she just wanted shut eye, though she wouldn't mind doing a few things with Derek before bed. But he was tired too, being the new chief of surgery has been hard on him. Then they had Lexie to check on and make sure she was feeling well.

"Where's Lexie? I bought mixed fruit cups instead of the apple sauce," Derek announced, holding up the shopping bag in his hand. "No apples at all."

"Aw, aren't you so sweet," Meredith teased him, kissing Derek's cheek. "Trying to make up for the apple incident."

"Apple incident?" Cristina questioned, entering the home right behind the couple.

"Lexie yelled at Derek for buying apple sauce. It was pretty amusing," Meredith told her best friend, grinning as she looked at her husband. He rolled his eyes as he placed his coat on the hanger.

"Ha! That must've been great to see." Cristina laughed, checking her phone for any messages.

"Well it wasn't funny having a-" Derek was about to finish when they spotted who were in their living room. On the couch was Lexie, sound asleep, cuddled up next to none other than Mark Sloan who was also asleep.

"Aw McSteamy and Little Grey are cuddling each other," Cristina mused, coming forth. "Let's wake them."

"Cristina," Meredith chided, giggling. "We should let them rest. Lexie has a hard time sleeping a night."

"I'm sure McSteamy doesn't either," Cristina replied, chuckling to herself. "Fine, we'll leave them but I want a slice of that pizza." She quietly reached over and grabbed a slice from the pizza box. "Why the hell do some of these have banana slices on them?"

"Lexie's cravings. I swear to god they're getting weirder and weirder each day," Derek said as he walked into the kitchen. "In the meantime, who wants dinner?"

"I do!" Alex announced, coming in from the front entrance. "I'm starved. Lectures were boring. Why the hell did you bring them back, Shepard?"

"Hey, it's a good idea. Now if you want any of our food, I would hush Karev," Derek muttered, turning on the stove.

"Fine, fine, fine," Alex said, rolling his eyes. He then spotted the pizza lying on the coffee table and ran towards it. "Oh! Look, pizza! With _banana_?"

"That's what I said," Cristina mentioned, taking some banana off from the pizza.

"Whatever," Alex muttered, taking a bite of the banana pizza. "Hey, not bad."

"Gross," Meredith said. She chuckled, scrunching her nose up as she leaned into Derek.

"I think the movie is over Mark," Lexie muttered sleepily, yawning as she opened her eyes. When she realized where she was, her cheeks were burning. Lexie was currently wrapped up in Mark's arms. Lexie's head leaning against his chest and his chin on her head. She was holding onto him too. Her hands holding tightly to his biceps.

Lexie felt herself rise quickly from the position, waking Mark in the process. "Wow, what time is it?" He questioned, yawning as he sat up as well.

"It's seven o'clock," Cristina yelled from the kitchen, causing the two to jump in shock.

Mark and Lexie both snapped behind them to find their friends watching from the kitchen. At that same exact moment both of their cheeks started to burn from embarrassment.

"Sorry, we didn't want to wake you." Meredith chuckled in reply. "You two seemed so um..._Peaceful?" _

"You guys didn't do it on the couch right?" Cristina questioned. "Because that wouldn't be the first weird thing that happened on that couch. You know, Alex's ex girlfriend peed there."

"Cristina!" Alex groaned from the other room. "Really?"

"Gross!" Mark and Lexie both said in union, jumping up from the couch.

"Don't worry, it's clean!" Meredith yelled, peaking her head out from the kitchen. "By the way, if you guys don't want any dinner Derek and I can use some time to-"

"Go, upstairs. Just go," Lexie said, waving a hand at her sister. Meredith chuckled, yanking Derek's hand as the two ran up the stairs laughing.

"I think this is my cue to leave..." Mark muttered, motioning to his best friend and Meredith.

"Mine too. Night, Evil Spawn, Little Grey, McSteamy," Cristina announced, heading through the backdoor. Alex just shrugged, taking the banana pizza with him to watch T.V.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lex," Mark told her, his lips forming into a smile as he leaned against the doorway.

"See you tomorrow," Lexie replied, chuckling as he headed to the door. "Wait! Mark!" she called out, running up to him before he left.

"Thanks, for staying with me these past couple of days. It's been nice having someone around," She said softly, gripping to the doorway.

"It was nothing, Lex. I love spending time with you, so...Yeah," Mark said. Lexie chuckled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks," She replied one last time before closing the door. Mark grinned as he then walked away from the Grey household. Maybe there was still a chance with Little Grey, hopefully.

Lexie sighed, cleaning up her mess before grabbing and fruit cup and running upstairs. At least she didn't have to deal with Alex, Cristina, Derek, or Meredith about Mark right now because they all seemed preoccupied. She just sat in her attic bed and dug into her fruit cup. Her feelings for Mark were mixed right now and god knows where any of this was going to go. Lexie Grey just had to push through and figure it out soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fluff! More will be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed! In the meantime, thanks for reading, please review, and please be on the lookout for the next update! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

"So, do we know if it's a McBaby or a Spawn?" Cristina asked Lexie during lunch, motioning to her now visible baby bump. It's been a couple of weeks since Lexie's fainting incident, and things were seemingly back to normal. Problem was now the whole hospital knows Lexie Grey is pregnant, but they don't know who the father is. Luckily, Derek's been trying to keep the rumor mill low. Which is great for Lexie because she doesn't have to deal with the disapproving stares of other doctors and nurses. Sadly, there are a few stray rumors have been making their way around the hospital about who got her pregnant. The rumors are mostly popular amongst a lot of the Mercy West people.

The bright side to this all though is that for the past couple of weeks Lexie's become friends with Mark again. They were on a good basis with one another. Maybe not romantically involved, but there is a good friendship. Every time Mark had free time he'd spend it with Lexie while she was at home. He's always checking on her and she's always checking on him too.

"Don't call my kid a spawn if it's Alex's baby!" Lexie muttered, coming to defense as she glared at Cristina.

"Fine, but Lexie it's either spawn or evil spawn jr. Your choice," Cristina said, shrugging.

"I kind of like evil spawn jr. Just saying," Meredith teased, chuckling with Cristina. Lexie just rolled her eyes as she took a bite of a carrot on her plate.

"Whatever, it's probably Mark's to begin with so why even bother?" Lexie questioned, shrugging.

"Um, not to sound like a jerk or anything but, you need to prepare yourself," Cristina told her in a serious tone. "You do realize that Alex could be the father. Don't get your hopes set too high because it might not be Mark's."

"What are you saying?" Lexie questioned, frowning at Cristina.

"I'm just saying, don't get your hopes set too high," she replied, taking a bit of her apple.

"She's right," Meredith agreed, taking Lexie's hand in hers. "I know how close you and Mark have gotten to be again over the past few weeks, but Lex if it's not Mark's I don't want you to be devastated."

"I won't be devastated." Lexie snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll just be..."

"Upset?" Meredith guessed. "Sad? Angry? Because I know you rather spend the rest of your life with Mark than Alex."

"Okay, maybe you have a point." Lexie sighed, resting her chin in her hands. "I...I think I still maybe have feelings for Mark. But I don't want to because he left me behind and I don't want him to love me because I'm carrying his kid."

"I think you'll know," Meredith said to her, smiling. "I mean, he didn't have to do all those things for you. You do realize that? The two of you having movie marathons on my couch, the cooking phase you two went through, and even the knitting phase-"

"Knitting? You and McSteamy knit together?" Cristina asked, chuckling.

"It was brief, but yes. I decided to teach him how to knit one day and Meredith and Derek happened to walk in when Mark finished a scarf..." Lexie trailed off, her lips smirking at the memory.

"McSteamy's paternal instincts are kicking in," Cristina said, chuckling. "So my money is going to be on him."

"Don't bet on my baby," Lexie warned, placing a hand on her tiny baby bump. She then placed a carrot in her mouth and began crunching on it. "I'm finding out today," She added, tapping her fingers against the table.

"It'll be fine Lexie, whatever it ends up being it'll be fine," Meredith said, patting the top of her hand. "I got to go. Need to check on a patient, but I'll see you right after!"

"Yeah, I need to go too Little Grey," Cristina added, picking up her now empty cafeteria tray. "Will it be a McBaby or Evil Spawn Jr? The anticipation is killing me."

"Thanks for the support," Lexie responded sarcastically as her sister and Cristina headed out of the cafeteria. Lexie sighed, leaning against the back of her chair when she saw Mark enter the room. She felt the corners of her mouth tug into a smile as he entered.

When Mark spotted Lexie, he grinned right back at her. Today was the day they were going to find out who the father was. Mark was worried. He wanted it to be his baby so badly because well, it meant a baby with Lexie. A little boy with devilishly handsome good looks or a little girl who was just as beautiful as Lexie. It also meant the chance at having a real family with someone.

"Hey there," He said, taking a seat next to her at the table. "How ya feeling?"

"I've been better," Lexie replied, sighing out nervously as she looked down at her small bump.

"It'll be fine today. Even if I'm not the dad Lex, you have my support one hundred precent. Okay? I'm not going to let you down again," Mark told her, touching the top of her hand lightly. Lexie felt her cheeks warm up as she looked up at him.

"I know." Lexie smiled. Before she could say anything else, Callie and Arizona came over.

"So guess what Calliope just agreed to," Arizona announced, looking towards her girlfriend who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Okay, as you both sadly know Emma's parents passed away and she's alone. So, I fought very hard for her because this little girl is too special but...I was able to get Emma to stay with us as a foster child because Arizona is a certified foster parent. Maybe if Emma wants us to, we'll adopt her. Even though Miss Sunshine over here doesn't want kids, I think having Emma could be good. We love Emma and well, I don't want anything happening to that little girl," Callie said, her tone becoming softer as she looked at everyone with her small brown eyes.

Lexie felt a sad smile form on her lips. Callie really did love Emma and after everything that little girl's been through, Lexie knew she only wanted the best for her. Arizona and Callie have been by Emma's side since her parents died. Lexie felt awful she couldn't be there for Emma, but her own life was too messy to be able to help this little girl. Arizona and Callie were the perfect two people to help that little angel.

"I don't hate kids, obviously. I just didn't want them," Arizona said, rolling her eyes. "But I like Emma, so I think this'll be good for her to stay with someone she knows. Emma doesn't need some random foster home. When we saw her yesterday night...I've never seen her so relieved to see us. She ran right into Callie and my arms. I want that kid to be happy."

"That's good that you guys are going to foster her," Mark said, patting Callie on the back while smiling at her and Arizona. "You'll be great moms."

"I hope so. I just hope she gets a new beginning," Callie said, taking a bite of yogurt. "A chance to be happy again and have a shoulder to cry on because she probably needs one right now."

"She definitely does," Lexie agreed. "In the meantime, Mark we should get going. Time to find out if it's, and I quote Cristina, McBaby or Evil Spawn Jr."

"I'm voting for McBaby." Callie winked at them.

"Could be Karev's," Arizona pointed out to Callie. "My resident isn't that bad. But I have to say, evil spawn jr..."

"Fits the name, I know," Lexie called out, slightly amused and slightly irritated by the nicknames.

"So if the kid's mine it's the McBaby?" Mark questioned, walking side by side with Lexie.

She nodded, chuckling. "Actually _a _McBaby. There is Derek too, him and Meredith might have a baby someday. And even then, that means both Grey girls would be having one of your children. The Grey sisters will have McBabies."

Mark laughed, "True. But when you call the baby McBaby it sounds like our kid is a happy meal."

Lexie chuckled as they then met Alex in Dr. Fields office. He was too busy, flirting away with her as they non stop chit chatted. She just shared a look with Mark and they both couldn't help but laugh. That got their attention though, causing Alex and Lucy Fields to both turn a bright pink.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan. I see you're ready. Take a seat, this'll take only a little bit of your time. I promise we'll find out who the father is right away," Dr. Fields said, rambling slightly as she gathered her equipment.

"Let's just get this over with," Lexie muttered, taking a seat in between Alex and Mark in the exam chair. Oh, how ironic this image must look now. Lexie could practically feel her mother looking down at her, laughing at the predicament she was in. She missed her mom, and her dad. Besides Susan being dead, Thatcher sometimes seemed dead to her. He wasn't the same dad she use to know and love, and she was trying but his life was too consumed with himself. Then Molly was far away. So even though she was forming a family here, she just wished as something as simple as having her mother come to her sonogram appointments or comforting her now would've been nice. Lexie just missed her family, but was excited for her new.

"Hey there." The three of them looked up to see Meredith and Derek in the hospital room doorway. "We thought you guys could use some support."

"Yes please," Lexie said, feeling relief seeing her sister and brother in law in the doorway. She then turned to Alex and Mark with a nervous look on her face. "Do you guys mind waiting outside while I get the tests done?"

"Are you sure..." Mark trailed off looking at her with worried eyes. Alex had a similar look on his face as they looked at Lexie.

"Yeah, I know you two want to be here for everything it's just I need a breather. This is a lot and well, I could just use my sister now," Lexie muttered, looking towards Meredith. The older Grey sister smiled at her younger as she took the seat Mark was sitting in before and held Lexie's hand.

"It's fine. We'll wait out here," Mark said, motioning to him and Alex. He nodded as well as they followed Derek outside of the room.

"I'm going to be collecting some of the fluid from your amniotic sac and then I'm going to take some blood. I promise it'll be only a little pinch, you shouldn't anything," Lucy told her, hooking Lexie to all the monitors.

"You're doing great, Lex," Meredith soothed, letting her sister grip to her hand as Lucy Fields stuck a rather large needle into her abdomen.

"I'm freaking out. Both guys are really great and vowed loyalty to me if it is their kid, and well as sweet as it is it got me thinking. What if one of them asks me to marry them? Mer, I'm not ready and-"

"I know. You don't have to marry them just because your pregnant with their kid, Lex. Just get your point across and remind them very well that it's your body, not theirs," Meredith told her.

"Okay. Got it. I'm just nervous...About everything," Lexie stuttered, wincing a little another needle penetrated into on one of her veins.

"Don't be. I'm sure everything will work out for once." Meredith said, slightly teasing. Lexie chuckled as they watched Lucy preform the tests.

After that Lucy then drew some blood from Mark and Alex, leaving the three of them in a room together with Meredith and Derek waiting outside to now give them all some space.

"This won't take too long, but I'm going to get the tests run right now. From there we should find out who this baby's father definitely is," Lucy explained to them, collecting the samples together. "I'll be back."

"Okay! Great!" Lexie responded weakly as she was then left into the room with Alex and Mark. The biggest reason Lexie felt uneasy with both men there because well, one was the father and the other was not. Both men promised their loyalty to her...And well, it felt awkward.

"Look, guys. I hope you all realize that in the end I know whoever this child's father is will be there for me, and that's sweet, but just make sure you take part in the baby's life. I don't know what you two are thinking, but if any one of you forces marriage on me because of the baby it's a no. I want to be in love when I get married and right now...I don't know. Anyway the point is, just be there for the kid. That's all I ask for," Lexie muttered, finally getting what she had to say across.

"Go it," Mark said as him and Alex nodded. "We don't force you to do anything you don't want."

Lexie nodded, staring straight ahead. She reached out though and slowly let her fingers intertwine with Mark's. Not that she was trying to play favorites, but she needed a familiar touch. It just felt natural right now to grip onto Mark's hand.

They waited for about an hour before Lucy Fields came striding into the hospital room with Lexie's file and a manila envelope containing the results. Lexie

"Okay, here we go," Lucy muttered, skimming through the paperwork.

Lucy Fields felt a triumph smile grace her face as she looked at the labs. "Just what I thought. The baby's father is Mark Sloan."

"I told you," Alex said, standing up from his chair. "I'll be fine just being Uncle Alex thank you very much. Congratulations you two."

"Yes, congratulations. I'll see you all in a few weeks for your next appointment," Lucy added, following Alex out of the room.

"Thanks." Lexie breathed out, sitting there in silence with Mark.

"So, everyone was right. I am the dad," Mark pointed out. Lexie nodded, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't be so surprised, but for some reason I am. Maybe I just thought there would be a different outcome," Lexie muttered.

"Did you want it to be Karev's baby?" Mark asked her, his eyes shinning a little hurt. Lexie immediately shook her head as stood up.

"No, in fact I wanted it to be yours. I didn't want mistakes or anything like that so that's why there was the test and well, I'm happy you're the father Mark. You want this more than Alex and I just see us being able to work this whole thing out better than I could with him. He can be a good guy, but...But I don't know how it would've worked being a parent with him," Lexie said, chuckling a little. "Maybe it's because when we were together I actually imagined that somewhere in the near future we..."

"We would have kids together?" Mark asked softly. Lexie nodded softly. "I did too...Especially when Sloan came along. I had this whole life planned for us," He confessed to her.

"I just it comes with it's surprises. Doesn't it?" Lexie muttered. Mark smiled sadly as he got up as well and grabbed her hand in his again. Their fingers intertwined. "Come on, let's go tell the others or something. Let's celebrate maybe? I don't know or just go back and pretend like this isn't a big deal. Whatever you want."

"I kind of just want to go home," Lexie confessed, holding tighter to his hand. "Want to just watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, that sounds nice," Mark said, trailing off. There was something he needed to show her first. "But wait, I...I know this is kind of dorky, but I got you this," he said, pulling out something from his coat pocket. Lexie got a little nervous as to what it was but was surprised when she saw a small white onesie in his hands. On it was a small little yellow duck.

"This is absolutely...Cheesy, but I was suppose to have a baby with Addison once upon a time and well she aborted it because she thought I couldn't handle it, and well she couldn't either. I really was set on the idea, but after that I kind of gave up. Then you came along Lexie, and things seemed to fall into place. Then things fell apart again, but the baby happened so I'm taking this as a sign that they will go back together. So this morning I saw this in the gift shop and I just thought of what we could have with this kid. I want you to have this because you actually believe in me, something not many people are capable of. You are the someone who believed in me for once in my life and I know you know I'm going to be a good father, I promise you I will, so thank you." He then handed her the onesie and Lexie felt the tears weld in her eyes.

_Stupid hormones, _she thought.

"That's sweet Mark. You are going to be such a good father," She said, wiping a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Good. Because I promise I will. Every concert, every play, every game. I'll be there," He said with determination laced in his voice. "I want this, I want to be a parent with you. I got both of your backs, 100%."

"I know, and I'm very happy you feel about it like this," Lexie said, smiling as she patted his back. "I wonder what would've happened if it was Alex's?" she joked lightheartedly.

Mark chuckled as well, knowing that was teasing. "I would've probably give you the onesie either way."

"So it is Mark's baby?" Derek asked as they ran into him and Meredith outside the room.

"We just wanted to stay and make sure you're all right," Meredith said, looking at Lexie and then to her intertwined hands with Mark. She raised an eyebrow at her sister who blushed.

"Yep. Be ready to be Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith." Mark grinned, side hugging his best friend.

"So, you happy?" Meredith asked her sister. Lexie paused for a moment, watching how Mark was so happy about it.

"Yeah. I am. I really am happy," Lexie said, smiling at her elder sister. "I think this'll be good. For the both of us. Alex didn't want it really, he was willing, but Mark does. It's going to be fine."

"Good. I'm happy for you, Lex," Meredith said, hugging her little sister.

"Thanks. I'm excited now. To think, a few weeks ago I was going to explode from nerves." Lexie laughed, pulling apart from Meredith.

"You guys want to go get something to eat? It'll be our treat?" Derek offered, linking arms with Meredith.

"I'm okay with it, but drinks are on me," Mark said, grinning.

"Sure. I don't care at this point, the McBaby is starving," Lexie replied, chuckling.

"McBaby?" Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, McDreamy and McSteamy. The Grey sisters will just be the ones popping out your McBaby's," Meredith said, sighing as she leaned against Derek's shoulder. They both chuckled as they walked ahead to the elevator.

"Come on Pops, let's go have some fun," Lexie said, reaching her hand out for him to take.

Mark smiled, taking her offer as she intertwined her hand with his. "So I'm Pops?"

"Yeah. I mean your a grandpa and a daddy. Pops seems to fit, old man." Lexie winked, causing Mark to shake his head chuckling at her.

"Alright. You win this time Little Grey." The two swung hands back and forth as they headed into the elevator together. Maybe things were really going to become better for these too.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, obviously Mark is the father! Yay! It's a McBaby! Btw with the tests, I am not a doctor and i looked this stuff up on the internet so if I messed up anything I'm sorry for the inaccuracy I tried my best! Lol. In the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Eight **

"Lexie! Look! Look, Lexie! My pancakes look like Mickey Mouse! Arizona made them like that," Emma explained to Lexie Grey happily, pointing at the chocolate chip pancake in front of her.

"Wow, that's so cool," Lexie said in awe, grinning at the small child. They were sitting at Arizona and Callie's island eating breakfast with Mark, Callie, Arizona, Owen, and Cristina.

Lexie did feel a bittersweet feeling in the pit of her stomach. She missed having these breakfast secessions with them. Lexie use to be here almost every morning when she use to date Mark.

It was a Friday morning and it's been a day or two since they found out Mark Sloan was the baby's father. Arizona and Callie invited them over to their place for breakfast since it was also Emma's first night with them. This little girl has been the happiest she has been in a long time since her parents died.

"Lexie, is there really a baby in your tummy?" Emma asked, batting her big brown doe eyes.

"Yep, there's a baby," Lexie said, smiling. She was eleven weeks now and later today her and Mark would get a proper first appointment together. He never got a chance to see the baby on the monitor so this would be his first time ever seeing it.

"Yeah sweetie," Lexie told her, smiling as the little girl placed a hand on her bump.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Emma asked curiously.

"We don't know yet. We will soon though, and when we find out you'll be the first one to know," Lexie replied, grinning as she tapped the little girl on the nose.

"Well, I think it's a boy," Callie said, pouring a glass of orange juice for Emma. "I can see you and Mark having a little boy."

"I want it to be a girl," Cristina announced, taking toast from the toaster. "I want McSteamy to have a run for his money. I can't wait until she dates."

"Hilarious Yang," Mark remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well what do think it'll be?" Lexie asked him curiously. "Personally, I don't know and I don't care as long as he or she is healthy."

"I don't really care either. A handsome little boy with my looks, that'll be fun. Teach him how to play baseball and teach him how to date. He'll be a player. Or a little girl that'll have your looks and be absolutely beautiful. I'll still teach her how to play baseball, but no dating until she's forty," Mark concluded with a grin. "And he or she will be a genius."

"We'll see," Lexie said, grinning as she took a sip of orange juice.

"It sounds like you two are ready for this," Callie chimed excitedly.

"You two sound like a couple," Cristina murmured under her breath as she took a sip of coffee. Owen rolled his eyes and hugged his girlfriend to the side, indicating she should be a little quieter. "What? If it quacks like a duck, walks like a duck, looks like a duck, it's a duck," Cristina grumbled.

Lexie wasn't sure if the others heard but she blushed and looked to Mark. He smiled at her, but looked down at his coffee. She wasn't sure where she wanted to end up with Mark in the end. To be honest, she was scared of him proposing when he found out she was pregnant. It would've been for the baby, but what if it wasn't? What if this baby could possibly be telling them to get back together?

"Let's get going. I don't want to be late," Cristina announced, grabbing Owen's hand and tugging him towards the front door.

"Thanks for the food you guys!" Owen added.

"No problem!" Arizona and Callie called out to them.

"Are you guys gonna fix up some more people?" Emma asked, looking her foster moms and then Lexie and Mark.

"Lexie and Mark are, but Callie and I are going to spend all day with you. We took a few days off just to make sure you felt comfortable staying with us. So that's why we're going to spend today having fun. How does that sound?" Arizona told her, stroking the little girl's head.

"Anything you want to do today, you can do," Callie added, smiling at her.

Arizona and Callie took a few days off to get Emma adjusted to her new environment. Everyone hoped this little girl would feel comfortable enough for Callie and Arizona to adopt. It would be nice to have Emma around more.

"Really?" Emma questioned, looking at them with wide eyes. "Can we go to the park?"

"The park it is!" Arizona exclaimed, tickling her side. "So once you finish up breakfast we'll head out."

"Awesome." Emma grinned, putting her dirty dish in the sink.

"Yeah, we should really get going anyway. You know, gotta save lives and all," Lexie muttered, taking a sip of her orange juice and heading to grab her coat.

"Oh yeah. Better get going," Mark added, placing the coffee cup in the sink. "Torres, Robbins, thanks for breakfast. We'll see you guys later." He waved goodbye to them.

"Bye Lexie! Bye Mark!"Emma called out to them.

"Bye sweetie," Lexie said, kissing her cheek while Mark gave her a pat on the head.

"See ya later squirt," he told her before closing the door behind them.

"So, off to work," Lexie announced, heading outside with Mark to the hospital. That was the beauty of the two apartments. They weren't too far from Seattle Grace Mercy West. "You know I was thinking, the baby should have a nickname..."

"A nickname?" Mark questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I don't know. Like, you how some parents nickname the baby before it's born peanut or something...I don't know, plus I feel weird referring our kid as 'the baby' it doesn't feel right to me," Lexie said, shrugging.

"Alright. What did you have in mind then?" Mark asked, chuckling.

"I was thinking maybe something cute. Like peanut or raspberry?" Lexie suggested, rubbing her little bump.

"Raspberry or peanut?" Mark repeated, trailing off. "Wait, I thought our kid was McBaby?"

"That's everyone else's nickname for the baby. We need our name. Like something cute. Lady Bug or Butterfly-"

"What if it's a little boy? Or a tomboy? What if they don't like to be called that later in life?" Mark pointed out, shrugging.

"Fine, we'll think of one when we see the sonogram," Lexie said, her fingers intertwining Mark's.

"Ok, that sounds a little better." He chuckled, their hands swinging back and forth as they entered the doors of the hospital. If you didn't know their situation, you'd probably think they were a couple. Mark and Lexie were even beginning to see themselves as a couple, they just never thought to address it with one another.

As they entered they noticed a crowd of doctors surrounding the E.R. "What's going on?" Lexie questioned, trying to peak at a patient coming in with Jackson Avery right on his tail.

"That's Harper Avery," Meredith informed them, coming around. "Jackson's related."

"No way." Lexie's mouth opened a little wider than normally as they watched, _the Harper Avery_, make his way on a gurney through the hospital.

"So richy rich has a famous granddad," Alex murmured, coming over to them. "Why am I not surprised, considering he's from _Mercy West_."

"He probably didn't want to talk about it. I mean, Mer you don't like gloating about Ellis all the time. He probably feels the same way," Lexie pointed out, feeling all sympathetic towards Jackson. The side effects of her pregnancy was definitely how emotional she was getting.

"Point taken," Meredith muttered, looking at them from a distance.

"We're totally going to be awesome grandparents though, am I right Lex?" Mark joked with her. Lexie chuckled, shaking her head at him.

"I think we will be." Lexie agreed with a grin. It felt weird to Lexie, the idea that she and Mark would be in this together no matter what. Even if there was no chance of become romantically involved. "We'll be the coolest grandparents around."

"Isn't that a little far ahead down the line?" Meredith asked, chuckling.

"Fine, we'll be amazing parents, then really cool awesome grandparents." Lexie grinned.

They all laughed before making their separate ways. Lexie easily found the swing of things, making rounds and checking on patients. She was on Derek's service today and to her luck, she was going to assist him on a tumor removal.

"So, are you two getting an ultrasound today?" Derek asked her as he dissected the tumor carefully.

"Yeah. It's the first time Mark's seeing the baby," Lexie mentioned. People knew who the baby's father was now, so at least rumors weren't spreading that she was a whore. Derek seemed to help keep the rumors on a low.

"Well that's good. I know he's very excited about everything that's going on. I have to say, Lexie, you and this baby are the first things to make him this happy in such a long time. I haven't seen Mark this happy in years and well, I've known the guy for a very long time."

"Yeah, well I hope this'll all turn out for the best," Lexie said, observing what Derek was doing next.

"I do too," Derek agreed, finishing up the last of his surgery.

"I think this baby will be good for everyone," Lexie mentioned. "It'll be good for the both of us. I think we needed something like this. I mean, Sloan left him alone and I've been looking for something...I don't know what after we broke up, but this could be it. I need this to be good."

"I think it is going to be," Derek agreed softly. "You know about Mark's past. You know how he grew up I assume, I'm pretty sure your the only women he's ever open up to so I think so too."

"Yeah. I know," Lexie said, helping her brother in-law close up. "That's why. It'll be good."

The day seemed to fly by really fast after that. Lexie didn't seem like she could keep track of time anymore with everything going on. Before she knew it though, it was time for her appointment in OB.

When she got there, Lexie found Mark waiting for her right outside of the OB's office. He had a smile on his face as he walked over to her.

"Hey there Little Grey and Peanut-Raspberry McBaby Grey-Sloan," Mark greeted her with a cunning grin.

"Oh shut up," Lexie said, chuckling as she gave him a playful nudge.

"Dr. Grey. Dr. Sloan. You may come in," Lucy Fields announced from the doorway, waiting for them with a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. "Ready for your sonogram?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Lexie answered, taking a seat in the examination chair while Mark took a seat by her side.

"We'll just be checking on him or her today. We won't find out the gender yet for a couple more weeks, but you'll get a nice little picture and hear the heartbeat," Lucy told them, putting the gel onto Lexie's stomach.

Lexie could just feel the baby just swimming around as her and Mark waited to see the picture on the screen. It didn't take long until the form of a baby was viewed on the screen.

"That's our baby," Mark gaped, looking at the screen. A wide smile emerged on his face as he looked to Lexie, who was smiling widely as well.

"Yeah, our baby," Lexie added, placing a hand on his shoulder. The two kept grinning as the fetal heartbeat became audible.

"Here you go," Lucy said to them, hanging a picture of the sonogram. "Now I'll see you in a few weeks for your next appointment. In the meantime keep up with your vitamins and eat healthy. You're doing an excellent job Dr. Grey with your pregnancy, and Dr. Sloan all you need to do is make sure she's getting everything she needs."

"Got it," Mark responded before leaving the room with Lexie.

As they walked out, Lexie held the picture of their black and white blob in front of them. It wasn't a full baby yet, obviously, but you could see the outline of a baby somewhat. It was faint and you could see the head. Neither of them could believe it was going to be their child still.

"Do you have any good baby names?" Lexie asked him, walking down the hall. "I have a few in mind, I mean I've had a page in an old journal somewhere filled with baby names. I made it when I was younger, but I still love a lot of them."

"I think our kid needs a really good name. Especially with names like ours. Dr. Alexandra Caroline Grey, Dr. Mark Everett Sloan. Like they need something really bad ass," Mark said, teasing slightly with Lexie. She chuckled as she playfully nudged him.

"Our kid is going to have a good name, we just need to think of one. At right moment and the right time," Lexie said, smiling at the thought.

"That sounds like a good idea, as long as you refrain from naming our kid anything along the lines of peanut," Mark teased, winking at her. Lexie rolled her eyes at him.

"You're on a roll today, mister," she said, nudging him again.

"Okay, maybe I will agree with you there though. It's our little peanut," Mark said, examining the picture of the sonogram in Lexie's hand. She smiled, leaning against Mark as they both examined the picture together.

"Do you kind of just wonder what'll be like after this?" Mark asked her quietly. "How everything will work out, between us..."

"What do you mean?" Lexie questioned, raising her eyebrow at him. "You mean getting back together."

"Yes- I mean no, I mean...I don't know. I just, I just keep thinking about this kid. That's all. Are we going to live in separate places, buy homes next to each other, live together and raise the kid? Who will he or she take after the most? What will they grow up to be? Stuff like that..." Mark trailed off.

"I know, I think of them too," Lexie confessed. "Let's not worry about that now though. Let's live in the moment, in the sense let's just get by my first trimester and then we'll start to make the decisions from there. I'm only about two months pregnant, we have seven more to go."

"Seven months is going to go very fast, watch." Mark chuckled as him and Lexie looked at the sonogram. In that moment, Lexie Grey realized that things were going to change very soon, especially with Mark, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. The last time she had a fall out with Mark it was over a kid, and who knows what was going to happen this time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, and keep out on the lookout for the next update! Some more Slexie action will be coming your way soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Lexie groaned from exhaustion. It's been a long few weeks. She's been trying to take it easy, but being a second year resident wasn't all sunshine and daisies. Lexie was forbidden, by Derek, Meredith, and Mark, to even work all nighters, making her have to work her ass off during the day so she could make up any lost hours. She was tired. Her feet were beginning to swell up and her baby bump was clearly a bump. Why couldn't Mark have been the one to carry the kid? Lexie didn't plan on having kids until she was an attending for a reason.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked, walking over to her sister's side. "You got up early this morning."

"Yeah, well I need to get as many hours as I can. Mer, you realize in seven months I'm going to be a mom. I'm not going to have time for any of this." Lexie groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Lexie woke up really early for rounds just so she could get the extra hours. She did everything she could and everything that needed to be done. Besides that she was also running errands for doctors all morning, helping out in the E.R, and even had to tell two families that their loved ones have died. It was ruff, but it's the only way she's going to keep up.

"That's why you have Mark. He'll take care of everything you can't," Meredith reminded her. "He's Mr. Dad for crying out loud. He'll be there with the baby while you can work here. And if he can't I'm sure me, Derek, Callie, or someone else can help."

"Will I even see my kid though?" Lexie questioned softly, resting her chin in her hand as the two rested by the counter. "You realize that when this baby is born I'm going to be in my residency still. I haven't even gone through my fifth, which'll be extremely hard with boards and everything in between-"

"Lexie, you're stressing out too much," Meredith said to her gently. "You'll get through this. You're not alone. You have Mark."

"I have Mark," Lexie repeated, reminding herself. "I can do this."

"That's right. Speaking of, what are your plans with him exactly?" Meredith asked curiously. "This baby is coming in six months and well, Lex you two don't even live together."

"So? Your point?" Lexie questioned, eying her sister.

"Mer's point is you live with her still," Alex chimed in, coming over to pick up his patient charts for the day. "You and Mark need to raise the baby together in the same environment. You don't have to be together, but you shouldn't put the kid through the trouble of moving from home to home. Plus, there is no space in Mer's house. They have their McDream home getting built in the McFreaking woods, so you and I are homeless once that happens. I don't think the baby will appreciate living in your car or in your old crap apartment."

"I see your point..." Lexie trailed off. "I don't know. Mer, it's okay if the baby and I still live at your home until something is figured out. Right?"

"Of course, but Alex is right. In the sense, you can't stay with me and Derek forever," Meredith pointed out. "And Alex, since when did you become all-"

"I don't know. I'm going into Ped's, what do you expect? I know a thing or two about kids." Alex huffed, walking away before he could be questioned further.

"Well, I got to go. See you later," Lexie said, chuckling as she headed out to see her next patient. She was on Webber's service today and the patient was Alison Clark. She passed out at the supermarket. Her husband, Gary Clark, was with her.

Right now Lexie was practically trying to hold every fiber in her being together since she was assigned on to this case with April Kepner. She annoyed Lexie. I guess since day one the two haven't been exactly close. Especially since Lexie was a truckload of hormones now, she was irritated with April Kepner more than ever.

"Grey, get Mrs. Clark ready for surgery," Webber ordered, finishing up the diagnosis. "Kepner, come with me."

"Wait, she'll be okay. Right?" Gary questioned nervously, holding tightly to Alison Clark's hand. "I need her to be alright. She's my world."

"Oh, I'll be fine Gary," Allison insisted, looking fondly at the doctors. "They got me covered. It'll be okay sweetheart," She added, calming her husband as he kissed her hand lovingly.

"We will take care of her very well, Mr. Clark. In the meantime, we'll see you when the surgery's over, m'am." Webber smiled at them as he stood in the doorway.

"Thank you Dr. Webber," Alison told him before he left the room. Her husband was still by her side and holding onto her hand even tighter. Gary looked longingly at his wife with a kind of love and devotion a lot of people wish to have. Lexie felt herself remember what it was like when someone use to look at her that way. Kind of the way her and Mark always would look at one another. She missed that.

"Oh dear, how far are you along?" Allison Clark piped up excitedly, causing Lexie to come out of her day dream of Mark. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine." Lexie chuckled, looking down at her bump. "I'm a little over three months."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Allison asked curiously.

"No. I might want the baby to be a surprise, but I'd have to talk it over with my um..." Lexie wasn't sure what to call Mark in this situation. _Her partner? Her friend?_ She didn't really want to discuss the details of why her pregnancy was so dysfunctional, so she blurted out, "..._boyfriend_. I think he feels the same way too, but maybe knowing the gender might be easy on us. Know what color to paint the nursery and so on," Lexie rambled. "Sorry, I'm kind of rambling on about my own life when you need to be getting to surgery."

"It's fine dear. I love children, always have. Sadly Gary and I couldn't have any because of the cancer. I was too sick, and well I didn't want to possibly pass anything down to my kids," Allison said sadly, looking over to Gary who nodded in agreement as he kissed his wife's hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lexie told her sincerely.

"It's fine. I lived a pretty fantastic life, and I have my Gary. Life goes on that way," Allison said, turning to her husband. "Now, you let the nice doctor prep me and you go wait in the waiting room. I'll be out before you know it."

"I love you," Gary muttered, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"See you later sweetheart," Alison told him. Once he left Lexie quickly prepared Mrs. Clark for surgery. It wasn't a long surgery, Webber seemed to fix the problem right away, causing Mrs. Clark to be fine. It looks like she'll live to see another day.

"Grey, take a break. Kepner can take it from here," Webber ordered her as he finished Mrs. Clark's surgery. "Kepner, you can close her up."

"Of course sir," She responded orderly, taking over while Lexie looked at Webber with a death glare. She was on this case before April Kepner was even assigned to it, and plus Lexie didn't get to do anything all day besides observe the surgeries. At least closing up would let her practice _something_.

"I'm fine, Dr. Webber," Lexie insisted, passing the tools back to the nurse. "Really."

"Well, you should really rest. You are preg-"

"Don't go there." Lexie groaned, rolling her eyes. "Which one put you up to it? Mark or Derek? I have an odd feeling it was both..."

"I'm not saying anything," Webber muttered under his breath, trying to avoid anything awkward.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go, but I'm going to be back for when Mr. Clark gets to see his wife wake up," Lexie announced, leaving the O.R furiously.

When she got out she shoved the door open to find Derek and Mark conversing over something only a few feet in front of her. She frowned at them, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot. It didn't take long for either to see Little Grey looking at them with a very cold and angry glare.

"I gotta go..." Derek trailed off, running away before Lexie could catch him. She did get Mark though, who looked pretty nervous.

"Hey, Little Grey-"

"Don't you _Little Grey_ me! You had Derek and Webber babysitting me!" Lexie snapped at him.

"No offense Lex, but you kind of were pushing the limit. You did that last time, I was just watching out for you. You shouldn't be standing that long," Mark told her sincerely, trying to make her see his side of it. Unfortunately for Mark, it made Lexie angrier. She didn't like the idea of anyone interfering with her life. She's already had enough of that crap, she doesn't need Mark bossing her around.

"Mark! I'm a resident. It's not that I'm trying to purposely do this to myself, but I have my career to think about too. I didn't go to medical school for nothing. So, I need to keep up with the other residents! I can't fall behind, as much as I want this baby I have other things too on my mind," Lexie remarked, clutching her fists together.

"Alright, I get it but you need to take it easy. Last time you pushed it too much you passed out. It scared the crap out of me and I don't want to see you or the baby get hurt," He shouted, frowning at her. Lexie felt the heat rise in her cheeks and the nails dig into her palms as she looked furiously up at Mark.

"I'm not going to put our baby in danger! I never ever will even try to think of doing such! I take breaks, but during surgery I'm fine. I'm only three months for crying out loud! My feet hurt like hell and I'm hungry a lot more, but I can watch myself! May I remind you, Mark, I'm not your girlfriend! I may be carrying your kid, but that doesn't mean you get a say in what I do!" Lexie reminded him, frustration laced her voice as she then stormed away.

"Lex! Wait-" He tried to go after her, but Lexie was far gone up the hallway. She didn't want to deal with Mark's crap right now. She already had a ton of things on her mind, fighting with Mark was not one of them.

"Looks like someone is having trouble with Sloan!" A sly voice snickered behind her. Lexie turned to see Reed Adamson. She was with some Mercy West staff and they were currently making fun of Lexie. Lexie had to admit, many did move on like Jackson and even freaking April, but others like Reed still ticked her off in many ways. "Or is he really the baby's dad?"

"He _is_ the baby's dad!" Lexie retorted, hot angry tears trying to fight their way through. "Let's get this straight, I am not a slut!"

_"__I'm not a slut! I'm not a slut!" _Reed imitated her, pretending to be a whiny toddler while a few others laughed. "That baby is going to be the laughing stock of this hospital. Why would they even keep someone like you? Oh that's right, your brother in law is the chief. That's the only reason you're here you little-"

"Mind your own damn business tinker bell!" Lexie shouted at her, the anger welding up in her chest. "Don't you ever make fun of my child! Poke all the fun at me, but if you make fun of my baby I'll mess you up! And you shouldn't be heavily judging me, considering you get around more than me, hypocrite!" Lexie snapped cooly as she then ran to the cafeteria. She was sick of the Mercy-Westers acting like big babies in high school. It was immature and petty.

Once Lexie got there she sat down alone at the nearest table she could find and just ate the nearest thing she could get, an apple.

Mark was ticking her off, the people she was working with ticked her off, and in fact everyone kind of ticked her off lately. Lexie then noticed the fruit she was eating and spat it out immediately. Now even her food was ticking her off!

"Freaking baby and it's apple craving," She grumbled, pushing the apple to the side.

"Someone has a viscous hatred for apples." Lexie looked up to see Jackson Avery standing over her. "Mind if I sit here? This is kind of where I sit every day anyway, but-"

"Oh, god! Sorry, go ahead," Lexie stammered, stumbling on her words as she tried to collect herself together. "I'm just not in a good mood, not meaning to take your table or anything-"

"It's fine. Really," Jackson reassured her, taking a bite of his own food as he sat down.

"I'll go," Lexie told him immediately, trying to get up but Jackson stopped her.

"No. No, stay. It's fine. I don't own the table and you were sitting here first," He insisted, motioning for her to sit back down. "And I wouldn't mind the company too."

"Oh. Thanks," She responded, sitting back in her seat across from Jackson. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, looking out one of the large windows.

"You seem angry...Want to maybe talk about it?" Jackson asked curiously.

"I don't want to bother you. I'm a mess and I doubt you'd want to listen to my problems," Lexie said, fiddling with her hands.

"You know, it's okay to tell someone about it. I'm not going to blab like the others, plus you've seemed really upset," Jackson said to her, his blue eyes filled with sincerity. Lexie shrugged, looking down at the ground. She was not sure how she would even begin to say anything. Like it was any of his business, but right now she was tired. She needed someone to talk to.

"I haven't had a good day. A stressful, long day that seems to get worse by the minute," Lexie confessed to him, rubbing her eyes. "Everyone thinks I need to monitored like some kid, like I can't take care of myself. Then I have my career, and so many other things running through my mind. Everything just...Sucks."

"It doesn't seem easy, at all, especially becoming a mom and being a resident, but things are going to be better," Jackson told her.

"How do you know that?" Lexie mumbled as she rested her cheek against her hand.

"I can guarantee it because all of the people you hang around, Sloan, Shepherd, Karev, your sister, they have your back it seems and even though their measures might be extreme, they only want what's best for you so maybe tell them. A lot of people seem to care about you, and you seem like a strong woman and surgeon. You got this. You can do it," Jackson exclaimed, giving her a gentle smile.

"Thanks," Lexie said, smiling back after his pep talk.

Turns out, Jackson Avery wasn't horrible company. The two ended up talking for a little longer after that. He even shared his package of potato chips with her and they had a good discussion about all sorts of things. Maybe this is what she needed, a new friend or someone to talk to. There was Mer, but she's her sister and sometimes it's complicated with family like her and Derek. Cristina wouldn't care much, Callie is Mark's best friend, Alex is just Alex, and well after that it doesn't leave many options.

"I gotta go," Lexie announced, looking at the page from Webber she was getting. It was to tell Mr. Clark his wife was okay now. "Thanks for this, for letting me ramble basically and listen to my whining."

"You weren't whining, and no problem. I just really hope your crap clears up," he said, smiling at her. Lexie chuckled, feeling a bit better as she headed to fetch Mr. Clark. Gary seemed so relieved that his wife was out of surgery as he followed Lexie into the room. Sadly, his happiness wouldn't last for long.

When Lexie got there Allison Clark was still unconscious and she was attached to all her tubes and wires. She didn't seem ready to wake up at all and all she could see the worried faces of April Kepner and Webber.

"Is she going to wake up?" Clark asked, causing Lexie to share looks with the other doctors. That's when she knew something was bad.

Lexie felt a pang of sadness though seeing Mrs. Clarke lying motionless in the bed. She was a nice lady, she never deserved any of this. No one does, and she could feel the emotions taking over her. Especially since Allison Clark signed a DNR.

"Can't you do anything?" Gary Clark begged. "She can wake up? Right?" He looked around, begging for anything as he looked at Derek Shepherd in the eye. Lexie watched her brother in law look at the man with sincerity and sorrow in his eyes. They just brought Gary into her brother in law's office to discuss Alison's status.

"I'm sorry, but Allison Clark signed a DNR three years ago which states she must be taken off life support if it came to this. By law, we must unplug your wife. I'm so sorry-"

"No, there' s got to be another way," Gary Clark begged, tears coming out of his eyes. "Please! Please!"

"There isn't sir. I'm sorry. I even looked at her scans and x-rays myself, she won't wake up," Derek told him, his voice soothing. Just then Gary Clark burst into tears.

"We'll give you time to notify any family or any one else," Derek said gently.

"There's no one. It was just me and Allison," Gary Clark stated coldly, without any emotion. Lexie could feel her heartbreaking as she observed Mr. Clark.

It wasn't long until she had to walk into Allison Clark's room and face a distraught Gary Clark.

"Isn't there a 1% chance she'll wake up?" He asked, hanging on to hope as he clutched tightly to her hand. "That's still a chance, small, but a chance. Miracles always happen. She says that to me all the time..."

"I'm sorry sir, but in this case no," Lexie said, her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm so sorry. I really am." Those were her last words before she pulled the plug on his wife. Lexie felt sadness swell up in her chest as Gary Clark cried. She then left the room to give him a moment before walking right past April and Webber. _Why did she have to be the one to do it? _

Lexie didn't know and she didn't care as she ran outside, into a rain storm. She was angry. Angry at the world and upset at everything. Her shift was over and she just didn't want to be bothered anymore. So that's why she walked. She kept walking and walking until she came to a familiar apartment building.

Lexie Grey didn't stop until she got to the apartment she was looking for. She banged on the door multiple times before finally, a sleepy Mark opened the door. She could tell his hours were messed up because he was scheduling things around her schedule, so that meant he was done around the same time she was. "Who is it-" He paused when he saw Lexie before him, soaking wet and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Lexie? What-"

"I've had a horrible day," She cried out, her voice raw with sadness. "You kept treating me like I'm fragile, people think I'm a slut, and I had to pull the plug on a very nice women who couldn't have kids of her own because of freaking cancer, so I'm angry. And I'm sad, really sad and I don't know where to go so I came here! I am sorry I snapped at you, but I am my own person. I am not fragile! I'm not fragile!" Lexie's voice hiccuped with sobs. She excepted him to probably close the door in her face, but next thing you know Mark is wrapping his warm arms tightly around her body.

"Shhh. You're not fragile. You are an amazing strong woman, who I can't believe I doubted for a minute. You aren't fragile, never will be," He whispered, clutching her closely to his chest. Lexie gripped tightly to him, burying her face into the warm familiar chest and inhaling his scent. His arms wrapping tightly around her as she sobbed. "It's okay. Shhh, it's okay." He soothed, kissing the top of Lexie's forehead.

After a few minutes of Mark hugging her tightly, the two slowly pulled apart. Lexie attempted to dry her eyes as she rubbed them with her wet sleeve, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry. I bursted in here without you knowing and got you all wet," Lexie stammered, shivering as she noticed Mark's t-shirt covered in tears and rain water.

"It's fine," He told her, cupping her face. Lexie felt like melting against his touch, his hand was so warm. "Look, I'm going to call Derek and Meredith that you're here. In the meantime, let's get you warmed up because you're shivering. You can use my shower and I'll get you something to wear so you can get into something dry. Okay?" he said, brushing the wet hair away from her face.

Lexie nodded her head stiffly, heading over to Mark's bathroom. "Thanks," She said, sniffling.

"It's no problem. Really," He reassured her, giving one of his classic Mark Sloan grins. Lexie gave him a small smile before closing the bathroom door.

Once in there she slowly stripped off her clothes before stepping into his nice warm shower. The heat felt so good on her skin. She wanted to stay there forever, but at the same time didn't want to waste all of Mark's hot water so carefully she climbed out of the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. She noticed Mark left a pair of sweatpants and a Columbia sweatshirt by the door. Lexie looked lost in the clothing, considering Mark was way taller than her, but they were warm.

When she got out of the bathroom Mark was in the kitchen, watching T.V from the isle. "Hey," He said, noticing her as he then muted the T.V. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better," She said, hugging herself. "Thank you very much for the shower and the clothes."

"It's fine," Mark said right away, walking over to her. "Anyway I called Meredith and Derek, and they said to call them when you want to get picked up."

"Can I stay here tonight?" Lexie asked shyly. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I just...I just want to stay here with you."

"Yeah sure," Mark agreed, no problem. "Just give Meredith a ring and I'll set you up on the couch."

"Okay. Thank you, very much," Lexie said once again, looking at him with her big sparkling brown doe eyes. "It means a lot."

"It's nothing, Lex. I promise, and I'm happy to have you over," He said, smiling back at her. Lexie nodded before giving Meredith a quick call to tell her she would be staying with Mark. When she said goodbye to her sister, she turned to find Mark had set up some blankets for her on the couch. Lexie quietly walked over there, taking a seat on the couch next to him.

"I'm really sorry though, for everything. I'm just tired. Everything seems to be going away. You know what I mean? I just feel like everything got harder and I'm not going to be a good mother because of it..."

"You'll be the best Lexie," Mark told her right away. "Don't you dare doubt it. You will be great. Our baby will love you so much, how can he or she not?"

"I don't know. Look at how Ellis and my dad treated Mer, and look how my dad turned on me. Everyone's parents seemed to have hurt them horribly...Not to bring you into this, but I know what you told me about your parents. I remember. I'm scared Mark, I'm scared that I won't be able to do this and, not that our kid will be screwed up because we all were fine in the end, but what if it does screw them up? It's just..." Lexie sighed, giving up on saying anything else.

"Lexie Grey, we won't be anything like that. I won't abandon you or this baby, and you won't ignore this child or harm it in any way. This kid's going to be loved. We _love_ him or her. I'm scared too, but I know we have a chance Lex. We're going to be fine," He said softly, cupping her face."You are going to be good."

"That made me feel better, thanks," Lexie responded quietly. "And you will be too."

Mark smiled as he then wrapped an arm around her frame. Lexie sighed, leaning into his chest again as he allowed her to snuggle close to him.

"Thank you for everything," Lexie murmured sleepily into his chest.

"It was nothing. Now try to get some rest, you and I both need it," Mark whispered to her gently, stroking some of her hair as he then placed a comforter on top of them. His arms wrapped around her frame as they both doze off into sleep.

The way the two held each other, it looked so natural. It felt right, like it was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! So how did you guys like it? And btw if anyone noticed, I doubt it, but if you did I'm not sibuna826twihard anymore I now go by the ButterflyWhisperer as a pen name so yeah. Anyway, I hope you all liked it, thanks for reading, please review, and be on the look out for the next update :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Ten **

Lexie woke up the next morning in Mark's arms. Her head resting against his chest and her body wrapped up tightly with his in the sheets. She felt safe and warm in them. Everything about this made her feel so at home. The way his biceps wrapped around her body and his scent, god did she miss his scent. Then there was the way his chest rose with each breath and how she could hear his heartbeat under her ear. It's funny how the simple things made her feel happy.

"Hey there," Mark said to her softly. He just woke up as well, feeling Lexie startle in his arms. "Did you sleep well? You seem shaken up still."

"Yeah. I'm better," Lexie responded, crooking her head up to look at him. "Thank you for everything you did for me last night. It means a lot."

"As I said before, it was no problem," Mark muttered to her. "I care a lot about you Lexie. I always will."

Lexie smiled, cupping Mark's cheek for a brief moment and letting her fingers stroke his cheek until she slowly took them away. "You're such a good man, Mark...I _l-care_ about you too," she said, almost letting the 'L' word slip out.

Mark grinned, like he knew Lexie was going to say _that_ word. He rubbed her back, allowing each other to snuggle closer to one another again. "You know, we both have off today. We could just lay around and watch movies," Mark suggested. "It wouldn't be terrible. We use to do it all the time."

"I'd like that," Lexie agreed, smiling about how her and Mark would spent rainy afternoons, snuggled together (most of the time naked). They were always really good memories they had together.

Mark then headed over to the phone while Lexie got up from the couch to check out Mark's kitchen.

She looked through his cupboard to see no pancake or waffle mix. He use to have a bunch in here, maybe that's because she use to be the one stocking his pantry. It was mostly because of her sweet tooth there would be candy stashed in here. Lexie had to start hiding her junk food when Sloan Riley moved in. She use to eat all of it, so Lexie found places to stash them in. That gave Lexie an idea, so she took a better look in the pantry, behind the cans of uncooked food to find a box of pancake mix she hid. Lexie grinned, taking it out and turning on the stove.

"Hey Derek, since Lexie and I aren't coming in today she's going to stay at my place today," Mark said to him on the other end.

"How is she? We were worried when you called last night," Derek asked. Him and Meredith were currently driving to work when he received a phone call from Mark. Last night they got scared since they saw Lexie running out of the hospital in a mad dash before they could stop her. Luckily she went to Mark's place, which was only across the street. Still, Lexie Grey was the little sister Derek and Meredith had a need to protect. She's been through so much already, they just wanted her to be okay.

"Is that Mark? How's Lexie doing?" Meredith questioned in the background.

"She's better," Mark responded, smiling as he turned to look at Lexie. He chuckled as he watched her dancing around in the kitchen. Her hair was down in loose ringlets of curls so they were bouncing all over the place as she moved. They were blonde still, but the color seemed to be slowly turning back to brown. She was still in his sweatshirt, but at one point she did ditch the pants since his sweatshirt was like a dress for her. "She had a rough night, so we're both going to take it easy today."

"That sounds good," Derek said, turning into the hospital parking lot. "Mark, why was she upset?"

"She just had a long day. I think Lexie just needs some time to herself. The pressure might be getting to her. I think we both need time to ourselves actually," Mark mentioned, leaning against the wall.

"Alright. I hope things get better. See you tomorrow," Derek said before they hung up.

"So she's okay?" Meredith asked him once they parked the car.

"By the sound of it, yeah," Derek told her, undoing his seatbelt. "She might just be under a lot of pressure."

"I hope not. Lexie's been through enough," Meredith muttered under his breath. "The baby doesn't need all the extra stress."

"I agree," Derek said, taking his post-it wife's hand and heading into the hospital.

Once Mark finished the phone call he looked to see Lexie with one of his mixing bowls.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked curiously as Lexie began to mix the pancake ingredients. "Are you making pancakes? Where did you-"

"I hid it when Sloan was here. She use to eat anything sweet, so I had to hide everything I liked. I must've bought it the week we broke up..." Lexie trailed off, growing a little quiet at the mention of their breakup. "But anyway I decided to make us breakfast. Since you helped me out, let me."

"Fine, but can I just help a little bit," Mark asked, begging her like one of those little dogs. "I use to like cooking with you. It was fun."

"Alright." Lexie chuckled as she mixed the pancake batter together. "You could help with the flipping of the pancakes."

"Deal!" Mark exclaimed, taking out the pan. Once the batter was done, Lexie and him both took the liberty of making all sorts of shapes of pancakes. It was some of the most fun they've had in awhile.

"You got some batter on your nose," Mark pointed out, laughing as he then dapped some on her nose. Lexie rolled her eyes, chuckling as she then took some on her fingers and got Mark on the cheek.

"And so do you," She replied, grinning in triumph. The two laughed before they finished making breakfast. Once they were all cleaned up in the kitchen, the two sat in front of Mark's T.V and watched reruns of the X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Seinfeld. A bunch of 80s and 90s shows.

"I use to love the X-Files," Lexie gushed as they watched Scully and Mulder banter about the existence of UFOs. "I wanted to be Dana Scully so badly. You know, I was for Halloween one year. I bought a wig that looked exactly like Gillian Anderson's hair and I even had a little suit too."

Mark laughed, "It was a good show. I use to watch it when I came home from class and had a free night all to myself. You know surprisingly, in college I wasn't a complete man whore."

"I believe you," Lexie said, a small smile gracing her face. "You haven't acted like a man whore since me."

"That's true..." Mark trailed off. "I changed a lot when you came around. You turned my whole world upside down. In a good way, of course," He softly mentioned to her nonchalantly.

"You did too," Lexie added, looking up at him with a gentle smile. "In a good way, obviously."

Mark sighed. He forgot how much he needed this girl. All his life he's been independent. His parents never gave two shits about him and he never had a steady relationship until Lexie. It never dawned on him that he could have a family until Lexie Grey came stumbling into his hotel room that night. It was a day he'd never forget. It's the reason why he stayed in Seattle and never went back to his beloved hometown of New York. Everything he ever did was for her now, and for their baby.

"Oh my gosh!" Lexie gasped, covering her mouth as she jumped up a little from the couch. A hand was now on her bump as she stood there for a few moments.

"Lex? Lexie? What's the matter?" Mark asked frantically, afraid something was wrong. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"Here," She said, her eyes brimming slightly with tears as she grabbed Mark's hand. He was confused as she then placed it on her stomach. They sat there for a little bit, Mark giving Lexie an odd look while she looked like she was ready to burst from excitement. Next thing you know, Mark felt a little flutter against his hand. His eyes widened as he looked up at Lexie. "The baby kicked?"

"The baby kicked." She repeated with a grin, nodding her head. "The little peanut raspberry is kicking."

"That's my girl or boy!" Mark said proudly, leveling with Lexie's stomach and placing a kiss on it.

"Is it odd, but it feels all too real now," Lexie muttered under her breath.

"Our kid is definitely in there," Mark said, his tone teasing as he rubbed her bump gently. "Little Grey-Sloan Jr."

Lexie chuckled as she leaned against his shoulder. Mark felt a warmth flood through his chest again. The way they were acting, it reminded him way too much of when he was a couple with her. He missed it, god did they both miss it. Mark realized in that moment he didn't want her to go. He didn't understand why they needed to live apart. Even if they would be friends, their kid needed the environment of two parents. _Why not just ask her now?_ He thought as he looked down at her resting on his shoulder still.

"Um, Lexie..." He muttered, trailing off a bit.

"Hmmm?" Lexie hummed, looking up at paused, causing her to look up at him curiously. "Mark?"

"I want to ask you something, but I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Try me," Lexie responded, raising her eyebrow as she got up from his shoulder. "But if it's a marriage proposal, Mark Sloan I will make no promises that I won't hit you."

"No, it's not that...But it's big thing I'm going to ask from you," Mark said, scratching the back of his head.

"What?"

"Move in with me," He blurted out. "We don't have to be a couple or anything. I'll get a bed set up for you and your own space, plus there will be a room for the baby there. Face it Lex, we have a baby coming in seven months. I know it seems long, but what are we going to do? Meredith and Derek are building their dream home and here's no room for a baby in their home. Alex is there too and I want to be there with you. I want to be changing the diapers at 3AM and I want to help feed and cloth him or her...So what do you say?"

Lexie paused for a moment, biting her lip. This could be really stupid, but at the same time he did have a point. Meredith and Derek seemed on board about having her leave the McDreamy residence soon anyway. This was Lexie's choice for not just her well being, but the baby's.

It was her baby's life, and she needed to have Mark there.

"Lex?"

"Deal, but going back onto your promise. Our own spaces though," Lexie said, smiling at him.

"Great. That's great," He said, smiling ear to ear. "So we'll live here? Or maybe a house?"

"A house?" Lexie asked, her eyes widening a little. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean we both need our space and I mean if you're not ready for it that's fine..." Mark trailed off. "Or maybe a bigger condo or something in the future?"

"Condo sounds nice too...Being here for now is just fine. Let's take little steps, if that's okay with you? I don't want to rush this. It's a big step, moving back in with you," Lexie replied, fiddling with her hands.

"I don't want you to be overwhelmed if you are, you don't have to move in with me just yet," Mark pointed out.

"No. I want to. I want to be with you for this baby and well, I missed you and it feels right being here," Lexie said, holding his hand tightly. Mark nodded as he looked down at their intwined hands.

"This means we'll be like a real family. Make our own family," Lexie mentioned, tracing patterns on his hand. "No more alcoholic dad, dead mom, lousy parents, or pregnant daughters..."

"Our own family," Mark repeated, forming a grin as he then threw Lexie into a bone crushing hug. Lexie smiled, laughing as she hugged him back with the same amount of force. They were truly going to be a family.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you guys like? OMG the latest episodes thoooo :( RIP Derek, at least him and Mark are reunited again…Anyway I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and review! :) Be on the lookout for the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven **

"Is that the last of it?" Callie asked, placing the last box down in Mark's spare bedroom.

"That's it," Lexie replied as they looked at all the cardboard boxes spread out on the floor. Callie, Arizona, Emma, Meredith, and Derek came to help move Lexie in from Meredith and Derek's attic. There really wasn't much to move, but they decided to come help anyway because Mark and Lexie were down one hand.

"So where are you going to set up the baby's nursery?" Callie asked curiously, looking all around the spare bedroom.

"Probably my room or...I don't know. We still need to figure everything out. Right now we took this tiny step," Lexie answered, looking to Mark who nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we could always put the baby's crib on wheels? Take turns?" Mark suggested, shrugging. "Anyway, it's not like we don't have room."

"Well I don't know about you people, but the game is on and I want a beer," Derek said, walking towards the bedroom's exit. "Mark!"

"Coming!" He responded, chuckling as he followed his best friend into the other room.

"So, how does it feel to be back here?" Meredith asked her sister once Mark left.

"Good. Like this is really happening and we're going to be a family," Lexie replied, rubbing her belly as she sat down on the bed they set up.

"Any names yet? Girl or guy? Mark mentioned to me the appointment would be coming up soon," Callie said, causing Lexie to nod. She was over sixteen weeks pregnant now and so that meant time to find out the gender.

"I don't know. We kept pitching names to one another and nothing. Who knows, maybe we have to see the baby's face to know what we want to name him or her," Lexie said, shrugging.

"What's he doing with the baseball?" The girls looked outside to hear the tiny voice of Emma. Arizona was playing with her for a bit, but I guess she got interested in what the guys were doing.

"They're getting ready to pitch it," Derek explained to her.

"Oh. My daddy use to watch this all the time," Emma informed them, her tone sad. "He said he was gonna teach me...I always wanted to learn."

"If it's okay Derek and I could teach you one day how to play," Mark chimed in, causing Emma to light up.

"Really! Thank you!" Emma exclaimed, hugging onto Mark's knee.

"He's going to be a good father, and Derek too when and if you two have children," Callie mentioned, looking back at the two Grey sisters.

"I think so too," Meredith agreed, leaning against the doorway. "Speaking of kids, what's going to happen with Emma? Are you and Arizona going to adopt?"

"We've had her for a few months and I think we are," Callie said as she watched Arizona bounce Emma on her lap. "I love her to pieces, and so does Arizona. This little girl needs a family who'll love her. I want to do it. I want Arizona and I to be her mothers."

"Well good, because you two have been great moms to Emma," Lexie added, smiling as she stood up from the bed.

"Lunch's ready!" Derek called out from the other room, interrupting the conversation.

"Lexie, this is gonna be great! You and Mark will live across from Callie, Arizona, Cristina, and me!" Emma exclaimed, taking a seat next to her at the counter. "And the baby! How many more days until the baby is coming?"

"More like a few more months sweetie." Lexie chuckled as Emma bit into her sandwich.

"Oh, well I still can't wait!" the little girl exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Neither can we," Lexie said, stroking some of her hair.

"Here's your apple juice little missy," Arizona said, handing the little girl a cup.

"Thank you!" Emma exclaimed, taking a sip from the cup. Lexie observed and smiled as Emma then walked over to sit in between Callie and Arizona. She hopes, along with the rest of them, that Emma will become a permeant part of the Torres-Robbins family.

For the rest of the day they all hung out with one another. Alex, Cristina, and Owen even dropped by later on too. It was nice for Lexie to have something to take her mind off of everything going on.

Later that night it was just Mark and Lexie in the apartment. "So I really live here again," Lexie teased as she went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Mark chuckled as they both then took a seat on the couch.

"It's nice to have you back. Things seem like they're getting better," Mark mentioned as he went to grab the T.V remote.

"They are," Lexie replied, grinning as she rubbed her baby bump. "Junior over here keeps kicking up a storm today."

"Give your mom a break, she does enough for you," Mark playfully scolded as he looked towards Lexie's stomach.

"Today was a long day," Lexie moaned, leaning against the throw pillows. "And tomorrow will be interesting as well. Gender time and all."

"Speaking of which, any good names?" Mark asked her. "I was trying to think of some, but there are so many. I can't exactly find one that'll be perfect."

"Well, I don't know...For a boy I did have one in mind though, actually...Matthew Derek Grey-Sloan," Lexie spoke up softly. "He's been like a brother to me and he's your best friend."

"He'd get a kick out of that." Mark chuckled. "But it's a good name. I like it."

Lexie smiled, "For a girl, well I haven't come up with any solid names. Jenny, Mary, Candice, Hannah-"

"Dated a Hannah once, no. That would be too weird," Mark stated, chuckling. "She use do this thing with her legs-"

"Okay, don't need to hear that much," Lexie said, stopping him before he could say more.

"Sorry." Mark winced. "So I guess not Hannah..."

"No...I actually do have one suggestion for a girl," Lexie said softly. "Susan. Doesn't have to be the baby's first, just somewhere in there. It would mean a lot to me if it was in there."

"Of course. I know how much she meant to you, Lex. I understand," Mark told her, his eyes filled with sincerity.

"I miss her," Lexie mentioned, fiddling with a bracelet she was wearing. "Especially during this pregnancy. I could use her, you know? And she always wanted to be here for this, but she's not. The only one in my family who knows is Molly-"

"Your dad doesn't know?" Mark looked at Lexie in shock. "I thought you guys were on better terms? You almost donated part of your liver to save him, and Meredith actually did. You introduced him to me. "

"We were..." Lexie trailed off. "It's just, I don't know how he'd react to this. My dad hasn't been the same since my mom died. He was a temperamental alcoholic and I haven't heard from him since Christmas. He's been busy trying to get sober, which I understand, but I don't know what to believe with my dad anymore. I want to tell him, I do it's just I can't handle anymore drama. If my mom were alive, there is no way in hell he'd be acting like this."

"I understand, but I mean, not to push you or anything but Lexie, you are almost four months. What are you going to do when your nine and it's time for the baby to come out? How's your dad going to react when you show up on his front doorstep with a baby? I just want to point that out to you if you plan to tell him. It's your choice though," Mark told her.

"Ughh. I don't care anymore. I'll just tell him tomorrow. You'll come with me, right?" She asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want Meredith to go? I mean he's your dad and I helped get you pregnant...I don't know how he'll feel about me then..."

"I took part in the baby making too. If he gets angry he'll get angry at the both of us." Lexie huffed.

"Alright then Little Grey," Mark said, kissing her on the forehead as he turned on the television. He then rested his cheek against the top of her head while she snuggled closer to him, both falling asleep.

It was the next day and lunch time for Lexie. Today was going to be super busy because during lunch she was going to talk to her dad with Mark and then after work it would be appointment time for the baby. Once that was finished up there was a party at Meredith and Derek's house that night.

"So gender day, huh?" Jackson asked as he, April, and Lexie stood by their lockers.

Lexie and Jackson have formed an odd friendship since their little fiasco in the cafeteria. They just kept talking with one another. It was nice because she didn't always talk pregnancy with him. A lot of times it was all sorts of things. So in a way they were friends now and it felt nice for Lexie to have some else out there to talk to. Jackson and April were the only Mercy Westers she could tolerate right now.

April Kepner had irritated Lexie, but lately since she's been talking to Jackson she's gotten to know her a little better. She wasn't completely annoying, in fact very sweet and always asked Lexie how the pregnancy, how the baby was, and names, generic friendly stuff like that. Nothing major.

"Are you excited?" April asked.

Lexie smiled and nodded, "Definitely, I can't wait out if I'll have a son or daughter."

Meanwhile as Lexie talked to April and Jackson, Mark was walking back with Callie from a surgery to go get Lexie to go to Thatcher's. That's when he noticed her talking to Avery and Kepner, but specifically Mark seemed to focus Jackson Avery.

"Is that a little green eyed monster I see?" Callie smirked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No...It's just I have to pick her up so I'm looking at her because...Yeah..." Mark responded awkwardly.

"You're acting like when she was sleeping with Alex. Mark, you can't be doing this," Callie warned him.

"Well...I think I still might be in love with her..." Mark muttered, looking at the way Lexie laughed at something Jackson told her.

"_Well_, she's not your girlfriend. You may love her, more than anything else in the entire world, but she's doesn't know that. You have to tell her Mark or one day she's going to move on," Callie told him seriously. "You know how it is. Life is too short. If you truly love her, tell her."

"I really love her...I've always loved her," Mark said softly. "Even when she was screwing Karev. I have never stopped loving Lexie Grey. I love the way she stumbles on her words, her viscous hatred for apples, how brilliant and caring she is, the way she looks at the good in people, and how she makes me happier more than anyone else in the world and if she's ever sad, I want to go through whatever it is with her. I don't want her to hurt because if she hurts then I hurt. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Tell her that." Callie smiled at him. "That's how you tell someone you truly feel."

"I will, but not now. We're going to see Thatcher Grey...He doesn't know she's pregnant..."

"Oh god Mark." Callie sighed and buried her face into her hands. "Really? How does he not know that?"

"Lexie hasn't been talking to her dad a lot and well, I guess it hasn't come up yet? I don't know Callie, I don't monitor what she does all the time," Mark muttered.

"Sorry, but damn. If I was pregnant and my dad didn't know, he'd kill me. It was struggle when he found out I was bisexual, but he's accepted it now because he loves me and he knows that I'm happy with Arizona and Emma. I've been happier with them even more than I ever was with George," Callie said truthfully.

"I know and I'm very happy for you Torres. Looks like we're going to get what we dreamed and all the crap," Mark said, chuckling. "See ya later."

"Good luck!" Callie called after him as he went to go meet up with Lexie.

"Ready to go Lex?" Mark asked, coming over to her side and interrupting the conversation with Jackson Avery.

"Oh yeah! See you soon Jackson!" Lexie said.

"You too," Jackson replied, smiling. He did notice the odd look Mark Sloan was giving him before he walked away with Lexie.

All Mark and Lexie could think of now was the fact they were going to have to face Thatcher, something neither was excited for.

* * *

**A/N: Thatcher's next chapter and oh boy, you know how that gem can be ;) AND OMG just this season of Grey's, season 11 has been hectic. Just what even. I can't wait for season 12. Anyway, hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Be on the look out for the next update :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

On the way to Thatcher's house both of them were pretty nervous. Lexie wasn't sure how her father would react. All she could think of was how bad everything could go. When they rung the doorbell he answered right away, a jolly infamous Thatcher Grey grin on his face. He was dressed in a gray sweater and a pair of slacks. A cup of coffee in his hand and a book in the other. He looked a lot like the dad she use to know. Part of Lexie was expecting to hear her mom on the other side of her father, but she knew nothing was there.

"Lexie and...Dr. _Sloan_?" He said, looking at his daughter's once previous boyfriend. Mark smiled and nodded at him.

"Hey dad," Lexie greeted him, smiling the best she could.

"Mr. Grey," Mark addressed him formally.

"Wait, didn't you two break up..." Thatcher pointed out, narrowing his eyes now at Mark Sloan.

"Yeah...But dad we need to talk," Lexie said gently. Currently she was holding her jacket in front of her so she could hide the bump. "There's something I haven't told you...Something really important."

"Okay..." Thatcher trailed off, eyeing Mark first as he opened the door wide. "Come in."

When they got inside they sat down around the table, that's when Lexie finally dropped the coat on a chair and stood close by Mark's side. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

"What..." Thatcher looked at his daughter in shock and then at Mark. He then looked down to see the small bump forming. "How long are you?"

"I'm almost four months now..." Lexie muttered under her breath.

"_Four_ _months_? And you wait to tell me now!?" Thatcher blurted out, looking at his daughter with wide eyes. "Alexandra Caroline Grey what the heck were you thinking?"

"Dad, you haven't been the most social with me to begin with! I haven't heard from you in months and well, I was scared to tell you! You haven't been the most understanding dad since mom died," Lexie threw back at him.

"Lexie, I'm trying here! I'm sorry I turned to alcohol but sadly it's how I dealt with my grief!" Thatcher replied angrily. "And I was trying to get sober for you, Molly, your mother, and hell even Meredith!"

"I understand dad, but that also means touching base with me once and awhile. I have not heard from you at all!" Lexie cried out.

"Well I've been going to AA, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you but for christ's sake, Lexie, what were you thinking? Getting knocked up by this joker?" Thatcher said, jerking a thumb at Mark. "And you, what the hell did you do to my daughter's life? She's just started her career and you take that away from her?"

Mark felt guilt at the pit of his stomach. Thatcher had a point, he could've taken Lexie's future away and replaced it with one filled with full time motherhood.

"I'm sorry, dad, but this was totally not planed," Lexie spoke up before Mark could say anything. "And stop putting the blame on Mark because I took part in creating this child too! It wasn't just him! I had sex with him and it happened when we were together still! Condoms break and things happen! Alright! And don't you dare blame him for a second for ruining my career. My career won't be ruined! I'm still going to be a surgeon, that's why I have him so we can make this work! This child was unplanned but it isn't ruining anything for me or for Mark!" Lexie exploded at her father.

After that Lexie and Thatcher stared down each other for awhile in silence.

"We should go, come on Mark," Lexie said, grabbing his hand. "This was a terrible idea."

"No, it wasn't. Hate me all you want, but it wasn't," Mark said as they left the home. "I think you and your dad needed to express your opinions and well, you did."

"I feel better yet kind of jerky for not telling him to begin with..." Lexie mumbled. "Maybe he would've been happier that he's going to be a grandpa."

"Lex, he'll come around. Don't worry, I think he's going to want to be there for the baby. I mean he's going to be the baby's only grandparent really, if you count Mrs. Shepherd too but she's more of an honorary grandma."

"I think he will, I hope he will. God, I'm such an idiot," Lexie muttered, burying her face into Mark's shoulder. "When the hell will the drama end?"

"I don't think it ever will, sorry to burst your bubble Little Grey," Mark muttered, kissing her forehead before they got into the car.

Lexie wanted to scream, cry even, but not right now. Right now she just had to get through the day because in a few hours she'd see her little boy or girl on the screen. She was just going to have to push through.

"I'm sorry about Thatcher," Meredith said to her sister after hearing the story about their father. They were back at work again and this time the two sisters were catching up. They knew how Thatcher could be. They've both experienced him at his worse.

"It's okay. I just hope we can figure something out," Lexie mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "God my feet hurt, maybe Mark will give me a foot rub later-"

"You two sound so much like a couple," Meredith mentioned, chuckling.

"We're not though. We're um partners? Raising a baby?" Lexie tried thinking of different names to actually address Mark.

"Lexie, it sounds like you two are dating," Meredith said, flipping through some charts.

"Mark and I are not dating!" Lexie cried out, stomping her foot down in frustration.

"Wait you two aren't?" they heard the voice of April Kepner behind them. "Sorry, overheard because well that was a bit loud..."

"Oh god," Lexie muttered, slapping her face into her hand. "I've developed more of a bigger mouth since I got pregnant."

"You did, after all it's Mark's kid." Meredith grinned at her sister. "I got to go check on a patient, but we'll finish up about dad later at the party...In the meantime, you're in love!"

"Stop," Lexie tried to think of some remark for her sister, but was stumped. Maybe she was right.

"You know you two looked so in love, I thought you got back together. I didn't really know because you haven't said much and the only information anyone gets about anyone around here is nurse gossip, so I just assumed," April told her.

"Well, we aren't. We broke up and well...I don't know, we're friends? I don't honestly know what to call Mark now. My baby daddy?"

"I think he is your boyfriend and you like him a lot. The way you two act around one another, it's like you're dependent on seeing that person each day. You're each other's life line. I've seen the way Mark Sloan looks at you and it's not creepy or pervy or anything like that. I think he truly loves you and you love him," April concluded, causing Lexie to look at her in some shock.

"Thanks April." Lexie smiled after the realization hit her.

"It was nothing, but have fun at your appointment. I've got to see more about a patient," April told her, smiling as she walked away.

Lexie walked over to her locker to get changed for the day absolutely stumped. Maybe her sister and April were right. Maybe what she had with Mark was more and this baby was a sign for that. An ironic twist to bring them back together.

Mark and Lexie met up after work in Lucy Field's office. The two of them unsure how to act with one another after the previous day's events.

"So, mommy, daddy, ready to find out the gender?" Lucy asked, getting ready to use the sonogram.

"As we'll ever be." Lexie breathed as the two reached out for one another's hands, grasping as they looked at the screen with excitement.

"Well if I'm correct, you two are going to have a little girl," Lucy announced, smiling at them. "Congratulations."

"It's a girl!" Lexie gushed, looking at Mark with a wide grin. The two stared at each other in the moment with an intense passion, their faces not too far apart from each others.

"A girl," Mark repeated, smiling at her. Lexie nodded in reply, her eyes still locked with Mark's.

"Well here's your picture!" Lucy Fields' chirpy voice exclaimed, breaking any eye contact the two had.

"Oh, thank you," Lexie told Lucy, taking the picture. She felt her cheeks burning as she looked away from Mark.

"Everything else looks good, your baby looks very healthy. Once again, congratulations. I'll see you in a few weeks for your next appointment," Lucy said before walking out the door.

"A little girl, she's definitely going to give us a run for our money." Lexie chuckled.

"She is. I feel like this is the universe's way of getting me back as a former man whore," Mark teased. Lexie rolled her eyes as he went to kiss her stomach.

"Hey there little girl, we can't wait to meet you in a few months," Mark whispered. Lexie smiled warmly as she stroked some of his hair.

Later that night Lexie was cuddled up on the couch looking up nursery ideas for girls. There were a lot to choose from and they'd have to figure something out.

"Ha, I got the crib nice and rolling," Mark said, wheeling it into the area. "Check it out."

"It's perfect," Lexie said, laughing as she looked up from her laptop. It was a white wooden crib on wheels. She noticed he even attached a mobile onto it. "I love the little bears." Lexie laughed, pointing at the bear mobile. All the little bears were dressed up to be like doctors.

"Thought so," Mark chuckled, looking down at it. "At least she has somewhere where she can sleep now, check that off the list," he added, smiling as Lexie then came over to take a better look at it. There needed to be sheets still, but the bedding looked nice.

"I think she'll like it, she's kicking like crazy," Lexie said, touching a spot on her bump. She winced a little at the force and took a seat down on the couch.

"You okay?" Mark asked, heading over to her side.

"Yeah, I think she's just been kicking a little too hard lately." Lexie groaned a little as she closed her eyes and rested up against the couch. "Seriously, the first chance we can sign her up for a sport make it soccer." The two laughed a little as Mark kneeled down in from of her.

"Is there anything you need, anything I can get you?" he asked, his hand on top of hers.

"No, I'm fine. Really," Lexie reassured him. "So, when do we want to tell people about the gender? Or we want to not tell them at all."

"I think whatever is fine." Mark chuckled, causing Lexie to chuckle as well.

"Anyway, we need to get ready. We're suppose to meet the others up at Mer's house for dinner tonight. I think it's to celebrate Derek being the chief and to show of their McDream home, I don't even remember anymore," Lexie muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Maybe we can tell them there, I'm sure Callie's going to try and get it out of me all night anyway," Mark mentioned teasingly.

"Why not, let's go," Lexie said, with some help from Mark, lifting herself off the couch. Now that she was getting a bit top heavy in the front she had some trouble getting up.

Once Lexie was in her room she got dressed in a nice simple dress. It was yellow and black flowers that was tight at the top, but once you got down to her waist it flowed out, making it a nice way to keep her baby bump under.

"Ready?" Lexie asked, coming out of her room, placing her earrings on.

"Yeah...You look great," He complimented her as he came out in a dress shirt, pants, and jacket.

Lexie felt her cheeks burn red as she looked down at the ground. "Thanks, you too."

"So I guess, off we go," Mark said, offering his arm to her. Lexie chuckled, taking it as the two then headed out to the McDreamy's for an evening.

When they got there the place was packed with all people from the Hospital. Everyone seemed to be there, even some crude Mercy Westers like Reed. Lexie stayed close as possible to Mark, trying not to end up getting sidetracked into a fight with her because it would happen.

"Lexie!" she turned around to see Emma with Arizona and Callie. "Mark!"

"Hey there cutie," Lexie said as the little girl hugged her and Mark by the legs.

"Hi!"

"Hey guys!" Arizona said enthusiastically with Callie by her side.

"Sooooo, how ya been-"

"Torres, you want to know the gender, don't you," Mark said, chuckling as he shared a look with his best friend.

"Yeah..." Callie trailed off, chuckling a little.

"I do too! But Arizona, Callie, Cristina, and Owen have a bet on what the gender is so they seem really excited," Emma announced to them.

"Shhh sweetie, remember we're not suppose to tell them that," Arizona whispered, chuckling a little as she kissed Emma's cheek.

"Oh yeah, right," Emma said, giggling.

"You bet on our baby?" Lexie questioned, slightly amused, looking at Mark and then back at the little family.

"No...More like on his or her's gender-"

"Oh, now you gotta wait you three," Mark said, sharing a smug smile with Lexie, who was also grinning the same way.

"Drats! I'd hope I would found out soon," Emma said, snapping her fingers, causing the adults to chuckle.

"Well tell you after the party, when it's just a few of us," Lexie told Emma, smiling at the little girl. "Don't worry, you'll go home tonight knowing what the baby's gender is."

"Yay!" Emma cheered.

"Hey there Lex," Meredith said, being the first to distract her from the madness coming from the home.

"Oh hey," Lexie greeted her sister as she then slowly got into the swing of conversation, helping her out with some of the catering.

For the rest of the evening Lexie would hang around her sister, Mark, Jackson, Alex, April, and some of the others. Emma was good company to have too, but at one point she fell asleep so they put her upstairs in one of the bedrooms.

As she approached the corner, Lexie noticed the top of Reed's head. She eyed her carefully as Reed began to snicker with her friends. Lexie noticed who they were starring at..._Mark_. Lexie felt a tightness in her chest as she watched from afar Reed approaching him. She wanted to stop her, so badly, but there was nothing she could do. That's how she got Mark roped into a conversation, laughing and even briefly touching his arm. Lexie felt jealously building up rapidly in her chest.

"You okay?" She looked over to see Alex looking at her. "You look a little jealous there, Lexipedia."

"Am not-"

"Don't do this with me, I know. Trust me." Alex rolled his eyes. "He loves you, don't start pulling this crap with yourself. Plus Reed flirts with everyone, don't take it too personal. She's just trying to get under your skin."

"You're right," Lexie muttered, supporting her back a bit with her hand.

"He'd do anything for you," Alex added, taking a swing of beer.

Lexie sighed, "I know." Though she wasn't convinced after the long and interesting conversation Mark seemed to be having with Reed. Before she could do anything though, she got a call. She noticed it was her dad, and without thinking, rushed into the kitchen.

When she got in there she flipped her phone opened and answered right away, "Hello."

"Miss, I'm Police Officer Ryder with the Seattle Police Department and I have your father with me," a stern voice answered. Lexie's eyes widened as she gripped to the counter.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys this? What did you all think of the season finale awhile back, by the way? I thought it was an interesting way to end off the season. Kind of nice after all the heartbreak to end it with a nice dance hehe. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Is he okay?" Lexie asked, her tone frightened. She just received news that her father was being held in custody by the police. All she could think of was different possibilities racing through her mind. _What if he was hurt? Or what if this was a phone call to tell her he's dead?_ She had just seen him only a few hours before, what could've happened in such a short period of time?

"No. I had to arrest him early tonight for DWI. Miss, your father rear ended another car, thankfully no one was hurt, but he's in custody."

_Drunk. _Lexie should've ruled that possibility fast. Maybe she just put too much hope and trust in that the fact he wouldn't start again after he began to attend AA. Guess she was wrong.

"Oh god." Lexie groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I didn't even know he was drinking again...I'll be over there in a few minutes to help sort this out. Thank you officer."

"No problem Miss, take care."

After finishing up her phone call with the officer, Lexie leaned up against the table and closed her eyes tightly. Her fists clenched together as she felt angry hot tears trying to leave her eyes. _How could he do this? He promised he was going to get sober. _

Lexie, tired of crying, sucked it in and wiped any tears away from the corner of her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

She then marched outside, into the open range of the party. There she could see everyone was still the way she left them. Lexie headed over to Mark, who was still talking to Reed. Timidly, she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Lexie...Are you okay?" Mark asked, noticing the red rimmed eyes Lexie had right away. He knew something was wrong and his face was filled with worry.

"Yes- no. No, look I need you to do me a favor," Lexie whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, sure. Anything," Mark said, touching her arm gently as an act of comfort. He began stepping away from Reed with Lexie, trying to keep the conversation private.

"I need to borrow your car. My dad, he's at the Seattle Police Station," Lexie muttered, embarrassed as she gripped tightly to the purse in her hand.

"Oh god, Lex, I'm sorry to hear that. Is he okay?" Mark asked quietly. Lexie shook her head stiffly and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"It's a DWI..."

"I'll drive you," Mark offered right away. "You are no state to be driving like this and well, I want to be there for you."

"Mark, you don't have to. I was just going to go alone." Lexie sighed. "I'm fine."

"Alright, but what about Meredith?" Mark pointed out. "It's her dad too."

"I know, but I'm not going to burden her with this. She didn't ask for him and she didn't want him back in her life, so I'm not going to ruin this party for her by having her help me bail out our alcoholic dad."

"Okay, fine. Then let me come with you. Lex, you shouldn't be alone in a time like this. Please?" Mark begged. "If not for your sake, then let it be for mine. It's going to kill me knowing that your there alone. Please."

"Fine, but I warned you," Lexie muttered before heading off.

"Wait! Dr. Sloan! I didn't finish my story!" Reed blurted out in a whine.

"It can wait Dr. Adamson," Mark told her coolly before diverting his attention back to Lexie. She weakly smiled at him before heading into his car.

The drive there was quiet and in fact Lexie didn't speak a word until they got there. Once inside the police station she was directed by the officer from the phone to her father.

"Here he is," the officer announced, pointing to the man behind bars.

There Thatcher Grey was, drunk as a sunk, swaying back and forth. He wreaked like booze and looked like hell.

"Officer! You brought my baby girl!" Thatcher exclaimed, noticing Lexie come forward. "She's the one I tolda ya about, my slutty middle one. Her and her jerky boyfriend didn't tell me about their baby until now. Look at her, what would her mother say? What would your mother say, Alexandra." His voice was slurred as he scolded her. "Shame on you. Now, now bail me out."

"Dad, if that's the reason why you did this so help me-"

"Of course it is! Why else would I drink besides the fact Meredith killed your mother, her step mother. A woman who was more kinder than Ellis Grey ever was! Why do you even like her?"

"Meredith didn't kill mom," Lexie snapped. "In fact, Mom just died of something rare, stupid, and complicated. Something no one dies from and it wasn't Meredith's fault. She wasn't the doctor on the case and she liked mom, so don't say that! Also, consider the fact Meredith was kind enough to donate part of her liver to you! A part you probably just destroyed, you drunk! Not to mention she is _still_ your daughter! The one _you _abandoned! And finally, I'm not a slut for getting pregnant with Mark's kid. We were in a relationship when _your granddaughter_ was convinced! I don't go sleeping around with all the men I want to just for sex! And even if I did, who the freaking hell cares! It's my business! Anyway it's not like you care anymore! All it's been since mom died has been drinking!" Lexie blew up at him, her eyes blazing at the drunk form of her father. "You can rot in here for all I care! Learn your lesson!"

That was the last straw for her. Lexie ran out of the police station and into the drizzling outdoors. The air felt like it was burning in her lungs as she tired to calm down. Lexie let a scream slip out of her mouth a little, clutching her fists together. Her eyes were closed, but she could hear someone approaching from behind her.

"Lex," the familiar warm voice penetrated her ears. His hand touched her shoulder gently, causing her to turn around and look at him finally.

Mark felt a heavy weight in his chest as he looked at Lexie. She looked like her world had turned upside down and she finally realized it. Her hair was getting soaked from the rain and her dress would become clingy wet material in a matter of moments.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his voice almost a whisper. She looked at him with her big sad brown eyes and shook her head. He felt a tug in his chest and the need to hug this woman and never let go of her. He wanted to keep her safe.

"I don't want my father to be a drunk," Lexie whispered harshly. "And I don't want him to think my child, his grandchild, is a mistake created out of meaningless sex. Because our baby was created by _us_. Our love. She's not the unfortunate product of a one night stand or anything. She was created because we...We loved one another."

"I know Lex. I know," Mark muttered, brushing some air out of her eyes.

"Because I chose to take part in it as well. I chose this with you. Because I loved you...I _love_ you," Lexie blurted out, causing Mark to freeze and look at her with wide eyes.

"Gah, that went flying out," Lexie exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth. "No...No, forget that, I love you. I love you. I'm still in love with you. I'm so in love with you and I don't want it to be true, but it is. I love you not because we're having a kid or anything, I still love you. I've never stopped...I love you so much and it's like you're in me. You're like a disease. It's like I'm infected by Mark Sloan, and I can't think stop thinking about you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't breathe- and I love you, all the time. Every minute of the day...I love you!" Lexie cried out, taking a deep breath as she rubbed her temples. "I'm glad I got that out. It just feels so good to say it."

He still looked at her, pretty shocked as she stood there before him. "Mark?" she asked softly.

Mark Sloan did the only logical thing for him to do next, something he's been dying to do for awhile. He then walked forward and connected his lips to Lexie Grey's soft ones. Her arms wrapped around his neck while he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I love you," He muttered once they pulled apart. "I love you. I have always loved you. I want a family with you, Lexie. I want the whole god damn thing. You're the woman I want to have next to me fifty years from now. You're the one."

Lexie let out a watery laugh, hugging tightly to Mark again. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared of being a grandma or a mom anymore. I'm ready now. I want this. I want us back."

"And we shall be back," Mark said, kissing her cheek as they pulled apart again. "We're going to be so happy, Lex. I promise."

"Good." Lexie laughed, grinning at him. The two then intertwined their hands together, Lexie leaning closer to Mark, as they walked back to the car. Maybe once her father sobered up a bit they'd figure out what to do with Thatcher, but right now they just wanted to spend some time with their family and friends.

When they got back, the party was over. Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Arizona, Callie, Emma, Alex, Jackson, and April were the only ones left.

"There you guys are...What the heck happened?" Meredith questioned, seeing the couple enter the area. Mark's jacket was now draped on Lexie's shoulders while the two of them were pretty damp from the rain.

"Dad, he was arrested for DWI," Lexie confessed to her sister. "I just didn't want to worry you with the party and everything. He's spending the night at the station, but he said some pretty nasty things anyway since he's really drunk still..."

"I can't believe he relapsed." Meredith sighed before she then went to give Lexie a hug. "I'm sorry for everything that's going on with him. You don't deserve it. You were the golden child, I was the kid he could easily get forget about."

"It's fine," Lexie muttered against her sister's shoulder. "I'm not the golden child anymore, none of us are to be honest. You're my sister Mer, but you shouldn't be burdened with a dad you didn't ask for. You are not the sister easily forgotten."

Meredith half smiled as the two hugged one another tightly, "Lex, I don't care about dad. I just care about you, you're the only blood family that's ever cared for me, so thank you for that."

"That's what sisters do," Lexie muttered into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about dad though," Meredith added quietly.

"It's fine...I mean some good things did come out of it," Lexie added as the two pulled apart. She then walked over to Mark's side and held his hand. Meredith grinned as Derek came over to her side.

"You guys are together again? Finally?" Cristina asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're not going to have to deal with the crap of you two chasing each other."

"Yes, we're officially together." Mark and Lexie chuckled. "We're done with the chasing."

"Mark and I are together again and it's going to stay this way. We'll be raising our little girl together and everything will be great," Lexie announced, grinning up at Mark.

"Wait, did I just hear little _girl?"_ Derek questioned, smirking at the two. Lexie and Mark shared a look before nodding at the group.

"Oh my gosh!" Callie exclaimed, heading over to hug the two of them. "Congratulations!"

"Here's to McSteamy getting payback and hopefully another twisted grey!" Cristina cheered, holding up her glass of tequila. Meredith chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Cristina.

"Congrats guys," Meredith said, smiling at her sister and Mark.

"She's going to be so excited." Arizona chuckled, motioning to the sleeping form of Emma on the couch.

"At least we finally know what the first baby will be in the McFreaking families," Alex added, chuckling.

"To little Grey-Sloan, everything else might be screwed up around here but this little girl sure as hell won't be," Callie said, raising a toast for the newest member of their family.

Later that night Mark and Lexie retired to their apartment. They were practically glued to one another. Since they confessed their feelings, they have been inseparable. "I'm going to take a shower," Lexie announced, backing away from Mark slowly.

"I love you," She called out to Mark, causing him to smile again.

"I love you too," He replied happily as she then disappeared into the bathroom.

After a nice shower and slipping into something warm that night, specifically Mark's Columbia sweatshirt, Lexie Grey made her way to Mark Sloan's bedroom. He was in bed, reading a book, when he noticed her in the doorway.

Immediately he moved to the other side of the bed to make room for Lexie. She grinned at him as she sat down in the bed with him. "I was trying to go to sleep, but I just couldn't. I'm too excited," She said.

"Same. Everything seems to be falling into place, doesn't it?" Mark mused. Lexie nodded happily as she laid her head against his pillow.

"It does. Once things with my dad get figured out, things will," Lexie agreed.

Mark looked down at her and smiled. She was looking at him with her big brown beautiful eyes and he couldn't help but think how hot it was that that she was dressed in his sweatshirt. Everything about Lexie made him crazy, the good kind. He loved everything about her. From her apple hatred down to her dorky dance moves. Everything about Lexie Grey he loved.

He then placed his book down and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The two smiled in between the kiss.

"You can stay here tonight, if you want?" Mark murmured against her lips. "Or is it too fast.."

"No. It's perfect," Lexie replied, smiling. She kissed him once again on the lips before rolling on to the other side of the bed. Mark chuckled, turning the light off, and wrapping an arm tightly around Lexie. She snuggled closer to his body so their legs were tangled up. Everything finally felt like the universe decided to give them a break.

* * *

**A/N: So they're finally together! Wooo! Writing this really makes me miss Slexie. I really wished they got a happy ending. Anyway! Thanks for reading, please review, and be on the lookout for the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

** Chapter Fourteen **

Lexie Grey felt like the world was suddenly falling into place again, like nothing could stop her. She was on a role. Her blurry mess was now a picture perfect life. She was happy, something she hasn't felt in months. Lexie was going to be having a little girl in a few months, she was finally with the man she loved again, and nothing was going to be raining on her parade anytime soon. Yet, Lexie had a fear. She was scared of things getting screwed up again because this was Seattle Grace Mercy West, and screwing up was a common recurrence here.

"How ya doing there Mommy?" Jackson asked Lexie as he came over with April. She was currently flipping through some of her patient charts as they joined her.

"Good. Very good actually," Lexie replied cheerfully.

"I can't believe you're having a little girl. It's going to be so much fun," April chimed, followed by a small squeal. "And the baby shower, I can't wait for that."

"Oh right, the baby shower. I don't even know what I'm going to do for that." Lexie winced, "I'll think of something."

"Don't worry, the nurses or someone will throw one for you. If not, I got it covered. Everyone wants it to happen because, well, everyone loves them! I mean, how could anyone not? Free food, excuse to get out of work for a bit, a fun time with the co-workers, talking about a cute little baby. You know what I mean," April said, flipping through some of her charts. "Babies are just too adorable."

"She gets like that every time she sees or thinks about one," Jackson teased, causing April to playfully roll her eyes at him.

"Well it's nice to know others are excited about her arrival." Lexie chuckled, rubbing her baby bump.

After a couple of hours working, it was Lexie's lunch break. Her feet were killing her and she just wanted some shut eye. She picked a nice empty table in the corner where she could stretch her legs out and read some papers in peace

"Hey there," Mark's husky voice said into her ear. Lexie melted a little as his hands touched her shoulders gently. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how have you been?" Lexie asked, grinning as she looked up at him from behind.

Mark flashed her a grin back and bent down to her level, "Pretty good." He then reached down and kissed her lips. Lexie kissed back with the same amount of passion before they broke apart.

"I really wish we were not at work right now so I could give you a little something more," Lexie whispered into his ear.

"God, one of the many reasons why I love you," Mark replied, smiling happily.

"You love birds disgust me," Alex pipped up from behind. He was walking with a lunch tray in hand. "Get a room."

"Shut up Alex, you should not be one talking," Lexie threw back at him.

Alex just merely shrugged as he took a seat across from them, "Yeah, yeah."

The couple just chuckled before they got back to their previous antics. Alex ignored them as they talked with one another.

Lexie leaning against Mark while he practically held her. After getting together it was like a sense of relief, like they didn't have to step on each other's toes anymore. It was blissful and carefree and they both just wanted to spend every moment they had with each other. It was like young love.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight. Celebrate us," Lexie proposed to him.

"That sounds great," Mark muttered against her hair. "Whatever you want though because I know how little Peanut-GrapeFruit gets."

"Oh you know it." Lexie chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You guys are just so cute!" Callie sighed, taking a seat across from them. "This'll be great. Us raising Emma and her having a little cousin to play with."

"So, it's official? Emma's going to be Emma Robbin-Torres?" Mark asked getting an eager yes from Callie in response.

"Yep! We just have to go through some court stuff, but it shouldn't be long! The social worker loves us and well Emma does too, just as much as we love her and I can't wait. A big happy family," Callie said, getting lost in her thoughts and day dreams.

"That's great," Lexie told her sincerely.

"Arizona and I have been taking turns watching her at home, but soon we are going to have to send her to school. The public school around here's good, right?" Callie questioned, pondering to herself.

"I guess. I mean I grew up around here, but that was in the suburbs," Lexie told Callie. "And the school there was good, from what I remember, but around here I'm not sure...It's been years since I went to public school."

"Oh, well I need to investigate them with Arizona," Callie mentioned, taking a bite of salad.

"You know, I thought you and Mr. Rogers here would know about all the school's around here," Alex mentioned, shoving a few chips into his mouth. "With the new tike on the way. That's all parents talk about when they have a new baby. Where are we gonna move? How's the school district?"

"We haven't thought about that yet..." Lexie said, looking at Mark. He nodded in agreement. "We were just going to raise the baby here for the time being."

"Do you want to move out of your apartment one day though?" Callie questioned. "Arizona and I might, considering we might want more space raising Emma. Somewhere with a yard or a treehouse or something."

"We'll think about it..." Mark trailed off. Truth be told, him and Lexie hadn't factored a new place too much.

"Anyway, Callie I'm sure Arizona knows the best schools already. You hear a lot of this in PEDs," Alex explained before getting up from the table. "See ya!"

"Oh right! Thanks, Karev!" Callie thanked him before whipping her cell phone out. "I'll see you guys soon! Gotta ring up Arizona and ask her!"

"Bye!" Mark told her, leaving the couple alone at the table.

"Would you want to move out of the apartment one day? Move somewhere bigger?" Mark asked Lexie curiously.

"I don't know. I was hoping we'd take it slow, see how things go," Lexie told him, shrugging. "I would love to one day, but right now I don't know...Maybe in the future."

"I...I just want to have it all with you and the baby," Mark mentioned. Lexie smiled, touching his forearm gently.

"I know. I do too."

That's when Mark and Lexie's pagers both went off. "We'll talk later," Lexie said, looking at hers.

"See you tonight," Mark added, kissing her cheek. Lexie grinned before the two went their separate ways.

Lexie was helping with a few surgery cases in the ER, but soon right away got assigned to do some check ups and minor surgeries. Nothing where she was standing on her feet for a long time. She did notice a lot of gossip going around in the hospital, things she didn't notice before, like how the other doctors acted. Maybe this is why the nurses always tended to gossip the most, they noticed the most and probably watching these fiascos unravel felt like some sort of soap opera.

Lexie did notice how April was around Derek the most. She was starting to like April, but her clinginess towards Derek bothered her and she could tell it bothered Meredith a bit too sometimes. She also noticed things with Gary Clarke, that nice lady's husband, seemed to be getting worst. He was trying to sue the hospital. So, the drama here was getting pretty intense.

When Lexie was done with all her patients and surgeries, she was exhausted, but excited. She had a real date with Mark tonight. Candle light and everything, all that romantic hoopla.

Once she got home she took a nice hot shower. Her feet were swollen and her back did kill her a bit, so the hot water felt nice. After that she dressed in a blue dress, a pair of flats (because there was no way she'd wear heels with her swollen feet), and left her hair down in nice loose curls.

"Ready!" Lexie yelled out to Mark, finishing the final touches up on her make up. When she got into the living room she found Mark with a dress shirt and slacks. She smiled when she saw him and he did too, a huge grin on his face.

"You look beautiful," He told her as she walked up to him.

"Thanks," She said, blushing a bit. "You look great too."

"Thanks," He replied, smiling at her. They both reached for one another's hands. "Come on, don't want to be late for the reservations."

"Yeah, gotta feed this baby," Lexie remarked, rubbing her baby bump. The two then happily walked out of the apartment and into Mark's porsche.

They arrived a few minutes later at a nice little bistro on the bay. Lexie and Mark walked hand in hand into the restaurant. They got a table by the window, so they could have a view of the water. Everything about the restaurant made the mood more romantic. It reminded her of that old restaurant that collapsed on valentines day. She frowned remembering that day. It wasn't the best valentines day, that's for sure. She was with Alex then and she just died her hair to blonde.

"So how were things at the hospital today?" Lexie asked him, taking a bite of her salad afterwords. It was nice that they could get back into the swing of things pretty easy.

"It was good, had a few transplants but nothing major. How about you?" He asked curiously.

"Fine. I got to scrub in on a few surgeries. Saw Derek preform a craniotomy," Lexie exclaimed. "I find it interesting, neuro."

"Really? Do you think that's what your going to pick for your specialty?" Mark asked. "Because I think you could do it. Neuro would suit you."

"You think?" Lexie beamed. "I find it the most interesting. General seems nice, peds is a bit too sad for me, trauma doesn't fit me, and plastics, it was really intriguing but I don't know if it would be me. When you gave Mrs. Patterson her voice back, now that was one of my favorite surgeries," Lexie rambled. She blushed a little after her ramble, but Mark just grinned.

"That was the surgery you came to my hotel room..." He mentioned. The two smiled even wider.

"And I successfully seduced you by saying 'teach me'…Oh gosh." Lexie chuckled, blushing even more as she shook her head.

"It was cute and well, I'm glad it worked. Lexie Grey are possibly the greatest woman I've ever been with," Mark told her. Lexie smiled, causing her to reach over to kiss him on the lips gently. The two grinned as they then held hands and talked the rest of the date. After diner they decided to check the bay out and walk along the sand.

Lexie's bare feet dug into the cool wet sand and walked along the boarder of the water. "Do you ever think about going somewhere else besides Seattle?" she asked Mark. "Back to New York even?"

"Yeah, I do," Mark confessed, following her in the sand. "I miss New York, it was my home for a very long time."

"Ah...What about going somewhere like Florida? Or even the Caribbean? Somewhere where it's sunny all the time," Lexie mused, looking out at the water. "I've lived in two places in my life, Boston and Seattle, both get large amounts of precipitation. Seattle with rain and Boston gets a fairly large amount of snow. I wonder what it'd be like to be somewhere that the sun shines all the time."

"It would be nice," Mark agreed, chuckling. "I wouldn't mind moving to Barbados or even the Bahamas, even though that's very unlikely. But, my home is here, with you and Derek. You guys are my family, but I'm going to follow you, Lexie, wherever you and this baby want to go. As long as we're a family."

Lexie smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "You really are the biggest mush deep down."

"Only because of you," he mentioned, kissing her forehead.

"But in all seriousness, what will happen when I have to pick where I'm going to go after my boards? What if I can't stay in Seattle? You would be okay moving to somewhere like, I don't know, Cleveland? Raise the baby there."

"I don't care. I'm sure I'll get a job anywhere, not to be cocky but I am one of the best plastic surgeons in the country. I'm sure I'd get a job offer there. I get job offers all the time," Mark told her. "And you will too, watch, a surgeon with a mind and memory like yours is sure to get a ton of offers. You wait and see Little Grey. You'll become of the best surgeons in the country."

"Thanks," Lexie said, kissing Mark on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," He said, grinning against her lips. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they talked for a little longer, walking along the bay.

When they got home it was around ten. "You know, tonight was really fun," Lexie said as her and Mark stepped into the middle of the living room. The moon and city were the only sources of light in the apartment as they inched closer to one another.

"I'm glad you had fun too," He said, stroking some of her hair. "I missed you, Lexie."

"I missed you too," Lexie hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two both shared devious smiles, knowing one another was thinking the same thing as they both dove in for a kiss. Their mouths molding to one another, back to something they once knew.

Later that night, the city still awake, the lights glimmered from the window onto the bed where a naked Mark and Lexie lay. Now peacefully sleeping and resting from previous events that occurred before.

Lexie Grey smiled to herself, humming happily as she opened her eyes up a bit. She looked to see Mark had an arm wrapped around her body. Quietly she removed his arm from her, getting up from the bed. Quickly she placed a t-shirt on and slipped into her robe. She looked at the time to see it was about 2am now. Tonight was truly perfect. Things with Mark finally felt right again, this was going to work between them. The sex they just had was possibly the greatest sex Lexie's had in weeks. This just proved that they really loved one another and nothing would stop them.

After heading into the kitchen and taking a sip of water, there was a loud banging on the door. Lexie, a little spooked, walked up slowly to the door and clung tightly to the robe covering her body. Rubbing her eyes, she looked into the peep hole to see Sloan Riley banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Lexie turned around, spooked to see Mark now wrapped up in his robe.

"I think it's Sloan," Lexie told him groggily, stepping aside to let her boyfriend deal with his daughter. That's when Lexie felt a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When they opened the door, Sloan was kneeling on the ground in pain. Her face was covered in sweat and she looked terrified.

"Sloan?"

"I'm having my baby," She wheezed out in pain. "I didn't...I didn't know where to go."

"Oh god," Mark gaped, looking at Lexie and then at his daughter. "Lexie, get some towels. Sloan, come inside. I'm getting Robbins."

"Alright," Lexie reluctantly agreed, worried about the girl. She helped Sloan into the apartment, laying the girl on the ground.

"I'll be right back," Lexie told Sloan, rushing down the hall to get some towels from the bathroom. When she came back, Sloan was still in the same position, screaming her head off. Lexie took a deep breath before kneeling down to Sloan's level, putting her in the correct position. Thanks to her amazing memory, she remembered how to correctly deliver a baby from medical school, so hopefully this would go smoothly.

"I'm sorry," Sloan muttered as she screamed out in pain, looking Lexie directly in the eyes. "I'm really sor- AHHH!" She yelled even louder.

"Shhh, I got you. Don't worry," Lexie told her, grabbing her hand. She bite her lip as she headed down by Sloan's legs. Lexie took a deep breath.

_Here we go_, Lexie thought.

"Robbins!" Mark yelled, barging into Arizona, Callie, and Cristina's apartment. He found Callie, Cristina, and Owen gathered in the apartment. "Yang, I need a suture kit! Two suture kits! Baby!" He rambled on his words, looking through Callie and Cristina's drawers knowing where they keep their tools.

"What are you talking about?" Callie questioned, frowning at her friend.

"Baby!" He yelled out, holding the suture kit in the air and rushing across the hall.

"What's going on?" Arizona questioned, emerging from the other room.

"I don't know..." Cristina trailed off. Their question was then answered by another loud pitched scream coming from Mark's apartment.

They all shared looks with one another before following Mark and rushing into his apartment. When they got there they found Sloan was on the floor with Lexie. A towel was now covering her and a newborn baby was now in Lexie's arm.

Lexie looked up at them, helpless and a little unsure of herself since she wasn't use to delivering children at all.

"Dad!" Sloan cried a little as Mark sat down by her. Next thing you know, all the doctors in the room are buzzing around to help fix Sloan and help the baby. Lexie handed the baby to Arizona who looked at him warily. He wasn't crying.

"Is he okay?" Sloan cried out, trying to look past the crowd of doctors.

"He's fine Sloan, don't worry," Lexie said right away to comfort the girl. She wasn't sure though about the answer she just gave the young teen a hopeful smile she looked behind at Arizona.

That's when a small baby's cry filled the air, and everyone sighed a breath of relief.

Lexie sighed as she looked towards Mark and Sloan, who were on the ground still. Sloan was now cradling the small bundle of towel in her arms while Mark watched over.

Somehow Lexie knew with Sloan back, something was going to happen. She wasn't sure what yet.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! What do you think? Sloan's back ;) let's see how Lexie will react this time. In the meantime, thanks for reading and keep out on the lookout for the next updates :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

At the hospital Lexie looked through the window into Sloan's room. Sloan was asleep with Mark by her side as he cradled his grandson. It was a cute picture of the three.

Lexie bit her lip, rubbing her own baby bump. She wasn't sure what he was going to decide. Last time Mark decided something for them, Sloan and the baby were going to be permeant members of their household.

Now, a few months later, Lexie was going to have her own baby with Mark. Lexie had enough to worry with just one baby, but two was going to be a handful. Not that she wanted Sloan and her baby gone for good, it's just Lexie knew Mark was going to want either Sloan to keep the baby or adopt the baby himself. She knew how badly he wanted to keep his family together. She admired it, but like last time, he tended to forget how everyone else felt about it.

"So, Sloan had her baby?" Alex mused, coming to stand next to Lexie.

"Yeah..." Lexie trailed off, watching them.

"Why do you look so apprehensive?" Alex questioned, causing Lexie to shrug. "Worried history's going to repeat itself?"

"A little bit," Lexie muttered, fiddling with her necklace. "I want Mark, I can deal with being a grandma, but..."

"You're nervous?" Alex guessed, looking at his friend. "Upset? Angry? Jealous?"

Lexie rolled her eyes at Alex, "I'm not _jealous_ or anything like that."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I'm paranoid, more like it," Lexie muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I'm worried about what Mark'll do. It's just...We have our own baby coming. The apartment isn't very big. Maybe if it was helping Sloan get back on her feet for the first few months, but she's 18. She's still a child. She's going to need to stay with us longer. What if Mark does something rash?"

"Lex, I'm sure everything will work out. Watch," Alex said, giving her a playful punch in the arm. A small grin on his face. "I gotta go. Good luck."

"Thanks," Lexie mumbled, hugging herself, gripping to the loose fabric of her sweater. She was tired. She stayed here all night with Mark, Sloan, and the baby.

Last night, after Lexie delivered the baby they all brought Sloan and him to the hospital. Since then she's waited in the waiting room and took naps in the call room. She didn't want to leave Mark, but didn't want to intrude either.

After contemplating, she walked into the hospital room. She smiled as she watched Mark tickle the baby on his stomach and hush soothing words. Lexie wondered if he would act the same when their baby was born. He would, maybe even more. Lexie knew he was going to be a great dad.

"Hey," Lexie greeted Mark, taking a seat in the chair next to him. She grinned taking a closer look at the baby. His eyes looking at her and his little mouth wide open, yawning as it formed an 'o' shape.

"Hey, look at him! He looks just like her. He's got my father's nose and Sloan's eyes. He's a Sloan. He's a Sloan!" Mark announced proudly, kissing one of the baby's hands.

"I'm happy he does," Lexie said, kissing her boyfriend on the top of his head. Mark smiled at her as he placed the bundle down in the crib again. "Why don't you get a coffee or something. You've been here all night with her. I can watch them," Lexie suggested, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"No, it's okay. I can stay," Mark insisted.

"Go. Really." Lexie smiled at him, cupping his cheek. "They'll be here when you get back."

"Alright. Deal," Mark agreed. He got up lazily and kissed Lexie on the cheek. "Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Lexie told him, but then paused. "Actually, maybe a blueberry muffin."

"Alright." He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled, sitting down as he left the room.

Lexie peered at Baby Sloan. She smiled and cooed at him. He was a cute little thing. He did resemble Mark in a way, but she could see a lot of Sloan and an unnamed father in him. But he was a Sloan, that's for sure.

"Hey." Lexie looked up to see Sloan waking up. She had a small smile on her face as she greeted Lexie. "I see you met him."

"Yeah. He's adorable," Lexie told her, smiling as she brushed the baby's hair.

"He is." Sloan smiled, inching forward to look at the little kid. "I see a lot's changed since I last left..." She looked down at Lexie's baby bump.

"Yeah." Lexie blushed. "In about a few months you're going to be a big sister."

"Wow." Sloan chuckled. "I'm happy for you guys, really...Thank you, by the way. For delivering him."

"It was nothing," Lexie told her, smiling warmly. "I'm a doctor. I help people. That's what I do."

Sloan cracked a small smile as she bended down to look at her son. "I don't know what to do..." she trailed off, her face forming into a mask of uncertainty.

"About what?" Lexie asked, her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked at the young girl.

Sloan sighed, running a hand through her blonde curls. She gently touched her son's little hand. "I don't know if I want to put him up for adoption..."

"I thought you wanted to, originally?" Lexie questioned, frowning in confusion. "What changed?"

"Mark, you, this whole image he painted in my head of being a happy family together. What if it could be like that?" Sloan questioned, looking at Lexie hopefully. "Um...He offered me to stay at your place again. End up raising the baby all together...But this couple, a really nice couple who wants a baby really badly could be so much happier..." Sloan trailed off and sighed. Her eyes watering. "I wish my mom was here. She'd tell me what to do."

"I know. It's hard," Lexie said, her maternal instincts kicking in. She gently sat next to Sloan on the bed and wrapped an arm tenderly around her shoulder. "Unfortunately this is something you have to decide on your own. It comes with being an adult."

"I guess," Sloan muttered, sighing again as she leaned against her bed pillows. Lexie gave her a hopeful smile before looking down at baby sloan. He looked up at her, wide eyed with rosy little cheeks. She smiled back at him, but Lexie wasn't sure at all how this whole situation would end up.

"Here you go, one blueberry muffin," Mark announced, handing his girlfriend the baked good.

"Thanks." Lexie smiled, taking a bite in it. "Mark..." she trailed off. Lexie didn't want to do this, but she needed to have a serious conversation with her boyfriend.

"Lexie?" He questioned, amused. A smile playing on his face.

"Can I talk to you in the other room?" She asked, grabbing his hand.

"Sure," Mark agreed as he followed her outside of the hospital room and into the hallway.

"When did you plan to tell me you invited Sloan to come live with us again?" Lexie questioned curiously.

"I thought we talked about it. You were fine with it," Mark pointed out, puzzled.

"Being a grandma, sure, and allowing Sloan to live with us until she gets on her feet, but Mark, letting her live and raise the baby together? Did you forget something?" Lexie mused, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Mark questioned slowly, looking extremely lost.

"We have our own baby coming in a few months!" Lexie motioned to her bump. "I don't want you to give up your family, but I'm not ready to raise three children. I know Sloan has taken this whole situation fairly well, but she's eighteen, Mark. She's still a child. She needs guidance, and this is something you and I can't properly do. She's scared and I think this baby will ruin her future...I'm being honest with you. I'm not trying to get rid of Sloan or the baby, I just think this decision isn't the best," Lexie told him gently, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Lex, come on, we can work something out," Mark pulled at strings.

"I don't think we can...I don't think _I_ can, and Sloan. She isn't ready. Look, I want to be with you and I want a family, but I think doing this will cause more bad than good," Lexie softly said.

"Lex, I thought you understood what this means to me," Mark argued, frowning a little. "You- you- you said you were fine with this!"

"I understand and I'm fine being a grandma? Okay and I want a big beautiful life with you with tons of kids, but also do you realize that maybe it isn't the right thing? You can still have a family and let this baby go!" Lexie cried out. "You aren't giving up a family! In fact we'll be stronger than ever as a family if you do this! But if you keep trying to push everything together like this, then you might not have a family."

Mark stared at her blankly for a moment. He wasn't sure how to handle this, he didn't want to blow up in Lexie's face or act out in vain. Part of him was angry that she didn't understand, but the other part of him felt guilt washing over. He did do something big without talking to his girlfriend first. He knew how hard this was for her.

"I need to go," Mark grumbled, stepping away from Lexie. He didn't want to deal with this topic right now.

"Don't walk away from me, Mark Sloan. We need to figure this out!" Lexie yelled at him.

"Later!" He called out as he rushed down the hall. He then found his way to the cafeteria and sat there for awhile. He sat there and talked to no one for almost a good hour.

Later that day Mark observed his daughter, girlfriend, and grandson from the doorway. They all fell asleep. He smiled at Lexie, the way she slept way always adorable. Her face looked so peaceful as she used the edge of Sloan's bed as a pillow. Her lips always seemed to curve at the ends to make it look like she smiled in her sleep. Mark wondered if her back hurt, maybe he should carry her to an on call room. He didn't want her to be in any discomfort. He noticed Sloan was curled up like a child on her bed. He realized how much of an adult he's been treating her, but for a moment he forget she's only _eighteen. _

This made him even more puzzled about this whole situation. He bit his lip as he then took a sip from his coffee cup. Maybe Lexie was right, but he couldn't abandon Sloan or the baby. They needed him and it didn't feel right to do this to them

"Hey Gramps," Derek teased, coming over. He gave his friend a pat on the back as he looked at the hospital room with Mark. "So…How's everyone holding up?"

"Good. All asleep," Mark mentioned as he walked towards the crib where his grandson slept. "But check it out, look at him Derek," He exclaimed, showing off his grandson. Derek walked towards the crib and took a good look at the baby. "Looks just like a Sloan. He's a Sloan, right?"

"I don't see it..." Derek frowned, looking at the very enthusiastic Mark.

"He's gonna be a ladies man." Mark grinned at the thought. "You know...Sloan might want to keep him."

"Oh really?" Derek mused as the two then walked outside of the room.

"Yeah. Move in with Lexie and me. We could all be like one big family," Mark said, grinning at this new fantasy in mind.

"I see..." Derek trailed off, biting his lip.

"Why don't you seem so on board with this?" Mark questioned, frowning at his best friend. "You seem apprehensive."

"Are you sure this is what Sloan wants?" Derek asked him curiously. "And Lexie?"

Mark paused, not saying anything. "You sound just like Lex..."

"Well, I think we're both right when I say, is this something you or anyone wants? Raising this baby? Because, Mark, you realize you have a little girl coming in a few months. You have another baby you need to take care of, you don't need to be taking care of two," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a Sloan. I can't abandon him," Mark argued.

"I know, and so is your daughter, Sloan. Remember her? She's going to need her dad. Mark, she's only eighteen. Remember how things were when you were that age? You didn't want to be taking care of a baby, that's for sure. She wants to go to college, do something great, _and_ just have fun. She can't do that with the responsibility of a child hanging on her shoulders. And Lexie, don't forget about her. She's already going to be juggling being a mom and a resident with just one kid. Lexie and the baby are going to need your full attention and support," Derek explained to his best friend, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Do you see my point? There's a couple out there who's going to give him the best kind of care."

Mark sighed, looking at Derek with a defeated look. "I need to make a phone call."

Later that day Lexie tiredly sighed, waking up to see Sloan was now looking at her baby again. All Lexie could think was how annoyed she was at Mark and how much her back was killing her from this stupid chair.

"Hey," Sloan greeted her, giving a small smile before looking back at her son.

"Hey," Lexie responded, stretching her arms out. "So...Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

"No," Sloan muttered, sighing as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I wish this wasn't so hard."

"It doesn't have to be, in fact I think I know how to fix this." Lexie and Sloan looked up to see Mark in the doorway. Before Lexie could make a remark to him, Mark began to talk.

"Sloan, I just called your mom. She's coming and she'll be here in a few hours," He said, catching both Lexie and Sloan off guard.

"You got her to come?" Sloan questioned, wide eyed.

"Yes...And I contacted the couple. They're getting on a flight now, should be here in a few hours," Mark announced to her. Lexie felt her eyes go wide a little. For a second she thought he was going to say the baby would be going home with them.

"You don't want to be a family?" Sloan questioned slowly. "What happened to all the things you talked about?"

"I know. I will always want that, but this is best for you. It's what you wanted since the beginning and I don't want you to change your mind because I was pressuring the family thing into your head. I just want you to be happy, that's the least I can do for being such a crappy dad," Mark told her sincerely, taking a seat at the edge of her bed. "I hope you aren't mad."

"No. I'm happy actually. We both needed this," Sloan said, referring to her baby. "Thank you...And you weren't a crappy dad."

Mark smiled and gave Sloan a hug. Once the two pulled away Mark then looked at Lexie. She was sitting in the chair with her eyebrows raised and a look of shock also gracing her face.

"You were right. I'm sorry. This whole family thing is kind of new to me, and I just don't want to lose it," Mark told her softly, coming over and kneeling in front of her. "I really am sorry Lex, for being selfish. I know how much pressure it is just having one kid, and I forgot how you felt in this whole situation. So thanks, for putting up with me."

"It's fine. I would stick with you no matter what, but thank you for doing this," Lexie said, kissing him on the forehead. "For Sloan and me. I'm happy you finally realized what the right decision would be." Mark smiled as he hugged Lexie tightly. She hugged back with the same force.

Later that day, Mark bonded with his grandson before his new parents would come pick him up. They were going to be there any minute and he didn't want to let go. Lexie was with him every step of the way. Sloan didn't want to be there because it was going to be too painful for her, and she was also catching up with her mother. It was a little awkward for Mark to see Samantha Riley again, that's for sure, but the two stayed clear of one another. They weren't in the mood to start a fight.

"You are going to be a great Sloan, even though you aren't technically going to be raised a Sloan, you're always going to be a Sloan in my book, kid," Mark told his grandchild softly, rocking the little guy.

"They're here, Mark," Lexie whispered to him. Mark looked up to see the baby's new parents. A smiling couple, eagerly looking at the child. If he remembered correctly their names were Trish and Keith.

"Is that him?" Trish, her eyes full of love as she looked down at the little bundle.

Mark nodded, eyeing them carefully as he then placed his grandson in his new mother's arms.

"He's so beautiful," Trish gushed, hugging him closely. Lexie and Mark watched as the couple cooed and smile at the baby boy.

That's when Mark knew this was definitely the right family and the right decision to make. The way they looked at his grandson was filled with so much love and adoration. This couple, what he gathered from Sloan before this, couldn't have children and this was their opportunity for a family. Mark smiled with Lexie as they watched the two cuddled their new baby.

"Promise me you'll take care of him, not for my daughter's sake but also for mine," Mark said softly to the parents.

"We will. Absolutely. We love the little guy already," Keith answered, smiling happily.

"Good. We'll keep in touch, my daughter too. Make sure he knows we cared about him," Mark told the couple. "Give him the family he deserves."

"Promise," Trish told him, nodding in understanding. "Thank you, so much, for this opportunity. For this little gift."

Mark nodded in response. He then looked at his grandson one more time. "Bye little guy," He said softly.

Lexie hugged Mark's side as he gave them the bag of toys Sloan bought for him and then they watched the couple leave the room. He sighed, feeling like what he did was right but also he wished this wasn't the chose. But, he wanted Lexie and he wanted to have a family with her and his daughters. This had to be done.

"He was loved, by all of us here, but he'll be so much happier in California with that family. He'll grow up into a fine young man, you'll see," Lexie reassured him. "And you'll still be able to keep in touch. Trish and Keith can send us updates and we can maybe visit him one day."

"I know. What would I do without you, Lexie Grey?" Mark mused out loud, placing a kiss on the top of her forehead. "We have our own little baby to look forward to raising."

Lexie smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "And it'll be great. Come on, let's go say goodbye to Sloan. At least you can fix things with your teenage daughter now."

"You're right," Mark said, grinning at Lexie before they left the room.

After they said goodbye to Sloan, the two headed to their apartment where they exhausted. Neither got the best sleep and their backs hurt from sleeping and sitting in those crappy hospital chairs.

"Finally, home," Lexie exclaimed, following Mark to the couch.

"Children are tiring. I feel like we're in for a handful when little miss peanut is born." Mark yawned, collapsing on the couch as he looked at Lexie's baby bump.

"God, I could use five minutes to just sit on something comfortable." Lexie groaned, taking a seat next to Mark. He wrapped an arm around her body and she leaned into his side. "Those chair are hard as a rock. Is it bad enough people have to go to the hospital to be sick, why do their loved ones have to suffer on those damned chairs?"

"I don't know, complain to Derek next time you see him," Mark muttered, shutting his eyes. "He is chief after all, and I think everyone enjoys pregnant you yelling at him."

"Why?" Lexie questioned, resting her head against his shoulder. She waited for Mark to respond, but there was nothing after a good couple of minutes. "Mark?" She asked, looking up to see her boyfriend was sound asleep.

Lexie let out a little chuckle, rolling her eyes, as she then fell asleep too. Soon the couple was sleeping away, having a good nap. It didn't last long though as someone unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Hey guys!" the two woke up immediately, almost jumping five feet in the air. They turn around to see Callie and automatically frown.

"Oh, bad time?" Callie asked, wincing a little as she noticed how they were sprawled out on the couch.

"A little bit." Mark groaned groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry...I just came to tell you Emma is officially Emma Louise Robbin-Torres!" Callie exclaimed, cheering as Arizona and Emma appeared behind her.

"That's great!" Lexie cheered as her and Mark began to wake up. They smiled and got up to congratulate the happy new family.

"And well, the main reason we're here besides that is to know if you wanted to celebrate?" Arizona asked, hugging Emma closely to her side.

"Sure. We could all use something to eat." Lexie yawned, looking down at her watch to see it was now getting late.

"Agreed. Let's go!" Mark exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend. The two smiled at each other as they then joined the new Robbin-Torres family for some burgers at Joe's.

* * *

**A/N: So Sloan gave up the baby in the end, like the show, and Mark and Lexie are having a baby soon! And Emma is officially the newest member of the Robbin-Torres family! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews, for reading, and please look out for the next update :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

"Derek is seeing Gary Clark and the attorneys today," Meredith explained to her sister. "I'm worried about him."

Meredith, Lexie, and Cristina were currently working on the Bobby Corso case along with the other residents. So far Jackson was off the case, they weren't sure who would be off next.

"Why is Gary Clark suing? His wife signed a DNR." Lexie pointed out, clearly confused.

"I think Clark thinks that what we did, pulling the plug like that, is illegal," Meredith explained to her little sister. "And I don't think Derek is handling this all to well…"

"He might be taking the case too personal," Lexie mentioned softly.

"You think so?"

"I agree. Little Grey's right, Mer. I think Derek might be taking this whole situation too personal," Cristina agreed, flipping through a chart.

"And he really shouldn't. He wasn't the one who made the decisions to pull the plug. That was me, Webber, and April. None of us wanted to, but she signed the DNR. By law, we had to pull it," Lexie stated. "I mean, I still feel terrible about it though."

"Don't go there. You did what you needed to," Cristina eyed Lexie. "It's what you had to do. We're doctors. We do what's best for our patients, and you did what was best for yours. Simple as that. Clark is just upset and probably isn't grieving probably."

"I know, but she was still a nice woman who didn't deserve to die," Lexie remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean, no one deserves to die."

"Well, we gotta head out. We need to get to the Bobby Corso case," Cristina announced, trying to avoid the glooming topic.

Later that day, during lunch, Lexie groaned as she placed a big heap of mac 'n cheese onto her plate. She just had to open her mouth. When they found out Bobby Corso's wife was pregnant she blurted out, "How!? I mean, wow!" That didn't take long for Bailey to kick her right off the case.

"Hey there." She looked up to see Mark taking a seat right next to her at the lunch table. "How are you?"

"Okay. I just got kicked off the Bobby Corso case. I may have blurted out something considered insensitive..." Lexie muttered. "I mean, especially coming from me. The big pregnant slut of Seattle Grace Mercy West."

"Lex," Mark chided as tears filled up the corners of her eyes. "You are not a pregnant slut."

"I know, I guess. I don't know. Sorry, I've just been getting pretty emotional lately," Lexie rambled, dabbing her eyes. "You know, I snapped at Pierce today because he kept chewing on his apple really loud, I mean really loud. And of course it had to be an apple, but his stupid jaw-"

"Okay. I think someone needs a break." Mark chuckled, eyeing her carefully though.

"No, I don't! I'm just getting irritated..." Lexie trailed off, followed by a sigh. Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let her rest her head against his shoulder. "I'm on another case now. You know what, Alex is still on the case! I don't understand how he's still on the case!"

"You got out before Karev?!" Mark stifled a laugh. Lexie rolled her eyes, smacking Mark on the chest in the process. "What did you say?"

"I was just a little shocked about how um him and his wife got pregnant..." Lexie trailed off, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Mark smirked at her, kissing the top of her temple before letting out a chuckle.

"Oh Lexie Grey, you always know how to surprise me," Mark teased, rubbing her shoulder.

"I just have that effect on people." Lexie chuckled.

"So...Do you have anything important coming up?" Mark asked her, his tone of voice sounding a little odd to Lexie.

"Why?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow. "I'm going to do the same as I always do. Go to work, go home, hang around with you, eat, sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary for someone who's exhausted and five months pregnant."

"Oh um nothing..." Mark muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"What's going on? What are you planning? What did you do?" Lexie began to fire rapid questions at him the minute she knew something was up.

"Jeez Lex, glad you have a lot of faith in me," Mark remarked sarcastically.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Seriously. What are you trying to plan?"

"Well..."

"They're planning a baby shower for you," Alex spoiled, passing by her and Mark.

"Karev!" Mark hissed.

"I knew it!" Lexie exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "Ohhhh it was going to be a surprise wasn't it?"

"Yes, Lexie. But Karev here just ruined it," Mark growled, frowning at Alex who just chuckled. "And by the way, how the hell are you still on the Corso case?"

"I dunno." Alex shrugged, taking a sip of his soda.

"I can't wait for this!" Lexie exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. "Free cake and presents!"

"Well try to act surprised, please. It was suppose to be a secret." Mark mumbled. "Callie's been planning this whole thing and she'll kill me."

"My lips are sealed." Lexie giggled, reaching over to plant a kiss on his lips. She then rested her head on his shoulder while he hugged her tightly to his side.

Almost a week later, after Lexie was done with some of her rounds, she headed to the break room. When she opened the door she was slightly surprised to see some of the hospital staff were in there with balloons, gifts, and cake..._Beautiful, beautiful, cake, _Lexie thought, her mouth watering from her cravings. _I wonder if it's chocolate. _

"Surprise!" Callie exclaimed, being the first to come running over to hug Lexie, followed by April Kepner. "Ya love it?"

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" Lexie gushed, looking all around at everyone there. "This is fantastic!"

"We're glad you like it because we've been decorating this place all this morning," April informed her as she gave Lexie a hug. Lexie smiled, hugging her new friend. Who knew, almost a month ago she found the redheaded girl annoying and irritating, yet now she was hugging her for aiding in the set up of her baby shower.

"It looks amazing," Lexie told them as Meredith and Cristina came over.

"We just did the balloons. We're not that creative," Meredith told her sister, causing Lexie to chuckle.

"And I was in surgery, but wouldn't miss the baby shower of the little McBaby," Cristina teased. "Wait till you see my gift."

"I'm kind of scared now to even open it…"

"It's nothing crazy, calm down little Grey." Cristina laughed, taking a bite of some food on her plate.

"But Meredith and I got our little niece the best present, just saying," Derek teased, coming over to give Lexie a hug as he came over with Mark. "Just brought it here from home."

"It's pretty big, I can't wait to see what it is," Mark told her like a little boy, causing Lexie to chuckle as she greeted her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"There's the baby momma!" Alex teased, coming over with Jackson.

"Don't call me that." Lexie frowned, but you could tell her tone was playful as the two boys greeted her.

"Were you even surprised since you knew it was coming?" Jackson asked after he hugged her.

"What do you mean she knew it was coming!?" Callie called out, coming over. "Who spoiled it!?"

"Way to go, Avery!" Alex hissed, causing Jackson to frown in confusion.

"Karev!" Callie yelled. "What did you do?"

"Me!? Hey! It wasn't my fault, blame Sloan," Alex cried out, pointing fingers at Mark.

"Mark Sloan! I trust you to do one simple thing and you ruin it!" Callie scolded at him, whacking Mark on the arm.

"Ow! Look, Callie, it wasn't my fault! Alex spoiled it!" Mark grumbled, causing Callie to switch to Alex to give him a smack on the arm.

"Ow!"

"It wasn't just one person's fault, they both ruined the surprise," Lexie explained, causing Callie to hit them both upside the head.

"OW!"

"Hit them again, Callie!" Cristina cheered, taking a bite of some food. "Damn, the only reason I love these things. The food."

"How about we all get settled down and enjoy this party. Come on Mommy and Daddy," Callie said, taking both Mark and Lexie's hands and bringing them to the other side of the room. For the most of the day people walked in and out, giving their congratulations. Lexie and Mark both thought Callie did an amazing job at planning this baby shower. They played a few random party games Callie made up, had a lot of food, and opened up a lot of presents. Lexie wasn't sure how her and Mark would even get all of them home. One thing's for sure though, she wasn't going to worry about having to buy this baby anything anymore. And Cristina's present, thankfully, wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be…Okay, maybe a little because it was a onesie with an apple print that came with a matching hat and socks.

"So, why throw a baby shower now?" Lexie asked curiously as they all gathered around the table. She was currently at the onesie decorating table Callie set up with Cristina, Jackson, Meredith, April, and Alex.

"We wanted to give you a baby shower before you go on maternity leave," April explained to her like it was very obvious. "Have everyone in the hospital who wants to come."

"Maternity leave? I have some time till then," Lexie mused. She was five months pregnant and didn't plan on leaving until she was eight months.

"Mark said..."

"He said _what_?" Lexie questioned, turning to look at her boyfriend.

"He told Callie and me you might be going on maternity leave soon. Maybe in a month," April filled her in. Lexie's eyes widened and her mouth opened up wide. "Oh no..."

"Someone's in trouble." Cristina laughed, looking at the others with a amused grin. Meredith gave her a little nudge to shush, but couldn't help but hide her own chuckle.

"I'm gonna kill him," Lexie growled, looking up from the onesie she was coloring. "After we eat the cake."

After the baby shower and bringing all the stuff they got back to the apartment, Lexie finally thought it would be a good time to bring up the matter of her maternity leave to Mark. They were currently hanging around in the living room, the faint sound of the television in the background as they brought the last of the presents hime.

"Enjoy the party?" Mark asked her as he got himself a glass of water. "Want anything to drink?"

"Nah. I'm fine," Lexie told him as he took a seat next to her. She watched his hand begin to reach for the television remote, but stopped him.

"Mark, we need to talk," Lexie told him softly.

"Sure. What about?"

"Why did you tell everyone I am going on maternity leave in a few months?"

Mark paused, looking at his girlfriend. He _knew _right there and then, he was in big trouble. "Lex, about that..."

"Did you plan on even telling me!?" She cried out, standing up from her spot on the couch next to him. "What happened to not treating me like I'm going to break every five seconds?"

"Hey, wait a second, it was actually advised from your doctor to take this time off at six months! You already stressed yourself way too much the beginning of this pregnancy, you don't need to stress out the next three months. What happens if you went into early labor?"

"I work in a hospital, for god's sake, Mark!" Lexie retorted. "The minute I go into labor I'll be right there, at the hospital. In fact, it might be the safest thing more so than being bed rest until little peanut decides to shimmy her way out!"

"I know, but surgery isn't good for you right now. You're going to be on your feet for hours, Lex, you can't be overloading yourself with work when you have a baby you need to think about too!"

"I think about my baby as well! I just won't do as much surgery!" Lexie argued. "I'm fine. I can last another month or two. I'm not taking an early maternity leave."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. And it's not just me, it's Derek, Meredith, everyone-"

"Did _they _agree on this whole maternity thing? Did they know I didn't know?" Lexie questioned, causing Mark to be silent.

"No..."

"See. There's my point. You went behind my back. You didn't even discuss this with me, and I'm the one who's going to be having your spawn make it's way out of my vagina!" Lexie yelled at him.

"Lex..."

"No. I don't want to talk to you anymore. It's stressing me out and I can't have stress with the baby. No sir. You can sleep on the couch tonight!" Lexie replied bitterly as she headed into the bedroom, slamming the door.

"Lexie, come on. I'm sorry. Don't do this!" Mark called out, knocking on the door and trying to get in. "Lex?"

"I said leave me alone!" The muffled voice of his girlfriend replied. "Just give me some space. Okay?"

"Fine. But you need to know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go behind your back, but Lexie I don't want to see you hurt again. I hate when you hurt, and I love you. You and the baby."

He waited for a response. He was going to give up until a few minutes later she responded, "I know. I just need some space right now."

"Alright." Mark sighed, getting up and taking a seat on the couch. All Mark could think he really messed up, big time.

Almost a week later and the two still haven't made up. Lexie had her space, but even when they tried to talk again all they would do was start to fight about her maternity leave once again. She felt hopeless all of a sudden, like somehow everything she dreamed of was crashing down to pieces. Mark felt the same, like he lost Lexie and it was all his fault.

"Things will go back to normal. You'll see," Derek told his friend a mater of fact. "You two are just in a rut. Every couple goes through this."

"I know, but I hate it. I can't help but feel like a guilty jerk who did that to her." Mark groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever and I'm going to be a horrible father."

"Stop putting yourself down like that." Derek rolled his eyes. "Lexie loves you. You love the baby. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Well, I just feel like there is," Mark muttered. "Anyway, I got to go. I have Reed on a case and I need to find her."

"Good luck then. You're going to need it," Derek teased, chuckling as Mark headed down stairs. As he rounded the corner, trying to find Reed who said she was getting supplies from her page, he heard a large bang. He froze. Mark knew that sound. It was a gunshot. He's heard the sound before when him and Derek went on a hunting trip in college.

He was about to run and get some help, when he noticed a scurrying Lexie making her way to the area. She was in such a hurry so she probably didn't hear it go off.

"Oh god. Lex," Mark muttered, running after her. When he got into the room, Lexie was frozen up agains the wall. He looked to see Gary Clark was in the room, a gun pointed right at her. He noticed there was blood all over the floor and the body of Reed lying next to his feet. Mark felt his stomach form knots. He's seen the worst before. He worked in a hospital so he saw injured people all the time, but this, this was making him sick.

"You...You pulled the plug on my wife!" Gary cried out, his voice filled with dread as he shook the gun in Lexie's direction. "You killed her!"

"I didn't kill her, Mr. Clark! She signed a-"

"A DNR! Yes, I know, but you still disobeyed my wishes. You did that to her, and now, I have no one!" Gary Clark sneered.

"Please, sir. Please don't shoot," Lexie sobbed, her hands up in the air. "I didn't want to pull the plug on your wife, honest!"

Mark wanted to get help, do something, but right now he was terrified. He didn't want to leave Lexie alone with Clark. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

"Yeah right! You doctors don't care about anyone! You're so insensitive!" Clark growled, eyeing Lexie down. "You say you want to help people but you never do anything!"

"Sir. I'm so sorry your wife died. I really am." Lexie had tears streaming down her face, trying to collect herself. "Mr. Clark, I'm pregnant. Please, for my baby's sake, don't kill us. You wouldn't hurt an innocent baby who hasn't even be born yet. My child has done nothing to you, so please, let me live!"

Gary Clark paused for a moment, his hands shaking as he kept the gun pointed at her. He was trying so hard to decide if he would be a heartless monster and shoot it. His finger was very close to the trigger.

"Don't shoot her!" Mark let the words leap out of his mouth. He couldn't watch the scene unfold much longer. Gary Clark and Lexie turned to see Mark, making his way over and stand by Lexie. His heart was racing as he came face to face with the gunman. "Please, she's carrying our child, my little girl. She didn't do anything wrong, she's a resident. She was only following orders. If you want to shoot anyone, shoot me. Not her. I'm a supervisor here. Don't hurt her. I beg of you, I love her more than anything."

"I'll consider it, if you tell me where Derek Shepherd is," Gary Clark spoke firmly. "Tell me where your chief is."

"He's not here," Mark lied to him. "He's on a business trip."

"I know he's here. Don't lie to me or your girlfriend will really get it," Gary Clark spat.

"Look, killing Derek won't fill the gap of your wife's death. He did the right thing. It was her time," Mark said softly, trying to console the gunman. "This isn't going to solve anything."

Just before Gary Clark could speak, Alex came around the corner, spooking the trio.

"What the-"

"Alex! No!" Lexie screamed out, causing Alex to duck as Gary fired at him, missing Karev completely. Clark then turned back to Lexie and Mark, his finger shaky on the trigger.

That's when he shot the bullet, right at Lexie Grey.

Lexie ducked to the ground, preparing for the worst as she held on tightly her baby bump. The first thought that popped in her head was Mark and her baby. She then thought about her dad, mom, Molly, Meredith, and the future she'd never have. Her entire life flashed before her eyes like a lightening blot. She was going to die. She really was going to die.

A few moments later, Lexie Grey finally opened her eyes. She first noticed she was lying flat on her back. She then noticed there was blood splattered all over her, yet no bullet entry. She was in shock, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when Lexie looked to her side to see Mark.

"Mark?" Lexie questioned, her voice fragile and shaky. "Mark!"

"Lexie..." He groaned. That's when Lexie noticed his bullet wound pulsing with blood.

That's also when she screamed.

* * *

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! A lot of you knew something with Clark would be coming up soon, now, let the drama begin! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, reading, and look out for the next update :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

She couldn't stop screaming. Her eyes were shut tight and her fists were in little balls. She was frozen. Every fiber in her being refused to let her stop. It felt like the entire world was spinning upside-down and there was no way to end it.

"Lexie, stop! It's going to be okay! Open your eyes!" Alex's voice got her back into focus. Lexie blinked, opening her eyes fully to see Alex's face starring right into hers. He looked concerned as he gently placed a hand on Lexie's shoulder. She was still in shock, trying to process what just happened.

Taking a deep breath, Lexie looked around the room. Clark was nowhere to be found and Reed's body was still lying motionless on the ground. Lexie then looked to see the reason why she was screaming was laying still as well.

"Mark," Lexie whimpered, crawling closer to him. Gently, with her finger tips, she caressed his face. "Mark, say something. Speak to me."

"Lexie." He groaned, his face twisted in pain. "Get out of here. Now."

"No. Not without you," Lexie replied, tears rushing down her cheeks. She then began to apply pressure to the wound with her hand, not caring that his blood was getting all over her. It was located on his upper chest, right by his collar bone. Lexie knew he needed medical care fast because he was loosing a lot of blood, too much blood.

"Where's Clark?" Lexie asked, looking at Alex with a stern look in her eyes. She finally composed herself. She needed to in order to save Mark. If she acted scatter brained, they might not make it out alive.

"He ran out after he shot at you. He's trying to find Derek," Alex informed her, coming to their side.

"Come on. We need to get him out of here," Lexie stated, trying to drag Mark to the elevator while also applying pressure.

"Lexie. Stop. I got him. Go get some supplies because we're probably going to need it."

"No. I can do it-"

"Lexie. You're pregnant, may I remind you, and you're stressing yourself out. This is not good," Alex told her calmly as he watched Lexie try to stop Mark's bleeding. "I got him. I won't do anything that'll hurt him. I'm gonna help you save him. I promise."

"I'm not stressed. I just need Mark alive, got it," Lexie announced, her voice strained as she let Alex take over. Carefully the two placed a bandage over the wound to try and control the bleeding. Even though it wouldn't work quite well, it'll slow it down for now. "Alright, get him to the elevator," She ordered.

"I am. Just get the supplies," Alex replied, dragging Mark over to it.

"Watch it Karev," Mark muttered under his breath as Alex brought him into the elevator a little ruff. "This is freaking painful."

"I'm sorry, but hey, we're trying to save your life," Alex remarked as he placed Mark up against the elevator wall. "And do me a favor, don't die on her? Okay? Because if you do I'll bring you back myself and kill ya. She loves you a lot and we don't want to see a moping Lexie around here. Too many people in this hospital mope around already."

"I won't. It's a promise, Karev." Mark sent him a small smile, even though his face was filled with pain. Alex nodded, looking sadly at Sloan.

Meanwhile, Lexie grabbed as much supplies as she could. She was carrying bandages, a blanket, and anything that could stabilize his wound while they could. "Let's go," Lexie announced, swiftly closing the doors of the elevator.

"So...Where are we going exactly?" Alex asked as they sat in the elevator.

"We're going to get him out of here or warn the others. Something! I don't know, but staying in that supplies closest wasn't an option," Lexie explained to him as she pressed the button for the lobby. "Hopefully the cops are here if not, we can drag him to a nearby room."

"Alright. Good idea, Lexipedia," Alex agreed. Lexie nodded, tapping her fingers anxiously against the keypad as she looked down at Mark. He was getting worse by the minute.

Once the elevator doors opened, all they could hear was silence. Lexie quickly peered her head out to see there was no one in the lobby at all. _He must have been here_, she thought, looking all around.

That's when she saw the body of a nurse in the corner. She was lying in her own pool of blood. Lexie's own blood ran cold as she stared at the dead body. She knew that nurse, just like she knew Reed. This nurse was a lovely woman to patients, doctors, and everyone who entered this hospital. Lexie could recall cases she's worked on when she would have friendly chats with her. It did hurt Lexie to know this nurse, Dana, had two sons and a husband at home. Because of Gary Clark, they'd never see her again.

"Lexie? What's going on?" Alex asked, dragging Mark closer to the elevator entrance. "Can we go?"

"Um yeah, coast is clear. Let's go," She replied as the two scurried across the hall.

"Bring him here," She told Alex, motioning to the nearest room they could find. Alex nodded, dragging Mark over as they scurried into the room.

"Place him on the table," Lexie ordered. Carefully the two placed Mark Sloan on the conference table, Lexie placing his head gently on the pillow.

Alex and Lexie began to try and do the best they could to stop Mark Sloan from bleeding out. The bullet was deep in there, so there was no way they were going to get it out with the tools they had.

"Lex..." Mark called out to his girlfriend. "Lexie? Lexie?"

"I'm right here. Shhh, you're alright," Lexie told him softly, taking his hand in hers. "Everything's fine. I promise. You just need your rest."

"I'm sorry," He rasped out. "I'm sorry I was a jerk and selfish. I'm so sorry-"

"Mark, stop. There's nothing to be forgiven. It's okay. It's okay," Lexie soothed, tears welding up in her eyes as she brushed his hair. "You're going to be okay and that's all that matters."

"Lexie..." Mark began drifting in and out of consciousness. "The baby..."

"She's okay, now stay with me. Don't close your eyes," Lexie begged, cupping his face gently in her hand. "Talk to me. Think about our little girl."

"She's going to be beautiful," Mark muttered, his breathing labored. "She's- she -she's gonna look just like you."

There were tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at the man before her. Gently, she bent down to kiss his forehead. "She'll have your eyes though and you're charm...We're going to be so happy. We're going to be a family and nothing horrible will happen to us again."

Alex watched the two as he tried to help Mark. He felt a small pang in his stomach at the image. So far Sloan was stable, but he wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. Sloan needed medical attention fast.

"Lex, we need to get him out of here. He's...He's not going to survive much longer like this. We need more supplies or we need to get out of here fast. If not he's..."

"He's going to die," Lexie finished his sentence, her voice monotone. She closed her eyes, rubbing her baby bump. She looked back at Mark and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "One of us needs to get supplies then. I'll go-"

"I got it. Not you. Lexie, you almost got shot once today, you don't need to risk your life a second time."

"Alright," Lexie agreed, wincing as she felt a cramp begin to form.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, noticing she was rubbing her stomach. "The baby-"

"I'm fine. Just go get the stuff," Lexie told him sharply.

"Okay. Stay safe in the mean time," Alex warned her before he rushed out of the room like a lightening bolt.

Lexie sighed, composing herself again, as she then returned her attention back to Mark. She began stroking his face gently and whispering soothing words. He kept coming in and out of consciousness.

"Why did you take the bullet for me? Why?" Lexie mused out loud, her eyes filling up with even more tears.

"You know why." Lexie wasn't expecting an answer, watching as Mark opened his eyes. "I'd die for you and this baby. I wasn't going to watch you suffer. I- I- love you."

"I love you too," Lexie whispered, kissing his forehead as the tears spilled from her eyes. "We were meant to be, Mark, so that's why you need to keep fighting. We're going to have such a great life together. You'll see."

"We are," Mark managed to make out as he winced in pain. Lexie then got up on the table with him, placing his head in her lap, stroking his hair.

"We're going to make it out of this one," Lexie whispered, kissing his forehead and cradling his body in her arms. "We just have to."

Mark smiled, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness. It was then he began to drift off again. He had held on for a very long time, but now he couldn't any longer. His body wasn't allowing him to keep his eyes open anymore.

Lexie felt her stomach drop as Mark's eyes began to close. His face was pale white and she could tell he already lost a lot of blood, "Mark! Stay with me, Mark! MARK!"

It didn't take Alex Karev long to find supplies. After running through the halls like a maniac he was able to find some of the stuff he needed, but it also caused him to run right into Gary Clark.

"So I see you abandoned that pregnant doctor and her boyfriend," Clark mused, pointing the gun at him.

"Well, you asshole, I hope you realize you could end up being the reason a little girl won't ever meet her father," Alex sneered. "Let alone, you killed an innocent person-"

"That _girl_ wasn't innocent!" Gary Clark retorted.

"How do you know? Just because she was a doctor! That girl you killed, she had a name by the way. Her name was Reed and because of you she didn't even make it to thirty. And god knows how many others you shot! Fathers? Mothers? Sisters? Brothers? Sons? Daughters? Wives? Husbands? What did they ever do to you!? Nothing! You killed innocents so don't deny it! You took someone's loved one!"

Alex Karev had a lot of guts going up against Clark, but he had nothing to lose. Just a few weeks ago he finalized his divorce from Izzie, so as of now he has no other family. He didn't care if he was about to challenge a shooter.

"I'm not a monster," Gary Clark cried, his voice shaky. "I'm not."

"You are!" Alex yelled. "You killed people because you lost your wife. I get your hurt, but do you really think she would've wanted you to do this? Do you think this is right!?"

"Shut up!" Gary Clark then went to pull the trigger of his gun. Alex hit the deck, but the moment he hit the floor he realized Gary Clark wasn't the one to pull the trigger. In fact, Clark's leg was bleeding profusely.

"What the hell?" Alex questioned, watching as Clark scampered away. He then turned around to see someone from the SWAT team behind him. "Oh boy am I glad to see you guys," was all he could say as he then guided them towards the room that held Mark and Lexie.

When the SWAT got to the room, Lexie was on the table trying to get back her boyfriend. "Mark Sloan, don't you dare die on me. Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"We got it from here, Doctor," One of the SWAT team members said, touching Lexie's arm gently. "Please, let us take him."

"No. No, he can't die." Lexie sobbed, her entire body shaking violently.

"Lex. Calm down, they're going to help him. Let go," Alex soothed, grabbing her by her small frame.

Lexie nodded, her frame still shaking, as Alex brought her down from the table and into his arms.

"Let's go bring him to the hospital, Lexipedia," Alex said, wrapping his arm around the girl in a protective stance. Lexie nodded, huddling close to Alex Karev as they followed SWAT out of the building.

When they got to the hospital, Lexie's mind was numb. She went from catatonic, to strong, to empty. She didn't know how she felt anymore.

"Oh thank god, you're okay!" Lexie looked up to see Meredith come running over. Her eyes stained with tears.

"Mer!" Alex chimed, giving her a hug. Meredith then hugged Lexie, who attempted to hug her sister but fell out of it.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Meredith asked, noticing Lexie and Alex's stained scrubs. "Is it any of yours?"

"No, it's not," Lexie replied quietly, looking at the blood. _Mark's blood. _

"Are you okay? Yang? Shepherd? Robbins? Torres?" Alex asked quickly, trying to see if any of their friends were okay. "Hell, Kepner? Avery? Bailey?"

"We're all fine...But Derek, he was shot in the chest," Meredith said, wiping some tears out of her eyes. "He's alright. Cristina saved him. Clark almost killed us."

"He almost killed us too," Alex informed her, motioning to him and Lexie. "He was going to shoot Lexie, but Mark pushed her out of the way. The blood on our scrubs is his, but he should be okay. He's in surgery right now."

"Oh god, Lex, are you alright?" Meredith asked, placing her hands on her sister's shoulders. "The baby?"

"We're fine," Lexie managed to make out, her voice raw.

"You don't look too good, Lexie," Meredith observed, feeling her forehead. "Sit down or something. You look pale."

"I'm fine, Mer," Lexie insisted, shoving her sister's hands away. "I'll be fine."

"Lexie-" Alex was about to say something when he was interrupted by Teddy Altman, who performed Mark's surgery.

"He's okay!" Teddy yelled at them, coming over.

"Oh thank god." Meredith breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mark's going to be fine. He's stabilized and alive. We were able to remove the bullet and patch him up," Teddy explained to them. She then turned to Alex and Lexie with a small smile. "You did a good job in there, I think it's because of you two he's going to live another day."

"That's great. Isn't it, Lexie?" Alex tried to be optimistic for once in his life as he turned to Lexie Grey, but she was far out of it. "Lexie?"

All Lexie could think of was the bodies, Mark lying on the ground with blood, Gary's Clark face as he pointed the gun at her. Her entire body was shaking and she was dizzy. She felt horrible, worse than the time she fainted in the beginning of her pregnancy. Her head was swirling all around.

"Lexie!" Alex yelled out as she collapsed, falling in his arms.

"Please! Someone help us! She's pregnant! Help!" Meredith added, cupping her sister's face.

That was the last thing Lexie heard before she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh look at me, another cliffy ;) well hopefully you'll guys will get the next one soon. I just have to decide which direction I want to take the story in next. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review! Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen **

"Crap, Lexie," Meredith cursed in frustration as Alex placed her sister on a gurney. A couple of the hospital staff came swarming over, helping the two with Lexie and calling over the OB. "Is she going to be okay? God Lex, of all the times you had to do this to us!"

"I got it from here," the Seattle Presbyterian OB announced promptly as he came over to evaluate the situation, pushing Alex and Meredith back.

"I hope so…"Alex muttered, responding to Meredith's unanswered question. He shared a look of concern with her and then back at the OB. The two friends were both a little skeptical of this OB.

"It looks like she passed out from shock," The OB at Seattle Presbyterian mused, looking over Lexie's vitals. "She might be having contractions. We have to get her checked out immediately."

"Contractions? She's only 26 weeks!" Meredith cried out, gripping to the side of the gurney.

"The stress and anxiety from today might've triggered it," Alex explained, touching his friend gently on the back.

"Can you stop them?" Meredith asked, frantically looking around at all the doctors swarming them. "She can NOT go into labor today, do you hear me?! Her boyfriend isn't even conscious right now, he was shot and we are not prepared as a whole for her to have this kid. Tell my niece to stay in there!"

"Dr..Um-"

"Grey."

"Dr. Grey. I understand you're worried, but if your sister is having contractions, which it seems to me she is, then there might be no way at all of stoping her from going into labor. We can try, but I'm not making any promises," The OB, Dr. Mitchell, replied in a bit of a snarky tone.

Meredith frowned, her eyes narrowed at this man. "Well then, someone call..._Addison Montgomery!_ Yeah…Call Addison Montgomery! Call her, now! She'll know what to do!"

"I got it from here," Dr. Mitchell insisted. He was starting to get fed up with Meredith Grey.

"No! Look at me when I say you keep my sister alive and that baby in there, but I want Addison Montgomery!" Meredith yelled out, not thinking she'd ever say those words. She didn't want to, but she knew Addison would be the only one to give her little sister the best care. She was the best at what she did, even if she was Derek's ex-wife.

"Look, after the trauma of the past day you should be-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Meredith scolded at the man, ready to attack. "That's my little sister, so do what I say damn it! Her boyfriend would want Dr. Montgomery examining her! Do you understand me!? She is the best OB/GYN and neonatal surgeon in the freaking country! If this baby is coming today, then I want Addison delivering her!"

"Doctor-"

"No! You heard the lady! Call up Dr. Addison Montgomery and get a helicopter and bring her over here. I don't care what it takes, send her here on the loch ness monster for all I care! You are flying Addison Montgomery here, right now! Capisce!?" Alex backed up Meredith, starring angrily down at the OB.

"Alright, call up Dr. Montgomery!" the OB cried out, clearly frustrated as he waved directions at the staff around him.

"Do what you can to prevent the contractions, and Dr. Karev here will be watching you," Meredith ordered, her eyes following to Alex. He understood, nodding his head as he stood by Lexie's side. "I need to go check on my husband."

"Let's move people," Alex barked, taking Lexie's hand in his own as they rushed down the hall.

Meredith looked down back at them, the pit of her stomach feeling heavy. First Derek, her unborn baby, and now her little sister. _When was this day ever going to end? _

The last time Addison Montgomery was in Seattle, she witnessed a surprising chain of events. When she left, Mark Sloan was a man whore with little hope of becoming a husband or a father. She couldn't see herself with him anymore and decided leaving would be the best option. She needed a new start in L.A.

Then, coming back to this rainy town, Addison finds him under the spell of a certain little Grey sister. It was like she watched the light flick on inside of Mark Sloan. This new side took over and he seemed happier than he's ever been. Then Sloan Riley came along, breaking up the couple because of a baby. Now, as Addison's heard, they're back together with a baby of their own on the way. Most of it Callie had informed her about, but she's seen their relationship form with her own eyes.

Now, here she is for her third trip back in Seattle. Her ex-husband has been shot and so has her ex-lover. But now, the biggest twist of them all, her husband's mistress called for help, something Addison never thought she'd hear from Meredith Grey. Lexie Grey went into shock and was currently experiencing what seemed to be contractions.

Addison could see how hectic Seattle looked below, police swarming everywhere as they tried to get to the hospital she use to know. To say she was a little nervous was an understatement. The life of Mark Sloan's girlfriend and his baby were in Addie's hands, and the last thing she wanted to do was screw it up for him.

As the helicopter landed, Addison climbed out, determination on her face as she came face to face with Alex Karev. His light blue scrubs were covered in dried up blood and he was currently trying to shield his eyes from the sun and vast wind blowing in his face from the helicopter.

"Karev." Addison greeted him, her voice soft. He nodded at her.

"Addison."

"So, give me the lay down," She ordered, getting into surgeon mode as Alex handed her some charts.

"She seems to be having contractions. The OB here doesn't seem to know what he's doing though," Alex muttered.

Addison nodded. "Alright. I'm checking this out. In the meantime, let me take care of her and you get cleaned up. You look like crap."

"I know." Alex sighed, looking down at the blood. "It's Sloan's blood...He took the bullet for Lexie."

Addison was surprised to hear this coming out of Alex's mouth. She knew Mark was a good guy underneath his man whore exterior, but this was very selfless of him.

"How is he?" Addison asked softly, concern lacing her voice.

"Fine, I think. Last I heard he made it through surgery," Alex explained to Addison as they came over to Lexie's room.

"Good. Now let's make sure that when he wakes up his girlfriend and baby are nice and healthy," Addison announced as she turned the door handle. "I'm going to make sure these two get their chance at parenthood."

_Beeping. Disinfectant. A voice_. Mark groaned, feeling a light weight in the upper part of his chest. It hurt like hell, worse than the time him and Derek were kids and broke their arms falling out of a tree or the time Lexie broke his penis.

_Lexie. _Mark stiffened, blinking his eyes open. Where was she? Last thing he remembered was her face, she looked scared.

"Come on. Wake up, you should be soon. Emma needs to see her Uncle and Arizona too. She was worried about you too. Everyone needs you, so please just try and open up your eyes for me. For your best friend, please?"

_There's that voice again_, Mark thought.

Slowly, he tried to look at at his surroundings. He definitely was in a hospital room, but it wasn't one of Seattle Grace Mercy West. It was different, he could tell by the wall paper. This was a lot tackier than Seattle Grace's white walls. He blinked a few times, trying to focus. He was a bit disoriented, but looked where the pain was. He then remembered the way the bullet pierced him and flinched.

"Mark?" the familiar voice called out. He looked to his side to see Callie, red eyed and distressed. "Oh thank god, you're up!"

"What the hell happened?" Mark groaned. He noticed the side of his arm was covered in bandages and his arm was in a sling. He could tell the bullet hit him by his collarbone or somewhere near the area. He was trying to desperately remember the chain of events, but he didn't remember a lot of did remember how scared Lexie and Karev looked. Mostly Lexie though. He also remembered what led up to the shooting, throwing his body in front of Lexie's to protect her from Gary Clark. Other than that, most of it was blocked out because of the blinding pain he was in.

"You were shot. You remember that, don't you?" Callie questioned as Mark fixated himself on the bed a bit.

"Yes, but what happened? Did they get Clark? Is Lexie okay? Is our baby fine? Where are they?" He asked rapidly, flinching his body up to get out of bed. Mark was stalled though as he winced in the process from the pain.

"Okay, there buddy. Slow down, your body is still healing and you lost a lot of blood," Callie warned, pushing him back against the bed. "Clark's dead. He shot himself after killing eleven people..."

"Please tell me Lexie is not one of those eleven people," Mark begged, gripping to Callie's hand. "Please."

"No, Mark...She's fine, but-"

"But what!?"

"She passed out after she brought you in with Alex. Lexie went into the shock and she may have started to have contractions..."

"What!? Oh god no." Mark's voice rasped, feeling his eyes watering. "Callie...She's only five months, the baby can't come now! She just can't, the OB has to stop them. Someone just-"

"Hey, everything's going to be fine," Callie soothed him, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. "Lexie Grey will not have your baby today."

"Torres, how the hell could you know that?!" Mark cried out. Callie hushed him, rubbing his arm.

"Because, we had someone very special flown out from L.A to help," Callie explained to him, a smile forming on her face. "Addison's here. She's going to make sure your little girl stays in there."

"Thank god," Mark breathed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt relief that Addie was here, but he didn't know what he'd do. Mark felt the pit of his stomach drop as he thought about Lexie and their daughter.

"I'll take you to her. I haven't gotten an update in awhile," Callie explained to him as she helped Mark into the nearby wheelchair. "I've been so busy watching out for you, Arizona, and Emma...It's been crazy."

"Are they alright?" Mark asked, knowing how much Emma and Arizona meant to his friend. He was worried about all of the people in the hospital. Eleven people had died..._Eleven_. This hospital's big, but it's not that big. There would be eleven less faces in the crowds of Seattle Grace Mark or anyone would never see again.

"Yes. They're both fine. It's all over," Callie whispered, almost trying to reassure herself as well. She then got Mark into the chair and began to push him up the hallway.

"Did anyone else get hurt?" Mark asked quietly. "Big Grey? Karev? Derek? _Oh no_...Where's Derek? Clark was looking for him..."

"He's fine. He was shot, but Cristina saved him," Callie explained as she turned a corner, going a little slow. "Owen did get shot in the leg, but he's fine. Reed Adamson and Charles Percy died..."

"I know about Reed, Lexie and I stumbled in on the scene where Clark killed her," Mark replied, his voice stiffening at the thought of the little red head. "No one deserves this..."

"Not ever," Callie whispered, sighing as they passed the window to the nursery where all the newborns were located.

"You're the godmother..." Mark mentioned quietly, causing Callie to look at him surprisingly. "I convinced Lexie to pick you, because well..."

"You don't have to say anymore. Thank you," Callie whispered, giving him a hug from behind. Mark sighed, leaning his head against Callie's arm, trying to control his tears. He couldn't help it, and neither could Callie, as they both cried for a moment. Mark just hoped now, with every being in his body, Lexie and their daughter would be fine.

Meredith Grey sighed, running her fingers through Derek's hair. She felt numb. She couldn't lose him, if she lost him she wasn't sure if she wanted to go on anymore. She could. Meredith has always learned to move on because only terrible things happen to her, but Derek...He was one of the good things in her life. She didn't want the good to end, not now. They were suppose to be parents, isn't one tragedy in their relationship enough?

Tears ran down Meredith's cheeks as she now thought about Lexie's baby. She could move on from her own miscarriage, but if Lexie lost her baby, Meredith's niece, she would lose Lexie. She knew Lexie wouldn't be the perky sweet innocent Lexie she is now. This would kill her and Mark. This can't happen, not to them.

"Meredith?" Derek muttered under his breath. He looked up his post it wife with tired eyes."Are you okay?"

"No. Derek, I'm not. Everything's just…You got shot, so did Mark. Reed and Percy are dead, and Lexie could be going into labor," Meredith muttered, letting the tears stream down her cheeks. Derek paused, very weakly going to caress her face. Meredith held tightly to the hand, trying to stifle a sob.

"Mark got out of surrey. He's fine, but I don't know a damn thing about Lexie because Addison's looking at her now. For all I know she's meeting up with Susan right now," Meredith explained to him, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Everything is terrible. That's my problem!"

"Shhh," Derek whispered, tears stinging his eyes as Meredith buried her face into his shoulder. "We're going to be fine."

"I hope so," Meredith mumbled into his hospital gown, blinking away the tears.

When Callie brought Mark to the section of the hospital Lexie was in, the first thing he noticed was someone, a tall red head in navy blue scrubs.

"Addie." the name felt so familiar yet foreign to him as it slipped of his mouth. Part of Mark couldn't believe she was here. "How are they?"

"They're both fine," Addison told her ex, coming over. "She isn't going to go into labor, but we need to keep an eye on her. Lexie's prone to stress, this is the second time she's almost damaged her body and the baby because of it...She's going to have to take some time off or it could cause her to go into premature labor."

"Thank you, Addie. Really," Mark said, grabbing her hand in his.

"No problem," Addison replied, giving him and Callie a small smile. "I know you're concerned about Lexie, but how are you? Seriously? You just got shot!?"

"Never been better," Mark replied, wincing a little.

"Don't lie to me. And hey! You shouldn't strain yourself," Addie chided. He rolled his eyes while she just lightly chuckled. "I'm glad to know you're alive, so take it easy. A lot of people need you in one piece."

"I'm not going anywhere yet little red," Mark replied, grinning at her. "Not for a long time."

"Good." Addie smiled before giving him a kiss on the top of the head. "Now let's go see your girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: God, this took me forever to update. I can thank school for that, but also I rewrote this entire chapter four times because i wanted to be as accurate as I could for Lexie and maybe play a few different scenarios of what's going to happen next. Sorry for the wait, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it and keep a look out for the next update :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen **

The three headed into the hospital room where Lexie Grey was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Alex Karev was taking a nap in one of the chairs while Meredith Grey sat next to him, just starring at her sister. She looked traumatized, but turned her attention to the three the moment they entered the hospital room.

"Mark, you're up," Meredith mused, giving him a small, but sad, smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah...How is she? Doing better?" Mark asked, getting wheeled to Lexie's bedside.

"She's been like this for a few hours now," Meredith explained as Mark grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "She woke up briefly at one point, but she's just been sleeping."

"Oh," Mark said softly, cupping his girlfriend's cheek. He began to stroke her hair gently, seeing if he could get any reaction from her.

Addison curiously watched as her ex interact with Lexie Grey. She was amazed at how much Mark Sloan was under a Grey's spell. He focused on Lexie Grey like she was the only human being on the planet, whispering comforting words and stroking her hair. Addie knew Mark had this type of side, but this was the first time she was ever seeing it truly come to life. She knew right there and then, it would kill Mark Sloan if anything happened to Lexie or his baby, and it made Addison more determined than ever to make sure Lexie Grey doesn't have this baby until she's ready.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Mark spoke up, his eyes not straying from his girlfriend's still form.

"Soon. Her body's been through a lot in the past 48 hours. The more she rests, the better it is for her and the baby. We can't have her go into any more distress or she'll definitely go into labor."

"Got it," Mark responded, holding as tight as he could to his girlfriend's limp hand.

Later on, it was just Mark, Meredith, and Alex in the room with Lexie. Callie had to go home to check on Arizona and Emma, while Addison went to check Lexie's labs and help out Seattle Presbyterian with some of their patients.

"How's Derek?" Mark asked Meredith. The other two people in the room were currently unconscious, leaving them alone. He was worried about his best friend, even though a lot of his focus was on Lexie.

"He's doing better," Meredith informed him. Mark could tell she hasn't gotten much sleep due to the dark circles under her eyes and her strained voice."He's resting up now. His mom's in there with his sisters, so I decided to give him some time with the family."

"Mrs. Shepherd's here?" Mark asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. She visited you earlier and came to check up on Lexie as well. She wanted to know how her honorary grandchild was."

Mark let a small smile grace his face as he looked back at Lexie, "Yeah, she sounded happy for us on the phone when I told her...The Shepherd's have done a lot for me. I don't think I could ever thank Mrs. Shepherd enough."

"Derek's told me a little bit about your past," Meredith confessed to Mark. He looked up at her, a little surprised but not entirely. Part of him knew Derek would tell Meredith this. "Not everything, but I can tell your a bit dark and twisty yourself."

"Yeah," Mark responded softly. "My parent's weren't exactly parents. In fact, they pretended I didn't even exist...It sucks when you don't have a family."

Meredith nodded, but went to grab one of Lexie's hands, "But Lexie's your family now. Callie and Derek too. I know how you feel because my parents weren't the greatest. But now, Cristina, Alex, Derek are my family...And Lexie. I didn't want to know her because she's the kid that got to live the childhood I lost out on, but she cares too much to give up on anyone."

"That she does." Mark chuckled. He sighed as she turned away from her for a moment, "I screwed up so many things with her, I don't know why she stays with me."

"It's because she's your Derek," Meredith observed thoughtfully. "She's the one that makes life less dark and twisty. She makes you happier than anything else. All she wants to do is make you happy and vise versa."

"That she does," Mark agreed, grinning as he began brushing her hair again.

"With that said, I'm going to visit Derek," Meredith announced, getting up from her chair. "Tell me when she wakes up."

"Will do."

"And Mark, don't be too hard on yourself. She loves you more than anything in the world. She'll forgive you no matter what, and just remember that...You'll work things out."

"Thanks Big Grey," Mark replied, smiling up at her.

"Any time," Meredith responded before heading out of the room.

A few hours passed and still no response from Lexie Grey. They weren't entirely sure what was going on with her, but she hasn't woken up yet.

Mark still stayed with Lexie, even though he should be really resting in his own room. He couldn't leave her though. Not after everything that happened. He was fine, his arm was just sore and his bandages were being checked on every few hours to make sure his wound wasn't becoming infected, but other than that he could stomach the pain. He just wanted to be there when she would wake up.

There were also a lot of people that came to visit Lexie. Jackson and April came for an hour or two, Callie came back with Emma and Arizona, and even Cristina and Owen briefly stopped by. Mark did answer a few calls from Lexie's family for Meredith, knowing it was difficult for the eldest Grey, and reassured them Lexie's okay. He also met Lexie's sister for the first time through video chat. Thatcher didn't call, but Molly informed she hasn't heard from her father in a long time either. She was starting to get worried. This also worried Mark because if anything happened to Thatcher Grey, Lexie would be devastated. They had their issues, but Lexie still loved her father deep down inside.

"Mark, I know you want to be with her but she's still resting. I promise she's fine, but you need to go to your own bed," Addison warned him as she stood in the doorway. "The nurses want you there."

"What's the matter with her? Why isn't she waking up? What's wrong?" Mark asked, getting a little hysterical. "She's fine, right? She has to be fine."

"She's fine," Addison told him firmly, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. "Her body did go into shock. This could have something to do with it. Sometimes people cope this way."

"Addie. I refuse to leave her side," Mark spat.

"Hey, look at me." She said, cupping his face in her hands. "I promised you they're fine and they're going to be fine. Now go rest."

"But-"

"I'll be here, Sloan." Mark saw Alex Karev rubbing his eyes as he fixated himself in the hospital chair. He was finally awake and looked a lot better than the last time Mark saw him. He wasn't in the pair of light blue bloody scrubs. Instead he was in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. "I'll be watching out for her and I promise to get you when she wakes up. She won't be alone. I promised Mer I'd watch out for her...Lexipedia's my friend. I'm not going to abandon her. We've been through a lot."

Mark nodded, "Thanks Karev."

Alex responded with a nod too, taking a look at Lexie and then back at Mark. "Now go get better."

Mark was then wheeled out of the room by a nurse, looking back woefully at his girlfriend and Alex Karev. His stomach dropped just thinking about Lexie, in fact he didn't get much sleep that night. All he thought about was the shooting and his family.

In the morning, after an hour or two of sleep, things seemed a little more hopeful. The doctor said Mark should be recovering pretty fine, he just shouldn't put too much strain on his bullet wound. He should be discharged in two days. They just wanted to keep him over night a little longer for observation. He did loose a lot of blood and they want to make sure there is no signs of infection. Callie even got him clothes from home so he wasn't walking around in a stupid hospital gown. It was a nice black cotton t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

The first place he went to was Lexie's room. Alex Karev was still there, watching the news and Lexie. Mark peaked up at the T.V screen to see they were covering the shooting.

"They're playing it on every channel it seems," Alex muttered unhappily as Mark walking in.

"Seems pretty impossible to get away from," Mark mentioned while Alex nodded in agreement, turning the television off.

"She still hasn't woken up yet."

"I can tell," Mark muttered, sighing as he sat down in the chair next to Alex.

"You look better," Alex mentioned. "The better you look, the less stressful it might be on Lexipedia. The last time she saw you..." He froze, thinking back to the previous events.

"I know..." Mark trailed off, remembering a bit of what happened.

"There was a lot of blood. Not just yours, but Reed's and all the victims. You looked like shit and Lexie looked so terrified. Then Clark...Bastard kept telling me it wasn't his fault-"

"You two encountered him?" Mark asked, wide eyed.

"Just me. Lexie didn't encounter him after you were shot. I went to go get more medical supplies and we ran into each other. I was feeling ballsy so I yelled at him. Obviously he didn't shoot me, but he almost did..."

There was a pause between the two men. It was in that moment, Mark suddenly felt sorry for Alex Karev, after everything that's happened to him, but at the same time respect. The fact he risked his life to help Lexie and him, well Mark felt he owed Alex a lot.

"Thanks for everything, Alex," Mark said, referring to him by his first name for once. This surprised Alex a little. "You helped save my life and you watched out for her. I can't thank you enough."

"Dude, if it wasn't for your girlfriend you and I would've died out there," Alex told Mark, chuckling. "She's stronger than people give her credit."

"That she is." Mark smiled, reaching out to grab Lexie's hand again.

"I'm going to get some coffee and maybe see if they need any help," Alex announced, standing up from his chair. "I'll be back, I'm counting on telling Lexipedia hi myself."

"I hope so too," Mark said before Alex left the room.

Mark looked at his girlfriend, hoping for any sign. Unfortunately, due to his lack of sleep, he began dozing off. Soon, his head was resting against the edge of his bed and he was sound asleep. That's until the sound of someone staring woke him up.

Slowly, he lifted his head up to see it was Lexie. Mark felt his adrenaline rush through his veins. His breath hitched as he held on to her hand, "Lex?"

"Mark?" She spoke for the first time in over a day. "Where am I? Mark?"

"Hey," Mark whispered, cupping her face. "I'm right here, baby."

"You were shot," Lexie muttered under her breath. Her eyes still closed, but she was trying as best as she could to open them. "You- you-"

"Shh. I'm okay. You're okay, what's the most important thing right now is you need to calm down. Everything is okay."

Lexie opened up her eyes fully to meet Marks. A smile formed on her face as she reached out to cup his face, "You're okay."

Mark smiled back and chuckled dryly. He kissed her knuckles and held them tight.

"Is the baby okay?" Lexie asked tiredly.

"Everything seems fine. Addison flew in to look at you," Mark explained to her. "You've been asleep for almost twenty four hours."

"Oh god." Lexie groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I can't believe I did that..."

"Hey. It's okay," Mark hushed, cupping her face. "What matters is everything's fine. We're both fine. We're going to make it."

Lexie nodded, taking a deep breath as she held tightly to Mark's hand.

"Now, I remember someone once told me they liked to have their hair stroked when they're hurt, so I'm going to climb into bed with you little Grey and I'm going to do so," Mark said. Lexie felt a smile break on her face as Mark climbed in. She then carefully curled into his non injured side as he held her as tight as he could with his free arm. Her head resting against the side of his chest without a bullet wound.

"That feels a lot better," Lexie breathed as her boyfriend's fingers ran through her hair. "Shouldn't you be in your own hospital bed?"

"I'm fine now. I need to be with you," Mark told her softly. "Unless you want me to leave-"

"No. Not at all. This is good." Lexie closed her eyes in content and smiled. "This is perfect."

"Hey! Sloan, we weren't sure if you wanted coffee but we brought you one anyway," Alex announced, coming into the room and interrupting the couple. Meredith was right behind him.

"We decided to be nice for once," Meredith summed up, her tone a little teasing. When they entered the room, their eyes immediately fell to the bed.

"Lexipedia." Alex exclaimed, a big smile forming on his face. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Hey guys." Lexie grinned, lifting her head up from Mark's chest.

"Lexie," Meredith cried out, taking a seat by her sister's side. "You had us so worried. Don't do that again. Ever again. You understand me?"

"I won't. Sorry if I gave you a scare..."

"Don't be sorry, Lex...We're just happy to have you back," Meredith confessed, giving her little sister's hand a squeeze.

Lexie smiled. "How's Derek doing? And the others?"

"Better," Meredith told her. "Everyone's safe now."

"Good."

The two sisters smiled at each other before Meredith got up.

"We'll give you guys some time to yourselves. Come on, Alex," Meredith insisted, wanting to give Mark and her sister some alone time. She knows how much they probably need it right now, considering she needed the same thing with Derek.

"Alright. Feel better, Lexipedia," Alex told her before the two left the room.

The couple was then left alone, cuddling in their own embraces. It was nice to have some alone time after everything that's happened. It certainly calmed the two down.

"We should go somewhere," Lexie breathed, closing her eyes. "Just go somewhere far away. Just for a few days."

"Where would you want to go?" Mark asked, running his fingers through her long brown locks.

"Anywhere...Paris. London. Italy...New York..."

"New York?" Mark questioned, his tone amused.

"Yeah..." Lexie drifted, thinking of the possibility. "Why don't we?"

"Don't we what?"

"Go to New York. Why don't we?" Lexie mentioned. "After what happened, I think it's safe to say I'm going to need a few months off until the baby is born. So, I don't see why not. It could be good for us..."

"You really want to go to New York?"

"Yeah. I want to see where you come from. It'll be good." Lexie smiled warmly at him.

"Alright. We'll do it," Mark agreed, enthusiastically. "Yeah...But now, we both rest."

"Exactly." Lexie sighed, a little happier than she was before and a lot calmer. For the rest of the night, Mark just stroked Lexie's hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So everyone's okay! Yay! Don't you wish Grey's Anatomy always had happy endings like this...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for the next update! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

"Do we have everything? Sunscreen? Toothbrushes? Candy?" Lexie rambled, looking through her purse for her check list. She was currently at the airport with Mark along with Derek and Meredith, who were going to see them off to New York.

It's been almost a month since the shooting. Lexie, Mark, Derek, and anyone else who was hurt was out of the hospital. Now, everyone was just trying to get back to normal. Many were attending therapy sessions, including a mandated hospital one to clear them for surgery. Even though Lexie was on maternity leave now since the incident, she's been attending a few along with Mark. It's been a difficult process, but they were getting there.

The stress and chaos from the shooting was one of the main reasons Lexie and Mark were heading to New York this morning. It was recommended by Lexie's therapist to maybe get her stress levels down. She's spent the last month pretty much in bed except for the few times she needed to go to therapy or run a few errands. So, Mark and Lexie talked about it and they decided it would be a perfect time for that vacation they talked about. It would allow them to get away from all the troubles back home and relax.

"Lex, you got everything. Calm down," Meredith soothed, giving her sister's arm a rub. "Remember, deep breathes. You need to be zen."

"I know...I just haven't been on a plane in such a long time," Lexie rambled, looking through her purse some more.

"We're good. Our flight leaves in an hour, we got our luggage, and most importantly, we got the tickets," Mark said, smiling at her.

"You have the tickets? Right?" Lexie asked him, her face filled with worry.

"Um, didn't you have those?" Mark questioned frantically, patting down his jacket and looking through his pockets.

Lexie burst out in a laugh, pulling them out of her purse. Mark breathed a sigh in relief as he shook his head at her. "Trying to freak me out too."

"No, I was trying to have a little fun to see if it made me feel better. It did." Lexie winked, causing Mark to roll his eyes. He did stifle a chuckle, happy to see his girlfriend back to her happy go lucky self.

"Well, you two pranksters better get going," Derek chided, chuckling.

"Exactly," Lexie said, looking at her watch. "We still have to go through security and all that other fun stuff. Let's head out."

"See you in two weeks," Meredith said, giving her sister and then Mark a hug. "Take as long as you need."

"You guys rest up easy too," Mark added, giving Derek a hug before the couples both looked at each other. "We'll call you later tonight. Bye!"

"Bye!" Meredith and Derek called out before they all went their separate ways. Lexie and Mark then walked hand and hand to their gate, waiting anxiously for their plane. Once the plane arrived they headed right to first class, taking two seats right next to each other.

"I'm nervous. I haven't been to New York since I moved," Mark confessed to his girlfriend, nervously tapping his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Mrs. Shepherd seems excited to see us. She is going to be the baby's honorary grandma, so..."

"Don't worry. It'll be fine, Mark. We're going to be okay," Lexie soothed him, grabbing the hand he was tapping against the chair and holding it tightly in hers. "We survived a shooting, at this point we can survive anything."

"You're right." Mark breathed, easing up as he leaned into his seat. Lexie chuckled as she gripped to Mark's arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

Only eight hours later, they finally landed at the airport. The hustle and bustle of New York amazed Lexie. She had only been here once or twice when she lived in Boston. Both times were weekend trips with some friends, but this was the first time she was really seeing the city. She was pretty excited.

When they arrived at the airport, they took a car to the upper east side. The two gazed out the window while they drove down various blocks.

"Derek and I use to hang out at that dinner," Mark pointed out to Lexie. "And when we were kids, we use to play by those swings over there. It's also the same part of central park where Derek and I broke each other's arms."

"Nice." Lexie chuckled in amusement. She smiled warmly as Mark kept pointing out various places he use to hang around. She could tell how much New York had meant to him. It was where he grew up, his old stomping ground.

"And here we are," Mark announced as they pulled up to a nice looking apartment building. "My penthouse is at the top."

"Wow, I never stayed in a penthouse before. This'll be interesting." Lexie smirked as the two stepped out of the car.

"It use to be my bachelor pad." Mark chuckled at the thought.

"Really? Bring a lot of woman here?" Lexie quipped, eyeing him curiously.

"Possibly, but just know you're the very last." Mark told her as they reached the elevator. He put his hands around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good." Lexie grinned as the two leaned in to kiss each other. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mark muttered against her lips. The couple chuckled and grinned ad they reached the top floor of the building.

When they entered the pent house, Lexie observed it carefully. It was very modern, not a lot of personal touches like his new apartment. It was Mark though.

When you walked in there was a kitchen on your right with a small little nook on the other side where there was a table and some chairs. In the center of this all was a big leather couch along with a big wide screen mounted on the wall. There was actually a piano in the room as well, along with a bookshelf going along the edges. Off of the living room was a hallway that lead to a bedroom and bathroom. In the middle of the large room though was a grand stair case leading to the master bedroom.

The mast bedroom was huge. In the middle was a California king bed, one of the biggest beds Lexie has ever seen in her life. It had gray and white blankets with an assortment of different pillows. It was surrounded by a few large windows, looking out all over the city. The views were breathtaking. Lexie was certain she could see the entire city.

"Mark, this is amazing," Lexie gaped in awe. "Stunning. It's...It's just...Wow."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Mark chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, resting his chin on her shoulder. "So...What would you like to do?"

"Hmmm." Lexie grinned as she turned around in his arms. "I kind of want to maybe climb into bed for a bit, if that's okay with you. Probably take a shower."

"Alright," Mark said, kissing her forehead.

"You know, you could come into the shower with me. It'll save water and time," Lexie mused deviously, nuzzling against his neck. "Help the environment. Ya know."

"Oh, you had me at shower." Mark chuckled, picking Lexie up. She squealed, beginning to burst into laughter as they went into Mark's shower. Let's just say it was big enough for the two of them plus maybe three others.

After a nice shower, the two turned in for a bit. Lexie felt perfectly content in Marks arm as they snuggled and slept for about three hours. She's never felt more relaxed, and so did Mark. It felt great having Lexie back home with him and feeling this way. The couple was extremely happy.

A few hours later, Lexie woke up in Mark's arms from a nightmare. She cringed, hoping she didn't wake him at all. Luckily, he was still sound asleep. She did smile at it though because she thought it was cute. He looked so relaxed when he was asleep. Lexie looked down at his bare chest, noticing the scar forming where he got shot not too long ago. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the memory.

Quietly, Lexie climbed out of the bed and wrapped a blanket around her form. She decided to see if maybe there was anything in the refrigerator she could snack from. She knew Mark had a personal shopper or something come restock the fridge and cabinets before they came here. Mark was really good at cooking and doing a lot of things on his own, but the one thing Mark always forgot to do was actually buy the food. It's why sometimes their relationship worked so well, because Lexie would remind him about all the things he needed to do. That's the beauty of dating someone with a memory like hers.

Lexie observed some of the trinkets around his apartment though. There were a few personal pictures on the bookshelf. A lot of them were Derek and him. One at Derek's wedding to Addison, a few of the trio over the years probably dating back to med school, but also a few of Mark and Derek as kids. Lexie smiled, seeing the photo of a little Mark giving a toothy grin to the camera while he wrapped his arm around a tiny Derek's shoulders. Lexie did notice one picture located on the bottom shelf. It was a little Mark with two people, who smiled, but seemed a little out of it.

"Those are my parents." Lexie jumped, turning around to see Mark.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Lexie quickly apologized, frazzled as she put the picture down. "I wasn't trying to snoop-"

"No. It's okay, Lexie. I know," Mark reassured her, looking at the picture solemnly. He then carefully picked it up, "This was taken not too long after my eight birthday...Didn't care about me then and don't care about me now."

"Does your dad know about the baby?" Lexie asked curiously, her voice quiet. She knew Mark's mom died a few years back, so it was just his dad now. She's never met the man, but she knew Mark wasn't too fond of him at all.

"No. He wasn't in my life, he's not going to be in my child's life. He wouldn't want to know anyway. He doesn't care," Mark explained to Lexie. "He doesn't matter now. What matters is me, you, and this baby. Okay?"

Lexie nodded, knowing the thought of his parents hurt Mark. She gently cupped his face, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Anyway, enough about that. Why don't we go out to get something to eat. I know some of the best restaurants in all of this city," Mark told her.

"Sounds good," Lexie agreed, giving him a smile. She then headed into the bathroom and proceeded to change into a nice black dress. She placed her hair into a nice high ponytail and put on a cozy white sweater. Mark meanwhile was in a blue dress shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Shall we?" He said, holding out his arm for her.

"Of course." Lexie giggled as the two head downstairs, laughing and enjoying themselves again.

Mark brought Lexie to one of his favorite restaurants in the city. A fancy little place over looking the water.

"This is nice," Lexie told him, looking around as the waiters served them.

"Yeah, I always loved the food here and after all that crappy airplane food, I thought someone deserved a good meal." Mark grinned at her.

"Oh, you spoil me and the baby. When she comes, that girl will be so spoiled..."

"Hey, she will be one of the cutest babies on the planet so it's not going to be a big surprise." Mark chuckled, causing Lexie to laugh as well. After eating for a bit, the two were practically stuffed. Mark was right, it was some of the best food Lexie's ever had.

"Well, well, well. Look what the wind blew in!" Mark stopped and turned around to come face to face with a man about his age. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like, to Lexie, what could be the love child of Bradley Cooper and Matthew McConaughey.

"Jeremy..." Mark trailed off, giving the man a warm smile. "Nice to see ya."

"How long has it been? A couple of years now since you've been back here," The man, Jeremey, said as he greeted Mark with a hug.

"Yeah, it has." Mark smiled at him. Lexie noticed an attractive female was right next to him. She had long black hair and was in a very sexy red dress that fit perfectly to her curves.

"And Cecily! Wow, you two are dating?" Mark mentioned, chuckling nervously. Lexie eyed him suspiciously as the really hot woman, Cecily, glued herself practically to this Jeremy's side.

"Yes. For two years now," she eyed Mark suspiciously before making curious eye contact with Lexie.

"So...What's the occasion. Why are you back here?" Jeremy asked him.

"Oh right." Mark then turned to Lexie and wrapped an arm around her. She blushed as she timidly looked at the two. "Um, guys, this is my girlfriend, Dr. Lexie Grey. Lexie, this is Dr. Jeremy Weber and Dr. Cecily Jennings."

"Wow! Mark Sloan has an actual girlfriend! That's unheard of!" Jeremy teased. "This is coming from the man who use to have sex with a new girl each week. He practically did everyone in our hospital!"

Lexie shifted uncomfortably while Mark eyed his friend. "Well, that was in the past. Lexie and I are very happy together, in fact we're expecting a little girl in a few months."

"Wow, congratulations," Cecily spoke up, eyeing Lexie a little maliciously. "Seattle's really changed you, huh?"

"Yeah, it has. I'm very happy there," Mark told them, looking at Lexie warmly. "We're very happy."

"Well that's great, ole pal. Why don't I buy ya a drink, just like old times," Jeremy suggested, giving Mark a slap on the back.

"I don't know..."

"Go have fun," Lexie spoke up, giving her boyfriend a look of encouragement. She wanted him to have a fun time and not feel like he needed to be with her at all times.

"Yeah, I can keep Lexie here company," Cecily spoke up, giving Mark a small smile.

"Alright, just one drink..."

"Awesome, come on now," Jeremy said, leading Mark away from the two women.

Lexie shifted uncomfortably as her and Cecily were left alone. Cecily was extremely intimidating. She was very very beautiful. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to eye her up. Hell, Lexie would even date her.

"So, you're a doctor?" Lexie asked, trying to break the ice with the woman.

"Yes. I'm a urologist. Went to school under the best, Catherine Avery," Cecily bragged, grinning at the thought.

"Oh, I know Catherine Avery. In fact, her son, Jackson, is one of my best friends," Lexie told her as innocently as she could.

"Really?" Cecily forced a smile out. "So, what do you do exactly?"

"I'm a resident still, but I'm thinking about neuro," Lexie explained to her.

"Wow, that's a big age difference between you and Mark," Cecily pointed out. "That's about, what? Twenty years?"

"Sixteen, actually. And yes, I'm well aware. So is he. We work rather well together, so it's not something I'm worried about," Lexie told her, smiling as sweetly as she could. Cecily was beginning to get on her nerves.

"How long have you two been dating then?" Cecily asked curiously, getting another glass of wine. "Jeremey and I started dating after a New Years Eve party. It was very romantic."

"Oh, Mark and I met not too long after my intern year. It just kind of happened," Lexie explained, speaking as optimistically as she could. "Here we are, and we're really happy together."

"I see you've changed him," Cecily spoke with amusement. "The Mark Sloan I use to know was the biggest man whore on the planet. Even slept with his best friend's wife, do you know-"

"Yes, I know Derek Shepherd and Addison Montgomery. In fact, Derek's my sister's husband. Plus, I know Addison. I had a um...complication a month ago with the pregnancy and she helped us. She's a great woman, and Derek's a great guy. Whatever problem they had in the past has been resolved," Lexie insisted. She knew what Cecily was trying to do, she was trying to break Lexie. _Real mature_, Lexie thought.

"Oh wow, you really have an open mind about this all. It must be difficult to even run into anyone Mark's ever slept with. You know...Back in the day, we use to have something," Cecily grinned, thinking dreamily about whatever they had. "But, we had our differences. Mark doesn't tend to stay in one place at once..."

"He's changed," Lexie snapped, eyeing Cecily. "A lot. He's not the same guy from New York. He's grown up a lot, and I don't need you to try to convince me otherwise."

"Whatever, just know this I thought Mark grew up with me. In fact, we had a very close relationship. I really thought he'd propose, but after a year of dating each other he just gave up. He's scared of commitment-"

"I'm done here." Lexie then got up, placing her napkin down furiously on the table before stomping out of the restaurant.

Mark, who noticed his girlfriend leaving, stood up quickly, disregarding anything Jeremy was babbling to him. To be honest, he didn't remember why he use to hang out with Jeremy back in the day. Maybe it's because they were all a group and they were both single. Derek and Mark had a bunch of friends here, they'd go out, play poker, or go drinking. He had a posey here, but that was the old Mark.

"Where's Lexie going?" Mark questioned, looking at Cecily for some answers.

"I just told her the truth about you. Don't blame me, Mark. She needs to understand what it's really like getting into a relationship with you."

"Jesus christ, why the hell would you even do that," Mark questioned angrily.

"It's not my fault." Cecily rolled her eyes as she draped herself on Jeremy.

"I'm done here." Mark growled under his breath.

"Wait! Mark! Come on, stay for another drink!" Jeremy insisted.

"No. I got somewhere else to be," Mark responded, giving the waiter money for his food and drinks before dashing away.

When he got outside he found Lexie, sitting alone on a park bench. She had took her heels off and was curled up, trying to blink a few tears away.

"Hey," Mark said, causing Lexie to look up at him. She looked distressed and all Mark could do was worry, considering he didn't need her under any stress. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Lexie breathed. Mark sighed, taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"I'm sorry about Jer and Cecily. They...They don't know what's happened since I came to Seattle. I haven't exactly kept contact with them since then..."

"It's okay...She just said some nasty things," Lexie told him sadly.

"Come on, I have an idea that'll make you feel better," Mark said, taking her hand. "Come on."

Lexie reluctantly went with him, walking a few blocks until they got to the diner Mark pointed out earlier. When they got in there, an elderly man, probably in his sixties, behind the counter immediately recognized Mark.

"Markie! My boy! It's been long!" the man said with his thick Italian accent, giving Mark a big hug.

"You too, Sal." Mark chuckled, patting the man on the back.

"Lucy! Look who's back! It's Markie!" Sal yelled.

"Markie? As in Markie Sloan! Oh my god!" the elderly woman exclaimed, coming over to kiss Mark on the cheek and give him a bone crushing hug. "We've missed you dear!"

"It's nice to see you too Lucy." Mark chuckled. He then brought Lexie over to him. "Lucy. Sal. This is my girlfriend, Lexie."

"Aw, you're such a beauty dear. I hope you're keeping Mark in check, he's a good boy but he can get into a little trouble. Him and Derek use to get into so much trouble as boys." Sal chuckled.

"She's amazing, in fact she's probably the one," Mark told them, causing Lexie to smile. "And we're having a little girl in a few months too, which is exciting."

"Oh my god!" Sal exclaimed, sharing excited looks with Lucy. "Little Markie's gonna have a little girl!"

"This is glorious news!" Lucy cheered, tears in her eyes. She then gave Mark and Lexie a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, guys." Mark chuckled. Lexie grinned as the elderly Italian couple began to cheer and cause a happy commotion.

"Here, have your usual table. What can we get for ya?" Lucy asked, setting them up at one of the window tables.

"Two hot chocolates," Mark told her. "Thanks."

"No, thank you for coming back. It's so good to finally see you happy, my dear," Lucy said, giving Mark and Lexie a winning smile. Meanwhile Sal still kept telling people about the news.

"They have the best hot chocolate here. I'm sorry if I kind of ordered for you without asking," Mark told her.

"No, that's perfect actually," Lexie told him. "They seem really nice, Sal and Lucy."

"Yeah, they are the best. Derek and I would come here every day practically in high school. We were pretty good friends with their kids too, we all went to the same school. And when we were kids, Derek's mom would take us here as a treat. Amy, Derek, and I loved coming here. Lucy and Sal have seen myself and the Shepherd's basically grow up. Lucy is one of Carolyn's best friends, they helped them out so much after Mr. Shepherd died...And when I met Derek they were here when I needed to get away from my parents. They're good people," Mark explained.

"Thank you for showing me this," Lexie told him softly.

Mark smiled, "Now...Tell me what Cecily said to you."

"Mark-"

"Lex, I know you. I don't want this to bother you because you'll be keeping whatever she said to you in. Now, tell me. Please."

"Ugh! It's just...it's just hard to hear some of the things she accused. She started talking about the relationship she had with you and she made it seem like you weren't going to be committed to me or this baby...That you'd leave us," Lexie confessed.

"Oh god, Lexie...Never. You know that. I want you and this baby too much to even think about doing something like that," Mark exclaimed, cupping her face gently in his hands. "And my relationship with Cecily was nothing. She exaggerates a lot. We dated, but it wasn't anything serious. That's why I broke up with her. My heart wasn't in it and neither was hers."

"God...I know you love me Mark but I can't help but worry sometimes. That's just me. I'm scatter brained and filled with worry," Lexie rambled, trying to shake the thought of her head. "I know you love me, for god sake you jumped in front of a shooter for me! And I love you! This is stupid, I'm being an idiot. I should've never-"

"Marry me," Mark blurted out, causing Lexie to seize her ramblings. She looked at him, with wide eyes.

"Mark?"

"I'm serious," He said, kneeling down in front of her. "Marry me. I love you, you love me, we love this baby...We think and worry about each other too much, what better way to prove our commitment to each other than marriage!"

"Really?" Lexie asked, tears in her eyes. "You want this? You're not doing this on the whim right or just for the hell of it? You're doing this because you really want to."

"Yes, I love you more than anything Lexie Grey. Let's get married. Let's made it official and real," Mark told her, grinning at her.

"Okay," Lexie whispered, tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you Mark Sloan!"

Lexie then leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on Mark's lips. The cheers from Lucy, Sal, and the others in the dinner were audible, but the two were so involved with each other it was like they couldn't even hear the rest of the world. Time stopped as they kissed. It was one of those magical moments that is sometimes hard to even try and recreate.

Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan were engaged, and things never seemed better.

* * *

**A/N: So kind of a big chapter haha! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading! I promise I'll try to update again soon, but I have a lot going on right now so hang in there! Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One **

The rest of New York was a blast for Mark and Lexie. After Mark's proposal, they spent the time site seeing, having lots of sex, relaxing, and of course, visiting Mrs. Shepherd.

Carolyn Shepherd was the first to hear of the proposal and was absolutely delighted for the couple. She couldn't be more happy, considering Mark was like her second son. In fact, she was even throwing out some wedding ideas to the young couple. Lexie was thrilled that Mrs. Shepherd wanted to be a big part in this, but neither her nor Mark had the slightest of clue what they'd do for the wedding. To be honest, they just wanted to get married.

Anyway, now, here they are, two weeks later and it was their last day.

"What do you want to do?" Mark asked Lexie as they lazily laid on the couch. "We head back to the rainiest city in America tomorrow. We can do anything you like."

"I don't know. I feel like I've seen so much these past couple of days. You showed me all the major sites New York has to offer," Lexie mused, leaning her head against his shoulder. "And then you showed me practically every place you hung out in your childhood."

"Hmm...We could just stroll around central park for a bit? Then get a quick bite to eat and turn in early?" Mark suggested, scratching the back of Lexie's head, tousling her hair.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," She exclaimed.

Lexie groaned as she got up; stretching out her arms and back. She felt like she was getting bigger by the minute. At this point, Lexie thought of herself as a whale. She hated the last trimester of her pregnancy. It was brutal.

"God, my back is killing me. I want this pregnancy to be over with," Lexie mentioned to Mark as she rubbed her swollen abdomen. "I want the peanut to come now."

"I know. She'll be coming around soon. Not just this moment," Mark said, smiling as he got up from the couch to hold Lexie's hand.

"I hope so," Lexie muttered as they headed out onto the New York streets.

The walk was peaceful. Just the two, holding hand in hand, walking around. It's what most of their time had been here; nice, quiet, and peaceful.

"So...How do you want to break the news to the guys back home? Think they'll be surprised?" Mark asked her as they bought two New York City hot dogs off the street from a vender.

Lexie shrugged as she took a big bite of the hot dog, "I don't know. Probably not. Knowing them, they saw it coming. You always talked about it, and I guess I was just waiting for the right moment to say yes."

"You want to get married, right though? I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want to do anymore. I know the pregnancy thing was a big step for you," Mark mentioned.

She nodded her head quietly, "Yes, but I want you. I want this baby. Sure, she was unexpected, but just because we didn't plan her doesn't mean I won't love her any less. Anyway, maybe this was the universe's way of telling us we should be together. I love you and you love me. We're going to have a family together. That's all that matters now."

"You're right," Mark agreed, nodding his head to reassure himself.

"I can picture their reactions right now." Lexie chuckled with amusement, "Meredith and Derek will be happy...Cristina could care less. She'll probably make a few jokes, but actually she'll be happy deep down. Alex will congratulate us like a normal person. The same goes for Arizona, Jackson, Owen, Bailey, and so on. Emma will ask to be the flower girl or the ring bearer or something, because that's how kids are, and Callie will be all crying because your her best friend. Molly will most likely be happy for us, and my dad..."

"Oh Lex," Mark said as he watched his finance's face fall.

"I'd have to tell him, that is if he wants to see me," Lexie muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure he'll want to see his little girl walk down the aisle. He loves you, Lexie. He's done a lot more for you than any of my folks have ever done, even if he has his flaws."

"I guess." Lexie shrugged as she finished up her hot dog with Mark. "We'll see. I just have to call him when I get back, but honestly I don't want him there if he disrespects you or Meredith. She's had enough of his crap."

"Alright. Whatever you want," Mark said, rubbing her backside. The two walked around the city some more, checking out time square one more time and picking up some souvenirs for Emma and a few of the others. After that they then headed into central park for another stroll.

"You know, I was thinking of getting the nursery done when we get home or instead of getting it done...Maybe look into that house you were talking about? I don't know," Lexie mentioned, shrugging as the two swung their hands back and forth. "Maybe...Maybe we could move somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?" Mark questioned, raising his eyebrow at her. "You want to leave Seattle?"

"I don't know," Lexie muttered, looking around the park. "My residency is going to end eventually and I know all our family's in Seattle, but I don't know...Is that stupid?"

"I don't think it's stupid, question is are we-"

"Are we what?" Lexie asked, raising her eyebrows at Mark. She noticed he was frozen now, his eyes focused on one figure. Lexie frowned, turning to see he was looking at a man on a park bench. He had gray hair, fairly attractive, probably in his 60s and 70s...But something was familiar about him. "Mark?"

"Oh god," Mark said, immediately turning around. "Why is he here?"

"Mark?"

"Let's go-"

"Who is it Mark?" Lexie asked, her voice full of fear. She was trying to understand his motives as he began to drag her away. "Mark Sloan, stop it right now! What is going on?"

"That's my dad, Lex," Mark said, rubbing the bridge of his nose from agitation.

"Oh..." Lexie's hand covered her mouth, reaching out to try and touch his arm. "Mark..."

"It's fine, let's just go before he notices," Mark whispered, grabbing her hand in his tightly.

"Alright," Lexie agreed reluctantly, but it was too late. The man made eye contact with them and got up right away. He looked just as shocked as Mark did, but he had longing in his eyes.

"Mark?" the man called out.

Mark swallowed hard, holding tightly to Lexie's hand as he stared at his father. "Hi, dad..."

"Son, it's been awhile," Andrew Sloan said hoarsely, coming over to greet him. "I see a lot's happened-"

"I don't want to talk dad," Mark snapped, beginning to storm away.

"Mark, please wait. We need to talk. I've tried contacting you, but I don't know your new phone number and every time I call the hospital you work at, I can never get a hold of you-"

"That's because I don't want to speak to you, dad," Mark pointed out angrily like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought you got the message after I left."

"I know, but just let me speak. Please," his father insisted, clasping his hands together as if he was ready to beg. "I just need to talk to you."

"I don't think I can. You've done enough," Mark stated coldly. "Come on, Lexie."

"Is this your wife?" Andrew Sloan pressured on, trying to get some information from his son. "Did you finally settle down?"

"No. She's my fiancé, but yes. We're planning to settle down together, if that's what you mean. Raise this child in a way you never did," Mark told his father furiously.

"Mark-"

"No, stop right here dad. Please. Just leave us alone," Mark begged, dragging Lexie away with him, as far as they could from his father.

When they got back to the penthouse, Mark slammed the door. Lexie jumped, watching as Mark gripped to the counter. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't sure if she's ever seen him this angry before. Of course she's seen Mark angry, but not like this. It was almost violent. She was getting extremely worried.

"Mark?" She spoke softly, trying to find some way to console him. She could tell he was in a lot of pain right now.

"How dare he just come into my life...He screwed up everything. He's had chances and has screwed up every single one-"

"Mark..."

"Lexie, I don't want him in our daughter's life. I just can't let him in again."

"Mark-"

"I won't have it. I just can't," Mark cried out, his fingers gripping even tighter to the counter. His knuckles were turning white from the amount of force.

"Mark, listen to me," Lexie yelled, causing him to pause. He wouldn't look at her in the eyes though as she approached him slowly. "Can't we talk about this, please? You're worrying me."

"Lexie, you don't understand. You grew up with parents who cared about you and you always had someone to count on. Someone to read you bed time stories, tuck you in, feed you, watch you grow up. Someone that'd go to all your school plays, softball games, and hell even graduation. I didn't have any of that! I had two parents who didn't give a shit about me! Whenever I asked my old man for help or ever needed him, all he'd do was shove money at my face and told me to go buy something or he'd ignore me. He never wanted anything to do with me, at all, and I don't know if I can just let him in!"

"That's not true-"

"Lexie, it is."

"My father's a drunk, may I point out," Lexie snapped at him. "He's a drunk and he's disappointed me countless of times. My mother, she died of the hiccups. My sister, she hasn't had much contact with me since our mother died. The only people I have now are Meredith, Derek, you, and the hospital. I don't have anyone else. Stop trying to glorify my situation when there's nothing to glorify. None of our parents are perfect, okay? Just because mine didn't do what yours did doesn't mean I've had my fair share of disappointments, because I have. I've had lots of them. And not to make this about me, but look at the wedding. Your dad might actually want to go, mine doesn't. Yes, our childhoods were different, but we both know what it feels like to be let down by our parents. So don't claim I don't understand, because I do."

"Oh god, Lex." Mark sighed, rubbing his temples, "I'm sorry-"

"No...It's okay. I get why your angry. It's a lot to take in. It's okay," Lexie whispered, cupping his face in her hands. His eyes refused to lock with hers. "Just look at me, please? I want to help take this pain away but you need to let me in Mark. You gotta let someone in about this because you have been holding this in for way too long."

Mark gripped tightly to her hands, holding on for dear life as he turned his head to face hers. His ice blue eyes were filled with tears. Lexie, seeing her fiancé in distress, brought his head to rest against the crook of her neck. She could feel the hot, angry tears leaking from his eyes as the two collapsed on the floor. Lexie ran her fingers through his hair, letting him sob into her neck. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he buried his face deeper in her shoulder, his cries loud and audible. "Shhh. It's okay. I know, I know," She soothed, holding on to him like he would hold on to her when she cried.

"My parents never cared," Mark said softly against Lexie. "They never paid attention to me. Even when I couldn't fend for myself, they had countless of nannies for them. I never saw my parents. Ever, and when I did there was always a lot of yelling."

Lexie nodded as she listened to Mark talk some more, "It's also why I've been such an asshole. Why I was trying to force you into a family or why I treated so many people like crap. That's what my shrink use to say and I never believed them until now...I just really want a family of our own, Lexie. I think you know that already, but I just want it so freaking bad. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I want to be the father he never was and love the two of you. I want our daughter to grow up with what I didn't."

"We will," Lexie whispered to him, slowly brushing her fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"You know, the last time I saw my father was when my mother died. That was almost seven years ago. Even then, you know I wasn't even upset that my mom had died? I thought it was all my fault I couldn't even grieve, but maybe it was theres because I didn't even know my own parents so I couldn't possibly know how to grieve for them. I thought I was such a bad person-"

"Mark, you are nothing that you say you are. It's okay. All of it's over now. You are so good. You are one of the most gentle and kind hearted men I know, even though you don't show it, you are. You care so much for others, and you respect others. You are going to be such a good father," Lexie said, comforting him. "Trust me."

They stayed there for awhile after that. Lexie just held Mark as he cried and talked to her some more. She'd never seen him this upset. There have been times where she's seen Mark upset and scared, but this level of sadness was all new to her. Lexie didn't know the specifics of everything Mark's parents did to him. Maybe Derek and Mrs. Shepherd were the only people who really knew because Derek grew up with Mark and the Shepherds took him in, but it was just something he never talked about. He'd mention how they weren't good parents and a few situations, but his feelings about all of this were bottling up. Everything he's felt for the past couple of years was basically exploding out of him at this point.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, lifting his head slowly from the spot he rested it on Lexie. "I just..."

"Don't say sorry when you don't need to. It's okay. You needed to let it out," Lexie told him softly. She gave him a small smile, cupping his face in her hands.

"God, I don't know what I'd do without you," Mark muttered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her hair. The two then hugged one another, Mark holding on to Lexie for dear life as if she was his only life line. Lexie buried her face in Mark's chest as the two soothed each other.

"I think we've had enough of New York. It's time to go back home," Lexie said gently, running up and down his back.

"You're probably right," Mark muttered into her hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent. "Let's just do it tonight."

"What?" Lexie questioned, clearly confused as she strayed away from the hug to look up at him.

"Let's do it, Lexie. Let's get married tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Ah ha! A cliffy! I hope you all enjoyed the angst, I know it was requested and I've been planning to do something like this. So, sorry for the lack of updates. As I say all the time, my life is crazy. I have so much going on and I'm glad people are still reading this ****because it's all so hectic. Anyway, thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next update! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Meredith Grey sighed as she took a sip from her coffee. It's been one hell of a couple of months. The shooting, Derek, and a miscarriage...She could really use a break. _The miscarriage_. God, she didn't even tell Lexie about that yet. She wants to tell her sister, but she wasn't sure how Lexie would handle it. Lexie would probably feel guilty, knowing how her sister was.

Anyway, Meredith was waiting with Derek for her sister and Mark to arrive home from New York. She hopes they at least had a good time there. Lexie was on the verge of loosing her own baby and Mark was shot; they needed a good vacation away from all the madness of their lives.

It didn't take long for Meredith to spot the couple. The tall man with the salt and pepper hair that a few women were ogling, and the petite pregnant brunette...Who looked kind of _pissed_?

"Oh crap," Meredith muttered under her breath. Something happened. What else could possibly happen now? Their relationship was over, _AGAIN_. God. Lexie would be living with her in the attic, but this time raising a baby. She loves her sister, and would let Lexie live with Derek and her, but she didn't want to face the wrath of anymore Mark and Lexie drama. The first time was bad enough. It was always back to the whole marriage thing. Mark wanted to marry, but Lexie didn't. Mark wanted kids, Lexie wasn't ready. One of those things happened by accident, let's hope they didn't screw this up over something stupid.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked his post-it wife as they watched the couple make their way over.

"I just have a bad feeling. That's all," Meredith muttered. She then plastered on a smile as she went to greet them.

"Hey, guys. How was the trip?" Meredith asked, way too chipper for her normal self.

Mark and Lexie looked at her incredulously, surprised by Meredith's sudden outburst of energy.

"It was fine," Lexie told her simply.

Meredith raised her eyebrows, trying to maybe get something else out of her sister. "Um...Anything else exciting happen?"

"Nope. It was a nice, calm trip," Mark responded.

"Just peachy," Lexie added, giving her sister a smile.

Meredith and Derek both shared looks, raising eyebrows, as they tried to figure out what was wrong. The entire car ride was silent back to Mark and Lexie's apartment. No small talk or noise emitted from either, and they're normally the most lively when it comes to starting up a conversation. Meredith expected at least even Lexie to start babbling about the trip.

When they got back to the apartment, Derek and Meredith proceeded to watch as Mark and Lexie walked upstairs without another word.

"What was that?" Meredith questioned, sharing a look with Derek.

"I don't even know," Derek muttered, driving away from the apartment complex. "Something happened. Something those two are not telling us."

It seemed to be this way for the two weeks. Mark and Lexie were practically dancing around each other.

Lexie was back at the hospital because she said she was bored at home so the hospital gave her the least stressful job of organizing files and filling out paper work. Lexie seemed relaxed and occupied and then going home at a decent time. Meanwhile, Mark seemed booked to the brim with surgeries.

This caused Meredith to feel extremely puzzled as her sister seemed to ignore the love of her life and vise versa.

"Maybe they weren't meant to be. It's possible," Cristina mentioned as the two best friends observed Lexie and Mark from a far, eating their lunch.

"There problem is it always comes down to some root factor that separates them. They're normally fine most of the time," Meredith mused as she took a bite of her sandwich. "It always comes down to..."

"What?"

"Marriage," Meredith whispered. "That's what it has to be! Marriage! He probably proposed."

"Oh you got to be kidding me. There is no middle for those two when it comes to that. Mark wants to rush everything and Lexie wants to go slow. They to get their crap together already!" Cristina complained, rolling her eyes at their antics.

"That's just Mark and Lexie though. When it comes to their future, those two don't seem to know what they're doing." Meredith sighed as she got up. "I'll be back."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Cristina asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Well it's the only way my sister stops mopping around, so yes. I am," Meredith announced, walking over to where Lexie was seated at the lunch table now. She was alone and without Mark.

Meredith bit her lip. She wasn't ever good at this sister thing. Lexie thinks she is, so maybe it could work. But, there was a lot of uncertainty clouding Meredith's head right now that she could do this. Maybe pretend she was Cristina. That could work. Cristina was basically her sister. Lexie was her actual sister. She could do his.

"Hey," Meredith said, alerting her sister's presence. Lexie was mid way through eating a scoop of yogurt as she looked up. Meredith felt her stomach flip flop at the sigh of Lexie's bump. Lexie was rounding eight months now so her stomach was clearly visible. Meredith couldn't help but think about her own baby that she lost. It happened a month ago, but now she wasn't sure if she could get pregnant again.

"Hey," Lexie replied back. Meredith took a seat across from her and sister. She force a smile on her face and crossed her arms together.

"So...How are you?"

"What is it? You keep scarring me with the forced smile and all the perk. I don't want perk. I want my twisted sister, Meredith, back," Lexie said, getting straight to business.

"Fine. What's the deal with you and Mark. You haven't talked about what happened in New York since you came back," Meredith replied.

Lexie sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I don't know..."

"Look, I'll share something about what happened to me while you were gone and you share something."

"Are you trying to bribe me with secrets? Meredith, this isn't the second grade," Lexie mentioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, still. I think there's stuff I need to tell you, and there's stuff you need to tell me," Meredith told her, gently placing a hand on her arm.

Lexie gave her a small smile. "Alright. I guess we'll talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"Alright...So, during the shooting. Something else happened," Meredith mentioned, taking a deep breath. "During the process, I suffered a miscarriage."

"Oh, Meredith." Lexie looked at her sister with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. God, here I am complaining and being all pregnant and you just...Meredith, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Lex," Meredith said, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. The usual sympathetic Lexie was even more emotional as the big fat crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's not you're fault. I just wanted to tell you because you're my sister, and I suppose this is what sisters tell each other?"

"Yes. I'm so glad you came to me with this. I'm here for you, Mer. And just, whatever you need tell me. It's just...Sorry," Lexie rambled to her sister while still crying.

"Thank you. But, it's okay, Lexie."

"Still. Whatever you need. I'm here. That's what family does," Lexie told her proudly.

Meredith felt a small smile on her face. Lexie was possibly the only blood family she had that ever cared. It wasn't until now that she was able to appreciate everything her sister's done. "Alright...Now that's out in the air, wanna explain to me why you and Mark are acting like this? I worry about you too, Lex. I don't want anymore stress to compromise your health."

"Meredith...It's a long story."

"I got time," Meredith told her.

"No...You have your own problems. I couldn't burden you with this," Lexie said, shaking her hands.

"Lexie..."

"No. It's not important," Lexie muttered.

"Please, tell me. I'm worried. I really am," Meredith said gently, placing a hand on her sister's arm.

"We just had...I don't know what to tell you, Mer. Something happened..." Lexie said, biting her lip.

"What happened? Did you two fight?" Meredith asked, trying to get more information out of her. "It's about marriage, isn't it? Marriage?"

Lexie bit her lip and fiddled with hands, "Possibly..."

"Aw Lex, he's pressuring you to marry him? Isn't he? I'll talk to him, no! I'll get Derek to talk some sense into him-"

"No Mer, just...Gah, so much happened. Mark's dad, marriage, and...It's been crazy. I don't know what to tell you right now, but I can tell you this is not the place to talk about it right now," Lexie explained to her sister.

"What? Mark's dad?"

"Yeah, just another time," Lexie said, groaning as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's fine," Meredith insisted. "We'll talk soon though, right?"

"Of course. You need to tell me what happened to you as well," Lexie mentioned, looking at the clock on her wrist. "I really should go. I have to finish up a report."

"Talk at my place? Tomorrow night?" Meredith asked.

"Sure. Sounds great," Lexie said, giving her sister a smile before running off.

Meredith sighed in defeat as she watched her sister leave. She was close, but at least she told Lexie what happened with her miscarriage. She at least got that out of the way.

"How are you?" a warm voice spoke in her ear. Meredith smiled as Derek's arms snaked around her frame. "How's Lexie?"

"I have no clue. I think her and Mark might be falling apart," Meredith mentioned quietly.

"Oh god. I talked to Mark today, but he seemed to be off," Derek mused.

"They broke up. That's it. Lexie and Mark broke up and now she's going to live with us with her McBaby and Mark is going to be McAngry and Lexie's going to be McSad while the McBaby is going all over the McPlace-"

"Hey! Shhhh. I'm sure they're fine," Derek soothed, rubbing his wife's shoulders. "Did Lexie mention anything else?"

"Yeah...I think. She said something about Mark's dad?"

Derek immediately dropped his grip on Meredith's shoulders. Meredith frowned and looked up at her husband, "Derek?"

"Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Mark saw his dad? _No wonder he's been acting weird!"

"What do you mean?" Meredith questioned.

"Mark hasn't spoken to his father in years! They're estranged. God, no wonder. Something bad must've happened," Derek muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I need to talk to Mark, but he's going to be in surgery practically for the rest of the day. I don't think he would want to talk about it after everything he's booked himself to do."

"I'm talking to Lexie tomorrow night. Maybe you could invite him over too and talk to him?" Meredith suggested.

"Sounds good," Derek agreed, sighing. "If it's his father, Mark isn't in the right mental stage."

"Alright. I guess we'll see tomorrow," Meredith muttered as Derek kissed her against her temple.

"They'll be fine and so will we," Derek whispered to her gently. Meredith smiled and squeezed his hand.

Later one, Lexie Grey walked into her apartment building. She's spent the last week occupying herself with filing papers and helping out in the hospital. It wasn't stressful, but relaxing and she felt like she was getting stuff done. Her doctors approved of it. When she spent the first few weeks home, it wasn't too bad. Mark was there so they entertained themselves, but when he had to go back to the hospital it quickly got boring. So now, she sits at a little desk and fills out and organizes files for the hospital. She missed surgery, but this still helped her with her career by reading different reports and observing other surgeons.

Two hours after her shift, Lexie spent it doing some shopping and stopping at her dad's house to try to talk to him. Thatcher wasn't home though, so hopefully she'll catch him another time.

As she placed the shopping bag on the counter, she could see the frame of a body on her couch. Quietly, she walked over to see Mark sprawled out on it. He was still in his dark blue scrubs. One of his shoes were off, but the other was still on.

Lexie could tell he was exhausted, considering all the surgeries he moved up were causing him to work later shifts at the hospital. Any plastic surgeries that were around the date of the baby's birth were moved up. Mark had moved up some surgeries he could do since he wanted to give his undivided attention to Lexie, but also not ignoring loyal patients.

Mark had dark circles under his eyes and he looked worn out. Lexie observed as each breath he took his chest rose and fell with each one. Lexie then knelt down next to him and ran a hand through his hair. Mark slowly opened his eyes a crack to see Lexie in the corner of his eye.

"Hey," He said quietly. His voice raspy.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you, but you should shower. Put some pajamas on or something and go to bed," Lexie told him quietly as her hand still ran through his hair. "You look exhausted."

"You're probably right," Mark mentioned sleepily.

Lexie bit her lip as Mark rose up from the bed, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Lex-"

"Mark, it's been two weeks. I'm sorry I even said it in the first place."

"No. I should say sorry. I was being an asshole about it," He muttered, getting up. The two then sat next to each other on the couch.

"I just don't want you to regret anything. I'm trying to make amends with my dad too by inviting him to the wedding..."

"Did he shut you out?" Mark asked quietly.

Lexie shook her head, "He wasn't there. Look, Mark. He wants to be in your life again, maybe if you gave him a chance and invited him it wouldn't hurt as bad."

Mark sighed, taking a deep breath. "I don't know. We'll see."

"Good enough for me," Lexie murmured as she leaned against his shoulder.

Mark smiled, bringing up their two hands into focus. The two gold rings glistened on their fingers.

"I still can't believe I agreed to go through with it," Lexie muttered, burying her face into the side of Mark. He let out a chuckle as he placed a kiss on the top of his wife's head.

"Me too, Little Grey."

_Two Weeks Ago_

_"No. Mark. We don't even have a witness! Or rings! We're not even prepared for this!" Lexie cried out. "Are you crazy!?" _

_"Yes. Crazy in love with you," Mark remarked with a smirk, causing Lexie to roll his eyes as he laughed at the bad pun. _

_"Stop that, now! I'm serious!" _

_"And I'm serious too. I love you, Lexie. More than anything on this world. You're my rock. You make my world stop spiraling out of control. I need you. And god, I love you. I love you so much." _

_"I love you too," Lexie whispered, cupping his face. "But...Are we ready?" _

_"We love each other and we're going to have a baby. I think we are," Mark said, shrugging his shoulders. _

_Lexie bit her lip for a moment. Finally she sighed, "Fine. But let's do it quick. Oh! I need a dress." _

_"Really?" Mark exclaimed, grinning like a fool. _

_"Yes. Let's get married. Let's elope! But, we should really have another wedding ceremony for the folks back home," Lexie insisted as she proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders. _

_"Deal. Another wedding back home. I'm okay with that," Mark said, swirling Lexie around in his arms. _

_"Alright. Then, let's do this!" The two burst into chuckles as they proceeded to get married. _

That night, two weeks ago, around ten o'clock at night, in the pouring rain, Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan married with three witnesses; the couple that owned the dinner and Carolyn Shepherd. After that, on the plane ride Lexie slipped it in to Mark that he should invited his father to their other wedding to maybe patch things up. Mark wasn't too happy about that, to say the least.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I just want everything to work out for you," Lexie whispered to him soothingly.

"I know, and thank you for that," Mark replied, gripping to her hand and holding it close to his chest. "I love you, Alexandra Caroline Grey."

"And I love you, Mark Everett Sloan," Lexie responded, lightly kissing his lips.

"Come here. I could use you right now," Mark mentioned, cupping her face gently in his hands.

"Well...If you say so." Lexie sent him a wink as the two laid down on the couch. Mark's arms wrapped tightly around Lexie's tiny frame while she buried her face into his chest. She grinned at the warmth that surrounded her and the feeling of being close to him.

"From what I gather, Meredith, Derek, and the others think there's trouble in paradise," Lexie mumbled into her husband's shirt.

"Oh wait till they hear what we actually did," Mark teased, chuckling as he kissed Lexie's cheek.

"I'm sure they'll be amused," Lexie mentioned. "That's for sure."

"True. I can already hear Big Grey and Yang's comments." Mark chuckled.

"She suffered a miscarriage," Lexie blurted out to Mark. "Meredith."

"I know. Derek mentioned it to me," Mark said softly. One hand ran up and down her back while the other rested on her bump. "I think he knows about my dad too. That's just Derek. He knows when this stuff bothers me."

"I feel terrible. She wants to talk to me, probably about whatever happened in New York, but we're still going to talk about the miscarriage. What if my sister can't get pregnant again and here we'll be with out happy life and baby...I don't want Meredith to be sad anymore. She's had enough sadness in her life to last a lifetime."

"I know. Don't worry. Something good will come there way," Mark soothed his wife as she curled into him. "Now, let's try to get some rest. We both need it."

"Yeah," Lexie agreed, closing her eyes as the two rested on the couch. "But first, take a shower."

Mark groaned while Lexie burst into a giggle fit. "Unless you join me," He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Deal," Lexie said as the two then quickly got off the couch together. A fit of laughter erupting from down the hall as the two got aquatinted with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise, Surprise! Hope you guys enjoyed it! In the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next update! :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Lexie Grey was currently seated across from her elder sister. They were sitting at Meredith's kitchen table. Two tea cups were placed in front of them while the guys took spots in the living room. It was quiet for a couple of moments. Both women had no clue where to even begin.

"So...How are you?" Lexie asked her sister, gripping the hot tea cup in front of her. "Since everything that's happened?"

"Better. Derek and I are trying to have a baby. It's going alright. Not too great, but nothing horrible...Hopefully it'll happen soon," Meredith said, shrugging. "To be honest, my uterus is probably cursed."

"It's not cursed, Meredith. I'm sure you'll get pregnant soon," Lexie replied optimistically, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. "It'll probably happen when you least expect it."

"Yeah. We'll see," Meredith said, sighing. "So...Tell me about New York."

"It was...It was pretty great but then..."

"But then..."

"Well, Mark saw his dad at a park. One thing led to another and..."

"_And_?"

"Well, Mark and I eloped and we plan to have another ceremony sometime after the baby is born to celebrate with you guys," Lexie told her sister, all coming out in a quick rush.

"You got married!?" Meredith exclaimed, causing Lexie to bite her lip. She then held out her hand where her wedding band was.

"You heard too!?" Derek cried out, walking into the room with Mark following close behind.

"Yeah, well we're married," Mark said, coming over to stand behind Lexie. The two looked at one another and grinned. "We got married, and well we're happy. It's going to work for us. I haven't been sure about anything in my life like this."

_Two weeks ago..._

_Lexie Grey paced nervously at the doors of the chapel. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She always pictured her wedding to be like a fairytale. Mark promised a big ceremony back home, but to be honest...Now she wasn't sure she cared about the big ceremony. She was going to marry Mark freaking Sloan. Lexie was going to marry the man she loved, and no one was stopping her. She wanted this to happen. _

_Taking one more deep breath, she grabbed her bouquet and stood up straight. The new white summer dress she just bought an hour ago fitted perfectly on her. It seemed to flow in a beautiful summery way. She was wearing a pair of blue flats, for something blue. The new engagement ring Mark bought her was firmly on her finger along with the new dress. Something new. For something borrowed she wore a headpiece Lucy let her use and for something old, Mrs. Shepherd gave her a pair of earrings her husband gave her. _

_Just then, the music began to play. Lexie then walked through the doors to see Mark, the minister, Lucy, Sal, and Mrs. Shepherd waiting for her. She was surprised they were even able to get married today. Mark was able to pull a few strings. Apparently Mrs. Shepherd's brother is a minister and was happy to do it for "Little Marky." _

_Lexie couldn't help but not leave Mark's gaze. Here she was. Getting married. She couldn't believe it, and neither could he. _

_As she got up to the alter, the two held hands while the minister spoke to them, but all they could concentrate was on each other. _

_"I take it you have your own vows?" the minister asked. _

_"Yeah...Lexie Grey, I love you, and for you even to agree to doing this just proves how much I think we're perfect for each other. Before you, I was just some dumb guy whoring my way around, not the most appropriate word choice right now, but it was true. Before you, I was selfish and a jerk. You're the reason I'm standing here today, Lexie. I love you more than anything in this world. We were meant to be. You, me, our daughter...We're going to be happy," He said, placing the ring on her finger. _

_"Mark Sloan, I didn't think much of you when we first met. You were just an attending. I was crushing on George then, but you put things into perspective for me. I fell in love with you, like really fell in love. Even if we started off with that whole "teach me thing" you...You were there for me, and vise versa. We have had one another's backs since day one and I have something with you, a connection. If soul mates are real, I believe you are mine and I am yours. We're meant to be, just like you said. I wouldn't want to have what we have any other way. I love you," Lexie said, placing the ring on his finger. _

_"Well...By the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." _

_Lexie and Mark both grinned at each other, their arms wrapping tightly around one another as they kissed. _

_Present..._

"Wow...You guys got married," Meredith repeated. "Wow."

"Yeah." Lexie chuckled as Mark wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Meanwhile, here we thought they broke up," Derek teased lightly, causing Meredith to give him a smack on the arm.

"What? Really?" Mark questioned as both couples sat at the table.

"Well, we thought of the worst. Sorry," Derek said.

"I'm glad to know you guys have a lot of faith in us," Lexie teased, followed by a chuckle.

"You two have been running in circles since you first met. I'm just glad you two finally just compromised and decided this was a good idea," Meredith said, clasping her hands together. "So...Who else knows?"

"Just you guys, Mrs. Shepherd, and this couple own a dinner in New York," Mark explained.

"Aw Lucy and Sal," Derek reminisced, grinning. "How are they?"

"Great." Mark smiled, "But, now I need to tell Callie because honestly that's everyone in my list."

"I don't know...Probably should tell my dad and Molly. Damn it, I gotta call Molly and tell her everything going on. I haven't talked to her since the vacation," Lexie rambled. "Plus we should tell Alex, April, Jackson, and possibly Cristina and Owen? I doubt they care, but hey they're all are going to be invited to the ceremony. I'll be right back!" Lexie then scattered to the other room, leaving the other three alone.

"Ceremony?" Meredith questioned, raising an eyebrow as she turned to face Mark.

"Well, when I asked Lexie to elope the compromise was going to be to have a nice big wedding. The one she always dreamed off. She doesn't want to admit it, but I know she wants to have everyone there when she gets married. You two, the others, Lexie's family..."

"Are you going to be inviting your dad? And what about Lexie? Is Thatcher going?" Derek asked softly.

Mark bit his lip, "Lexie's been trying to contact him since we got back. She hasn't been able to get in touch with him for awhile. Molly mentioned to her he's been going to a lot of AA meetings last time she talked to her. And my dad...Ugh, my father..."

"You don't have to talk about it, Mark. I know how you feel about this all," Derek mentioned.

"That's it. I don't know how I feel about it. The guy abandoned me my entire life. He was there, but I felt so invisible. I felt like I never had a father..."

"I feel that," Meredith muttered. The guys both turned to her and she shrugged.

"Thatcher left me. I know what it's like to be abandoned, remember I'm twisted," she said, shrugging.

"Meredith, honestly, you probably know somewhat how I feel. Would you want your father to come to your wedding?" Mark asked her.

"No," She answered truthfully, followed by Derek looking at her with a little shock. "But, I know what Derek would say and probably someone like Lexie would also say. They would say it's the right thing because he's family. _Whatever_. He's not mine after everything he's done to me, but my softy husband and sister are right. Even if we don't want our dads at our wedding, it's sadly the right thing to do."

"Ugh, you're probably right," Mark muttered, rubbing his temples. "The guy practically ruined me."

"Same with mine, but you and I have a lot in common Mark. We're both pretty twisted, but we have a Lexie and Derek in our lives. That's how we don't get too twisted. Listen to them, and we'll turn out to be decent human beings," Meredith told him, a light smile on her face.

Mark smiled up at her, "You'r right Big Grey. Let's go Dirty Mistress Club." The two chuckled as they pounded their fists together.

"Dirty mistress club?" Derek questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"You know, because I helped Addison cheat on you and Meredith helped you cheat on Addison. We were your dirty mistresses," Mark explained, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You should keep up with the program," Meredith teased, kissing Derek on the cheek.

Derek just chuckled as the three laughed for a moment. Just then, a distraught looking Lexie came into the room. Her eyes full of tears and her cheeks red.

"Lexie?" Meredith questioned, being the first to notice her.

"Lex," Mark breathed, getting up to come to his wife's side right away as tears trickled down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"My dad...He's in...He was just rushed to the hospital today. Molly said they called her about an hour ago. I don't think he's okay," Lexie cried, wiping her eyes.

"Come on. Let's go see him," Meredith said, taking her sister's hand.

Both guys looked at each other before following their wives to the car. Lexie didn't say anything in the car ride there, but just held on tightly to Mark's hand. He knew something else was bothering her, but right now wasn't the moment to ask her about it.

"Shh. It's going to be okay," He told her softly, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"What if he dies?" Lexie whispered, trying her best for Meredith and Derek to hear her in the front.

"He's not going to die, Lex. He's probably fine," Mark reassured her.

"I know, it's just...He's my dad. I wanted to make up with him before anything else horrible happened. I don't want to lose him just yet," Lexie softly cried. "I didn't even tell him about our wedding."

"You're going to go there and you're going to tell him. I promise you will make up things with your dad," Mark whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Lexie nodded as she buried her face into his chest. He kept running his hand through her hair as she seemed to calm down in his arms. His cheek resting on the top of her head.

When they got there, Lexie ran in with the rest shortly behind her. "Bailey, where's Thatcher?" Meredith asked the surgeon.

"How is he? Is it bad?" Lexie asked, clearly all over the place. "Is he okay!?"

"Don't worry. He's fine. He's resting in his room right now," Miranda Bailey told the four. "How did you four-"

"Molly, my sister, told me. She said he came in here not too long ago. She said it wasn't good," Lexie explained to her breathlessly.

Bailey bit her lip, "He's fine. It looks to be just kidney stones."

"Oh thank god." Lexie breathed a sign of relief. "Can I go see him?"

"He's in that room, but-"

Before she could even finish Lexie was already waddling her way down the hall.

"I don't know if that was a good idea," Bailey mentioned as she watched the girl make her way to the hospital room.

"Why?" Meredith asked, her, Derek, and Mark looking at Bailey with curious eyes.

"Because Thatcher has a new girlfriend," Webber filled in right away, coming from behind Bailey. "And she's...She's-"

"She's a bit younger," Bailey added. "A lot younger."

"Aw crap," Meredith cursed under her breath as she then ran after her sister. Mark and Derek shared looks with one another before running after the two sisters.

When they got to the hospital room, Lexie was standing in the doorway, her fingers gripping to the door frame. Thatcher was laying in the bed with a woman next to it, holding tightly to his hand.

"Dad?" She asked quietly, pointing to an unfamiliar female. "Who's this?"

"This is Danielle," Thatcher spoke softly. The woman then revealed herself to be a woman probably around Lexie or Meredith's age. She was young, that's for sure, and pretty. Very pretty.

"How did these two end up together?" Mark whispered to Derek, making sure the sister's wouldn't hear. Derek quickly shushed him as the two guys observed the family from behind.

"I'm his um girlfriend. It's nice to finally meet you, even though the circumstances are not the best," Danielle told the group. Her tone friendly as she got up from the chair to greet them.

"We met in AA. We're really happy," Thatcher informed his daughter, holding on to Danielle's hand.

"So...She's your girlfriend?" Lexie chocked out, looking at her dad for some sort of answer. "_Girlfriend!?" _

"Lex, I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to, but it's just..."

"So this is why you've been ignoring my calls? Because you didn't know how to tell me about your little girlfriend!?"

"Lexie-"

"Don't Lexie me! Damn it, I thought you died or something horrible happened! I had to hear from Molly, who's across the country, that you were in the hospital! We both thought you were dying! I thought my father was gonna die and I wasn't going to be able to make up with him! And here I am, rushing to his side, thinking he's going to die, only to find out he's been having a mid life crisis!" Lexie blew up.

"Alexandra!" her father boomed. "Stop it, this instance!"

"Lex," Mark said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No. God. No. I won't stop. I'm not a child anymore! I'm having a child for christ sake, a child you told me you didn't want to meet. Your own grandchild-"

"Lexie, I was drunk!"

"Yeah, well I was in a shooting. Dad, I was in a shooting. I almost lost the baby and I almost lost my husband that day. Did you even call to check up on me? The baby? Hell, Meredith! Meredith's husband was shot too! He almost died, did you dare check up on any of us!?"

"I checked through Molly, and wait- _Husband!?" _

"Yes, you heard that right! I married Mark," Lexie told him a matter of fact.

"Lexie, just because a man got you pregnant-"

"It's not like that. I love him. He loves me. Just like I told you before while you were in jail, we love each other and this baby is proof of that...I was hoping we could move past everything, but then you drop this bomb shell on me. Thank you very much, dad," Lexie spat.

"Lexie-" It was too late. She stomped right out of that room leaving the others in shock.

"I got her," Mark said, running away after his wife.

Meredith sighed and turned to her father, "She has a point."

"Meredith-"

"Don't start with me. I don't care if you date Danielle. She seems like a nice person, and if she makes you happy, go for it," Meredith said, shrugging. "It doesn't concern me or Lexie, but what concerns me is the fact you've put _my _little sister through hell the past few months. You shut her out. She needed you. She needed her family and you abandoned her."

"I didn't abandon her," Thatcher argued.

"I disagree. Maybe not to the extend of you and I, but she has a point. She's emotional, pregnant, and doesn't need any extra stress. Lexie needed you. It's bad enough she doesn't have Susan. She wanted you because your her dad."

"Meredith..."

"No. You know, she almost lost her child. During that shooting she watched Mark take a bullet for her. She had to make sure he didn't die and when they found her, she was covered in his blood. She was so stressed out she passed out and was out cold for 48 hours. She's been through enough. And she finally got married. Eloped, but still, she was going to have a ceremony and she wanted you to walk her down the aisle because your her father. Lexie's a very forgiving person, but this pushed her over the edge," Meredith remarked, glaring at her father. "And just to add in there, my husband as well got shot like she said and I suffered a miscarriage. Where were you? For any of us? Nowhere to be seen. So, my point being, get your act together for your daughter."

Thatcher was left speechless as Meredith then left her father and his girlfriend alone.

"Lex! Lexie! Wait up!" Mark called out, trying to get her to stop.

"I need some air, Mark. I'm sorry. I just...It's too much," Lexie muttered, pressing on the elevator buttons.

"I'm worried about you. Please, just let's talk or sit down somewhere," Mark begged.

"I'll be fine. I just need some space. Please?" She asked him, stepping into the elevator. Alex was in there, watching the couple with wary eyes.

"Lexie-"

He didn't finish his sentence because the doors closed on his face. Lexie sighed, leaning against the elevator wall, taking deep and heavy breaths.

"Everything okay, Lexipedia? Fighting with the boyfriend?" Alex asked.

"It's husband now, but no," She told him breathlessly. "It's my dad."

"Oh god. Not him again," Alex groaned. "Look, Lexie, coming from a guy who has his own daddy issues, sometimes maybe just figuring it out is a good idea. Your dad seems like an ass, no offense, but not as bad as my old man. My old man use to hit me, my sister, my brother, and even my mother. He wasn't a good guy. I'm sure whatever scuffle you had with your dad will be resolved...Lex?"

Lexie was now leaning against the wall, her breathing more heavy as she then clenched her baby bump. Alex looked down to see a puddle of clear liquid at her feet and his eyes go wide.

"I'm going into labor," Lexie breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Alright. No need to panic," Alex started off softly.

"I'm almost a month early," Lexie whispered. "Oh god, no."

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine. We're in a hospital. Once it stops, we're going to get you to a room. Alright?" Alex said softly as he came to her side. Lexie nodded, taking his hand as he helped her stay up right. "You're going to be fine, Lexipedia."

As Alex said that, the elevator made a noise and all of a sudden stopped. Alex and Lexie both shared looks with one another as they looked all around the elevator.

"Aw, shit!" Alex yelled as he went to press the buttons for the elevator.

"We're stuck!" Lexie yelped.

Alex and Lexie were stuck, in an elevator, and the McBaby was ready to come out.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I believe we'll be nearing the end soon ;) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and be on the lookout for new updates!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

"Okay. Don't panic. I got this, Lexipedia," Alex told her. Lexie looked at him wide eyed as she felt the pain run through her abdomen. She eaned against the nearby wall and shut her eyes tightly.

"See if anyone can hear us. Press the emergency button or something," Lexie said, taking a deep breath.

"Alright. Don't worry," Alex said, pressing the button. He began to slam against the elevator. "HEY! Can anyone hear me?!"

"AHHHHH!" Lexie cried out, feeling a contraction hit her.

"Crap, Lexipedia!" Alex exclaimed, coming to her side. "How are you doing?"

"No, no. Get help," She ordered, gritted through her teeth.

"No. Just let me help you first, okay?" He said gently, helping her lay down. Alex positioned her so he was right behind her head. "Alright, listen to me. Take deep breaths and just relax. I'm going to get you through this."

"I need Mark," Lexie demanded, breathing rapidly. "I should've stayed with him. I shouldn't have ran way, damn it! This is my fault! I'm going to give birth in an elevator! Oh god." Tears instantly began to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. You're okay," Alex hushed her, wiping the tears away. "He's going to be here. I promise he'll be here when your daughter is born. For now, just breathe and stay with me. Okay?" Alex said, holding on to her hand. Lexie nodded, gripping to her friend's hand. "Now, take deep breaths. Follow me."

Lexie nodded again, taking deep breaths with Alex. She instantly calmed down as he helped her stay in position.

"This hurts like hell," Lexie cried out through tears. "I want my mom or my dad. I want Molly, Meredith, and Mark. I don't want to do this here."

"Shhh, Lexiepedia. It's okay," Alex soothed, rubbing her arms.

"This wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to give birth normally, not in an elevator. My mother wasn't suppose to die of the hiccups and my dad wasn't suppose to be a drunk-"

"Life's just unexpected that way, Lex. You just have to take what you have and run with it," Alex told her. Lexie seemed to pause for a moment as she looked up at him with surprise by the words he just said. "I didn't want a wife with brain cancer to run off and leave me with all of her medical bills. That's just how it turned out."

"I'm sorry," Lexie whispered as he dabbed her forehead with his sleeve. "I didn't mean-"

"Don't say sorry. There's nothing to apologize for. I get it. You're the one pushing a child out," Alex told her, shaking his head at the thought. "Why don't we concentrate on something else? Okay? Like tell me how Mark's your husband now, apparently," Alex mentioned, changing the topics.

"Well, we eloped in New York. I know, kind of sudden, but we both wanted it," Lexie explained to him, closing her eyes as if to concentrate. "And then we'll have another ceremony, but for now this is good. We're married and I'm- happy!" she growled, gripping tightly to Alex's hand. "Alex, I really don't know if I can do this!"

"Don't worry. They'll get us out of here. It's not going to take too long, I promise," Alex told her gently. "You can do this. You're Lexie Grey. You saved the day during the shooting. If it wasn't for you, Mark would probably be dead. I'd be dead. You saved the two of us. Then you held it together after that, you've been calm. You are a strong women, you can do this. You can do this."

Lexie nodded, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, Alex- For being this nice and stuff."

"Anytime, Lexipedia. Anytime. You, Mer, Cristina, the others...You guys are my family."

"That's- Sweet of you," Lexie mentioned, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell the others I said anything," Alex joked, rubbing her shoulders. Lexie grinned as he held her against him. "We're going to get through this. Even if you have to have this baby in the elevator, it'll be okay."

_Meanwhile... _

"Where's Lexie?" Meredith questioned, coming down the hall to where Mark was sitting in the lobby.

"I don't know. I've tried to reach her for an hour now. She wanted space, but I tried to follow her...I don't know where she went. Her phone isn't on either," Mark groaned, rubbing his temples. "I'm worried."

"Well, she couldn't have gone very far. It is a hospital. She isn't going to be running off anywhere crazy. Maybe she's at the apartment?" Derek suggested.

"No. I called the house three times already. I even called Callie! She says she hasn't seen Lexie all day. She's coming right now to see if she finds her along the way. I'm really worried now!" Mark cried out, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"Well, where could she be?!" Meredith questioned worriedly.

"Have any of you seen Karev?" Arizona asked, coming over.

"Yeah. Where is the evil spawn?" Cristina chimed in. "He was suppose to consult a case with me."

"And he was suppose to bring up labs for a patient of ours," Arizona added, looking at her watch.

"I think I know where they might be," Owen spoke up as he came jogging over. "The elevator has been stuck for an hour. There's some screaming coming from it. We now think it's Lexie and Alex."

"Oh god," Mark cried out, rushing to find his wife and Karev.

They all ran to where Bailey and Weber were currently with a mechanic. Some nurses were gathered around, trying to see what was going on.

"Are they in there?" Mark asked, his eyes wandering all over the place wildly.

"Yes. Don't worry, we're going to get them out immediately," Bailey promised him.

All of a sudden there was a loud groan of a scream emerging from the elevator.

"Lexie!" Mark yelled, coming to the elevator doors. "Lex! Karev! What's going on in there? Is it just the two of you?"

"Well, not too long from now another person is going to be joining the party!" Alex yelled back at him.

"What does he mean!?" Mark questioned hysterically, looking all around for an answer.

"It means she's in labor, genius!" Cristina remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh god. She's having the baby!?" Mark exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yes. Now get it together, Mark," Meredith said, giving him a little shake. "You need to get your act together, for Lexie and your daughter. Okay?"

He nodded. Mark then kneeled against the door, "Lex? Can you hear me!?"

"Yes!" came a distant but clear reply.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Not so great considering your spawn is about to crawl out of me!" She screamed back.

"Damn, three is a lot more aggressive than I thought she was," Cristina quipped.

"Oh crap. This is not good." Mark groaned, placing his hands on the door. "Can they get them out any faster?!"

"We're trying the best we can!" The mechanic retorted, looking at his phone. "We have guys on the inside trying their best to get them out."

"Well it'd be nice if they got her out soon because she's about to have _my _baby in an elevator without me. I need to be there with her," Mark explained in a rush.

"You'll be there," Derek said, grabbing his friend by the arms. "You'll be there. I promise."

"For now, let's just wait. Then, we'll bring her straight to a room and get that baby out of her," Arizona added.

Mark nodded, clearly tense still, as he paced around, waiting for his wife to get out of the elevator.

_Four Hours Later..._

"It's getting close. I feel like this baby is about to slide out at any moment!" Lexie gritted through her teeth. "Ah!" She quickly grabbed Alex's hand. "What if something's wrong with her? I'm only 36 weeks along!"

"Lex, it's fine. She'll be premature, but babies born at 36 weeks are okay. We just need to get her checked by a doctor right away. Otherwise, she should be fine. I promise. Everything looks fine. You're fine, and I'm positive the baby is fine," Alex told her calmly.

"You say that now, but I'm a Grey. Things aren't going to go too well," Lexie retorted.

"You and Mer need to both stop thinking that way. Yes, you're a Grey. You are a strong woman, that's what it means. The Grey women have gone through hell, but you guys always come out with your heads held high and you show the world who's boss. You got this, Lexie."

Lexie nodded, taking another deep breath. "I just need everything to be alright. Not just for my sake, but for my baby and for Mark's as well. I want us to be a family."

"And you will. I promise," Alex told her gently, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her head. "Now, you got this Lexipedia. Remember, you are a Grey."

Meanwhile, back on the outside of the elevator, the others were still waiting for the mechanics to fix the problem.

"It's been almost four hours now!" Mark cried out, standing up from the chairs near the elevator. "What's taking them so long!"

"We found the root of the problem, sir, but it's just a matter of time before it's fixed! Do you want them to make it out safely!" The mechanic yelled.

"Sloan, please. I know you're anxious, but calm down," Owen demanded him, placing two hands on his colleague's shoulders.

"I'm trying here, Hunt. I really am," Mark muttered as Derek and Callie came to his side.

"It'll be fine. Come on, sit. Please, Mark. Yelling and screaming won't do anyone any good," Callie said, trying to console him.

Mark nodded, following his best friends to the chairs. He sighed, burying his face into his hands. "I don't want to loose them," He muttered. "Lexie is three weeks early."

"That isn't too bad. They'll be okay. You'll see," Callie told him confidently, rubbing his back. "She's Meredith Grey's little sister, she can handle this. Plus, your baby is a fighter. Don't forget that. And, she's got Alex with her. He's going to be a really great pediatric surgeon one day, so he knows what he's doing. She's in good hands."

"I hope so," Mark mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Meanwhile, back in the elevator...

"Oh god, am I going to have to push!?" Lexie cried out, tears streaming down her face. "No way! Not without Mark!"

The two have been really trying hard to stay together the past couple of hours, but the baby was going to be born at any moment and neither of them wanted it to be in an elevator.

"Lex, if the baby wants to come, you can't stop it!" Alex argued as he headed by her legs. "She's gonna come out very very soon."

"I've been in labor for five hours. She's gotta stay in there for another hour or two at least!" Lexie groaned.

"I hope she does, but within the hour you're going to have to push. There's no stopping it," Alex explained.

"Damn it," Lexie muttered under her breath.

Back with the others on the outside, Mark was desperately trying to get to his wife and unborn child. "Is it finally working!?" He cried out as the mechanic got off the phone.

"Yes. They're going to open the doors right now," the mechanic told them. Mark didn't hesitate as he waited for something to occur in front of him.

After five hours of waiting, the doors finally opened. The first thing Mark saw was Lexie on the floor of the elevator with Alex by her side. Sweat beaded on her forehead as the two tried to deliver this baby.

"Lexie." Mark breathed, coming into the elevator to join his wife's side.

"Thank god, Mark," Lexie sighed in relief, gripping to his hand. "Not to be pushy, but get me to a room.._.Now!" _

"On it," Mark exclaimed as he then turned around to face the others, "Get a gurney or something! She's gonna have the baby now!"

"Move it people, you heard the man," Bailey ordered, directing everyone to get a gurney for Lexie. They then placed her on and began to run towards the other section of the hospital.

"Dr. Fields is coming right now to deliver her," Mark explained to Lexie, grabbing onto her hand as he ran along side with the gurney.

"No. I want Alex to deliver her," Lexie told him between breaths. "He knows how she is. He's been with me for the past couple of hours. I want him there, Mark. Him, Meredith, Derek, and Callie."

Mark Sloan then looked up to the once possible baby daddy and motioned him over, "Come on, Karev. You heard the lady. Meredith, Derek, and Callie, you come along too! The rest of ya, we'll see you in a bit!"

"Woo! I'm gonna be a godmother!" Callie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"The whole family's going in, huh?" Meredith teased as she walked over and took her sister's free hand.

"Yeah. I need another Grey with me, and what better one than the sister who knows how to survive everything," Lexie teased through breaths. Meredith smiled, squeezing her sister's hand as they all rushed to the delivery room.

"So, I hear you want Dr. Karev to deliver this baby," Lucy Fields remarked dryly as she entered the area.

"It's not you, Dr. Fields. It's just he's been with me in an elevator for the past five hours. I need you too, don't worry. I need you both right now to make sure my daughter lives through this," Lexie told her, squinting as another contraction hit her.

"Alright. Let's go have ourselves a baby," Lucy announced, sitting by the stir ups with Alex. "Are you ready, Dr. Grey?"

"Yes," Lexie responded, gripping tightly to Mark's and Meredith's hands. Derek and Callie both viewed from the other side. "Mark Sloan, I swear, you are never touching me again. Do you hear me!?"

"I hear ya, Lex," Mark muttered, earning an amused glance from the other three. He rolled his eyes as he stayed by his wife's side. "Don't worry. It's going to be over soon."

"I hope so," Lexie cried out.

"For your sake," Derek teased under his breath, causing Mark to look up and glare at his friend.

"You got this. You got this, baby," Mark whispered, kissing Lexie's temple. "You got it."

It took them about two more hours until Lexie could begin to push. "Final moment here we come," Dr. Fields announced as she got into position with Alex.

"We'll give you guys privacy here," Derek announced, seeing it was just going to be a private moment for Lexie and Mark.

"You're doing great, don't give up. Okay?" Meredith told her sister. Lexie nodded, giving a small smile at her big sister.

"You'll be great," Callie added, looking at the two. "She's almost here! I can't wait!"

"Alright, Lexipedia. Time to push," Alex told her once the other three left.

"Here we go. You got this, baby. You got this," Mark consoled Lexie, grabbing her hand extra tight. Lexie then took a deep breath and with all her might began to push.

"Up, there's the head," Dr. Fields observed, "And here comes her shoulders..."

"You're doing great, Lexie. She's almost here," Mark said softly, letting her grip onto his arm for dear life.

Lexie let out one more final cry and soon her cry was replaced with the piercing howl of an infant. Lexie Grey then looked up to see a small infant in the arms of Alex Karev. She let out a tired laugh cry, the tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

"Oh my god," Lexie breathed, leaning against the bed. Her eyes didn't leave her daughter, but her entire body felt exhausted. She was in labor for about seven hours, and here she was. Their baby was perfect in every way. Her little girl was born and she was finally a family with Mark. It felt so surreal.

"You did it," Mark whispered, kissing Lexie's forehead.

"We did it," Lexie said breathlessly. She then stopped when she noticed her daughter get thrusted across the room with Lucy Fields and some other doctors. And that's when it hit her and she began to get worried, "Why isn't she crying!?"

"She's just having a little trouble breathing. Don't worry," Alex told her as Dr. Fields did her work.

"Her stats are low," Dr. Fields muttered, placing the baby in an incubator. "And her breathing is a little shallow. Let's just bring her down to the NICU to make sure everything's okay."

"Alright," Alex said as Lucy and the nurses ran downstairs.

"What's going on Karev?!" Mark begged, grabbing the man's arm.

"She's fine. She looks to be healthy, but Dr. Fields says her stats are a little low. We just want to make sure she's okay. Don't worry, I'll stay with her every minute. Okay?" Alex told the two. "You and Lexie just get some rest, alright?"

"Okay, just stay with her. Make sure she's safe," Mark pleaded with Alex.

"I will. Don't worry," Alex said before rushing out of the room. Lexie then looked at Mark with tears in her eyes.

"She's okay? Right? It's not my fault? She's going to be fine-"

"Yes. Lexie, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. It's okay. She'll be fine," Mark said, coming over to console his wife. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "She's a fighter. She's not going to give up on us."

"I hope so," Lexie whispered. Mark sighed and kissed his wife's forehead.

After waiting for what seemed to be forever for the two, Dr. Fields and Alex came in finally. He smiled as the nurses and him wheeled in their daughter.

"Is she okay?" Lexie asked anxiously. Mark nodding in agreement, trying to find out if she was okay.

"Yes. Perfectly healthy," Dr. Fields said to them happily as she picked up the little girl. She then placed her in Lexie's arms for the first time. The tiny infant looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"Hey baby," Lexie cooed as she adjusted the baby so she was laying on her chest. Mark leaned closer so him and Lex could coddle their daughter. "Oh god, Mark. She's so beautiful."

"Just like her mommy," Mark added softly. Lexie looked up to see there was tears in his eyes as well. She smiled as they kissed before looking back at their perfect little bundle.

"We're a family," Lexie whispered, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"We are." Mark smiled, wiping a few tears from his eyes as he leaned his head against Lexie's.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. The McBaby has been born :) I hope you guys enjoy and be on the lookout for the next update! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

"Hey, hey, hey. Can we see her?" Mark Sloan looked up to see Callie Torres peeking her face through the doorway of the hospital room. He could tell Meredith, Derek, Arizona, April, Alex, and Jackson were behind her.

Mark grinned at them, but first turned to see how his wife was doing. He couldn't wait to show them his daughter, but he wanted to make sure Lexie was okay with it before anything else. After all, she was the one who gave birth.

"Come on in," Lexie called out, smiling up at Mark and giving the okay. Currently the little bundle was in her husband's arms. Little baby Grey-Sloan had her tiny face peeking out of a big soft, pink blanket. Her little eyelids shut closed as she snoozed in her father's arms.

"Oh my god! She's so beautiful," Callie exclaimed quietly, flooding in with the others. Mark smiled and showed off his daughter to the group.

"The McBaby is here," Derek teased, coming over to look at his niece. Meredith rolled her eyes at her post it husband, giving him a little playful nudge.

"She's sooo adorable," April cooed.

"She's perfect," Arizona concluded, grinning at the baby.

"No, she's something even better. She's a Grey," Meredith quipped, causing Lexie to chuckle. She then headed to her sister's side and gave her hand a squeeze. "You good, Lex?"

"I'm great. Very great, actually," Lexie happily replied, grinning as she looked towards her daughter and Mark. "I have my two most favorite people in the entire world right in front of me."

"She's gonna break a lot of hearts," Derek mentioned.

"Of course she is. She's a Grey-Sloan," Mark announced proudly. "She's the finest looking baby ever."

"Looks like karma's gonna bite McSteamy in the ass," Cristina remarked as she came in with Owen.

"Very funny, Yang." Mark rolled his eyes as he looked down at his sweet baby girl.

"Well, it's true." Callie chuckled, giving Mark a side hug.

"That's not gonna happen because no dating until never. She's never allowed to date," Mark stated protectively.

"You don't worry about her getting into trouble, if she's anything like her mom...Boy, she is gonna have this secret aggression we won't know about and no one will want to mess with her again," Alex teased, giving Lexie a smirk. Lexie just rolled her eyes, but chuckled.

"There was a lot of screaming," Derek added jokingly.

"Well, you'd scream too if a baby the size of a football was coming out of your penis," Cristina retorted. "Three, I give you props. I would never want to do what you just put yourself through."

"So...What's her name?" Jackson asked curiously as Mark passed the baby to Callie.

Mark smiled as he made his way over to Lexie. He then slipped next to her in the bed. Lexie smiled as well, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

"It's Susan," Lexie announced proudly. "Susie, for short."

"After Lexie's mom," Mark said, running his hand through his wife's hair.

"Susan Meredith," Lexie added softly, causing Meredith Grey to look at her sister with wide eyes and pure shock.

"After me?" Meredith questioned quietly, pointing a finger at her chest. "After me? Why not Molly or-"

"Mer, stop. Look, I get it. You weren't the most sisterly when we first met, and that's okay. But, ever since this pregnancy you have become my big sister. Mer, Molly and Dad will always be my family but you've done so much more for me in the past year than either has done in a very long time. You taught me what being a Grey really is and you let me stay with you...I don't know, was it too much? I mean if this makes you uncomfortable-"

Meredith, shaking her head, chuckled as she then wrapped her arms around Lexie. "Thank you, Lex."

Lexie smiled as the two sisters embraced one another in a hug.

"Well, I should also mention due to what happened today, Susie's godfather is going to be Karev," Mark announced, causing Alex to look at the couple with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"You got my wife and daughter through this today, and I don't think we could ever repay you for that," Mark told him, getting up to give Karev a pat on the back. "You've done a lot for both of them. So, thank you for everything. We mean it, Karev."

"Wow...Well, I'm honored." Alex smiled up at them and then down at his goddaughter.

"Aw, evil spawn does have feelings," Cristina teased, giving him a little shoulder bump. "Might I add, both godparents are people her parents slept with and one was a possible baby daddy."

"True, but at this point aren't we all related by sex?" Meredith pointed out.

"I think that's unfortunately true..." Derek muttered, looking around. "Or some sort of flirtation."

"We're one weird family, that's for sure." Mark whistled, looking around. "Considering I did do two of the women in this room while one was an attempt."

"Mark!" Lexie and Callie snapped at him. He just chuckled while he went to kiss his wife on the top of the head.

"Well, I think it's safe to say though Susie's gonna have a whole village behind her," April spoke up in a chipper voice.

"A whole village," Arizona repeated. Everyone looked around and the smiles kept strong.

The next day, after a nice long rest, Lexie Grey woke up to Mark in the bed beside her. She smiled, realizing the two must of dozed off at some point together. He was on the edge of the bed with his arm wrapped around her.

Lexie smiled to herself as she then saw her daughter in the crib beside her bed. Susie seemed to be waking up as well. Lexie cooed as the baby began to softly cry.

"Shh, sweetie. Mommy's here," Lexie whispered, picking up the baby in her arms. Instantly, Susie seemed to calm down being in her mother's embrace. Lexie could begin to see their daughter was looking more and more like the two. Even though she couldn't make out all of her features yet, she could see the resemblance.

Lexie then walked back to the bed and cradled her daughter carefully in her arms.

"My girls," Mark said groggily. Lexie smiled up at him as he rubbed his eyes open. Lexie then carefully scooted over towards him so she could snuggle into his side. Mark then proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulder so the two could cuddle but also observe and marvel at their little girl.

"She's such the little miracle. I think it's the first time I've ever been this lucky this entire pregnancy," Lexie told Mark as she stroked Susie's cheek gently with her finger.

"Well, our raspberry peanut made it out alive and well. I think we have a lot to be thankful for, besides the fact she got our good looks." The two chuckled as they looked down at their daughter.

"You think she'll be a surgeon?" Lexie teased.

"She definitely could be one. She'd be an amazing one considering her parents are amazing as well," Mark joked.

Lexie chuckled and rolled her eyes. As their laughter died down, Lexie sighed and looked down at Susie. The baby looked up at them with her wide eyes and seemed to take in everything about them.

As they enjoyed the moments they had with one another, there was a knock on the door. Lexie looked up to see her sister, Molly, standing in the doorway. She had a smile on her face with Meredith standing behind her.

"Hey, big sis," Molly said. "So, I heard you gave birth in an elevator?"

"Molly!" Lexie gasped as her sister came over to hug her. "What are you- how are you?"

"I got the call from Meredith. She told me my niece had been born, and well I had to come see her for myself," Molly explained, pulling away from her older sister. "Plus, we talked-"

"You and Meredith?" Lexie questioned incredulously.

"Yes. We did." Meredith chuckled. "I called her just to tell her, and well..."

"She pointed out to me about everything going on and I realized you need me too. Since mom died, I've been so wrapped up with Laura and Eric and his family...What I'm trying to say is I forgot about ours and I'm sorry about that," Molly apologized to Lexie, giving her sister's hand a squeeze.

"It's fine. I understand. A lot happened since then," Lexie mentioned quietly.

"Speaking of, I'm sorry about dad. If I knew how bad he was..."

"Molly. It's fine. You have Laura and you're across the country. It's okay. I know. It's not your job to come deal with this. You have a daughter at home-"

"Well now you do too, Lex. Look, I'm here and I'm going to stay for as long as you need me. Eric took some time off so he's going to watch Laura," Molly explained to her sister. "Whatever you and dad need, because Meredith also mentioned something about a mid life crisis?"

"Oh, don't get me started," Lexie groaned.

"Alright. We can talk about that in a few minutes, but first, let me see my niece," Molly exclaimed, peering down at the bundle.

Lexie chuckled as she handed her little sister the baby, "Molly, this is Susan. Susie for short."

"Aw. After mom," Molly gushed, getting teary eyed as she looked down at her niece. "It's perfect. She's perfect. Aw, I think she has your nose Lexie! She's just so darn adorable. I could just eat her up."

"I really hope she looks the most like you," Mark whispered in Lexie's ear. She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she went to kiss her husband on the cheek.

"You are such the softy today," Lexie mused.

"I can't help it when the peanut is around," Mark confessed with a goofy, loving, daze on his face.

Lexie just smiled in response seeing how happy Mark was. He finally had his own family. He had a child and a wife, something he's yearned for a long time. It was security to him, to her as well, but she knew Mark was going to do everything his parents never did for their daughter. Lexie knew he was going to be the best father around.

"And, the man next to you is your husband, I presume?" Molly added as she looked up to face Mark. "I finally get to meet this elusive Mark Sloan."

"Well, that's um me," Mark said, chuckling nervously. Lexie smirked as she leaned against him. "It's nice to finally meet you too. Lexie's told me so much about you."

"And vise versa. The pictures she sent don't give you justice," Molly teased, winking at him. Mark just chuckled while Lexie's cheeks turned pink.

"We're really happy together, Molly," Lexie mentioned, intertwining her fingers with Mark's. "I think this is the happiest I've been in a long time."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that because you guys make a cute couple...And cute babies," Molly observed happily. "Also, you know what I just realized."

"What?"

"All three of us united for the first time. Isn't that awesome!? The Grey sisters aren't going anywhere!" Molly said, causing Lexie and even Meredith to chuckle. "I can tell you that now because you will be seeing more of me, I promise. We'll video chat so Laura and Susie can know each other, every holiday we could get together. I'm sorry I seemed to ignore you, Lexie. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Thank you," Lexie responded softly as she then hugged her sister from the side. "We will make this work."

"We will," Molly repeated, looking at her sisters. "For both of you, including you too Meredith. We're not forgetting you in anything now."

"Oh, I don't know how I ended up with two perky sisters," Meredith joked from the doorway.

"Oh, you love us," Lexie teased, causing Meredith to chuckle.

"Well, in the meantime I'm going to talk to our father. See how he is and then try to talk some sense into him," Molly announced, standing up. "This family is going to be fixed, Lex. Mark my words."

"Oh. I believe you." Lexie smirked up at her sister.

"Alright. Wish me luck," Molly announced before turning around and out the door towards Thatcher Grey's room.

"Well, I'm going to see the fireworks unveil. See you guys later," Meredith told the new family as she left the room. That left Mark, Lexie, and little Susie alone once again.

"You have an interesting family, Little Grey. I'll give you that," Mark mentioned, kissing the top of her head.

"They're your sisters now too, so get used to it!" Lexie quipped, grinning up at him.

Mark just smiled as he hugged Lexie's body tightly to his. "I'm okay with that."

"Good. Because my family is crazy," She teased, snuggling into his side.

"And mine is nonexistent. That's why I have you and Susie Poosie over here. You guys are my family," Mark said, looking at the little girl who was now in his free arm.

"Susie Poosie? Nice nickname." Lexie chuckled as she blinked in sleepiness.

"What can I say, she poops a lot. It seems to fit," Mark replied cheekily.

Lexie just rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress a yawn. Mark noticed this and gently rubbed the side of her arm.

"Go to bed, babe. You're probably still exhausted," Mark whispered, rubbing her backside. "Me and little Miss Poosie will be right here with ya."

"Alright. That sounds nice." Lexie yawned, closing her eyes as she then fell right back asleep. Mark smiled to himself as he rubbed his wife's back and looked at the little baby resting in his arm.

"My girls." He gleamed once again as he looked at each of them in admiration.

* * *

**A/N: So sweet little chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! This story, as you can tell, is winding down to it's end, so in the meantime, thanks for reading and be on the lookout for the next update! :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

Lexie Grey rubbed her eyes as she looked at the clipboard of her patient. It's been about a month since her daughter was born and to say it hasn't been hectic would be a total and utter complete lie. To give you an example, the first few weeks Susie was home, she did not seemed bothered by the fact she never let Mark or Lexie sleep. She liked to holler that one, but thankfully Molly was there to help them with a few baby tips.

For two weeks Molly stayed over at Meredith's house and the two long lost sisters got to know one another very well. There was a lot about Molly and Meredith that was actually very similar. They seemed to be getting along fine, which made Lexie happy. Now all three sisters could say they had a good relationship with one another. Sadly, two days ago, Molly had to go back because of her job and her family, but she would be coming back again once Laura was out of school and Eric also had time off for the whole family to come.

"Go home, Dr. Grey," Dr. Bailey ordered, observing the exhausted intern. Dark circles could be seen under Lexie Grey's eyes. Her face seemed almost lifeless and she looked like she could barley stand on her feet.

"No. I'm fine, Dr. Bailey. Really," Lexie replied, trying to hold down a yawn. "Really-"

"Dr. Grey. You just had a baby. A baby who you probably miss like crazy, but also deprived you of sleep. I promise you're not missing anything special and this will not jeopardize your future as a surgeon. In fact, you seem to be caught up with your colleagues. "

"Are you sure?" Lexie questioned frantically, looking at Bailey with a worried glance. "Because I didn't-"

"Dr. Grey. You've been here since four in the morning. It's nearly one am. From a mother to a mother, go home and take a nice shower, see your baby, and your husband," Dr. Bailey told her. "And don't think of this as me giving you pity either, Grey. Us working mothers need to stick together. I understand what you're going through, so go home. Please."

Lexie then tiredly smiled at her superior, "Thanks, Dr. Bailey."

Miranda Bailey nodded her head as Lexie then made her way to her locker. As the young girl walked away Bailey smiled a little to herself as she walked away herself to turn in for the night.

Dr. Bailey was right though, like always. Lexie was exhausted. She hadn't slept in what feels like forever and her feet and boobs were swollen beyond belief. She just wanted to see Mark and her little pumpkin at this point.

After changing out of her scrubs, she headed out of the hospital and into the rainy night. It wasn't a far walk to the apartment, so thankfully she didn't have a long way home. The whole time she got one inch closer home, Lexie couldn't help but wonder how Mark was today with Susie.

Mark was a natural with their daughter. Since he had more free time than Lexie, he was able to come home at an earlier time and pick up their daughter from daycare. Mark was happy to do it to bond with his daughter and let Lexie excel in what she does best. He didn't want her to get held back. Mark knows how much being a surgeon meant to Lexie. He wanted her to have it all, so he was happy to take care of their little girl.

When Lexie entered the apartment she noticed how clean it was. Mark must've cleaned it in his spare time because when she left this morning Lexie almost tripped over a toy duck. He also seemed to have gone through some of Susie's presents. They were all currently piled in the corner of the apartment. Amongst them was a gigantic bear from April and Jackson, plus some other miscellaneous presents Derek, Meredith, Molly, Callie, and even Alex bought probably only a few hours after Susie was born. Their daughter was definitely going to be spoiled.

As Lexie walked around the apartment some more, she noticed the plate of the new chicken dish Mark made on the counter. Since Susie was born Mark and Arizona have been bonding and doing all sorts of types of cooking new dishes, yada yada. Most of them where from the food network or some magazine Mark found in the OB/GYN's office. Callie and Lexie found a kick out of this whole thing, but neither could complain since they always seemed to come home now to a delicious home cooked meal.

After heating it up, eating the dinner, and watching a little bit of late night television; Lexie decided to check in on her husband and daughter, who were both probably sleeping. First, she went to Susie's room, but immediately Lexie noticed her daughter wasn't in her crib. Frowning, Lexie marched to her bedroom. Inside lay Mark on the bed sound asleep. After a quick search Lexie saw on his chest rested the tiny meatball that was their daughter. Both looked exhausted as they snoozed away.

Lexie grinned at the picture in front of her. Being a father meant so much to Mark and she was glad to give him this. It's what he always wanted. After taking a quick snap of the two on her phone, Lexie then quietly climbed into the shower and cleaned off.

As she finished up her shower and got into her pajama, Lexie heard the soft cry of Susie. The new mother then tiptoed back into the bedroom to see Mark beginning to wake up as Susie began to cry.

"Hey, baby," Lexie whispered, taking the sobbing child from her exhausted husband who was currently rubbing his groggy eyes.

"Hey, you're home," Mark mentioned, his voice raspy as he looked at his wife and daughter. "How was work?"

"Fine," Lexie stated simply as she bounced her daughter up and down in her arms. "How was your day with Susie? Seems like you two had a fun time?"

"Oh we did," Mark said, sitting up in the bed. "After I finished a treatment for a burn patient, I brought little Miss Susie home. When we got here, I had some of that that nice little chicken dinner Arizona and I whipped up the other day while Miss Susie had some of mommy's juice-"

"Mark, don't call it that," Lexie groaned, rolling her eyes. "Just call it breast milk."

"Susie's a baby. She doesn't need to know what those are yet," Mark muttered defensively.

"Mark, they're boobs. A few days ago she was sucking on one and later that night you did some pretty nifty things in bed with them," Lexie remarked, causing her husband to bit his tongue.

"Alright. Fine. So Susie had the booby milk. After that, Daddy tried to teach her patty cake but she was more interested in biting Daddy's fingers even though she doesn't have any teeth. So it was more of just sucking on daddy's finger until his entire hand was covered in baby drool. After that, Susie and I got settled on the couch and we may have watched the baseball game with Uncle Derek. Susie Poosie fell asleep during it, but her uncle and daddy sure seemed entertained by it. After Uncle Derek left, Daddy gave her a nice bath and then read Susie good night moon until she fell fast asleep."

"Awww," Lexie gushed, cuddling her daughter who was now calmed down. "You have such an adorable daddy who talks way too much in the third person!"

"It happens with kids. I noticed that. Arizona and Callie do the same with their daughter," Mark mentioned as he watched his wife cuddle their daughter in her arms. "Anyway, I imagine your day was long and you probably just want to sleep."

"I'm fine. I want to hear this stuff," Lexie told him, climbing into the bed with her daughter. Susie was now asleep again on her mother's chest and Lexie couldn't help but melt at the action. Her daughter was so beautiful. She could tell she had her hair by the big brown curls that was forming on the back of little girl's head. Susie's eyes were becoming a bright blue, just like her father's. Mark and Lexie truly had the best looking kid on the block.

"Alright, well tell me how your day was. Did you get to scrub in on that surgery you were telling me about?" Mark asked, really curious as to how his wife's day went.

"Oh yes. I got to scrub in on two, actually. I got to assist Derek in a aneurysm clipping and then I helped Dr. Hunt with a crash patient...But the aneurysm was probably my favorite. I know it sounds weird, but when I'm preforming surgery like that...It's amazing," Lexie breathed in awe, thinking about earlier that day.

Mark grinned at his wife, "You're gonna be a neuro surgeon, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Lexie said, blushing. "I mean...It seems to suit me."

"Lex, you're brilliant, sexy, quick thinking, and you'd be perfect for neuro. Plus, Derek is one of the best and he's taking you under his wing. You're going to kick ass a neuro surgeon," Mark praised, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for believing in me," Lexie said, yawning as she snuggled closer to her husband. "You know, we still have to make plans for the wedding."

"Oh right...I mean, let's take as long as we want. That's why we eloped. We're legally married, but the ceremony and celebration doesn't need to happen right away. Whenever you're ready. Maybe we could do it after your residency," Mark suggested.

Lexie shrugged, "I don't know...I just want to celebrate our marriage with everyone as soon as possible. Which reminds me, we first have to invite people."

"Right..." Mark trailed off, rubbing Lexie's shoulder with his hand. "What are we going to do with our dads? Your dad's coming? Right?"

Lexie nodded stiffly, "He is." She thought back to the day she finally had a sit down conversation with her dad a few days after Susie was born.

_Lexie Grey was sitting up in her hospital bed. Mark had to run a few errands, Molly needed to make a phone call home, and everyone else was working, so that meant Lexie had some quality alone time with her little girl. _

_"Hey, Susie!" Lexie cooed, stroking the little girl's cheek. "How's my little girl?" _

_Susie looked up at her mother and Lexie could swear she winked at her. Everything Susie did seemed to intrigue Lexie. Stupid little things people normally don't get excited about like blinking or just even breathing. Susie was an thriving new life form. Everything was new for Susie and that amazed Lexie to no extent. _

_She was so engrossed with her daughter, she didn't even realize her father was at the doorway. He was in a wheel chair as he observed the two from afar. As Thatcher Grey watched his middle child interact with her newborn baby he suddenly felt a tug of regret. _

_Carefully, he knocked against the door frame. This caught Lexie's attention as she looked up to face her father. The two made eye contact and everything in the room seemed to become still. _

_"Dad," Lexie said, being the first to break the silence. She looked at him curiously. "Hi." _

_"Hi, Lexie," He replied. "Is it okay if I come in? I want to talk." _

_"Yeah. Of course," Lexie told him as he came wheeling over. "How are you?" _

_"Fine, but the big question is how are you? You just gave birth, honey," Thatcher pointed out as he rolled up to his daughter's side. _

_"Yeah, well I'm doing good. So is Susie," Lexie said, stroking her daughter's cheek with her finger. _

_"Susie?" Her father asked curiously. _

_Lexie nodded. She could see the tears forming in his eyes, "Yeah...Susan Meredith. After mom and Mer." _

_"Aw, Lex...Gosh, your mom is probably looking down on you right now and she's smiling," Thatcher told his daughter, getting chocked up. "She wanted to experience all of this with you so bad...I..." _

_"I know, Dad. I miss her too," Lexie said, touching his hand gently. "And look, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Dani. I understand you want a companion. You're lonely. It's fine." _

_"No...It's not. I should've told you. I should've been a better father," Thatcher muttered, rubbing his temples. "To all three of you...I'm so sorry, Lex. I'm sorry I shut you out like that." _

_"It's okay, dad," Lexie told him softly. "I forgive you." _

_"Thank you," Thatcher breathed. "I just regret everything I did to hurt you or your sisters...I've done a lot Lex-" _

_"Yeah, you have. But look, we'll give you a new start. A second chance. If you screw that up, you won't be seeing any of us again. Me, Molly, or Mer. You have one more chance. I speak behalf of my sisters and our children," Lexie announced. _

_Thatcher nodded. There was a moment of silence before Thatcher finally spoke, "So...You're married?" _

_"Yeah," Lexie said, lifting up her finger with the ring on it. "We eloped, technically. We couldn't wait, but we're going to have another ceremony sometime soon. So we can celebrate the marriage with everyone else and you can even walk me down the aisle." _

_"You're okay with me bringing you down the aisle?" Thatcher asked quietly. "Lexie, I don't know if I deserve to even-"_

"Dad. Stop. Yeah. I want you too. It wouldn't be right if you didn't walk me down the aisle," Lexie told her father happily, grinning at him brightly. "I love you, dad. You may aggravate me, but I do love you."

_"I love you too, Lex. I promise, I'll make sure you won't regret this second chance," Thatcher vowed to his daughter. The two smiled at one another when Susie's gurgling interrupted them. _

_"She's a cute one," Thatcher observed as Lexie coddled her daughter. "She looks like her mom." _

_"Really?" Lexie chuckled, looking down at her daughter. "I see Mark and mom in her." _

_"Well, I see my daughter in my granddaughter," he told her as he observed the little girl. _

_"Do you want to hold her?" Lexie asked quietly, shifting the baby in her arms. "You can hold her." _

_"Of course. Please." Lexie grinned as she gently placed her daughter into the arms of her father. Molly and Meredith both entered the room at the perfect time as Thatcher held his new granddaughter. All three girls watched him carefully interact with the baby. _

_"I remember when Meredith was born her mother and I stayed by her crib for hours...Then when you were born Lexie, your mother and I did the same. You were my new start and then Molly...Lexie, you wanted to bring Molly everywhere when she born. You loved your little sister so much...I'm sorry if I deprived you from growing up with Meredith. I'm especially sorry to Meredith, but I just..." _

_"You could tell her your self," Lexie pointed out as Meredith came over with Molly. Thatcher looked up at his two other daughters who both softly smiled at him. _

_"So...Who actually changed my diapers? You or mom, because I don't think Ellis was really one for changing diapers," Meredith quipped. Thatcher chuckled. _

_"No, your mom was good at the diapers. She was a doctor so she knew this stuff better than I did, but yeah...I did my fair share when your mom was working late. You could be a handful, but it was worth it." The sisters and father laughed as they all surrounded the newest member of their family. _

_"Well, I'm glad we're all together," Molly stated. Everyone nodded. They didn't say anything, but everyone was a little glad inside that the Grey family was finally on better terms. _

"He should be coming. He might bring Dani. At this point I don't care. He wants to be in my life and Susie's. He approves of you. Things are really going good with this whole dad thing," Lexie said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Now, it's up to Grandpa Sloan."

"Oh god. He's going to take one look at Susie and cringe. I'm pretty sure he did that the moment the nurses placed me in his arms," Mark muttered, stroking his little girl's head.

"We'll see. How about, we'll invite him over for a pre-wedding dinner. If he pisses you off there, then he doesn't come. If he shows effort in wanting to be apart of your life, then that's up to you, Mark. It's all up to you," Lexie told him softly. Using her free hand she ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, and whatever you do chose I'll be standing right here next to you. That's what I vowed to do."

Mark smiled as he then leaned gently against Lexie's head. "You are literally the best wife in the entire world, you know that? Right?"

Lexie chuckled, "Thanks...Now let's get some sleep because I haven't slept since three o'clock yesterday morning so almost twenty four hours now."

"Sounds good to me," Mark agreed as the little family crawled under the covers together.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! There'll be a few more to come, but in the meantime thanks for reading and reviewing! Be on the look out for the next update :) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven **

Mark Sloan chopped up another carrot for the chicken soup he was making. Tonight Lexie would be coming home late, so he decided to take it upon himself to make dinner. He never minded, he loved it in fact. He knew Lexie was making good progress back at the hospital while he enjoyed their little peanut. Even though he knows the long hours were killing Lexie to be away from their daughter, he made sure the two spent as much time as they could together. It wouldn't be long before Lexie was finally caught up and she could return to having normal hours.

Susie was beautiful and was growing into such a curious little thing. Mark was currently observing the infant as she slept soundly in her stroller. Her little face peaceful as she dreamed of whatever babies dreamed of.

As Mark finished with the ingredients, there was a knock at the door. He frowned considering it was pretty late for anyone to be stopping by. It couldn't be Lexie because she's at the hospital and won't be home until ten tonight. The others were all at the hospital as well. Maybe it was Derek, but he was sure Lexie was currently in surgery with him.

Approaching the door, Mark looked through his little peep hole to see a familiar face starring back at him. Mark bit his lip as his grip on the door handle tightened. The man on the other side knocked again and began to call out his name.

"Mark? Mark! It's your father..."

Mark took a deep breath as he then opened up the door to come face to face with his estranged parent. Andrew Sloan looked at his son with a bit of relief as he saw his son.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" Mark asked sharply, getting straight to the point.

"Mark..." His father getting annoyed at the fact his son called him by his first name.

"What? Do you want me to call you Andrew? Make this a little more formal?" Mark quipped.

"Look. I don't care what you call me, I'm here because of what I said in New York...We need to talk," Andrew told his son quietly. He had a look of pleading on his face as he tried to reach out to his son.

"How did you even get my address?" Mark questioned, leaning against the doorway.

"I did some investigating...Look, the point being is we really need to talk. I need you to listen, and I know you might not want to. I understand that because of everything I've done, but this is extremely important. I need to talk to you, please. I beg of you son."

Mark frowned, but sighed. He knew what Lexie, Callie, and Derek would tell him. It was time to let go.

"Alright, fine. But if you piss me off, you're out," Mark muttered, opening the door up for his father.

"Understandable," Drew Sloan replied as he followed his son timidly back into the apartment.

Mark immediately went over towards the kitchen while he motioned for his father to sit in the living room, "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

"I'm good," Drew answered as he took a seat on the couch. Mark walked over and took a seat in front of him.

"So...Dad. What's this about?" Mark asked, starring him down.

"Son, I...You see I discovered about a few months ago that I um...I have lung cancer, Mark," His father simply blurted out. "It's stage 2, so hopefully they'll be able to treat it."

Mark raised his eyebrows, but clearly wasn't surprised. "So...All those years of smoking finally caught up to you?"

"I guess I had this coming," Drew muttered. "I probably deserve it-"

"Dad, no one deserves cancer. That's not what I meant," Mark responded quietly. "It's just...The way you treated your body. The drinking, the drugs. Then the smoking which was the most prominent of them all...It was bound to happen."

"I understand, son," Drew said, nodding his head. "Point being, I'm going to start treatment but I came here to Seattle because I know how well their treatments have been."

"You're going to be treated at Seattle-Grace?" Mark blurted out, causing his father to nod his head solemnly.

"Yes. Plus, I thought it could be a way to maybe talk things over...There's a lot I have to apologize for."

"Oh yeah, there is," Mark muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You know, this is a lot to take in dad."

"I get that, but-"

As the elder man tried to explain himself more, the two were interrupted by the cry of a baby. Mark instantly jumped up and ran towards the stroller where Susie was. On instinct he cradled the little girl in his arms and shushed her, trying to reduce her cries.

It seemed to work as he rubbed her back and the baby calmed at her father's touch. Drew Sloan watched curiously as his son interacted with his granddaughter.

"So...This is your daughter?" he asked Mark once the child was calmed and all was quiet.

Mark nodded, kissing Susie on top of the head. "Yeah. She's about two months old now."

"What's her name?" Drew asked quietly, curious about the enigma that was his granddaughter.

"Susan Meredith, but we just call her Susie for short," Mark explained as the little girl curled onto her father's chest.

"She has your eyes," Drew observed wistfully, giving Mark a small smile. "And that nose looks just like your grandmother's...You know, I see your mother in her." Mark noticed his father sadden at the thought of the late Charlotte Sloan, Mark's mother and Drew's wife. Mark never had a solid relationship with her, but he knew how much his mother meant to his father. They did love each other.

"I see Lexie, my wife, the most in her. She definitely has her hair," Mark mentioned, running a hand through the brown curls of his daughter.

"So you two are married now?" the elder Sloan asked quietly. Mark nodded, shifting Susie in his arms to get their position a little more comfortable.

"Well technically, yes. But we're having a big ceremony to celebrate with everyone else in a month because we eloped. We couldn't wait to be married, but at the same time we want to celebrate it with all our family and friends so..."

"Oh. I see," Andrew said, looking at his son with soft sad eyes.

Mark suddenly felt like an inner Lexie was tugging at him. He took a deep breath and then blurted out, "You can come, if you want."

Drew Sloan raised his eyebrows and looked up at his son with shock, "Really?"

"We can get to know one another a lot better now, ya know. Look, dad...I'm willing to allow you back into my life but this has to be an equal effort. I want my daughter to have a grandfather. One that's not a, how do I put it, jerk. Both Lexie and I have dead mothers and the closest thing this little girl will have to a grandmother is Mrs. Shepherd. She's Susie's honorary grandmother. But, it'd be nice for Susie to have another grandfather..."

"I'd...I'd like that. Very much," Drew replied, giving his son a smile. Mark smiled in response. This was probably the first civilized conversation the two have had since Mark's mother died.

"Would you like to hold her?" Mark asked abruptly, motioning to Susie. He wanted to see how his father would react with his daughter.

"I don't know..."

"She won't bite, ya know," Mark teased, raising his eyebrows at his father.

Drew mildly chuckled as he opened his arms out. Mark smiled a little as he placed the infant in his father's arms. Mark watched in amusement as his father cradled the tiny infant. Susie seemed to like her grandfather as she starred up at him with curiosity. She then let out a little giggle almost as a sign of approval.

"I remember when you were this small. I thought I was gonna drop you," Drew teased. His face then seemed to turn solemn in a matter of moments. "Mark, I'm...Sorry. I'm sorry I never was the kind of father you needed. That I didn't teach you how to play ball or..."

"It's okay, dad. Let's just take it on step at a time," Mark replied.

"Okay," Drew agreed as he went back to bonding with his granddaughter.

Mark felt a smile tug on his face as he observed the two. Maybe his daughter would get the love he never got from one of his parents.

Suddenly there was a vibration echoing throughout the apartment. Mark frowned as he turned around to see his phone was buzzing up a storm. He looked to see he was receiving an emergency page from the hospital and a few texts from Meredith.

_Lexie needs you. _She had texted him. Mark felt his stomach drop as he looked at his phone. He then looked up at his father and felt himself bite his lip. He felt wrong kicking his dad out, but he needed to go. His family needed him.

"Hey, Dad. I gotta go, emergency hospital call. We'll talk," Mark announced as his father placed Susie back into Mark's arms.

"Alright. Sure. I'll just leave you my number and we'll talk," Drew told him.

"Yeah. Exactly," Mark replied. "I just really need to go now."

"Okay. Go. Don't let me hold you back," he added. Mark nodded as he then threw everything together and ran across the street to the hospital. He was there in a manner of a few moments and when he got there the whole lobby was filled. He frowned, trying to understand what was going on, until he saw Meredith running towards him.

"Mer! What's going on!?" He asked frantically. He probably looked like a crazy man with Susie in her carrier in one hand and the diaper bag swinging all about the place in the other.

"A shooting happened at a local college. Everyone's fine, it's just Lex seems to be bothered," Meredith explained to him. "She just came out of a surgery and I'm worried something is triggering her off. I don't want her to have a breakdown-"

"No. You don't have to say anything else. Do you know where she is?" Mark asked.

"She may have locked herself in one of the supply closets," Meredith muttered, scratching the back of her head. "I tried getting her out, but-"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I got it, just tell me which one."

"Alright."

With that, Mark ran upstairs with little Susie in the carrier still. He didn't stop until he reached the supply closest his wife was currently residing in. It was the same one she threw up in when she was pregnant with their little peanut.

"Lex? It's Mark! Can you let me in?" He asked, knocking on the door.

It was silent for a few moments and Mark began to get worried, until finally the unlock of a door was heard and he came face to face with his wife. "Come in," She said. Mark noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Lexie looked absolutely distraught.

"Oh Lex," Mark said quietly, placing their daughter's diaper bag down along with her carrier so he could cup his wife's face.

"I'm fine. I don't...I'm okay, Mark," she replied stiffly, sitting back down. "They didn't need to call you. I just was upset, that's all."

"Mer texted me. She's worried and so am I," Mark replied, sitting down next to her. "Lex, talk to me..."

"I just..." Lexie fumbled on her words as hot angry tears leaked from her eyes. "I can't help but think of when you were shot and when I...When I passed out. There was so much blood Mark and I couldn't help but trace it back to thinking it was yours. I just couldn't help it. You almost died on me." Lexie began to sob into her hands.

Mark felt his heart break at the sight as he then grabbed tightly to his wife's hand. "Lexie, I'm right here. I didn't die. Neither did you or Susie. We're still here."

"Still, I put both of your lives in danger! It's my fault you almost did die! I can't help but feel like everything with that is my fault-"

"None of that was your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that? And it's not your fault about what happened with Susie, there was a lot of stress. If you have to blame anyone, blame Gary Clark. And you didn't almost kill Susie, in fact the way I see it you fought so hard that entire pregnancy to keep our daughter alive. Because of you, she's alive. Right here with us. Because of you, we're a family. You're everything that holds this family together, Lexie. So don't think for one second you don't matter! Because you're everything," He told her truthfully.

Lexie sniffled as she then buried herself into his chest. Mark soothed her as she gripped on to him tightly. She felt the beat of his heart under her palm and instantly felt a bit calmer. Her tears getting soaked up in his t-shirt while his arms hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything for you," he replied quietly, kissing her forehead. "You know, I also have to thank you because I think things are getting better with my dad because of you. Susie met her grandfather today and he's serious about getting on better terms with me."

"Really?" Lexie asked quietly, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah," Mark replied happily, cupping her face. "You know, someone else wants to give their mamma a real big hug because she thinks she needs it."

Mark then pulled his daughter's carried over and took the little girl out of the carrier. Lexie smiled as Mark placed the little girl in her mother's arms. Lexie instantly felt everything she was upset about leave her body as she hugged the small warm body of her daughter. Susie instantly curled into her mother's as Lexie planted kisses on her baby's forehead.

"Yeah, I needed that. Thank you baby," Lexie whispered to her daughter. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Mark replied, chuckling as he wrapped an arm around his wife. Lexie smiled and kissed his wife on the lips.

Just then, Alex Karev opened the door wide to find the family on the floor. He frowned as they all looked up at him.

"What the hell are you three doing?" Alex questioned, causing Mark and Lexie to look at one another amused.

"Well, we're about to go save some lives," Mark announced, kissing his wife's cheek before he got up.

"Exactly," Lexie replied, grinning up at him as he helped her up.

"Alright then," Alex muttered in confusion.

"Okay, Susie. Uncle Alex is gonna bring you to day care because Mommy and Daddy have to work now. We'll see you later," Lexie said, kissing her baby on the cheeks before giving her to Alex.

"Thanks Karev," Mark replied, grinning at his daughter's godfather as him and Lexie rushed towards the scene of the traumas.

Alex rolled his eyes at the couple as they ran away. He then looked down at Susie. She looked up at her uncle with a cheeky grin.

"What are you looking at?" Alex teased, causing the little girl to giggle. Alex quickly looked to make sure no one was looking, made a silly face for Susie, as he then went to head downstairs to go bring his goddaughter to day care.

"I saw that evil spawn!" Cristina called down, running past him in the hall.

"Agh, whatever!" Alex cried out as he and Susie then headed down to the daycare.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! Also, happy mother's day! Thanks for reading and be on the look out for the next update :) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight **

"How's all the wedding plans coming, Lex?" Callie asked the younger surgeon as they preformed surgery together. "Need any help or nah?"

"They're going fine. April's helping me out a lot. She's into that wedding stuff. My sister, Molly, has been also helping out. Even Mer's pitching in a bit with Cristina, but it's always after those two had a couple shots of tequila," Lexie explained, causing Callie to chuckle a bit.

"Afraid Kepner's going to go crazy with the wedding plans?" Callie asked her curiously.

"Nah. She's just helping me organize everything, which is sweet of her. It's mostly the flower arrangements and little stuff like that," Lexie told the attending.

"I remember when Mer was planning her supposed wedding. Izzy took care of that stuff," Callie recalled as she continued to work her magic with Lexie's help. "Didn't even end up being her wedding."

"Oh yeah. I remember. I was supposed to be a bridesmaid," Lexie mused, thinking to all the other stuff ahead of her. "Oh crap. I have to choose a maid of honor, don't I?"

"Yeah. You do. Which sister is it gonna be, Mer or Molly?" Callie questioned, causing Lexie to immediately groan.

"Crap. I mean I could have both of them be my maid of honor...Or maybe just stick with a friend. Friends are good, right? But who...Alex?"

"Alex is going to be your maid of honor?" Callie said unenthusiastically, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know anymore! See, it's easy for Mark. He's picking Derek of course. Those two are a couple within themselves," Lexie said, shaking her head in a chuckle.

"They really are." Callie agreed, following by her own chuckling. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Little Grey."

"I hope so. I got all my family coming, some old friends I was close with from college and high school. My immediate family of course and then all the people at the hospital...Then there's all of Mark's people- And the venue! Oh the venue-"

"You have that settled, right?" Callie asked curiously.

Lexie nodded, "Yes...It's going to be at this really fancy place by the sound. I mean, I don't want to go to crazy. I shouldn't be too stressed. This is to just have fun. Mark and I already got married. It shouldn't matter. I'm already married to the man I love. That's all that matters. It's just to celebrate our marriage. Renew our vows in a way, even though we've only been married for a few months."

"It's cool. I think it's really sweet what you're doing," Callie told Lexie with a soft smile. "I hope Arizona wants to have something like that with me one day. I mean, we're not married yet...Hopefully one day we'll be because as of now, I'm the only legal guardian of Emma. Since Arizona and I aren't legally married we couldn't both adopt her."

"I'm sure one day you two will get married. I couldn't picture it ending up any other way," Lexie told her friend as they began the process of closing the patient up.

"Same, Little Grey," Callie replied. "Anyway, just try to relax. You have a lot going on. Your wedding is going to be a nice celebration. Then Mark says you'll be taking your honeymoon after your boards? Isn't that for like another year or two?"

"I know it's late, but I just want us to take one once all the stress is over. I know Mark has less hours and he can care of Susie when I can't...But I just still feel stressed out. Being a residential surgeon and a Mama is..."

"Insane," Callie summed up. "I know, sweetie. Emma's older, but still. She needs a lot of attention. Not because she's needy, she's still getting over her parents deaths. It's been months since their death, but it's a lot to take in. New school, new friends...She's adjusting. I mean, she just started calling Arizona and I: Mom and Mama. She used to call her mother Mommy. I don't want to replace her Mommy...I just want to let her know I can still be another mother for her. Me and Arizona. We tell her how she has three mothers, one of them is just watching over her in heaven."

"Wow. I'm glad she's adjusting though," Lexie said. She really cared a lot for the young girl. "You and Arizona are really great mothers."

"You too. God, Susie is such a cutie. Sometimes I just wanna never let go of that kid she's so precious. She definitely has Mark under a spell. You know he's going around out there in the hospital, parading his daughter around in the little baby carrier?" Callie commented laughing.

"Not again," Lexie responded, a few giggles emerging from behind her surgeon's mask. "He just loves being a father so much."

"Speaking of, how are things going on with his dad?" Callie asked curiously.

"It's been okay. His father's been visiting, but at the same time he's a patient here. Mark parades Susie around, but then after he's visiting his father to make sure his treatments are going well. Our fathers right now are both...How do you say- _problematic_."

"Ahhh. I understand," Callie responded, nodding her hand. "I've had my fair share of Daddy issues. It looks like whatever's happening here will be fine."

"Thanks, Callie," Lexie replied.

After the surgery and her shift was over, Lexie headed to Meredith's house. When she got there Molly, April, Meredith, and Cristina were sitting in a circle around the table. Obviously wedding details were being thrown around. Cristina and Meredith were clearly drunk as they kept pitching ridiculous ideas to the other two females.

"Lexie!" they all exclaimed, seeing her enter the room. "We need your final opinion on these details."

"Oh goody," Lexie muttered tiredly. She always thought planning her own wedding would be fun, but to be honest after everything that's happened it's been way too crazy for her. "I gotta go see my kid, so let's make this quick," Lexie said as she helped the girls out.

"So...Do you know who the maid of honor is going to be?" Molly asked in an innocent tone. "Me? Or Meredith maybe?"

"I'm going to be the maid of honor?" Meredith asked sleepily, followed by a hiccup.

"No. No, I don't know yet," Lexie said, rubbing her tired eyes. "Just know you're all bridesmaids for now. Add Callie and Arizona in there too. Oh and Sloan!"

"Sloan?" Cristina questioned, wrinkling her nose. "McSlexie's daughter? I thought you hated her?"

"I don't hate her," Lexie shot back, narrowing her eyes at Cristina. "We just got off on the wrong foot. Anyway, I want her to feel apart of the family. Build up a better relationship with Mark and her little sister. She's going to be finishing up her first semester at college, so she's excited to come."

"Oh that's good though. Alright, so when Sloan comes we'll need to get her fitted for the bridesmaids dresses," April said, looking over a list.

"And also, Emma's going to be the flower girl. I ordered a dress for her, Callie's going to see if it fits for me," Lexie added.

"I think it's time for the bride to be to go home and sleep." _Oh thank God_. Lexie turned around to see her savior, Mark, standing there with Susie in his arms. "That, and this little one should really be getting to bed."

"You're right," April insisted. "See ya tomorrow, Lex!"

"See ya," Lexie replied, trying to hide her relief. She then scattered out of there with Mark and her daughter.

"So...Someone looks exhausted," Mark mentioned as they walked upstairs to their apartment. Lexie, who missed her daughter, had the little girl cuddled close to her body while Mark watched adoringly.

"Yeah, well I have tomorrow off so I can finally rest. This is hard work," Lexie mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I always imagined planning my wedding would be...I don't know. Easy."

"Nothing's ever easy," Mark pointed out.

"True. I just want it to be fun. That's the point of it all. This wedding is to celebrate. We're already legally married, this is just to unwind, go on a honeymoon, and just celebrate god damn it," Lexie said, rubbing her temples.

"Well, it'll be over soon. Promise," Mark said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"I hope so," Lexie muttered, leaning against Mark's arm as he kissed her forehead. "How's your dad doing?"

"Fine. He seems to be responding to treatment. I just hope it'll work out fine," Mark told his wife.

"One of these days you should invite him over. We can do something as a family," Lexie mentioned to him.

"About that...He's coming over for dinner," Mark rushed out, causing Lexie's eyes to widen.

"What! When!?"

"Tomorrow night," Mark told her as he unlocked the door to their apartment. "And I invited Meredith and Derek too."

"Well, there goes my night watching America's Top Model," Lexie remarked sarcastically once they made their way inside.

"You don't want him to come?" Mark questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You were the one who insisted we got to know each other!"

"God! No, Mark I didn't mean it like that," Lexie quickly apologized, placing their daughter in her bassinet. "I'm sorry- I just...I'm tired and that was unexpected."

"Okay...Yeah, I understand. Don't worry, you won't be doing any of the cooking," Mark said, cupping his wife's face in his hands.

"Alright," Lexie agreed as her husband planted a kiss on her forehead. "And by the way, I'm happy for you, Mark. I really hope your relationship with your dad gets better."

"Honestly, me too," Mark confessed, brushing the hair out of his wife's face. Lexie smiled before wrapping her arms around his torso, burying her face into his broad chest. "Susie can have two grandpa's at least."

"She will. Things will turn out for the better," Lexie insisted, reaching up to kiss him on the lips. Mark grinned at his wife's touch.

"You know, Susie is fast asleep. We could have a little fun before we go to sleep," Lexie mentioned, twisting the end of Mark's shirt.

"What kind of fun do you speak of, Dr. Grey?" Mark smirked as Lexie grabbed onto his collar.

"Oh, you'll see. I think you'll enjoy what I have in mind, Dr. Sloan," Lexie replied, pulling him towards the bedroom. Mark just chuckled while he followed his wife into their bed.

The next night Drew Sloan came over to the Grey-Sloan apartment. He was pretty nervous because he wanted to be on better terms with his son. He didn't feel quite well either. Mark told him it might be from all the treatments.

Drew shrugged it off as he then knocked on the door of his son's apartment. It didn't take long for a young woman to open it. Drew immediately recognized her as his son's wife.

"Hi, Mr. Sloan. Glad you could join us," She said, a bright smile on her face. "I don't know if you remember me. I'm Lexie."

"Yes, I do. Mark's wife," Drew replied, smiling back. "It's nice to see you again."

"Um yeah. Come on in," Lexie announced, ushering her father in-law to the apartment.

"Hey dad!" Mark greeted him from the kitchen. He was currently cooking something in the pot. Steam was emerging from it rapidly. "Dinner should be ready in a few minutes!"

"Oh wonderful," Drew exclaimed, smiling politely. He then turned his attention to the living room where a young woman with blonde hair was playing with his granddaughter. A familiar looking man was also with the two.

"Dad, you remember my best friend? Right?" Mark asked him from across the room.

Recognition suddenly hit Drew, "Ah yes! Derek Shepherd, how are you?"

"I'm good sure," Derek said, coming over to shake his hand. He then drew the young blonde closer. "This is my wife, Dr. Meredith Grey."

"Nice to meet you," Meredith said, shaking his hand politely. Susie was resting on her aunt's hip, watching her grandfather with curious eyes.

"Grey?" Drew questioned curiously. He knew that last name was the same as his daughter in-laws. "Are you and Lexie related?

"Yep! Meredith's my sister," Lexie filled Drew in as she came over to take the little girl from her aunt's arms.

"That's interesting," Drew Sloan responded, chuckling. "You two boys ended up marrying sisters."

"Yeah, kind of is," Derek replied, grinning as he kissed Meredith on top of her head.

"So...Will I be meeting your parents at the wedding?" Drew Sloan asked, deciding to break the ice with a few questions. He did want to get to know his daughter in-law.

Lexie nodded her head gently, "Well my father and maybe his girlfriend...My mother died a couple of years ago."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Drew apologized immediately.

"It's okay," Lexie said, shrugging.

"She's who we named Susie after," Mark told his father, smiling towards his young daughter in Lexie's arms. "Susan Meredith Sloan."

"Well it's a very beautiful name," Drew commented, smiling at his young granddaughter as well.

"I do have another sister, Molly, who will also be there," Lexie told her father in-law. "And besides that I have a lot of my other miscellaneous family coming and some friends. It's going to be a big wedding, but I guess that's the point. This is more of a celebration than a ceremony since Mark and I eloped."

"I didn't want to waste another second without her being my wife, so I asked her to marry me our last night in New York," Mark explained, coming over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"It's been a long year with everything, I think it's time we finally had something to celebrate about," Lexie added, smiling up at her husband. Mark grinned back, his eyes full of love, as he bent down to plant a kiss on Lexie's lips.

Drew smiled at the sight. His son really did love this woman. There were so many before her, but out of all the woman in the world Lexie Grey seemed to be the woman who captured his heart.

Susie all of a sudden gurgled, clasping her hands at her grandfather. Drew looked at the young girl in surprise.

"Here, she wants you," Lexie said, offering him his granddaughter. Drew smiled as the little girl was placed in his arms. She seemed to really like his grandfather.

Carefully, he walked around bouncing her up and down. "You know Mark, when you were a baby you used to love it when your mother and I would walk you around the house for a bit. It would put you right to sleep."

"Really?" Mark chuckled, amused. He was actually kind of shocked at his father's words. To be honest, Mark always thought the Nanny was the only one handling him as a baby. Mark might've guessed wrong.

"Yeah. You also liked it when we took you on walks in the park," Drew added wistfully. "Those were the days."

"Yeah," Mark agreed, a small smile appearing on his face. Derek looked at his best friend and smiled too. He had known the Sloan family since he was a child. He could understand where Mark was coming from because all this time he thought Mark's parents barely interacted with their son. Maybe they did care more than either boys once thought.

"Well, let's eat," Mark announced, clearing his throat. Lexie and Meredith shared small smiles before the family gathered around the table to eat. Susie seemed to not want her grandfather to let go as she happily stayed cradled in one of his arms while he ate.

Mark couldn't help but feel relief. The first time in years he's sitting at a table with his entire family. The people who gave a damn about him when no one else did. It was thrilling, none the less. Something he dreamed about for years.

Drew was mid way through telling a pretty hilarious story about the time he was in the Caribbean as a young boy. Mark had heard this story before, years ago when he was a small boy, but he couldn't help but laugh at his father retelling it. There was a chance for father and son to finally maybe have a relationship.

"It was a very interesting adventure, but none the less it's also how I would later meet Mark's mother," Drew recalled, chuckling.

Something seemed off though. Mark noticed it right away. Drew's face seemed to grow a bit paler through the night, even though he kept his composure.

"Dad, are you feeling alright?" Mark asked him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask that?" Drew asked, trying to keep his facade up. He then handed Lexie Susie so he could talk to his son properly.

"You seem off," He added.

"Why Mark, I feel fine," Drew insisted, rubbing his chest.

"Dad..." Mark began slowly, but before he could react Drew Sloan's face changed completely. It didn't take long before he fell right out of his chair.

"I think he's having a heart attack," Meredith called out, rushing forward with the two guys. Lexie meanwhile headed to the phone with a now crying and screaming Susie in her arms.

All Mark could do was look at his father in the eyes. Drew looked at his son and weakly grabbed his hand.

"Hello, 911. I need an ambulance right away!" Lexie yelled out into the night. Soon sirens filled the air as the four doctors tried to save Andrew Sloan.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time! Sorry about that, a lot's been going on and to be honest, I had major writer's block for this story. Now I know what's going to happen and well, there shall be maybe a few chapters left. Not much, but it's almost over. Wow! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you keep a lookout for the next update :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Lexie watched Mark sitting across from her with careful eyes. His knee was bouncing up and down furiously. His eyes fixated on one spot on the floor. He hasn't moved from this position for what felt like hours. Meanwhile, Lexie felt like she had a lead weight at the bottom of her stomach. Teddy Altman was currently working on Andrew Sloan who had just suffered from a heart attack in Lexie and Mark's apartment. Now, the young couple just waited to hear how the elderly Sloan was doing.

Their daughter was currently in the care of Callie for the night, until they were able to get out of here at least. All Lexie could do is watch her husband helplessly as he waited news on his father. Just when things were finally going right between the two, this happened. It was killing Lexie that this happened to Mark. It wasn't fair. He and his father struggled so hard to get some form of a relationship. When they finally get a base, it seems like it's all about to dissolve. Like it never happened, and that just made Lexie want to throw up.

"How's he doing?" Meredith asked her sister, coming over with a cup of coffee for her.

"I don't know. He hasn't said anything since we got here," Lexie whispered to Meredith, taking the coffee from her. "Thank you."

"Derek's in there for Mark's sake...I just hope it'll be okay," Meredith said, giving her sister's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I need to see how he is," Lexie told her sister looking towards Mark's direction. "I'm getting really worried. He seems out of it..."

"Go to him. He's going to need you," Meredith replied. She then gave her sister an encouraging nod before Lexie got up to head over to her husband.

"Mark?" Lexie whispered, trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to respond. His eyes were focused on the floor. He seemed frozen in time, "Mark? Babe, are you okay?"

"Sorry. I just zoned out," Mark replied, blinking furiously. He then looked up at his wife with solemn eyes. Lexie bit her lip. She could see he was hurting on the inside. This was tearing him apart. "What did you ask?"

"If you're okay," Lexie repeated gently.

Mark sighed, shrugging. "I don't know yet...Not until I get an answer."

Lexie nodded, taking a seat next to her husband. She then grabbed his hand and held it tightly in hers, "We'll get through this."

Mark nodded. He didn't say anything though. He just held on to his wife's hand and waited for news about his father.

The two stayed there for what seemed hours. The sun was beginning to rise and that's when Derek Shepherd came out with Teddy Altman in front of him.

"Dr. Sloan. Dr. Grey," Teddy addressed them stoically. She bit her lip, trying to form the words. This was difficult for Teddy Altman. She's told people before about about news. It hurts no matter what and you feel guilty as ever, but what sucks even more is when you know the patient's family. Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey were her collages. She didn't want to do this. Not now and not ever.

"Is he okay?" Mark asked her right off the bat.

"Your father's heart couldn't take it anymore. The cancer spread a lot more than expected. There was nothing we could do...I'm sorry. Your father didn't make it," Teddy told the couple softly.

"He's dead?" Mark asked quietly. Teddy hesitated, but then nodded her head and so did Derek.

"They tried their best, Mark. They really did," Derek said to his best friend. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Mark replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I just...I need to go home."

"Don't worry about it. Webber said you two could take the day off," Teddy informed the young couple.

Lexie felt the pit in her stomach get even heavier at the mention of her father in-law's death. She turned to Mark who clearly was trying to fight it.

"I really am sorry, Mark. Truly am," Derek said again, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mark nodded, gripping to his best friend's hand.

"Thanks, buddy. I appreciate it," Mark replied hoarsely, giving Derek a firm squeeze of his shoulder.

"I think we should just go back to the apartment," Lexie announced in a whisper once her husband was finished talking to his friend and Teddy Altman. "Get some rest?"

Mark nodded, taking his wife's hand and following closely behind her back tot heir place. The same place the event occurred.

"I don't know if I can be in here right now," Mark muttered, looking at where the knocked chair lay on the ground. The same chair his father fell out off. The scene was still the same it was the doctors left it when Andrew Sloan suffered his heart attack. "Soon, but not now. Not tonight."

"Don't worry. I got it covered," Lexie announced, grabbing an overnight bag. "We're going somewhere else tonight. I was going to see if Callie could watch Susie for the night but..."

"No. I want her with us...I'll go get her," Mark stated, walking across the hall to his best friend.

When he knocked on the door, Callie greeted her friend with a hug. Mark held on tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mark. I really am," Callie whispered, giving him a squeeze.

"Thanks, Callie," Mark replied. "Lexie and I...We're going to get out of the apartment. Probably stay at the hotel. We need to clear our minds."

"Yeah sure. Of course," Callie said as the friends pulled away from each other. "Do you want Arizona and I to watch Susie-"

"No. I kind of want her with us tonight," Mark said.

Callie nodded, "Of course."

"Here's Daddy," Arizona announced, coming over with little Susie Grey-Sloan in her arms. Arizona Robbins looked at her girlfriend's best friend with solemn eyes. "Mark, I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, Arizona," Mark replied, taking his daughter into his arms. He gave her a sad, but grateful smile.

"Dr. Mark!" Mark looked down to see Emma Robbin-Torres hanging by the doorway. She had tears in her big brown eyes, "I'm really sorry about your Daddy. I know what it's like and it sucks."

Suddenly, Mark Sloan's heart seemed to break even more. He then knelt down to Emma's height and placed a free hand on her shoulder, "It really does."

Emma nodded as the two then hugged. "I'll see you guys soon. Thanks for watching Susie," Mark told them one last time before he headed back to the apartment to meet Lexie.

From there, the family of three sat silently in the car as Lexie drove away. They didn't stop until they approached a familiar building. Mark looked up to see it was the Archfield hotel. He smiled a bit at the memory. Lexie's voice echoing in his head

_"Teach me. Teach me." _

"I hope this is okay for tonight," Lexie spoke up.

"Of course, Lex. More than perfect," Mark told her quietly.

"Alright. Let me go get us a room," Lexie announced, getting out of the car.

Mark watched her from a far. To say he was feeling numb might be an understatement. He felt so much confusion right now. _How could God do this to him?_ Just when he finally gets his father to connect with him, this happens? Of all things...Of all bloody no good things.

"It's ready, come on," Lexie said, opening the car door and breaking his train of thought.

"Alright," Mark agreed, picking up their bags. Lexie took Susie as the family ushered their way into the hotel room on the third floor.

When they got into there, Lexie and Mark both felt the memories flood their mind. "Is this the same room?" Mark asked curiously, looking around.

"Actually...It is," Lexie said, blushing a bit. "I'm not trying to make this romantic, but I just...I was curious if it was available. It just happened to be. I don't want to seem incentive-"

"No...I'm glad you got this room. Really," Mark insisted, smiling at her. "Reminds me of a happier time. When a young vixen of an intern came prancing into my room, demanding for me to teach her."

Lexie smirked, "Oh, stop...But...This is where our journey together began."

"Yeah," Mark agreed, smiling as his eyes trailed around the room. "This is where I realized I wanted a family with you. Right in this exact room."

"And look where we are now," Lexie mused, her smile warm.

Mark sighed while he watched Lexie place their daughter down in her travel crib. Susie was sound asleep, unaware that she just lost her grandfather. The man who's lap she had been playing on only hours before.

"Lex...God, I feel so..." Mark struggled to form words. Lexie sighed. Her heart breaking for her husband.

"I know, Mark. I know," Lexie whispered, approaching him slowly. "It's a hard thing, loosing a parent. It's really hard."

"I just...Why though?" Mark asked, the tears now falling from his eyes. "Why, when he finally decides to come back into my life, he's taken away? It's not fair."

"I know it's not fair," Lexie whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "It'll be alright, I promise. It's going to be alright."

"No it's not, Lex!" Mark cried out, his face in one of his hands. "My dad's not going to be at the wedding. Susie won't get to know either of my parents. Why does this happen? Why do these things keep happening!?"

"I don't know. I really don't know and I wish they didn't," Lexie confessed, tears welding up in her own eyes. "And I understand you're hurting. I am hurting to. You don't think it bothers me that Susie doesn't even realize that her grandfather just died? That tomorrow morning she'll wake up and not even remember him? I saw the way he looked at her, Mark. Your father truly loved our daughter. He wanted to be a family with us. I know it, deep down inside my soul I know."

Mark sighed, bringing his wife into his arms. "I don't want to plan his funeral," He muttered, burying his face into her shoulder. "I don't want to say goodbye just yet."

"I know, Mark. I know," Lexie whispered, hugging him tightly. "I know."

Mark was silent for sometime. He just held onto his wife, trying to compose himself. Lexie didn't say anything either, she just brushed her hand through his hair. Letting the tears fall soundlessly from his eyes.

"Lexie..." Mark finally spoke up quietly.

"Yeah, Mark?" She asked as he pulled away from his wife's shoulder. Lexie couldn't tell how he was feeling. His face was blank.

"I...I want to move," Mark told her simply.

"Move?" Lexie whispered in confusion, raising her eyebrows. "What do you mean, _move_? Where? Out of the apartment?"

"I...I don't want to be here in Seattle anymore. I just...I just feel like bad things happen here. I don't want anything else bad to happen," Mark said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Mark...That's just life. Moving won't change anything," Lexie pointed out. "Anyway what about my residency? I don't have that much time left. Transferring would be a pain in the ass right now. Not after all that work I did just to stay in Seattle Grace."

"It'll be after you finish your residency, but when you start to get offers take it anywhere but here. I won't have trouble getting a job. Lexie, I'm the best plastic surgeon in the country. I've been getting hundreds and thousands of offers from hospitals all across the country for years. I could pick any of them nearby. We could start over somewhere," Mark pleaded. "And you're going to a top contender. People want you to work for their hospitals. You're intelligent, resourceful, friendly- Lex, you're the whole package."

"I thought Seattle was your new beginning?" Lexie whispered, puzzled.

"I _thought_ it was. But I can't keep doing this. I just feel so...I feel so awful on the inside. I don't even want to go home," Mark confessed bitterly.

"Mark, you just lost your father. Let's think rationally about this. We can't...We can't do this. My family's here, our family...Susie's family," Lexie pointed out. "Her godparents! What about you're best friends, huh? Derek and Callie? My sister's here! I'm just finally getting to know Meredith, I don't want to leave! Speaking of- what about me!? How is this fair for me? I finally made friends here. I finally could say that I feel like I belong!"

"Lex, it's just a thought! I just...I just don't want to be in a city where there are so many terrible memories, okay? The shooting, almost loosing you and Susie, my dad's death. Not to mention all the other shit that's happened here- I can't stay in Seattle. Nothing good ever happened here!" Mark seethed.

Lexie was silent for a moment, before she finally spoke, "That's a lie."

"Lexie, that's not a lie-"

"What about me, huh Mark? What about us?" Lexie snapped, she then motioned her hands. "This room. Doesn't this room mean anything to you? You were just joking about it an hour before. _Teach me_. _Teach me. Teach me. _Us. We happened here. We fell in love here. We started a family here. You met Sloan here. Your grandson was born here! Sure, we had a break-up, but we got over it because we love each other!"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"And what about Susie? Nothing good happened here, what about our daughter! Our daughter was born here! She is loved here. I'm not ripping her away from her family. Every single doctor in that building is our family. Meredith, Derek, Callie, Arizona, Alex, Jackson, April, hell! Even Cristina! Damn it, we're not leaving. You can't just decide things like this, Mark, and expect I'm going to agree!"

Mark sighed, biting his lip, "Lexie...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I don't want you to...I just want you to think about it."

"Yeah. I will think about this," Lexie announced bitterly, picking Susie up from her crib. "At Meredith's."

"Lexie!" Mark cried out in fear. "What are you doing?"

"You are clearly not in a right state of mind. You need alone time or something," Lexie retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Mark, we're a couple. Couple's discuss things."

Lexie Grey then became to stomp out of the hotel room. She was about to open the door when Mark blocked her way. Susie was crying at this point.

"Mark Sloan, I swear to god move this instant," Lexie ordered fiercely.

"Lexie, please don't go. Please," Mark begged, getting on his hands and knees. "Please. I'm sorry. We won't move. I'm stupid I even suggested that. I just...I'm so sorry."

Lexie suddenly stopped what she was doing. Suddenly, she realized she was the one acting rash now. Lexie sighed, walking over to Mark Sloan.

"No...You're not stupid. I'm sorry, Mark. I just...I'll think about it. I'm sorry. I was just so angry, I wasn't thinking," Lexie told him softly, cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing another big decision on you," Mark whispered, rubbing his eyes. "I just feel like I'm falling apart, Lex."

Lexie then hushed him, bring her husband into her embrace. Susie in between the two, her crying subsiding as the family of three sat on the floor.

"How about this, let's just think about this rationally...Okay? Because we have to make a decision sometime soon. My residency is ending in a few months. We'll need to figure out where we'll be living permanently. How's that sound?" Lexie suggested calmly.

"Alright. We'll compromise," Mark added.

"Of course. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. If this place is really bothering you, then we'll figure something out. Let's just wait and think this out. A lot happened today," Lexie told her husband softly, stroking his hair. "Okay?"

"Okay," Mark agreed, hugging on tightly to his wife and daughter.

A week later Mark Sloan stood on Derek and Meredith's property. An urn in his hand with Lexie right beside him. It was just him, Lex, and Susie in her stroller.

Mark decided it would be best not to hold a funeral since he wasn't sure if anyone would come. Maybe his father's old colleges, but Andre Sloan's been retired for quite some time. He sighed, standing still with his wife and daughter.

"I guess this is it," Mark said, holding onto the empty urn. Meredith and Derek let him scatter his father's ashes near the woods by their house. At least it was somewhere peaceful. Mark felt at peace.

"Yeah," Lexie agreed softly, hugging onto his arm.

"At least we left on good terms," Mark said.

"Exactly," Lexie replied, comforting her husband.

"I just wish we had a nice picture of him and Susie...I don't think we have any," Mark mentioned quietly.

"I think I can fix that," Lexie responded, handing him her cell phone. Mark took it curiously to see a picture of his father holding Susie. "Right before..."

"I'm glad we have this," Mark muttered, a smile appearing on his face.

"So...Are you sure about the final decision?" Lexie asked her husband softly. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yes. I've never been sure of anything in my life...We just have to mention it to the others," Mark muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just take in the moment," Lexie suggested.

"Yeah. I like that idea," Mark agreed, hugging on tightly to his wife and daughter. Nothing could be heard by the stillness of the forest.

Mark and Lexie were about to make the decision of a life time. Problem was, none of their friends knew yet.

* * *

**A/N: So...Cliffy! What did Mark and Lexie decide to do!? I am proud to announce, there's one more chapter and the epilogue! I can't believe I'm almost done! :) Thanks for reading! And keep a look out for the next update!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty **

Lexie Grey looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled in awe, twirling around in the mirror to see her dress from a three-sixty perspective. It was a cap sleeve dress. An embroidered flower pattern was spread across her chest. The whole dress then fanned out by her waist, letting it flow to the floor in a very fantasy like way. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with a few strands of hair falling out. She couldn't believe the day was finally here. After all that pain in the butt planning the past few months.

"Aw, Lex you look so great," Molly mentioned to her sister with admiration. The bridesmaids were all dressed in lavender. The dress was a very spaghetti strap dress that went to the floor.

"You look very beautiful," Sloan Riley, Lexie's step-daughter mentioned, as she came over. The young girl had matured a lot more since Lexie last saw her.

Lexie encouraged Mark to email his firstborn and talk to her at least once a week. Now the two have a pretty solid relationship. Sloan's going to school to become a dermatologist now and she has a serious boyfriend. Nothing like the last jerk that got her pregnant and left. Sloan Riley was going to have a bright future. In fact, she loves her new little sister and tries to visit her family in Seattle when she can.

"Mark's gonna love it," Callie added coming over to observe the bride. "Gosh, Lexie. You look so amazing!"

"Thanks guys," Lexie replied, blushing.

Right now all the girls were at Meredith and Derek's dream house. The couple finally moved in and it was gorgeous. Meanwhile the guys were getting ready at Mark and Lexie's apartment.

The bridesmaids were Meredith, Molly, Sloan Riley, Callie, and Arizona. There was also the wonderful flower girl Emma and made of honor, April Kepner. Lexie Grey never thought she would have April Kepner become her maid of honor, but after everything she planned with the wedding and how she's even looked after Susie when neither her or Mark could- she deserved to have the title. Also considering the fact Lexie couldn't decide between her two sisters.

"We should get moving people, we got a wedding to get to," April sung, coming into the room. She looked happy as could be, "Oh! I just love weddings!"

"Thanks, April," Lexie said, looking at her friend. "For everything."

"No problem," April told her, grinning. "But my, Lexie! You look absolutely beautiful!"

Lexie chuckled, bringing April Kepner into a hug.

"Susie's all ready to go as well," Carolyn Shepherd announced, coming into the room with the little girl in her arms. Susie looked at her Mommy and gave her a toothless grin. Susie was dressed in a small pink dress, covered in tiny roses.

The little girl's grown up immensely the past couple of months. Her brown curls were coming in and she had bright blue eyes that shined just like her father's. She was very beautiful. Just like both of her parents.

"Oh my, Susie you look so beautiful," Lexie gushed, kissing her daughter's cheek. Susie giggled as her mother pressed kisses onto her cheek.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," Meredith declared, seeing that everyone was ready. With that, they all smiled and then pilled into the limos.

When they got to the venue, it was a mad dash to the ceremony. Soon, everything seemed to fall into place. All the bridesmaids went on cue, going down with their assigned ushers. Emma did an amazing job being the flower girl and little Tuck, Bailey's son, who was the ring bear, did a fantastic job as well.

Lexie was getting anxious as she waited for her cue. She was currently with Thatcher, waiting for the moment to approach. Her heart rate was picking up and her head was wheeling. Her hand gripping to her father's arm nervously.

Soon the wedding march began to play and Lexie heard her father say, "It's time."

Lexie nodded, holding on to her father's arm as they entered the area. When Lexie stood in front of all those people, she was nervous of course. Everyone was starring at her and the heat was rising in her cheeks. She could see her family members, her friends from college, some of Mark's old friends, Addison Montgomery with her new husband Jake, the entire Shepherd family, the Chief, Lucy &amp; Sal, Miranda Bailey with her date, Ben Warren, and Danielle. As much as she hated that her father was now dating someone around the same age as her, her father was happy. She wasn't going to stop it anymore.

Then Lexie made eye contact with Mark...All of those nerves left immediately. He looked back at her with the same love and devotion she felt for him. All of their problems subsiding, she kept walking until her hands met with Mark's.

All she focused on was Mark. "You look beautiful," He whispered into her ear.

"Thanks." Lexie blushed, "You look really handsome."

Mark chuckled as the two took their hands.

The judge before them smiled, "We're gathered here today to celebrate the love and partnership of Mark Everett Sloan and Alexandra Caroline Grey. Even though they were officially married almost nine months ago, today we're all here to witness and rejoice in the love they share. The family they've created. I understand, they have their own vows prepared?"

"Yes. We do," Lexie spoke up, smiling at Mark.

Mark cleared his throat, indicating he would be going first. "Alexandra Caroline Grey...I promise you this: to love you, to love our children, to protect our family, and to cherish every moment we share together. I thank God everyday for everything you've given me. For the day you came tumbling into my life. You gave me what I dreamed of. I never thought I would be able to achieve any of this...All of this is because of you. I will never be able to thank you enough for everything you've given me. When everything in my world is dark, you're there to guide me back. I can't picture my life without you. I love you, Alexandra Grey and I promise I will until the day I die."

Mark then slipped the ring of Lexie's throat. Tears were welding up in her eyes as she tried to clear her throat to begin, "Mark Everett Sloan...I promise this to you: to love and cherish you. To protect you. To love Susie, Sloan, and everyone in our family. Mark, the only thing I've ever wanted in my life is you. You make my life whole. With you, I have a family. I have a wonderful life and I wouldn't change anything. After everything I went through, you made me feel whole. I love how much you care for our family, how passionate you are...I love how you put a smile on my face no matter what. When I'm sad and I feel like there's nowhere to turn, I know I can turn to you. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Mark. I love you, Mark Sloan, and I promise I will until the day I die." Mark then placed the ring on Lexie's finger.

"By the power invested in me in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss," The judge announced, smiling.

Lexie and Mark both looked at one another, grinning, leaned in for a kiss. Everyone cheered, causing the couple to look at one another with absolute admiration.

"We have another surprise for everyone today," Mark added once the cheers stopped.

"Callie and Arizona, please come up here," Lexie added, chuckling.

Arizona raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, who smirked. Callie then took Arizona's hand and brought her to the front of the alter, "Arizona Robbins...Will you marry me? Right here and right now?"

Arizona looked at Callie with wide eyes. "Are you serious!?" Arizona exclaimed.

Callie grinned, getting down on one knee, "Yes. So...Will you?"

"Say yes Mom!" Emma exclaimed in the crowd.

Arizona smiled and turned to Callie, taking her hands, "Yes...I will marry you, Calliope Ighegenia Torres."

The two then kissed, causing Emma to cheer, running up to her mothers. "That means you, Emma, and I will officially be a family," Callie mentioned.

Arizona grinned as the couple nuzzled the young girl between them.

"And besides that, I think my best man also wants to add something," Mark announced, throwing an arm around Derek.

Derek looked at Meredith and smiled at her. Meredith just chuckled and walked over to her boyfriend, "Let me guess, you want to get married?"

"I would very much like to be legally be married to you," Derek replied, causing Meredith to grin. "As much as I love being post-it married to you, I want us to be in it together. Until we're both old and gray."

"Deal," Meredith responded, taking his hands.

The couples both then preformed their wedding vows. Callie and Arizona, then Meredith and Derek. They were both beautiful ceremonies.

Later on they all went to the area where the reception was being held. Everyone was laughing, having a good time. Mark even met Molly's husband, Eric, and her daughter Laura for the first time. Laura seemed to like having a new cousin and loved playing with her and Emma all night.

"Were these multiple weddings planned?" Alex asked in the middle of the party. The hospital gang was all gathered together, having a fun time.

"A bit," Lexie confessed, sharing a smile with Mark.

"We knew Derek and Callie both wanted to propose, so hence- the double weddings. We just weren't sure how it was going to end," Mark replied, shrugging.

"You guys really know how to surprise a bunch of people," Jackson mentioned. Lexie and Mark watched as he shared a look with April. The two both blushing. Lexie grinned to herself, she should maybe talk to April about Jackson soon. They would make a really cute couple.

"Speaking of which, I think there's some other big news in store," Mark added, wrapping an arm around Lexie's shoulders. "About what we're going to do once Lexie's residency is over..."

Everyone got quiet. "You're not moving, are you!?" Callie questioned anxiously.

"I mean." Mark bit his lip. He looked at his wife to break the news.

"We bought Meredith's old house. We're going to raise Susie there," Lexie revealed, sharing a smile with her husband.

Everyone cheered. "Oh thank god! We thought you were going to move to another state or something!" Arizona remarked in relief.

"We were actually thinking about it, but we decided not to," Lexie confessed.

"Our family is here and we don't want to change a thing about it," Mark added, kissing the top of Lexie's nose.

"Well good, because it wouldn't be Seattle Grace without McSteamy and McDreamy," Cristina chirped, taking another sip of her drink.

"Also, Meredith and I have some news," Derek announced, bringing Meredith into his arms. "We both mutually agreed on getting married before this because...Well..."

"We're adopting!" Meredith exclaimed, causing everyone to cheer in delight. "Since the miscarriage and we haven't had much luck since and- well, we decided maybe adopting would be nice."

"Yay! More cousin's to play with!" Emma cheered in Callie's arms.

"Yes! Exactly!" Callie added, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"In fact, we already know who our baby is going to be," Meredith said, smiling. "Her name's Zola. She's from Malawi. Derek and I met her through Alex's Africa project."

"Aw! So cute!" Lexie exclaimed happily. "I get a little niece!"

"Things really look like they're turning out for the best," Mark mentioned, hugging Lexie tightly to his side.

"I think they are!" Derek exclaimed, optimism laced in his voice. "Now if you excuse me, I hope my wife would care to join me on the dance floor?"

Meredith laughed, throwing her head back as she joined him. Arizona and Callie went on the floor followed by Cristina and Owen, then Jackson and April.

Meanwhile Lexie Grey smiled at everything going on before her. She turned to Mark, who smiled back at her.

"I love you, Little Grey," he whispered to her. "I will be forever thankful for everything you've given me."

Lexie smiled, cupping her husband's face, "A new beginning. You, me, and Susie. Together forever."

"Together forever," Mark repeated, rubbing her cheek with the base of his thumb.

"I love you," Lexie said softly. Mark smiled as the then placed his hands on his wife's torso. Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck and reached in for a kiss.

"Now come on," Mark replied once the two of them pulled apart. "Let's shake our groove thangs!"

"I married such an old man," Lexie remarked, giggling.

"Yes, but a hot one!" Mark retorted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"True," Lexie said, grinning, as she took his hand in hers.

"But he doesn't look as great as his sexy, sexy surgeon wife," Mark added, his voice husky.

Lexie just laughed, throwing her head back as the two then headed onto the dance floor. That's how it was for the rest of the night. Dancing away with their family and friends.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. Just the epilogue left. Thank you everyone who read this story. I can't believe it's over! Hopefully I'll be posting another Slexie story soon, but for now- thank you! **


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy **

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Ten Years Later..._

Lexie Grey grinned in triumph as she entered the doors of her home. After working hard with Derek for hours, they were finally able to remove Mrs. Jenson's tumor. It was hard work, but they did it. Sometimes, Lexie couldn't believe she was a nuero surgeon. In fact, one of the greatest in the country.

"Mommy!" She heard a voice exclaim. Lexie looked down to see a little ten year old girl running towards her. Her brown hair was in two pigtails and she had a big smile on her face. Her bright blue eyes shined with happiness as she flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Susie!" Lexie cried out, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "How's my little peanut?"

Susan Sloan was now ten years old. Lexie can't fathom how fast her baby girl grew up. Instead of the tiny baby, Susie was now an intelligent, funny, kind, and passionate little girl who continues to impress her parents every day. She even inherited Lexie's photographic memory.

"Good, Mommy," Susie replied enthusiastically. "How was surgery?"

"It went really well! Mommy removed a tumor from someone's brain," Lexie explained to her young daughter. "You know where the brain is, right?"

"Of course, Mommy! I should know if I'm going to be a surgeon one day!" Susie replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then pointed to her head. "Right here, in my head!"

"Good girl," Lexie complimented, kissing her daughter's temple. "Are you going to be a brain surgeon like Mommy?"

"Maybe," Susie said, shrugging.

"How about a plastic surgeon?" Lexie questioned curiously, an amused smile appearing on her face. "Like Daddy."

Susie shook her head, "Nah."

"What about a surgeon like Auntie Mer?" Lexie asked.

Susie grinned, "Maybe. I think I'm wanna be a surgeon like Uncle Alex."

Lexie laughed. That was expected. Susie always loved little kids, and she also loved to follow her Uncle Alex around. Susie was Alex's little buddy. Alex Karev has gotten softer over the years, but he's always had a soft spot for his goddaughter.

"Not a bad choice, Susie." Lexie chuckled, pressing another kiss on the top of her daughter's head. "Now, where's daddy?"

"He's in the kitchen making dinner," Susie explained, pointing to where the kitchen was. Lexie then followed her daughter into the kitchen where Mark was. He was currently manning the stove while their eight year old son Chris and five year old son Thomas sat at the table doing their homework.

"So that means the sum of the numbers is eleven, right?" Chris asked for clarification, looking towards his father.

"Yep! You got it buddy!" Mark replied, placing the dish out of the oven.

After Susie was born, things for Mark and Lexie were really great. Lexie completed her boards with flying colors. No problem. It's just when Mark and Lexie went to celebrate that night at the Archfield hotel they ended up conceiving their unexpected baby number two; Chris.

Christoper Archfield Sloan was born two years after Susie. Lexie and Mark were terrified of course since the last time Lexie was pregnant with Susie it had been absolute insanity. They weren't sure how this pregnancy would go. Luckily, Lexie carried to term just fine except for the fact she almost gave birth in Meredith's car. Mark just finished surgery and came rushing into the delivery room to find Derek and Meredith trying to coach Lexie through the birth.

Chris was born almost thirty minutes after getting Lexie to the hospital. He was named after Derek and the hotel he was conceived in. Meredith and Derek had the honor of being the godparents. He looks just like his father. Blue eyes and light blonde hair. According to the teachers at school, he's also quite the ladies man.

Then three years after Chris was born, the couple were blessed with another surprise. Thomas Avery Sloan. Now this time, instead of a car or an elevator- it was a jewelry store with Jackson Avery. Lexie was trying to help Jackson pick out an engagement ring for April when her water broke. He rushed her to the hospital and in no time, Thomas Avery Sloan was born. Jackson also ended up proposing to April that night, giving the young couple the honor of being his godparents. Thomas has brown hair like his mother along with her brown eyes.

Speaking of April and Jackson, they were married a year after Thomas was born. They now have their own little girl who's three now; Abigail Catherine Avery. April's also expecting their second child any day now- a little boy.

"Hey there," Lexie chimed, walking towards her husband.

"Little Grey." Mark grinned as his wife planted a kiss on his lips. "How was surgery?"

"Good. Derek and I removed the tumor," Lexie explained happily. "How was your day?"

"Pretty great. Had one or two surgeries, picked the kids up, and now I'm trying to master this dish," Mark explained to his wife, grinning. "Arizona gave it to me."

"Nice. It smells really good," Lexie replied, kissing her husband's lips one more time. She then walked over to kiss her boys on the tops of their heads. Lexie frowned though when she came to an empty high chair. She then looked around to see someone was missing from their family, "Where's Charlotte?"

"Right here, Aunt Lexie!" Emma exclaimed, coming over with the baby in her arms. "Sorry I'm late! Traffic's a nightmare!"

"That's okay, Em," Lexie replied, taking her youngest child and daughter into her arms.

Charlotte Grace Sloan. She was the youngest Sloan child at only six months old. After Thomas, Lexie and Mark agreed three kids was enough. But on their tenth wedding anniversary things got a little heated and well, nine months later, Charlotte was born. Now her birth was absolutely normal for once. Her middle named is after Seattle Grace, while her godparents are Molly and Eric. She had light blonde hair and big brown eyes, just like her mother's eyes.

Speaking of, Molly and Eric moved closer with Laura a couple of years ago. They now permanently reside in Oregon, which isn't too far for the Grey-Sloan family to visit. Molly and Eric also had another little baby, Robert Thompson.

"Thanks again for babysitting her," Lexie said, giving her niece a kiss on the cheek.

"We really appreciate it," Mark added, giving his niece a smile.

"No problem, anything for my favorite aunt and uncle," Emma remarked, winking.

Emma Robbin-Torres was now seventeen years old. She was a beautiful young woman. To think she was just a little girl only ten years ago. It wouldn't be long until she graduates high school. Emma plans to attend college in California and become a social worker, maybe work with adopted kids like her so they don't have to go through anything horrible.

Callie and Arizona have also been happily married. After Emma they adopted two more kids, Max and Sofia. Max was from Africa while Sofia was a little girl they adopted from Mexico. Since then, the couple's been very happy.

"So...We got the BBQ at Mer and Derek's house this weekend," Lexie reminded her husband once Emma was gone. She then placed her youngest daughter in her high chair. "For Zola's birthday."

"Right. Can't believe she's turning eleven," Mark replied, whistling.

"Same here," Lexie agreed.

Meredith and Derek, still happily married, adopted Zola Grey-Shepherd a few months after their marriage was legal. Since then the had two more kids, Derek Bailey Shepherd and Ellis Alexandra Shepherd.

Crazy stuff still went on in their lives. Meredith found out she had another sister, Maggie Pierce; through Richard Webber, Cristina left Seattle Grace, new interns came in, Amelia Shepherd moved to town, and finally; Alex Karev got married to Lexie's previous intern, Jo Wilson. In fact, they're expecting their first child together in a few months.

Owen Hunt also got married to, surprisingly, Amelia Shepherd. They started dating about two years after Cristina left. Since then the two had twins, a boy and a girl; Matthew Derek &amp; Megan Ann.

"Things have surely changed around here," Mark mentioned to his wife. "Kids! Go set the table!"

"Okay!" The three chimed as they began to get plates out and set everything up for the family to eat.

Lexie shrugged before grinning at her husband, "Not everything. I mean...I am still madly in love with you."

"And I with you," Mark replied, grinning mischievously. "Does Little Grey want to join me later on in our bedroom?"

"Yes. Once the kids are asleep," Lexie whispered, kissing his cheek. The two laughed as they then joined their family for dinner.

As they both sat across from each other while listening to their children's day, the couple couldn't help smile at each other.

Once upon a time, they promised one another to love and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. Which in fact, they did.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhhh. Now that's how I like endings, happy! In this fic everyone gets there happy ending so yay! Anyway, I can't believe I'm finally finished with Promise Me this! It's been such a great time writing this story! I absolutely love Slexie and hopefully the other story I had in mind will be posted soon. Be on the look out for it, I'm going to call it _Stuck in the Middle With You_. I have two other stories I probably should be trying to finish but eh you only live once lol. Anyway a big thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, and ****everything else in between! Like I said, it's been really fun writing this story! Also a shoutout to _QueenOfSlexieness_, who I met through this story and her own stories- Thanks for all your support and input through all of this! **

**So with that, thank you all once again and I guess this is it! Thanks! **

**-xoxo ButterflyWhisperer **


End file.
